Shadowing Crime
by SilverRose88
Summary: For Uzumaki Naruto, being a crime reporter and shadowing a cop on cases for 6 weeks is a piece of cake, right? Not when the cop happens to be the cold, yet undeniably gorgeous, Uchiha Sasuke. SasuNaru. Yaoi. Lime in Chapter 9. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ does not belong to me.

**Author's Note: **This story is based off the book called Playing James by Sarah Mason. Therefore, the original story line is not my own. But I thought the idea would work well for a SasuNaru fic, so here we are. Please read and review and enjoy. Yours, SilverRose88.

**Chapter One**

**Horoscopes**

"Back already, Naruto?" Shizune greeted the blonde who'd just walked out of the elevators.

Uzumaki Naruto, age twenty-five, just smiled guiltily and ran his uninjured hand through his hair. "You know me, accident-prone to everything and anything," he said with a laugh as he approached the counter.

"What happened this time?" Shizune asked, as she handed him the usual forms to fill out and a pen.

"I was just cleaning around the house, you know, normal stuff, trying to get from my bed to the door, and cut my hand on a giant piece of glass that I _swear_ came out from no where!" Naruto exclaimed.

The nurse laughed as he handed her back the forms; it took him only five minutes to fill out since he was there so much. "Well, take a seat and the doctor will be here soon."

Naruto said his thanks and took a seat by the wall with a sigh. After checking to make sure the shirt he'd used to wrap his wound was still secure, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and waited for the explosion on the other end.

"Brat! Where the hell are you? You're late for work!" a loud female voice filled his ear.

Naruto pulled the phone away from his ear and let it rest on his leg, covering the end where his boss's voice was shouting from. He let her carry on for a while before picking the phone back up and saying, "Geez, Tsunade, that tirade was much longer than last time."

"Shut up brat! Where are you?"

"The hospital."

"Are you okay? What happened?" It was amazing, really, how someone could switch in a millisecond from outraged to concerned.

"Got this huge gash on my hand from a piece of glass. It's deep and hurts like hell and it's oozing blood right now and everything," he said and then grinned when he heard a faint 'thud' on the other end. Tsunade had successfully fainted; she never could stand the sight or thought of blood.

"Tsunaaadee!" Naruto called. "Helllooo? Yo, old hag, get up, I know you can hear me."

"Don't call me an old hag, brat!"

"Then don't call me brat, old hag!"

Both sighed and a silence settled over the phone before Tsunade said, "Well, since you're at the hospital, think you could check up on a story for me? There was a robbery and an injured party. See if you can get a story for the paper. There should be some cops lingering around."

"Isn't this Shino's job? He's the one who has these kinds of articles," Naruto said.

"Actually, that's something I've gotta talk to you about when you get back. And don't worry about it, okay, brat? Just do the assignment and get better. See you back here later," Tsunade said.

The blonde sighed. "Fine, hag, I'll get to it," he said before hanging up.

He glanced around the waiting room and deciding that there seemed to be quite an amount of people who'd been there before him, he figured he wasn't going to get called any time soon. So, with that decided, he got to his feet and began snooping.

"If I were a policeman, where would I be hiding?" he said to himself.

His question was answered the second he turned the corner. Naruto reached into his back pocket for his notepad and pencil and approached the three men; one was obviously a doctor if his white lab coat was any indication, one was decked out in the usual police uniform, and the other was in rather formal street clothes. Naruto surmised the last was a detective; he'd watched enough T.V. shows to know that detectives didn't need to be in uniform.

"Excuse me, sirs, but could I have a word?" Naruto asked in his best dignified voice.

The three men stopped talking and turned to him.

"What do you need?" the doctor turned to look at Naruto.

"Actually, I need to speak with the officers, doctor," he said. The doctor nodded at Naruto, and then at the officers before taking his leave. Naruto turned his attention to the officers and gave his signature grin. The one in uniform smiled back, but the other just turned and glared.

A bit taken aback by the annoyed vibe that came in waves from the detective, Naruto stared at him and suddenly found himself feeling a bit more surprised, but for a different reason. This man had the most blackest eyes he had ever seen; they were a deep penetrating onyx that seemed fathomless. And not only were the eyes attractive, but the rest of the man was as well. Naruto felt himself blush slightly but was brought back to real life when the attractive detective barked at him not so attractively.

"What is it?"

Getting his head on straight, Naruto replied, "I am Uzumaki Naruto from the Konoha Times. I'm here regarding the robbery that occurred earlier this morning and to see if I can find some information."

The detective stared down at the blonde as though deciding if he was telling the truth. "What do you need to know?"

"Everything," the blonde said. "But I'll take whatever you can tell me."

"If you want information, then I suggest heading to the PR department at the station is your best choice," he said coldly.

"But, isn't there anything you could tell me?" Naruto demanded, getting a bit annoyed by the man's irritating behavior. He hadn't done anything wrong! What was with the attitude?

"I said, the PR--"

"--Department is my best choice, I heard," Naruto interrupted. "I'm a reporter, not deaf."

The detective's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Now, can you _please_ get off the pedestal you're standing on, and talk to me?" Naruto asked. "Sure, you're a cop and all that, but I haven't got all day."

"Well, neither have I," the detective said. "Now, _sir_, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave."

"Like hell I am!" Naruto exclaimed. "I want some answers! You haven't even let me ask the damn questions!"

The man narrowed his eyes, the dangerous glint still in the black orbs. Who did this little reporter think he was? He grabbed the blonde's hand to drag him out of the building, but then immediately let go when Naruto let out a loud yelp of pain.

"Ouch! Dammit, and it wasn't hurting me anymore!" Naruto exclaimed, clutching his injured hand to his chest and in the process dropping his notebook and pencil.

The detective stared at the whimpering blonde for a second before saying, "You're hurt."

"Well, you solved the case on that one!" Naruto exclaimed hotly. "That _is_ why I'm in the hospital, you know. To get _treated_."

"I thought you were here to gather information," the detective said coldly.

"That too," Naruto said, but gave no more information. "Now, if you say sorry, I might just forget about all of this and be on my way."

"Say sorry for what, may I ask?"

Naruto stared dumbfounded at the man in front of him. "You're kidding right? You just grabbed my hand and crushed it with your brute force!"

"I did no such thing!" the man shouted. "I didn't even injure you! You injured yourself!"

"Yeah, but it stopped hurting until you grabbed my hand!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know you were hurt in the first place!"

"Because I was in the _hospital_!"

The detective crossed his arms and glowered at the furious blonde before him. "I am not apologizing. For all I know, you faked that injured just to come in here and snoop around for some answers."

The blonde's jaw dropped at the unfounded accusation. "I most certainly did not! If you must know, I woke up this morning and cut my hand on a piece of glass!"

"A likely story," the detective said. "Well, if you don't mind, Mr. Reporter, but I must be on my way. It was such a pleasure talking to you."

And before Naruto could even say another word, the man walked away with a smirk on his face. It was a moment's time before the blonde called after him, "Bastard! You didn't apologize!"

The blonde's statement was met with the entire floor turning to look at him. He laughed guiltily before picking up his dropped belongings and taking his seat again. A few minutes later, Shizune came up to get him, but it was hard for her to even get Naruto's attention, as he was a bit wrapped up with the detective he'd just met.

"Stupid, despicable bastard, slimy prick, retarded jackass…"

"Naruto?"

"Pretty boy asshole, thinks he can show me up…"

"Naruto!"

"Arrogant, narcissistic, bastard, bastard, bastard…"

"_Naruto_!" Shizune exclaimed.

"What?" Naruto said, jumping up.

"The doctor will see you now. Just go on ahead," she said.

"Thanks, Shizune. See ya later," Naruto said, as he headed down the hall, still mumbling to himself about the detective.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning, Naruto."

The blonde looked up from his desk and grinned. "Heyya, Neji! Long time no see!"

Hyuuga Neji, age twenty-six, rolled his eyes at his best friend. "You saw me last night, Naruto."

"Yeah, but it feels like a long time," he said. "What's up? Got anything interesting to write about today?"

"Not yet," Neji said. "I read your horoscope for you today. Want to know?"

"Oh, yeah!" Naruto said. He read his horoscope every morning like clockwork (with the exception of today since glass was stuck in his hand). Neji never really understood why he was so obsessed with it; they hardly were correct most of the time anyway.

"Your horoscope for today is that you'll have a rough start. You know, some injuries getting into arguments, stuff like that. Then it said that you shouldn't worry because you will be rewarded by the end of the day."

"Hey! It was right for once!"

"It was?" Neji asked, surprised.

"Yeah! I have had a tough morning," Naruto said. "I cut myself on a piece of glass, see?"

The Hyuuga looked down at Naruto's bandaged hand and concern swept over his face. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I just cut myself on glass this morning and went to the hospital."

"That's why I didn't see you around. I was wondering why it was so quiet."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the insinuation of being loud. "So, that covered the injury, and I also got into argument too!"

"With who? Tsunade?"

"Nope! A cop!"

"Naruto, you got into an argument with a cop? Are you insane?"

"Yeah, just a bit, I think."

Neji shook his head. "You're unbelievable. Why didn't the cop arrest you?"

"I'd like to ask him that too, but I wasn't doing anything wrong. I was just trying to get info out of him for an article Tsunade-baa-chan asked me to do. But the damn cop didn't tell me anything. He just got on my nerves."

"Well, you've got something good to look forward to today, whatever it may be," Neji said.

"Yeah, we'll see…" Naruto said. "But life doesn't usually work out for me."

Just then a woman with long blonde hair came up beside Neji and said to Naruto, "Tsunade's looking for you, Naruto."

"Hey, Ino! Looking gorgeous today, as always," Naruto said with a grin.

Yamanaka Ino, age twenty-five, blushed prettily and smacked the blonde's arm. "Quit being such a flirt, Naruto. Go see what Tsunade wants. I hear it's good news."

"Really?" Naruto said. "Doubt it. She's probably gonna give me one for not getting anything from the cops at the hospital."

"Well, she said to hurry up," Ino said. "Talk to you two later then."

"I'll be right back, Neji," Naruto said. "That is if she doesn't kill me."

"She hasn't killed you yet," Neji pointed out. "You never know, this could be your 'reward' for the day."

"It's never a 'reward' to talk to Tsunade," Naruto said before heading to the door at the back that had the word 'editor' on a plaque on the front.

"There you are, brat," Sannin Tsunade said.

"Nice seeing you too, hag," Naruto said as he shut the door behind him and took a seat in front of her messy desk.

"I told you not to call me hag," she snapped unnecessarily. No matter how many times they told each other to stop the name-calling, it still went on.

"So, what's up?" Naruto asked as he leaned against the chair, put his feet up onto the desk and his hand behind his head, relaxing.

Tsunade just let him sit how he wanted; not in the mood to get into an argument, just sighed and said, "You're getting a promotion, sort of."

Naruto's feet fell straight off the desk and he stared, slack-jawed at the woman before him. "WHAT?" he exclaimed loudly.

"You heard me, twerp," Tsunade said. "Aburame got a better job at some other paper, so I'm moving you up to take his position."

"But he works as crime reporter! That's like the top job at the paper, and you're giving it to _ME_?"

"Well, if you don't want it, I'll call up Neji--"

"PUT THAT PHONE DOWN!" Naruto exclaimed. "I want it, I want it!"

Tsunade smirked. "I thought so," she said. "I'll give you the weekend off, you'll start your new position come Monday. Have a good weekend, brat."

"Thank you, thank you, thank, you," Naruto gushed.

"I like you better when you're _not_ grateful. Get out!" Tsunade said.

"Later, Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto exclaimed before bouncing out of her office with a big stupid grin on his face.

"Neeejiiii! Guess what? Guess what?" Naruto exclaimed as he bounced over to his friend's desk.

Neji took one look at the hyper blonde and said, "I take it you found your reward?"

"You're looking at the new crime correspondent!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Really? Has Tsunade lost her mind?" Neji asked. "You working with cops will only make them arrest you for being so annoying."

"Hahahaha," Naruto laughed and Neji raised an eyebrow. "Not even you can bring me down today. I rule the world!"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Get out of here before Tsunade changes her mind."

"Yeah, I'm leaving," Naruto said, finally calming down, but the stupid grin was still on his face. "Are you coming over tonight? We've gotta celebrate!"

"I'll be there," Neji said. "See you at seven."

"Later!" Naruto waved before heading out the doors to his car.

For once in his life, his horoscope had come out right, and his future was looking bright and clear and perfect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto awoke Monday morning with a feeling of great excitement. It was his first day on the job as Konoha Times' crime reporter. As he got ready, the big stupid grin never left his face. He smiled in the shower, he smiled as he brushed his teeth, he smiled as he dressed, he smiled as he ate breakfast, and he smiled as he read his horoscope for the day, pleased to find that his day was to be fortunate and pleasant--he'd make new friends, and find someone who could be 'the one'. Naruto was a happy person by nature, but today was just different; he felt as though nothing in the entire world could let him down and besides, his horoscope had said so.

He drove to work with a smile on his face, but got yelled at by Tsunade for even showing up.

"You're supposed to be working the crime! Go to the police station right now and find out what the hell's been going on!" she yelled.

And, with a smile on his face, Naruto drove to the Konoha police station.

"Hello!" he greeted the desk sergeant cheerfully.

The man looked up at him and said, "Can I help you?"

"You could let me in! I need to go to the PR room."

"And you are?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, the new crime reporter for Konoha Times," Naruto exclaimed. Now didn't _that_ just have a nice ring to it?

"ID please," the man said.

Naruto handed him the ID and the man nodded his confirmation before pressing the button that unlocked the door to the rest of the station.

"Thank you!" Naruto said, still all smiles, as he walked in. "Now, let's see…Where is the PR room?"

Glancing around the hallway for any signs, he sighed when he found none. However, he did see someone walking down the left hallway and Naruto immediately headed over to ask for directions.

"Excuse me, sir, but can you tell me where--" Naruto's sentence evaporated the second the man turned to look at him, and for the first time that morning, his smile fell flat off his face.

A pair of dangerously gorgeous onyx eyes stared down at him. "Ah, it's you."

"Yes, it's me!" Naruto exclaimed, his brain working again.

"What are you doing here? Don't tell me you joined the force?"

"In your dreams, bastard!"

The man looked a bit surprised at being addressed so coldly. However, the term he'd been addressed with made his surprise fly away, only to be replaced by anger. "Bastard?" he demanded.

"Yeah! What of it?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Do you know who you're speaking to?"

"No, I don't and I don't care, so don't waste my time with introductions," Naruto said.

Again, he was a bit taken aback. This man was very…odd, but somehow at the same time really amusing. The detective crossed his arms and replied, "Fine, no introductions. Now, what do you want?"

"How do you get to the PR room?" Naruto questioned.

"Down the hall and to the right. The Head of PR's office is there. Her name is Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hyuuga?" Naruto echoed.

"Sound familiar?"

"Actually, yes," Naruto replied. "She's a relative of a friend. Then that'll make my job even easier!"

The detective rolled his eyes.

"Well, thank you Mr. Bastard-Detective! I'll be going now!" Naruto exclaimed before turning and running down the hall to the PR room, leaving a cop torn between anger and amusement staring after him.

Naruto found the room easily enough, and knocked on the door and waiting for a response. When he heard a small 'come in' he opened the door and walked inside.

Seated behind the desk was a woman around his own age, who had short cropped dark hair and pale eyes that confirmed the blonde of her relation to Neji.

"Good morning!" he greeted happily.

"Hello," the woman said. She extended a hand shyly and said, "Hyuuga Hinata, head of PR, nice to meet you."

"Uzumaki Naruto, crime reporter for Konoha Times," Naruto replied. "Nice to meet you as well."

"Have a seat and we can talk," she said.

Naruto sat down but asked before she could say anything, "Are you related to Hyuuga Neji by any chance?"

Hinata looked a bit surprised, but smiled. "Yes, he is my cousin. You know him?"

"He's my best friend. We work together at the Times," Naruto replied.

"Now I think of it, he may have mentioned you before," Hinata said. "That's a rather odd coincidence, isn't it?"

"Yes it is," Naruto agreed.

"Well, I believe this isn't the reason you're here, is it Uzumaki-san?" Hinata said.

"No, just call me Naruto, okay? I don't like being formal with people, makes me feel old."

Hinata blushed. "O-Okay, N-N-Naruto-kun…" she said shyly. "So-So, what can I help you with?"

"Well I'm the new crime reporter and today's my first day, so I just wanted to know how things work around here and stuff," Naruto said.

"That's easy enough," Hinata replied. "Would you like some coffee first?"

"Nah, I'm good," Naruto said with a wave of his hand.

Hinata poured herself some coffee before sitting back down. "So, Naruto-kun," she said. "It's pretty basic being a crime reporter while you're here. The counter over there--" She motioned to her left, "--is organized with baskets for different reports for press releases that detail the crimes that have been committed. Whenever you need anything, just come on up and take a copy. Simple, no?"

Naruto nodded with a sigh. So far, so good. "I think I can handle that," he said. "But it's not very _exciting_ is it? I mean, I was thinking it'd be cool to actually be _at_ the crime scene and stuff. Guess life doesn't work like that, huh?"

However, Hinata didn't reply to his question. Instead, she looked like an idea had struck her in the face. "Naruto-kun, I-I've had an idea," she said quietly. "I heard from your predecessor in the job that the crime reports section haven't been exactly the most thrilling thing in the world. And that not a whole ton of people want the job."

"Really?" Naruto said. "When I heard I got this job I leapt for joy and grinned like an idiot for the rest of the day."

Hinata smiled at him. "Well, I mean, to him at least, this was the case. But-But I've had an idea that could change all that. It would make people interested in reading, and it'll give you some of this excitement you crave as well."

Intrigued, Naruto leaned close. "And? What is it?"

"Actually, I shouldn't tell you until I find out if it'll be approved or not," Hinata said. "Why don't you come with me and we'll go talk to the chief? I think he'll like the idea too, so I'm not really worried."

Naruto nodded and followed Hinata out the door and down the hall to the open-set large office area that was filled with desks and men and bursting with activity. Naruto's eyes suddenly found that there was too much to look at and not enough time to see it all. He watched as people raced around the rooms, stacking paperwork onto already over-flowing desks. He saw people yelling into phones and writing things down on paper, the handwriting barely legible. Only a few people were actually in uniform; most were in formal wear, buttoned shirts and ties. With the exception of Hinata, there was only one other woman in the room.

At the other end of the room, Hinata stopped and knocked on a door with a plaque on the front that read Chief Hatake Kakashi. Hinata walked inside only after telling Naruto to wait for a moment.

Feeling awkward, Naruto glanced around the room and found a chair next to the door. He sat down and waited impatiently for Hinata to come back. He was curious to know what this plan of hers was and he hoped that the chief agreed to it.

A moment later, Hinata popped her head out the door and beckoned him inside. Naruto walked in cautiously. His eyes roamed around the room; taking in the pictures and awards on the walls. He then turned to face a man with silver hair and an odd haircut and an even odder mask that covered half his face, staring at him from behind a polished red oak desk.

"Ah, so this must be Uzumaki Naruto," the man said, standing up. He held out a hand and Naruto shook it as he said, "I am Hatake Kakashi."

"Nice to meet you," he said before taking a seat beside Hinata.

"So, Hinata has told me of this plan," Kakashi said. "And, I think it'll actually be quite a good idea. It works in both our favors. You get the articles you need, making the readers interested and keeping you excited, and we get wonderful publicity. All we need is your consent."

"Uh, mind telling me what the plan is first?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, right," he said. "Basically, we're going to have you shadow one of the cops at the station and you'll write your articles based off what you witness. It's not the boring stuff like reading the PR reports in the office."

"Really? I can shadow a cop? That's so cool!" Naruto exclaimed, his adrenaline pumping with the thought.

"Glad to see you are excited," Kakashi said. "We can only have it run for about six weeks, though."

"How come?" Naruto asked.

"Because the cop we've assigned you to is getting married in six weeks. Because of that, he's on duty for the lesser crimes, you know, so he isn't shot or something before his big day," Kakashi said.

"I think six weeks is okay," Naruto said. "This is great! So, down to the big question, who's my cop?"

Kakashi nodded to Hinata who left the room to get the man. A moment later, she returned with someone following after.

Naruto got to his feet and turned, and his jaw hit the floor. Dark eyes looked pissed off, and arms crossed over a toned chest, and a smirk graced the man's lips. Naruto couldn't even form a coherent thought.

_WHAT! He-Him-b-but-but….NO WAY!_

"Naruto, meet your assignment. This is Detective Uchiha Sasuke, and for the next six weeks, he's all yours."

_…And my horoscope said things were supposed to be good today! _

_THIS IS NOT GOOD!_

**A/N: **What do you think? Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ nor the plot from the book _Playing James_ by Sarah Mason.  
**Author's Note:** I'm back, bringing you glorious chapter two! First off, I just want to make it clear that I am using the GENERAL VAGUE plotline from the book _Playing James_ by Sarah Mason. Meaning, that basically everything else is of my own creation, like for starters this entire chapter. This chapter is to introduce all of the characters so you readers know where everyone is and stuff. The only things I'll be using from the actual book is probably the general plot of Naruto shadowing Sasuke and Sasuke being married, and some of the cases that they go on. Occasionally I might use some actual lines from the story, because there are some that I want to include for humor's sake, but I'll make sure to tell you which lines I'm using and I will not take credit for them. I hope this makes sense and clarifies any misunderstandings.

Anyway, I want to thank you all for your reviews! I hadn't expected that warm of a welcome response to the story, so it was very appreciated.

Oh! I also made a title page picture for this story. It's on my deviantART page. The link is in my profile if you want to see.

Other than that, thank you very much for your support and please enjoy! Yours, SilverRose88.

**  
Chapter Two  
First Day on the Job**

Naruto always wanted to believe the best in people. That even for the most annoying, or the most mean, that the best is somewhere deep inside. However, five minutes with _Detective Uchiha Sasuke _(even his name made Naruto cringe) proved how wrong he was.

Not _everyone_ had something good about them. Uchiha Sasuke was one of those who definitely _did not_. And the thing was, Naruto hadn't even said a word to him; nothing, zero, zilch, nada, before the guy just went off the handle at him.

"I know you came up with this ridiculous idea, and I don't know how you managed to convince Kakashi to let you got through with it, but believe me when I say I DO NOT WANT YOU HERE!"

Naruto gaped at him, surprised by the altitude of his fury.

"I am a cop!" the Uchiha shouted. "I do not waste time babysitting kids!"

Naruto snapped. "Kid? I am not a kid!" Sure, he was shorter than this man by a few inches, but that didn't constitute him as a kid! He was twenty-five, goddamn it, _nothing_ about him was childish, expect maybe his personality, but that was different.

"I am twenty-five years old, and I am not a kid!"

Uchiha Sasuke blinked. "Twenty-five? Are you serious?" he questioned, looking disbelieving as his eyes roamed up and down the blonde's body.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Naruto stammered his reply, "Y-Yeah, I-I am! And whether you like it or not, you are stuck with me! This it the opportunity of a lifetime and your bitchy attitude isn't going to stop me from seeing it through!"

Again, Uchiha Sasuke found himself highly amused. Not many people openly yelled at cops (unless they were being arrested or were drunk), but this guy just didn't seem to care. But before he could reply, Hinata walked out of the chief's office and handed Naruto some papers.

"You'll need your editor to sign these consent forms. You know, rules and regulations, all that stuff," she said. "And then everything will be set."

"Sweet. I'll go over now."

"Chief says to take Uchiha-san with you so you two can, um, bond…" Hinata said, glancing between the two with a look that said she felt it was completely impossible for them to ever 'bond'.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed and Sasuke only smirked.

"Come on dobe," he said and led the way out of the building.

"Don't call me dobe, you bastard!" Naruto shouted as he ran after him. The rest of the cops in the room stared after the two, surprised by the reporter who had so adamantly yelled and insulted _the_ Uchiha Sasuke, who normally wouldn't let anyone come within a foot of him.

Suddenly things seemed to be getting very interesting.

xxxxxxxxx

"Quit looking at me! What's wrong with you?" Naruto exclaimed as he drove back to the Konoha Times building.

Sasuke only smirked but looked away, relieving the blonde. He'd been starting to freak out. Ever since they'd left the station, the detective kept _watching _him with that smirk on his face as if he were plotting something or if he just knew something the blonde didn't. It had totally freaked him out. He just couldn't believe his luck. Of all the guys in the police station, and he _knew_ there were a lot, he just had to be paired with _this_ one. From the previous two times he'd met the guy, Naruto had found nothing nice about him (except maybe his appearance, but that was a story for a later time); the jerk had been egotistical, rude, and in one word, a bastard. Why did he have to be stuck with the bastard? He hadn't done anything wrong! He didn't deserve such treatment! This guy would probably shoot him the first chance he got. At that thought, Naruto suddenly shuddered.

_Please, god, help me. I'm too young to die. _

He was going to talk to Tsunade, maybe she could do something. Yeah. That was a good plan. If it didn't work, he'd go complain to the chief. _Someone_ had to listen to him. He _did not_ want to be paired with a guy with a stick up his ass. It wouldn't be fun at all!

Naruto parked in front of the newspaper building and walked inside, the bastard following him. Inside, he sighed deeply, feeling at home. At least people here liked him.

"Naruto!" a familiar voice called him.

The blonde turned and grinned at his friend, making his way over. "Heyya Neji, what's shakin?"

The Hyuuga rolled his eyes at his friend's chosen language. "Nothing's _shakin_, as you say," he said and Naruto laughed. "What about you?"

"I came to talk to Tsunade about a new idea," Naruto replied.

"Oh? What is it?" Neji inquired.

"It has to do with me shadowing a cop and writing my reports based on what I witness. Kinda like a journal, ya know?" Naruto explained.

"Is that the cop you're shadowing?" Neji asked, nodding his head to Sasuke who was watching the friends interact with his usual scowl on his face.

"Sir Pompous Bastard?" Naruto said. "Yeah, that's him."

"You don't sound very excited."

"That's cause the guy's a complete asshole!"

"So says the idiot," Sasuke drawled from behind him.

"Ignoring you!" Naruto shot back. "See what I mean? I swear, five minutes with the guy already makes me want to shoot myself."

"It'll do us all a favor if you do," Sasuke said.

"Not listening!" Naruto exclaimed. "The next six weeks will be torture, Neji, I swear!"

"You can rough it out, Naruto," Neji said. "Anyway--"

However, before he could continue, a loud shriek erupted from a few feet away and suddenly Ino appeared out of no where.

"_Naruto!_ Who's your friend?" she exclaimed, staring at Sasuke as though he were a god.

"He's not a friend," he answered hotly.

"Well, whoever he is, you'd better introduce us!" Ino said.

Naruto sighed. "This is Detective Uchiha Sasuke and this is--"

"Detective? Naruto, what have you done?" Ino demanded.

"Nothing!"

"Caught with the drugs again, Naruto?" another voice presented itself.

The blonde grinned at his other friend, Akimichi Choji, also twenty-five. "Don't you know it, Choji. I guess I need a better hiding place next time."

"There won't _be_ a next time, Naruto," a different female voice said, walking up behind Ino and over to Neji before promptly sitting down in his lap. Tamura Tenten, twenty-six, smiled at her boyfriend and then up at Naruto. "Now, Naruto, you should give up this bad habit of yours."

"I've been trying, Tenten, honestly," he said. "But it's sooo hard."

The group of friends and co-workers all grinned at each other, while the only outsider stared on with slight shock and amusement. He was surprised at how different Naruto was acting with all of these people compared to how he acted with him. The crime reporter seemed so at home, so carefree and innocent; it was the complete polar opposite of the shouting match the two of them had had the three times they'd met each other.

"So, Naruto, who is this? New boyfriend?" Tenten asked.

Naruto blushed and stammered, "N-No-No!"

"Ah, so he _is_," Choji said, smirking.

"I didn't know you swung that way, Naruto," Ino commented, though all of them knew that he very well _did_.

"It-It's not like that! He's just the detective I'm shadowing for my new assignment!"

"Shadowing?" Neji echoed, deciding to poke fun at his friend too. "That sounds a bit like you're stalking him, Naruto. Are you _sure_ there's nothing going on?"

"Neji!" Naruto exclaimed. "You're supposed to be my best friend! There's nothing going on! As if I would with someone like _him_!"

"I don't see anything wrong with him," Ino said, casting her eyes up and down the Uchiha's body appreciatively.

Naruto blushed again, but said, "Cool it, Ino, he's engaged."

"Ah, unrequited love, I see," Choji said.

"ARGH! NO!" Naruto exclaimed. "You guys are all crazy! I'm going to see Tsunade! Come on, bastard!"

And he stomped away with all of his friends laughing after him.

He barged into Tsunade's office without knocking and said, "What's up, old hag?"

"I told you not to call me that!" she yelled as she chucked a stapler at the blonde's head.

Naruto grinned and dodged easily, hoping that it hit Sasuke. But the Uchiha had quick reflexes as well and stepped aside. The stapler fell to the floor and Naruto sighed in disappointment. He sat down on a chair and put his feet up on the desk, and rested his hands behind his head. Sasuke took the other seat, surprised that the reporter hadn't been yelled at for putting his feet on the desk. He realized that the blonde and his boss were on friendly terms, and felt surprised that he'd found something in common with the reporter.

"So, brat, what's up? Who's your boyfriend?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto's feet fell off the table. "Why does everyone say that? He's not my boyfriend! He's a cop!"

"A cop? What the hell did you do? Did you set something on fire again? Naruto, I swear I'm going to skin you--"

"I didn't do anything! This is good news!" Naruto exclaimed quickly. He didn't want to think about the fire incident.

"Good news? Pray tell."

"Well, I was at the station and I was talking to the PR head and she came up with an idea. This idea will make the crime articles much for interesting for the readers and more exciting for me."

"Well? What is it?"

"I'm going to shadow a cop for the next six weeks. And then after every day, I write down what I saw and heard and record it. You know, like a journal. It'll be sweet," Naruto said. "What do you think?"

"It's brilliant," Tsunade said with an approving nod. "I take it this is the cop?"

"Yeah, Detective Uchiha Sasuke." He turned to Sasuke and said, "This is Sannin Tsunade, the Konoha Times' editor."

"I kind of figured that, idiot," Sasuke said.

Naruto bristled. "Quit calling me an idiot, bastard!"

"Shut up, brat," Tsunade said.

"Quit calling me brat!"

Ignoring the blonde, she said, "I assume I have to sign something?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, handing her the papers. "After that, everything is good. I think this'll be great, don't you?"

"I believe so. As long as you don't screw it up," Tsunade said.

"I won't!"

"I'll believe it when I see it. Now get out of here, brat." She smiled and handed back the papers. "Good work on getting this deal, too."

"Thanks! See ya later, Tsunade-baa-chan!" he ran out of the room before a tape dispenser hit his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whistling a tune that was highly unrecognizable, Naruto led the way back into the police station, Sasuke trailing behind him, looking annoyed.

"Will you quit whistling? You're irritating the hell out of me," he said.

"Then don't listen," Naruto shot back before continuing to whistle, this time a bit louder than before.

Sasuke gritted his teeth but said nothing. He wasn't in the mood to start another fight; his head already hurt.

The instant they walked into the offices, a voice yelled, "Hey, Uchiha! Who's your friend?"

"He's not a friend," Sasuke replied angrily. "He's a pest."

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed. "What have I ever done to you?"

"You got yourself this shadowing job, idiot, remember?" Sasuke said.

"Oh," was Naruto's intelligent reply. "But that's not my fault. It's your chief's fault for choosing you to do it."

Sasuke only ignored him and took a seat at his desk. He pointed to an empty table and chair next to it and said, "Kakashi must have gotten that out for you to use. So sit down and don't bug me."

"Fine, bastard," Naruto grumbled and plopped down on the chair.

A second later two men wearing buttoned shirts and ties walked over to the blonde. "So, you must be the reporter for this shadowing thing, right?" the one with spiky brown hair asked.

"Yeah, that's me. Uzumaki Naruto," he introduced himself.

"Inuzuka Kiba," the man replied. "And this is Nara Shikamaru, and on behalf of the entire force here, we're horribly sorry you got stuck with _him_."

Sasuke turned and glared at Kiba, who only grinned.

Naruto laughed and said, "Thanks for your sympathy. But, does that mean he acts like this to _everyone_? I just thought he hated me."

"No, he hates everyone. The guy's a prick," Kiba said with a grin.

"Wonderful," Naruto said sarcastically. "I've gotta deal with that attitude for six _weeks_? Shoot me now."

"Gladly," Sasuke said from his desk.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "Bastard."

"Dobe."

"Asshole."

"Idiot."

"Jackass!"

"Moron."

"Prick!"

"Loser."

"ARGH!" Naruto shouted and the rest of the room turned to look at him. "What the hell's _wrong_ with you?"

"Can't think of any more insults, you dolt?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"I'm going back to ignoring you," Naruto said and looked away.

"You know…" Kiba said, looking between the two of them with shock. "I actually think you two working together will turn out okay."

"And how the hell do you gather that?" Naruto demanded.

"He's never said so much to _anyone_ before. Usually, he sits at his desk and broods. I don't think he talks this much to his own _wife,_" Kiba said, still looking awed.

"She's not my wife yet, Inuzuka. Watch your mouth," Sasuke snapped.

Kiba grinned, but Naruto looked confused.

"What? Why does he sound like he doesn't like his fiancée?" the blonde asked.

"Because he doesn't," Shikamaru finally spoke up.

"Huh? Then why the hell is he getting married?" Naruto demanded.

"It's arranged," Kiba explained. "She's heads over heels in love with him and he can barely stand the sight of her."

"Ouch," Naruto said. "Poor girl."

"I know; falling for him?" Kiba said with a shake of his head.

"Oh yeah," Naruto agreed. He turned to Sasuke and asked, "So, when's the wedding?"

"Six weeks."

"I know _that_."

"Then why are you asking?"

"I meant, what date? Where?"

"Why do you care? You're not invited."

"I know _that_ too. It's not like I want to be there."

"Then don't bother my time with stupid questions."

"Fine then, bastard," Naruto snapped.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke replied.

"Why you--" But before he could finish, the doors of the chief's office banged open and a brown-haired man ran out to Kakashi screaming, "Iruuukaaa! Come back!"

The man only slammed the door shut and turned around to freeze finding Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke grinning at him. Well, only Kiba and Shikamaru were; Sasuke was smirking.

"Play time over, Iruka?" Kiba asked.

The man blushed and stammered, "W-Wha-What are you talking about?"

The Inuzuka grinned even more. "You know what I'm talking about. What'd he do this time?"

Iruka blushed even more. "W-What do you m-mean?" he questioned, but before anyone could answer, his eyes fell on Naruto, who looked confused, and said quickly, "Ah! You must be Uzumaki Naruto, the reporter, right?"

"Yeah, that's me," he said.

"I'm Umino Iruka," the man said with a smile. "It's nice having a new face around here. And, I'm terribly sorry you got paired with Sasuke, here."

Naruto grinned as Sasuke shot Iruka a glare. "That seems to be the consensus so far."

"He's not _that_ bad once you get to know him though," Iruka said. "Just rough around the edges."

"Quit treating me like a child, Iruka," Sasuke said. "Go and play with Kakashi."

Again the man blushed. "Why-Why do you s-say that?"

Kiba laughed and said to Naruto because he still looked a bit confused, "Iruka and Kakashi have been dating for a few years now, and they wanted to keep it a secret, but everyone knows about it anyway."

"What?" Iruka exclaimed. "How'd you all find out?"

"Come on, Iruka," Shikamaru said. "It was pretty obvious. Kakashi never exactly hid his advances on you."

Iruka blushed again.

"And besides, it was Kakashi who told us. He was really proud of himself when he informed everyone that he'd finally _got_ you," Sasuke said, smirking.

The blush deepened and the man stammered something incoherent before storming off, looking incredibly flustered.

"I'm glad the rest of you are nice and entertaining. Maybe this won't be so bad," Naruto said.

"Yeah, working here's great," Kiba said. "Hmm, who else haven't you met yet? Oh, yeah, Gaara!"

"What, Inuzuka?" a voice answered.

"Come over here and meet the reporter who's stuck with Sasuke!"

Naruto watched as a man with red hair and pale green eyes walked over.

The cop looked at him and then held out a hand as he said, "Sabakuno Gaara."

"Uzumaki Naruto," the blonde replied as he shook the offered hand. "Nice meeting ya."

"Likewise," Gaara said. He glanced over at Sasuke and said gravely, "It is unfortunate that Uchiha ends up being your partner. I am sorry."

Naruto grinned and Sasuke scowled. "Thanks, Gaara."

"Shut it, Sabakuno," Sasuke snapped. "And why is _everyone_ saying that?"

"Because it's _true_," Naruto replied.

"What's true?" a female voice said.

Naruto looked up to see the first, and only, female cop in the station. "Uh, hi!" he said.

"You must be the reporter, huh?" she asked. "I'm Sabakuno Temari, Gaara's sister."

"And I'm Kankuro, their brother," a man behind her said.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," he introduced himself for about the millionth time that day. "All three of you have the same job together? Isn't that kinda weird?"

"We're really close siblings," Temari replied simply. "And we all love the job."

"Anyway, what were you saying that was true?" Kankuro asked.

"That being stuck with Sasuke is like being in hell," Naruto replied.

The siblings looked at one another and then nodded. "That's true," they agreed with a nod of their heads.

Again, Naruto grinned and Sasuke glared, growing irritated.

But before he could say anything, two men in green jackets and odd haircuts joined the group.

"You must be the reporter!" the older man said happily with a big grin on his face.

"It is very nice to meet you! We are excited to have another youthful face here!" the younger man said with an identical grin on his face.

Naruto stared between them and replied cautiously, "Hi, I-I'm Uzumaki Naruto. And you are--?"

"Oh! I am sorry for not introducing myself, it is very rude! I am Maito Gai! And this is my partner Rock Lee!" Gai said, still grinning.

"We are very glad you are here!" Lee said. "If you have any questions, ask us!"

"I-I'll keep that in mind," Naruto replied. _Man, the people who work here are crazy!_

Sasuke looked around the group of people and glared. "Must you all be talking right here? Don't any of you have work to do?" he growled.

"Nah, hanging out with Naruto and pissing you off is more fun," Kiba said with a grin.

"Why don't _you_ go somewhere else?" Naruto suggested.

"This is _my_ desk!" Sasuke hollered.

"Well that's not our fault," Naruto replied.

"Just go away!"

"Make me!"

"I said, go away!"

"I won't!"

"Arrrgh!" Sasuke snarled angrily. This damn reporter was on his last nerve and if he didn't get the hell away from him right now he would--

"Heeeey!" a new voice whined. "Why didn't anyone invite me to the party?"

Naruto looked up to see a man with black hair and eyes, uncannily resembling his new partner. He turned to look at Sasuke and was surprised to see him cringe.

"Saaasukeee, why didn't you invite me to the party?" the man said as he put his arms around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Itachi…" Sasuke stated, his voice carrying the threat of death. "Get the fuck away from me."

"But Saasuke!"

"I _said_, get the fuck away!"

"Now, _that's_ no way to treat your older brother!"

Naruto almost fell out of his chair. _Brother_? "You have a sibling working with you too?" he asked.

The Uchiha brothers turned to Naruto, but while Sasuke just glared at him, Itachi grinned and bounced over to stand in front of the blonde.

"Aha! You must be the reporter who's had the misfortune to be stuck with Sasuke! I'm Uchiha Itachi, it is so wonderful to meet you!" Itachi said.

"I-I'm Uzumaki Naruto," the reporter said. "Nice meeting you too." _Could this guy really be related to Sasuke? They're polar opposites!_

"Hey, Naruto," Itachi said, shaking the blonde from his thoughts. "If Sasuke ever gets to be too much to handle, just kick him or something. It calms him down."

"What kind of advice is that?" Kiba demanded. "That only makes him madder."

"That is true…" Itachi said thoughtfully.

"Then why the hell did you say it?" Shikamaru asked.

"I do not know…"

Everyone stared at the elder Uchiha and sighed. Sasuke, however, grabbed his brother and pushed him away.

"Go away!" he exclaimed angrily.

"But I wanna play with you!"

"I've got work to do!" Sasuke yelled, and jumped to his feet. "Uzumaki!"

"Yeah?"

"Get up, we're going out!" Sasuke hollered before storming out of the room.

Naruto stared after him for a moment before grabbing his things and following hurriedly after, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Hey, bastard! Slow down!" the blonde yelled.

"No! Hurry up!"

Naruto's jaw dropped slightly by the rudeness of his reply. "Dumb jackass, fucking bastard…" he grumbled as he ran to keep up.

"You're going to have to be faster than that, Uzumaki," the Uchiha stated as he stopped in front of a silver Mercedes.

"This is your car?" Naruto asked, looking on with awe. "Why aren't we taking a cop car?"

"Because they annoy me."

"Everything annoys you."

"And right now _you_ annoy me most. Get in the car."

Naruto made a face at the Uchiha's back before clambering into the passenger seat.

"And, by the way, Uzumaki, I saw that," Sasuke said before starting the car.

Naruto blushed a bit at being caught acting so childish, but said instead, "Just call me Naruto, okay? I don't like being called by my last name."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that but shrugged. "If you want to be."

"Can I call you Sasuke then?"

"No," he replied coldly. "It's Uchiha, or Detective, or Sir. Even if you like being on friendly terms with people, I do not. So don't call me by my first name."

Naruto gaped at him, but then glared. "Fine bastard, then don't call me by my first name either!"

"Fine, I won't, _dobe_."

"Don't call me that either! It's Uzumaki, got it?"

"Stop yelling in my ear so that I can drive, okay?"

"Oh, yeah," Naruto said as if something had just occurred to him. "Where are we going?"

"The hospital," Sasuke replied. "There's been a drug theft that we have to check into."

"Cool! My first case!" Naruto exclaimed, suddenly excited and his trademark grin overtook his face. "Let's go, let's go!"

"Excited much?" Sasuke said, glancing at the blonde as he pulled into traffic.

Naruto just stuck his tongue out at him.

"Are you sure you're twenty-five? You act like a five year old."

"Are _you_ sure? You act like you're fifty!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do! You're cold and arrogant and reserved and bastardy--"

"That's not a word."

"I know, I made it up!"

"Well don't. Now shut up. You're annoying me."

"Fine then bastard," Naruto said looking away. He pulled out his notepad and pen and tapped the pen against the book thinking hard. "Hmmm, what can I name the journal entries? It's a series, so it should have a cool name…hmmm…."

"What are you blabbing about now?"

"I need a name for the articles I have to write. Since it's sorta like a series, I was thinking one big title and then subtitles, you know, depending on what happens each day," Naruto explained with a grin. "Problem is, I can't think of anything catchy. You have any ideas?"

"What are your ideas?"

"I don't know! That's why I asked you!" Naruto exclaimed with frustration. _This guy…_

"How about--"

"I got it! _On the Case_!" Naruto said. "What do you think?"

"It's dumb."

"What!" Naruto shouted. "It's brilliant! Fine, what about… _Stuck with Bastard Detective_?"

"Very _not_ funny," Sasuke replied.

"Okay, then maybe _Life of Crime_!"

"That makes it sound like _you're_ the criminal. Not exactly what you want your readers to think, is it?" Sasuke pointed out and Naruto growled at him.

"I'm thinking here, it's hard!" the blonde complained. "And I don't see you helping with ideas."

"I already said I had--"

But again, Naruto cut him off. "This is the one! _Life as a Detective_!"

"But _you're_ not the detective, I am," Sasuke replied. "God, you are so stupid."

"Shut up, bastard!" Naruto exclaimed angrily. He looked away with a pout and crossed his arms. "This sucks. I can't think of one dumb name. Tsunade's gonna kill me."

Sasuke glanced over at the blonde and sighed before quietly mumbling, "Shadowing Crime."

Naruto looked up at him. "What?"

"I said, _Shadowing Crime_. That'll be your title. It makes sense and it's catchy. Use it if you want to, I don't care," Sasuke said, staring back at the reporter with intense black eyes before turning back to the road.

The blonde stared with shock at the detective, surprised that for once the man was acting like a normal _human_; he was actually nice. It was kinda creepy, actually, but…he could come to like it.

Blushing slightly and wondering why the hell he was, Naruto replied, "Thanks. I like it."

The Uchiha just grunted and shrugged his shoulder in response, but the blonde grinned happily as they drove to the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto! What are you doing here again? And with a cop no less!" Shizune exclaimed the second the blonde walked out of the elevators with Sasuke.

"I'm fine, Shizune, nothing's wrong," he replied. "I'm working."

"Working?" she said, confused and the blonde quickly told her the abridged version of his new assignment and introduced the detective as well. "Isn't that interesting," she said. "Have fun then, Naruto. And don't get shot when you're out there."

"Gee, thanks, Shizune," he said and then turned back to Sasuke who was staring at him curiously.

"How come you're on such congenial terms with a nurse?" he asked.

"Because I'm here almost every week. I'm kinda accident prone," Naruto replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand.

Sasuke rolled his eyes with a groan. "Great," he said sarcastically. "That'll make this job a whole lot easier for me. I can't _believe_ I got stuck babysitting a loud, annoying and _accident prone_ idiot!"

"I heard that, you fucking bastard! It's not _my_ fault I'm accident prone and it's definitely not my fault they paired you with me! So quit blaming the innocent reporter!" Naruto exclaimed angrily.

Sasuke just chose to ignore him and turned to Shizune, pulling out his badge to show her. "I'm here regarding the thefts. Whom should I speak with?" he asked.

"That'll be Dr. Gekkou Hayate. I believe he's on this floor. I'll page for him; just take a seat, sir," Shizune said.

"Thank you," Sasuke replied and walked over to a chair and sat down.

Naruto stayed by the counter and waited as Shizune made the page for the doctor. Once she did, she turned to him and smiled.

"How are things going then?" she asked.

"Well, it is only the first day," Naruto said. "But I've met him before and the guy's a complete bastard. He's so mean to me."

"He seemed nice to me."

"That's just an act," Naruto insisted. "He's a complete bastard. I hate him."

Shizune smiled knowingly. "I say you like him."

Naruto blushed and turned to her sharply. "No way!" he exclaimed. "Not a chance in hell."

She just smiled even more. "I say you _really_ like him. I can see why too. Very good-looking," she said. "He doesn't seem like your type though."

"He's not! I don't date bastards!"

"But you like him, don't you?" she asked.

"Absolutely not," Naruto said firmly. "You and everybody keeps saying that, but there's nothing going on. And nothing will be going on. We're on a strictly professional basis. I do my job; he does his and that's all there is to it."

"So you say, Naruto," Shizune replied.

"I'm leaving now," the blonde said angrily as he walked away as Shizune laughed after him.

Naruto sat down in a chair beside Sasuke and crossed his arms sullenly. He then proceeded to grumble under his breath about why everyone insisted he and Sasuke were an item. The Uchiha in question turned to look at the blonde curiously and almost laughed at the childish way the reporter was acting. He continued to watch him, finally letting himself actually take a good look at the so-called Uzumaki Naruto. His first impression of the blonde, after having listened to him at the hospital the previous week, was that he was loud and annoying. That still held true now, but after taking a _good_ look at him, he realized that the reporter was rather attractive. He wasn't entirely sure how he'd missed that; he usually didn't miss such things, but he had and he was a bit surprised. And a bit annoyed, too. Naruto's sun-kissed skin and bright blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes were unique, and while it attracted the Uchiha, it also pissed him off, though he wasn't quite sure why.

"Hey, Hayate!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed and Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts quickly, looking away before the blonde noticed he'd been staring. He turned to look up at a coughing man with pale skin and dark eyes. _This_ was the doctor? The man looked like he needed to be treated himself.

"Hello, Naruto," Hayate said before coughing again. "I didn't know you were here. How are you? Any new injuries?"

"Nah, I'm alive and kicking," the blonde replied with a grin.

Sasuke shot him a glare from behind, noting another thing he hated about the blonde. He seemed to be friends with _everyone_. The Uchiha stood up and walked over to join the two. "Hello. I'm Detective Uchiha Sasuke," he said and flashed his badge again.

"Ah, yes," the doctor said. "You're here about the thefts."

Sasuke nodded.

"And I'm helping!" Naruto exclaimed.

"_No_," Sasuke shot in quickly, "you're not. You're just observing. Keep your mouth shut."

Naruto glared at him. "Bastard," he grumbled as he pulled out his notepad and pen.

"Follow me," Hayate said. "I'll show you the cupboard where the drug thefts were from. This way."

Naruto and Sasuke followed the doctor down the hall and into one of the 'employees only' rooms. The Uchiha did most of the checking, writing down his own notes on a notepad as Naruto stood off to the side, hand poised with his pen, ready to write when something good came up. In the end, they conclude that there wasn't any forced entry, and that someone must have had a key to get in.

"How many others have a key besides you?" Sasuke asked.

"Just three," Hayate replied before he coughed again.

"What are the names of the drugs that were taken?" Sasuke asked and jotted them down as Hayate reeled off a couple of forgettable drugs.

Naruto glanced over Sasuke's shoulder to check the detective's notepad so he could write down the names of the drugs since the doctor had talked way too fast for him. Sasuke, however, turned and glared at him and the blonde gave him an innocent look before backing away.

"Bastard," he mumbled under his breath as he drew a big question mark on his notepad to remind himself to mooch the names from Sasuke later.

"Do any of the drugs have street value?" Sasuke asked and Naruto looked up quickly to hear the answer.

"A few, but not all," Hayate replied.

Naruto scribbled on his notepad as Sasuke continued firing question after question, his hand cramping as he tried to get it all down. The detective ends by saying he'll have some of the other cops will be by to question the staff and search the area later. Hayate nodded his affirmative and excused himself, and Sasuke turned to the still scribbling blonde.

"Got everything down? Or should I talk slower next time?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

Naruto glared up at him after finishing the last sentence he'd been writing. "I'm fine!"

"Okay, then I'll talk _faster_ next time," the Uchiha said before leading the way out.

Naruto gaped after him for a moment before hurriedly following after, grumbling.

"You shouldn't grumble so much, Uzumaki," the Uchiha said as they reached the car. "It's not very polite."

The blonde shut his mouth and glared again as the Uchiha smirked superiorly. Deciding to retaliate, he said, "You shouldn't smirk so much. You're face will be stuck like that before long."

Sasuke glared at him this time and the blonde only replied, "And glaring isn't good either. It makes you look like a bastard. …No, wait, you _are_ a bastard. Then I guess it doesn't matter, huh?"

Naruto grinned as the detective's glare intensified before he started the car and drove out of the hospital parking lot, heading back to the police station. The blonde sighed and leaned his head against the back of the seat and closed his eyes.

"Hey, hey! Uzumaki!"

The blonde fluttered his eyes open and peered at the irritated detective beside him. "What?" he mumbled.

"Don't fall asleep on me, got it?" Sasuke said. "Anyway, do you want some coffee? We can stop to pick something up."

"Yeah! Coffee's good! And some donuts too, okay?" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"No donuts. Just coffee," Sasuke snapped. "But I don't think you need any more."

"Hey, my hyper-activeness doesn't come from drinking coffee. It's natural!"

"That's even more frightening," Sasuke said as they pulled up at a gas station. "You wait here. Don't touch anything, don't do anything, don't talk to or look at anyone or anything, understand?"

"Yes, mother," Naruto replied sourly.

Sasuke shot him the filthiest glare yet. "Don't call me that."

"Not my fault you're acting like a mom. I'm twenty-five years old, goddamn it and while I may act childish, I'm not stupid enough to do anything stupid."

"Oh, really?" Sasuke asked, slightly amused.

"_Yes_, really," Naruto replied offended._ Why does this jackass treat me like I'm three years old? I swear I'm gonna kill him soon._

"Well, I'll believe _that_ when I see it, Uzumaki," Sasuke said. "Now stay here. I'll be right back."

"Bring me my donuts!" Naruto called after him.

"No chance in hell," Sasuke replied.

"Bastard," Naruto grumbled as he watched Sasuke walk into the gas station through the rearview mirror, clearing missing the rather amused smile on the detective's face.

Five minutes later, when Sasuke returned, he shoved a cup of coffee and a glazed donut at the blonde.

"Here," he grumbled to a surprised blonde who was staring at the donut as if he had never seen one before.

"But I thought you said--"

"I figured I didn't want to hear you whine like the brat you are, so, in order to shut you up and keep you quiet, buying you the donut was the only way to go," Sasuke said. He then turned to the blonde and pinned him with a cold stare. "This was only one time, Uzumaki, so don't get used to it."

"T-Thanks," Naruto replied.

"Hn. You just owe me a buck-fifty," Sasuke replied as he pulled back into traffic.

Naruto just grinned. "Deal," he said and Sasuke rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_ nor do I own the plot from the book _Playing James_ by Sarah Mason.  
**Author's Note:** I didn't think I'd be updating so soon with the next chapter, but here I am! This chapter finally reveals to you who Sasuke's secret woman is (though I bet it's pretty obvious by now). I decided to end the chapter and get it up how it is because I had to return _Playing James_ to the library and now I don't have a reference of where to go next. I went to go buy the book, but the damn bookstore didn't have it. Soooo, I'm not sure when the next update will be because without the book, I don't know where I'm going. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please leave a review! Thanks for all of your support! Yours, SilverRose88.

**Chapter Three**

**Dysfunctional Love-lives **

"How's the detective work going?" Neji asked the blonde on Friday as they were sitting at a restaurant eating dinner.

"Just a whole ton of fucking crap, that's how it's going," Naruto replied sourly. "The guy's still a bastard to me and nothing has changed since I first met him. I'm beginning to think it's not worth it any more. Every time I'm with him I want to hang myself or hang _him_."

Neji just smiled. "Are you being nice?"

"Of course I am! When am I ever not nice?" Naruto exclaimed, offended.

"That's true," Neji replied. "But there has to be some reason why he doesn't like you, don't you think?"

"No," Naruto replied immediately. "Besides, the people I met there told me he acts like a bastard to everyone. Actually, now that I think of it, he's kinda like how you were when I first met you, Neji."

The Hyuuga glared at him. "Shut up, Naruto," he said.

The blonde just grinned. "Anyway, how's it going at KT without me? I'm never there anymore, it's sad. Must be boring as hell, right?"

Neji smiled slightly. "Of course," he replied. "It is a lot quieter around though. I can actually hear myself think."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at his friend. "Don't be mean, Neji."

"I'm not sure how the people at the station put up with you," his friend continued, ignoring the blonde's request. "Thinking about it, I feel sorrier for the detective you're stuck with; it must be hell for _him_."

Naruto smacked his friend's arm, then leaned back in his chair and pouted. "Sometimes I wonder why _you're_ my friend, Neji."

"You couldn't survive without me and you know it," the Hyuuga replied before taking a sip of his drink.

"I could so!" Naruto replied indignantly. "I manage to live and pay the bills, don't I?"

"And it's still a mystery to me how you pull it off," Neji said and received another smack.

"You just like making me feel bad, don't you, Hyuuga?" Naruto said angrily.

"It's one of my favorite pastimes, yes," Neji replied with a smirk. "You get too easily riled up about everything, Naruto, and that's why it's so much fun."

"Well, stop it. I came to have dinner with my best friend. If I wanted to be insulted, I would have just stayed at the station with the bastard-detective," Naruto said.

"Fine. I'm sorry," Neji said.

"You'll have to buy me my dinner to make up for it," Naruto said with a grin.

Neji snorted. "Not a chance," he replied. "I think that after getting promoted, you'd have enough money to pay for your dinner on your own."

"Awww, Neji," Naruto whined.

The Hyuuga just proceeded to eat his dinner and ignored his best friend. Then he paused, looking off at the entrance of the restaurant, and said, "Naruto, isn't that…"

The blonde spun around in his car so fast he got whiplash. Rubbing his neck, he looked at the doors and his jaw dropped. "Dammit, why's he gotta follow me here too?"

"I don't think he's following you, Naruto," Neji said. "He looks like he's looking for someone."

Naruto turned away and said, "Well, I don't care what he's doing here as long as he stays the hell away from m--"

"Dobe," came a low voice from behind him and Naruto wanted to bang his head on the table.

"Don't call me that, bastard," Naruto grumbled without bothering to turn and look at him. He saw enough of the detective everyday, he didn't need to be reminded of the face of the man who hated him.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Getting dinner, duh," Naruto replied obviously. "Now go away."

"Mind if I sit here for a while? I'm waiting for someone and she doesn't appear to be here yet," Sasuke said and without waiting for a reply pulled a chair up and sat down next to the blonde.

Naruto glared at him. "I said go away, not please take a seat."

Sasuke ignored him and said instead, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend? You're being quite rude, dobe."

"One, don't call me dobe, bastard! And two, _I'm_ being rude? You're the one who invited yourself to join us!" Naruto exclaimed, slamming a fist onto the table. The gods were against him tonight, he just knew it. If they cared for his well-being at all, they would kill Sasuke on the spot.

"Naruto," Neji said, "Please keep your voice down. We are at a restaurant."

Because it was Neji who'd asked him, the blonde sighed deeply before saying, "Bastard, this is Hyuuga Neji, my best friend and colleague. Neji, this is Bastard."

Sasuke glared at him before turning to Neji and correcting, "Detective Uchiha Sasuke."

"I know. I've already heard Naruto bitch and moan about you every day this week," Neji said. "Sasuke this, Sasuke that; I swear he's obsessed with you."

Sasuke smirked at the blonde and raised an eyebrow. "Something you want to tell me, dobe?"

Naruto blushed and replied furiously, "Like hell! I'm _complaining_ about you, not _obsessed_ with you!"

Sasuke's smirk just grew and he turned to Neji again. "He said you are best friends. How long have you known him?"

"Since ninth grade," Neji replied.

"You've had to put up with him for _that_ long?" Sasuke said. "It's only been a week for me and I'm ready to strangle him. I'm impressed."

Neji smiled slightly and said, "It takes a lot of patience and knowing when to tune him out, that's all."

Naruto glared at his so-called best friend and said, "Et tu Brutus?"

Neji just smirked. "Well, it's true."

"Neeejiii!" Naruto whined. "You fucking traitor! I'm not talking to you again!"

"Like I said before, Naruto," Neji said, "you couldn't survive without me and you know it."

"Traitor!" Naruto exclaimed. "Since you and Sasuke get along so great, why don't you take my job and I'll do yours! I'm sick of working with him. I'm sure you two will be _perfect_ together."

Neji and Sasuke both scowled. "Uzumaki," both said at once. "Shut up."

"See! You even think alike!" Naruto said but then gave up the topic because their glares were growing murderous. "Fine, fine, but I really think--"

"Oh, _shit_," Sasuke suddenly muttered and both reporters turned to look at him.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"My fiancé's here," he replied.

"That's who you were waiting for? Your fiancé?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I tried getting out of the dinner, but I couldn't because her parents are coming too. Just fucking great," Sasuke said.

Neji turned to Naruto and said, "I take it he doesn't like his fiancé?"

"Arranged marriage," Naruto replied.

"Ah," Neji said in understanding.

"So, which one's your fiancé?" Naruto asked, looking over at the door.

"The pink-haired one," Sasuke replied, looking incredibly gloomy.

"Pink?" Naruto said and turned to Neji with a look.

"Could it be?" Neji asked, clearing thinking the same thing.

"Sasuke-kun!" came a loud female voice.

The detective groaned unhappily while the reporters turned and nodded. "Yep, it's her," Naruto said.

Sasuke looked up at him quickly. "You know Sakura?"

"Of course! We were friends in high school."

"He means he chased tail and she never gave him the time day," Neji clarified.

"Shut up, Neji," Naruto snapped.

"You _liked_ her?" Sasuke asked, surprised. "But she's so annoying."

"_Everyone_ and _everything_ annoys you, Uchiha. There's nothing new about that."

Just then a pink-haired woman with green eyes walked over to the table with a bright grin on her face.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you--Naruto? Neji?" she suddenly exclaimed, spotting the other two men at the table.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. "Long time no see, huh?"

"What're you two doing here?" she asked. "I didn't know Sasuke-kun knew you."

"You didn't tell your fiancé that I work with you?" Naruto said with mock shock. "How rude, _Sasuke-kun_."

The Uchiha glared at him intensely, knowing that Naruto was enjoying his every discomfort.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and said, "You and Naruto work together? I didn't know you had a new colleague! Why didn't you tell me?"

"It slipped my mind," Sasuke replied, not even looking up at her.

"Sasuke-kun, that's so mean of you," she said and pouted.

"Yeah, _Sasuke-kun_, it's really mean of you," Naruto echoed, grinning cheekily.

Another glare was fired his way.

"So, Naruto, you're a cop?" Sakura asked.

"No, I'm a reporter."

"But you work with Sasuke-kun? I don't get it."

"Oh, it's a rather long story," Naruto said. "Why don't you have _Sasuke-kun_ tell you about it over dinner? I'm sure you and your parents would like hearing it and I'm certain _Sasuke-kun_ would _love_ telling you."

Sasuke wondered why Naruto's face hadn't erupted in flames yet, and he eagerly wanted to punch that smirk straight off his face. Of course, that wouldn't be a very good idea, considering he was in public…But then again, Sakura was there, and if she saw him punch someone she might not love him anymore… The devil in Sasuke suddenly rubbed his hands together evilly, wondering if that plan would work… But he sighed in dismay, knowing it wouldn't. That girl wouldn't fall out of love with him even if he was gay and shot a man while dressed in drag.

Suddenly, another voice called out the detective's name and the Uchiha wanted the earth to swallow him up.

"Sasuke, there you are!" Itachi said. "I was looking for you."

"Well you found me," the younger Uchiha replied dully. "Now, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Mother and Father are too caught up in work to make it to dinner tonight, so they sent me instead," Itachi replied excitedly. "Isn't that great?"

"Great is _not_ the word," Sasuke mumbled, but his brother didn't hear him, for he had suddenly noticed Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! I didn't know you were here! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Itachi," the blonde replied carefully, still getting used to the elder Uchiha's eccentric personality. "I was on a dinner with my friend when Sasuke showed up."

"Ah! A friend!" Itachi turned to Neji and said, "I'm Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's brother. You are?"

"Hyuuga Neji, Naruto's best friend," Neji replied wondering slightly what kind of environment Naruto worked in at the station and what idiot in his right mind hired _Itachi_ as a _cop._

"It is very nice to meet you!" Itachi said and Neji merely nodded. The Uchiha turned to Sasuke and said, "Come on, little brother, we have a dinner to attend."

"Sasuke-kun, my parents are looking forward to meeting you again!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, _Sasuke-kun_, her parents are excited. Why don't you go and see them?" Naruto said pointedly.

"Call me 'Sasuke-kun' again and I'll--"

"What? Hit me? In front of your fiancé? Tsk, tsk, _Sasuke-kun_, that's not very nice of you," Naruto chided mockingly, his grin even wider than before.

Sasuke rose to his feet angrily, ready to pounce on the blonde and strangle him to death, but Sakura said, "Come on, Sasuke-kun!"

She quickly left to meet her parents and Sasuke groaned.

"Go on, ­_Sasuke-kun_, don't wanna keep your fiancé waiting," Naruto said.

Sasuke looked about ready to kill, but he sighed deeply and mumbled, "God, I hate my life. I have to put up with Itachi, and Sakura, and now, _now_, I have to put up with _you_ too." Sasuke glowered at the blonde who only grinned, not fazed.

"Bye-bye, _Sasuke-kun_," Naruto said and waggled his fingers at him.

"Remember, dobe, that I have a gun, and I'm not afraid to use it," Sasuke said in parting as he walked away to join the group of doom.

Naruto shuddered slightly at the reminder that the Uchiha was indeed a cop and was cold enough to go through with murder in an instant. He turned back to Neji and said, "He really wouldn't shoot me, would he?"

Neji shrugged. "He seems to dislike you enough."

"Fuck," Naruto grumbled. "Anyway, let's go. I'm done."

"Okay," Neji replied and the two got up from their seats and left the restaurant, unaware of a detective watching after them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who is the greatest Crime Correspondent _ever_?" Naruto exclaimed excitedly as he walked into the Konoha Time's building Monday morning, clutching the newest edition of said paper in his hands.

Neji looked up from his desk and smirked. "Were you referring to yourself just then?" he asked.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at his friend. "Shut up, Neji," he said before brandishing the paper in front of Neji's face. "Did you read it, did you read it?" he asked.

The Hyuuga snatched the paper away from his face and replied, "Of course I did. It was the first thing I did this morning."

"Awwww," Naruto cooed. "That's sooo nice, Neji."

"It was very nicely done, Naruto," he said. "I was impressed."

"Well, it was written by the best," Naruto replied.

"You know, most _normal_ people would be modest about these kinds of things," Neji pointed out.

Naruto just grinned and said, "Ah, but I'm not normal, now am I?"

Neji sighed and shook his head. "No, most definitely not."

"Hey! Naruto!" Ino suddenly called. "I read your article! You kicked ass!"

"Thanks, gorgeous!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning.

"Quit flirting, Naruto. You know you're not getting any!" Ino shouted.

Naruto snapped his fingers in dismay. "Damn," he said. "But you can't blame a guy for trying, can you?"

"That attitude of yours is going to get you in trouble one day, Naruto," Tenten said as she walked over.

"Really? Well, it hasn't failed me yet," Naruto said.

"Tsunade told me to tell you to quit being an idiot and get over to the station," she said. "You'd better go before she comes out here."

"We wouldn't want _that_ now would we?" Naruto grinned and with a wave left the building to drive to the station.

xxxxxxxx

"Hey, Naruto, awesome article!" Kiba greeted the blonde.

"Thanks," the reporter said.

Kiba followed the blonde to his desk and as Naruto took his own seat, Kiba sat down in Sasuke's empty one. "So, it's been one entire week of working with Sasuke. Feel like dying yet?"

"Dude, I felt that way after the first _day_," Naruto replied. "And unless the bastard miraculously turned into a _normal_ happy human being over the weekend, there probably will be a death very soon. And it'll probably be his, not mine. I'm rather fond of living."

Kiba grinned. "You're asking for a god-send miracle, my friend."

"I don't know if even god can work his magic on Uchiha," Naruto said, grinning as well.

"True. You'll probably need an entire country to wish for it to happen."

"I was thinking more along the lines of an entire _planet_. And in bastard's case, it could very well happen. Who puts up with his bitchy attitude?"

"His fiancé is probably the only one," Kiba replied. "Though that isn't saying much."

"Get out of my chair, Inuzuka, before I make you," a sudden voice startled the two friends.

"Speak of the devil," Kiba said, jumping out of the detective's seat and settling himself instead on Naruto's desk.

He and Naruto shared a grin and the Uchiha looked at both of them questioningly before mumbling, "Great. The two of you are friends. The world will erupt in flames fairly soon."

"Let's hope it takes you along with it," Naruto replied simply.

Sasuke glared at him for a moment before his expression softened and he said sweetly, "I read your article today, Uzumaki."

Naruto and Kiba stared at Sasuke as though he'd grown another head. "Uh, y-you did?" the blonde asked, shock all over his face at the sudden change in Sasuke's demeanor.

"Oh, yes," Sasuke replied kindly.

"Well, what did you think?"

"I had to read it a couple of times wondering who in their right mind hired _you_ as a reporter," Sasuke finished coldly. "That was hardly an article and it was hardly worth my time."

Naruto gaped at the man in front of him before exclaiming loudly, "You fucking bastard! Who gives you the right to analyze my writing? The last time I checked you were a cop not a freaking editor!"

"A five-year-old could have written a more meaningful article than you, dobe," Sasuke retorted.

The blonde glowered at him, unable to believe someone could be so cruel. He'd always been told by everyone he'd met that he was an outstanding writer. He knew he wasn't very bright in all fields of life, but in journalism, in his _career_, he'd always felt he knew what he was doing and that he was good at it. To be criticized by someone so harshly hurt him and angered him.

"Fuck you," Naruto said quietly but harshly before turning away and busying himself at his desk by drawing obscene pictures of how to end the Uchiha's life.

Sasuke glanced at the blonde for a mere second before turning away. Kiba stared back and forth between both of them and then got to his feet and walked around to the Uchiha's other side so Naruto couldn't hear him.

"You know, that wasn't very nice," he said.

Sasuke glared at him before turning to his computer. "How do you gather that?"

"Because you obviously hurt his feelings."

"I don't give a rat's ass about his precious feelings."

"But apparently he cares about yours, huh?" Kiba said and raised an eyebrow pointedly when Sasuke turned to look at him quickly. Then suddenly, Kiba grinned and slapped the Uchiha on the back. "Well, I'll talk to you later then, Uchiha. Have fun!"

Sasuke stared after the Inuzuka as he walked back to his own desk. Sasuke turned to look at the fuming blonde off to the side and sighed deeply. Thinking about it now, he really had been rude. And, to be honest, the blonde's article _hadn't_ been bad. It was actually rather interesting. It was written in an unique style that stood out from all the others; was entertaining, serious, and funny all at once. The reporter had a gift; he was an amazing writer.

Sasuke had just wanted to ruffle his feathers a bit, that was all. He hadn't actually expected him to be _that_ mad about it. Well, he didn't look mad…he looked hurt.

Well, damn. That just made everything worse.

Sasuke wasn't completely heartless. He hadn't _meant_ to hurt the blonde's feelings. He was hoping on making him mad enough to maybe complain to Kakashi and get himself out of the shadowing job. Obviously that hadn't worked out how he'd planned. And now…now he had to do something or the blonde would sulk like this all day. And, as odd as it sounded, a sulky and quiet blonde was _more_ annoying than the loud and obnoxious one. If that made any sense at all. The problem was, Sasuke didn't apologize. He just didn't. And, therefore, he didn't know how.

Grumbling annoyingly about Kiba, because it really was all _his_ fault for making him think about this, he got to his feet and said, "Uzumaki, get up."

"Fuck off, bastard," Naruto replied hotly.

Sasuke sighed and said, "Come on. We have a suspect to talk to about the hospital drug thefts. I'm assuming you'll want to see that."

Naruto nodded and gathered his things and shuffled right past Sasuke without looking at him. They walked in silence to the detective's car and began their ride to the suspect's house quietly; Naruto staring out the window and Sasuke trying to figure out a civilized way to apologize.

"Listen," he began and the blonde stiffened beside him. "What I said before…I didn't really mean it."

"You didn't?" Naruto said, still not looking at him.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Man, he hated apologizing. "No, I…didn't. I was just…"

"Hoping to get me so angry I'd quit?" Naruto finished.

Surprised the blonde knew what he'd planned, he said, "Yes, actually."

"Well, you shouldn't have tried. You're not getting rid of me."

"Unfortunately," Sasuke replied.

Naruto turned to look at him and said quietly, "You still didn't have to say it so harshly. It really hurt you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Naruto gave him a look that clearly said he didn't think he did, but shrugged and looked away. "I should have expected an answer like that from such a bastard anyway. Next time I'll just try not to get my hopes up."

Sasuke smirked. "Just how high were your hopes anyway?"

"Shut up bastard," Naruto snapped. "We all have hopes. I just hoped you had a miraculous change over the weekend. Obviously, that didn't happen."

"You're wishing much to high there, dobe."

"And you wishing for me to leave is very high too, bastard," Naruto said.

"Apparently wishes really _don't_ come true in real life," Sasuke said.

"Which is why I wished I was in a fairy tale," Naruto said. "Then I wouldn't have to put up with you."

A ghost of a smile flittered across Sasuke's face, but he hid it before the blonde could see.

"So, who are we checking into?" Naruto asked.

"He's a nurse at the hospital," Sasuke said.

"A male nurse?" Naruto said with a barely concealed snicker.

"What are you, four?" Sasuke said. "There are a lot of male nurses."

"But it's funny," Naruto laughed.

Sasuke just shook his head. "Anyway, his name is Ebisu."

Naruto whipped out his notepad and jotted the name down. "Anything else?"

"I had Kiba and Shikamaru question the staff and they told me that Ebisu looked and sounded the most suspicious. So, therefore, we're going to check him out."

"Are you gonna arrest him?" Naruto inquired excitedly. "An arrest would be so _cool_ to write!"

"Well, I don't know yet," Sasuke said coldly. He turned to the blonde and added, "If you want one so badly, I can just arrest you if you like."

"Don't you wish, Uchiha," Naruto replied with a glare.

"In my dreams, Uzumaki," Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto turned to him and smirked as well. "Ah, so you _dream_ about me, Uchiha? Something going on I should know about?"

The detective blushed just slightly but glared at the grinning blonde. "Shut up, usuratonkachi."

"Make me, asshole," Naruto shot back.

The rest of the ride to the suspect's house was done in silence and glares.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke knocked on the front door of a small shabby looking house and waited for an answer. A few moments later, a tall man with black-tinted sunglasses opened the door and looked between the two men in front of them.

"Yes?" he said.

Sasuke pulled out his badge and said, "Detective Uchiha Sasuke, and this is--"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha Times," the blonde interjected.

Sasuke glared at him for talking and turned back to the man, "Are you Ebisu?"

The man looked between the two of them again before turning around and bolting.

"Shit!" Sasuke exclaimed and he shoved past the doors and followed the man, Naruto running after him looking excited.

Ebisu ran out the back door and had made it halfway across the yard when Sasuke caught up with him. The Uchiha tackled the man to the ground and pinned his arms behind his back as he grabbed a pair of handcuffs from his belt. The man began to struggle, but Sasuke held him down hard and started to read him his rights. Naruto watched the entire thing bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet and scribbling madly on his notepad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba greeted when Sasuke and Naruto walked back into the station after the arrest. "I heard you had your first arrest today. How was it?"

"Awesome!" Naruto said, still excited. "I mean, I've seen arrests on T.V. shows all the time, but it was _so_ cool seeing it in person!"

"So another person's misfortune is your entertainment?" Sasuke questioned as he walked by him.

"Duh, where've you been?" Naruto replied and Sasuke just shook his head.

Kiba grinned at the blonde and said, "So, was Uchiha any help?"

Naruto grinned back. "You kidding? The jackass locked himself in the car and wouldn't come out. Had to do the whole thing myself."

The two men grinned even more while Sasuke rolled his eyes from his desk.

"You two are such idiots," Sasuke said. "You must have been made for each other."

Naruto and Kiba looked at one another and made disgusted faces.

"No _way_, man!" Kiba exclaimed. "Don't say things like that!"

"Hey! What's wrong with me?" Naruto demanded.

"Nothing, man!" Kiba replied quickly. "I'm just not into guys. Uchiha knows that, too, but he _still_ makes comments like that all the time." Kiba turned to glare at Sasuke who just smirked.

"Can't take a joke, Inuzuka?" Sasuke asked.

"Shut it, Uchiha," Kiba snapped. He turned to Naruto and asked, "Why aren't you more annoyed by this?"

"Because it doesn't bug me," the blonde replied.

Kiba stared at him. "W-Wait, so you're gay?"

Naruto nodded, and Sasuke looked up at him quickly. "Actually, I'm bi, so I don't care if he makes comments like that."

"You're bi?" Kiba repeated as though he still hadn't grasped the concept. "For some reason I find that hard to believe."

Naruto just shrugged. "Well, believe it man, because it's true." The blonde suddenly turned to Sasuke and demanded, "What are you looking at me for bastard? Got something to say?"

Sasuke blinked and shook his head. "No, nothing," he mumbled before looking down at the paperwork on his desk, mulling over his new discovery. So the reporter had a gorgeous body, gorgeous hair and gorgeous eyes and he was bi? For some reason, Sasuke suddenly felt a lot happier than he had when the day had started.

"Now will _you_ stop looking at me like that?" Naruto snapped at Kiba who jumped and quickly apologized. The blonde just waved his apology away and said, "So, Mr. Straight-As-An-Arrow, you got a girlfriend?"

"Like I'd tell _you. _You'd just steal her away," Kiba said.

Sasuke snorted from his desk and the two turned to look at him.

"Something funny?" Kiba asked.

"What girl are you talking about, Inuzuka? I don't remember you saying you had a girlfriend," Sasuke said.

"Why would I tell you anyway?" Kiba shot back.

"Even if you didn't, you're loud enough to hear from your desk, therefore, if you told Shikamaru, I would have heard it too," Sasuke said.

"So there is no girl?" Naruto asked.

"Of course there isn't," Sasuke said. "It's Kiba. Who'd want to date him?"

"Bastard! Come here!" Kiba shouted but Naruto held him back. "Let go! I'm gonna kill him!"

"As much as I would love to see that, now is not the time and place, Kiba. We'll talk about his murder later, kay? I'll help you with it," Naruto said releasing his hold on the brunette as he calmed down. "So, is there anyone you like?" Naruto asked.

"Why are we suddenly talking about _my_ love-life?" Kiba demanded. "Let's talk about yours!"

"I am currently love-life-less," Naruto replied.

"Well, so am I!"

"You must have someone you like, right?"

Kiba blushed and mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that, buddy?" Naruto asked, grinning.

"Shut up! Why should I tell you?"

"I'll tell you who _I_ like, if you do."

"Are you two in junior high or what?" Sasuke asked from his desk. "You sound like a couple of girls."

"Oh, _Sasuke-kun_, shut up," Naruto said in a falsely sweet girly voice. The Uchiha glared at him and the blonde grinned while Kiba snickered.

"Nice," the brunette said. "Fine, I'll tell you…" He then mumbled something incoherent again, blushed and looked away.

"I didn't hear that, Kiba," Naruto chided.

"He wants to say Hyuuga Hinata," Sasuke said.

Kiba's blush intensified and he stared at Sasuke with shock. "How'd you know that?"

"Please. You're so obvious it's embarrassing," Sasuke said.

"You like Hinata?" Naruto asked and Kiba nodded again. "Why don't you ask her out man!"

"T-That's none of your business, jackass!" Kiba exclaimed. "Now it's your turn. Spill it, who do you like?" Sasuke suddenly found himself listening raptly and trying hard not to look obvious about it.

"No one actually," Naruto replied.

Kiba punched him on the arm. "Hey! I just told you who I liked, so you gotta tell me!"

"But there isn't anyone, honest!" Naruto said. "Just haven't met the one, ya know?"

"Well, anyone you're interested in?"

"Nope," Naruto replied and grinned when Kiba glared at him.

"Come on, man, spill it! You're hiding something I know it!"

"I'm not! I haven't been in a relationship for almost a year," Naruto said.

"Is there anyone from the station you're interested in?" Kiba asked.

Naruto looked around the room, glancing at the other cops he'd met before turning back to Kiba. "Not really."

"Dammit, you suck. Indulge me, okay? Who'd you go for, if you _had_ to make a choice?"

"Don't you ever stop?" Naruto groaned. "You're fucking annoying, Kiba."

Kiba grinned. "Comes with the package my friend."

"Which is why you're currently love-life-less."

"Ouch, that was mean."

Naruto smirked at him. "Okay, if I _have_ to indulge you, let's see, who'd I choose?" The blonde cast a glance around at everyone in the room again and Kiba, and Sasuke (though he was trying to make sure Naruto didn't realize it), watched him closely. "Well, going on looks alone, probably either Itachi or…Sasuke."

The Uchiha's head snapped up to stare directly at the blonde who was nodding at Kiba's are-you-serious-look. The blonde had just said his name. What did that _mean_ exactly?

"What if not on looks?" Kiba asked.

"Personality wise? That's a toughie…Hinata? Hey! I'm kidding!" Naruto dodged Kiba's punch to his arm and grinned. "Honestly, I dunno about that one," Naruto continued. "Now, are you done?"

Kiba grinned. "Yes sir."

"Good, cause now I'm taking you to talk to Hinata," Naruto grabbed the brunette's wrist and began dragging him down the hall despite Kiba's crazed protests.

Sasuke, meanwhile, stared after the blonde with growing confusion. He wondered why he cared about the blonde's answers to Kiba's questions and why he wanted the blonde to say him. He had no feelings for the blonde other than resentment for getting himself the stupid shadowing job, but just a moment ago it had seemed as though he had honestly wanted Naruto to say he was interested in _him_. Well, that just _had_ to be crazy-talk. Sasuke couldn't care less what Naruto thought about him.

The Uchiha's thoughts were cut off when Naruto and Kiba walked back into the room, the blonde exclaiming loudly, "Lady and gentlemen, Kiba has a date with Hinata this Friday!"

"Jackass! Don't tell everyone!" Kiba exclaimed, socking the blonde on the arm.

Naruto just grinned at him as everyone called out to the brunette saying it was about damn time. "See? They _all_ knew about it, you loser. It's good that you're going out with her," Naruto said.

"Hey, why don't you come too?" Kiba asked as he sat down on the blonde's desk. "I mean, that way I won't be freaking out so much."

"Like I want to be the third wheel on your first date. Get real, man," Naruto replied.

"Then _bring_ someone, dumbass," Kiba said. "You can get a date, can't you?"

Naruto grinned. "Of course I can. It's me we're talking about, isn't it?" he said. "But I can't go anyway. My friend and I always get together on Friday nights. 'Tis tradition."

"Then bring your friend! I don't care!"

"What if Hinata cares?"

"Then we'll ditch you. It's perfect."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You're not going to give up unless I say yes, are you?"

"Of course not," Kiba said and grinned. "Better just agree."

"Fine," Naruto said. "I'll ask Neji if he doesn't mind joining you two."

Sasuke looked up from his desk and questioned, "How'd you manage to get her to agree, Inuzuka?"

"Stuff it, Uchiha," Kiba snapped. "Just so you know, she said yes right away!"

"Isn't that odd?" Sasuke said with a smirk. "A girl who's willing to go out with you."

Kiba growled angrily at him and Sasuke's smirk increased.

"You're just jealous you can't go on dates, Uchiha, cause you're stuck with a fiancé you hate," Naruto said and Sasuke's smirk fell off his face.

"Shut up, Uzumaki," Sasuke snapped.

Naruto just ignored him and turned back to Kiba. "So, where're you gonna take Hinata?"

"I was thinking Chidori, that really fancy restaurant downtown. What do you think?"

"I think that's good, if you were planning on proposing," Naruto replied.

Kiba glared at him. "What's wrong with Chidori?"

"Nothing. It's just that you don't want her to feel oddly uncomfortable on the first date, do you? Take her somewhere that's nice, but not too fancy. Somewhere she'll feel relaxed and you won't have to worry about an over-expensive bill at the end of the night," the blonde replied.

Kiba and Sasuke both looked at him curiously. "It sounds like you've had experience in this before," Kiba said.

"Because I have," Naruto said. "These good looks aren't just for show you know."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Fine, what about Rasengan?"

Naruto grinned. "There you go, man! That's perfect."

"So all systems a go?" Kiba asked.

"Definitely man," Naruto replied and both men grinned.

Sasuke looked up at them and smirked slightly. _Hmm, Friday at Rasengan? _He eyed the blonde discreetly and his smirk grew. _Can't wait._

**A/N: I decided to add this a/n in because I know I'm gonna forget later. This is for any of you who also read _Remember When_ and are waiting for an update: I'm starting college in the fall this year, so therefore I have don't know when my next updates for my two stories will be. I just wanted to let you all know so you don't think I fell off the face of the planet. I'm going to try to make sure I keep up with writing and updating, but we'll see how everything goes once I move to my dorm and stuff. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Naruto_ characters nor the plot line from _Playing James_ by Sarah Mason.

**Author's Note: ** I'm baaaaack! I'm just uber excited and uber happy about this story, especially since I've gotten such a good response for it, and therefore, I've been writing like crazy! I hadn't even planned on writing this chapter until I got the real book back, but I did anyway! Bet you all are happy, huh? Yeah...My sister is the one who helped me remember what I should do next and that's how I figured out this chapter. So, _this_ chapter will probably be my last update, but then again, you never know.

Anyway, THANK YOU so much for the reviews! 58 for three chapters! I can't believe it! You guys rock. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy! Please tell me what you think in a review! Love ya, SilverRose88.

**Chapter Four**

**Stalkers and Dates**

"Neji! We're still getting together on Friday, right?" Naruto asked the Hyuuga two days later.

"Must you ask that every day? We always get together on Fridays, you know that," Neji said.

"Well, do you mind if we double date with a friend of mine? It's his first date with this girl he really likes and he's freaking out about it. He wants moral support you know, but I didn't wanna be a third wheel, sooo, you mind coming along?"

"Are you asking me out, Naruto?"

"Uh…I guess so."

"Then, no."

"Awww, Neji! I'm just kidding. It's not like a _real_ date; it's a fake date, please!" Naruto said.

"Who is this friend of yours anyway?" Neji asked.

"Inuzuka Kiba. I met him at the station," Naruto replied. "He's like my new best bud you know."

Neji glared at him. "Replaced me, Naruto?"

"Of course not! He's like my second best bud, okay?" Naruto said and then grinned. "Jealous, Hyuuga?"

Neji smirked. "Over you? Never."

"Hey, boys, what's going on?" Tenten asked as she joined the two, giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm trying to get Neji to go on a date with me," Naruto said. "But he's too in love with you to do it." He glared at the raven-haired girl as if it were all her fault.

"Neji? Are you planning on cheating on me?" Tenten teased her boyfriend who just glared at her. "I can't believe you'd go on a date with _Naruto_!"

"Hey, why wouldn't he go out with me?" Naruto exclaimed.

"What? Neji's going out with Naruto?" Ino exclaimed as she passed by. "Naruto, I thought you were in love with that hot detective?"

"Like fucking hell I am!" Naruto exclaimed. "There's nothing going on with me and Sasuke!"

"Ah, on first term basis now, are you, Naruto?" Choji asked as he joined the fun.

"No way!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Brat!" Tsunade suddenly shouted as she stormed out of her office. "Why are you causing such a racket in the morning? I can't work!"

"You mean you can't get back to sleep, old hag!" Naruto yelled back.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Tsunade hollered. "What's going on here?"

"It's the latest for KT gossip. Neji's cheating on Tenten with Naruto who's cheating on his hot detective boyfriend," Choji replied.

"Shut up, Akimichi! He's not my boyfriend!"

"And I am definitely not cheating on Tenten with Naruto," Neji added.

"Brat!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Quit ruining the peace and quiet and get the hell down to the station before I take you there myself."

"Go back to sleep, hag!" Naruto retorted as Tsunade returned to her office. The blonde then turned and glared at his friends. "Now will you _stop_ making up fucking stories about me and Uchiha? There's nothing going on, okay?"

"So he says," Ino said with a smirk. "Don't bother, Naruto. Something'll happen before long. We can all tell."

"Leave me the hell alone!"

"We just love teasing you, Naruto," Tenten said as she ruffled his hair as though she were treating a child. "You're so cute when you're flustered and mad."

Naruto slapped her hands away and said firmly, "Bye-bye, Tenten. I have to talk to your boyfriend about something important."

"If you steal him from me you'll get it, Naruto," she said with a wink before walking off with Choji and Ino.

Naruto sat down at his desk besides Neji's and turned back to the Hyuuga with a pleading look on his face.

Neji just shook his head. "I'm not going with you, Naruto."

"Please, Neji, can you come with me? The girl he likes is so nice, too, her name's Hinata and she works at the station too," Naruto begged.

Neji looked up at him sharply and said, "Hinata?"

"Yeah. You know her?"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Idiot. Did you forget my cousin?"

A ton of bricks smacked the blonde in the face as he stared with shock at his best friend. _Oh, shit! Neji's Hinata's cousin! Not good!_

"Well," Neji said. "I suppose I _will_ have to accompany you then."

"No, no, no! Never mind, Neji. You don't have to come!" Naruto exclaimed. _Dammit, Kiba's gonna kill me if I bring Hinata's _cousin_ on the date with me!_

Neji smirked at the blonde again. "No, I really do want to go. I have to see if this dunce my cousin is going out with is good enough for her. I should thank you, Naruto, for inviting me. You really are such a kind person."

Naruto banged his head on the table. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. This is _not_ good. I'm gonna get killed."

Neji's smirk widened. "All the more reason to go."

"What? You want me dead, Neji? Some friend you are!"

"All right, we're going on a 'date'," Neji said. "That's final."

"Noooooooo!" Naruto wailed and buried his face in his arms on the table.

The Hyuuga just smirked and patted the blonde on the head as Naruto continued to weep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How's the shadowing thing going, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked the younger Uchiha that morning.

Sasuke scoffed as he crossed his arms and glared at the police chief. "It's fucking hell, Kakashi," he replied. "You enjoy torturing me, don't you?"

Kakashi grinned lazily behind his mask and nodded. "Of course I do, Sasuke," he replied.

"Well, you should stop. This is the worst of anything you've ever done," Sasuke said with a glare. "That idiot of a reporter rivals Itachi in stupidity, if that's even possible. I feel myself losing brain cells when I'm talking to him."

"What a tragedy," Kakashi said and Sasuke's glare intensified.

"I'm serious," he said.

"I know you are. But, come on, it's only for six weeks," the chief said.

"Six weeks is too long! It's only the _second_ week and I've never been so tempted to shoot someone before, and I'm a cop!" Sasuke shouted. "After this is over, you're the first person I'm going to kill. You're at the top of my hit list. Thought you should know."

"Too bad I'm a cop too, huh?" Kakashi said, not fazed by the threat. He'd been hearing them for years.

Sasuke growled at him.

Kakashi smiled and said, "You say you don't like having Naruto around, but I say otherwise."

"Oh, really?" Sasuke said. "Why's that?"

"I've asked Kiba to watch how you act with him and--"

"You did what? I don't need Inuzuka to fucking _watch_ over me!" Sasuke yelled.

"--and, he said that out of everyone at the station, besides me, Naruto is the person you tolerate the most," Kakashi finished. "Why's _that_, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha looked slightly embarrassed, which credited to the smirk on Kakashi's face. But, instead of admitting anything, Sasuke just glowered at Kakashi and said, "Don't believe what Inuzuka says, he's an idiot too."

"I know. But idiot's usually tell the truth," Kakashi replied. "Therefore, there _must_ be something you like about this reporter."

"There's _nothing_ I like about Naruto," Sasuke snapped.

"First name basis already, Sasuke?" the chief said.

Sasuke mentally smacked himself for the slip of his tongue. "Shut up, Kakashi," he said.

"Come on, the boy's not _that_ bad," Kakashi said. "Granted, he is a bit like Kiba, so I understand how he drives you nuts, _but,_ on a physical level, he's good on the eyes, right, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha blushed but quickly hid it, not wanting Kakashi to know that, _yes_, Naruto wasn't bad on the eyes. Instead, he said venomously, "I'm not sure I understand what you're talking about Kakashi."

"Cut the bullshit, Sasuke," Kakashi said. "You know _very well_ what I'm talking about."

"Fine, so I _do_ know what you mean," Sasuke admitted. "But it doesn't mean I agree with you."

"Really? He seems like your type."

"My type?" Sasuke echoed and realization dawned on him. "That's what this is about, isn't it? Your plan is to try and get me and-and that idiot reporter t-t-_together_?"

"I thought that was obvious by now," Kakashi said.

Sasuke was ready to strangle him. "First off, that idiot is definitely _not_ my type. Second, how do you know what my type is? And third, I don't need you to try and play matchmaker!"

"Are you sure about all of that?"

"Kakashi, I am getting married in a few weeks."

"What? Are you suddenly _okay_ with marrying Sakura?"

"Of course not!"

"Then it's perfect, Sasuke! You get together with Naruto and ditch Sakura," Kakashi said with a grin.

Sasuke stared at him as though Kakashi had just grown another head. "You are absolutely _insane_, do you know that?" _Though his plan is rather brilliant…if it works, that is._

Kakashi's smile just widened.

Sasuke stood up. "Stop playing these stupid games, okay? I don't need you to try to get me and Naruto together, understand?" he said sternly. _I can do that on my own._

"Do you like him, Sasuke?" Kakashi inquired.

Sasuke gave him a disgusted look. "Hell no," he said. _I'm only _attracted_ to him. I do not _like_ him._

Kakashi smiled knowingly and Sasuke glared at him before storming out of the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So where are we going again?" Naruto asked.

"For the hundredth time," Sasuke said, "we're going to check out a burglary case. A man named Sannin Jiraiya was robbed last night."

"Jiraiya? That old pervert got robbed?" Naruto exclaimed before bursting out into laughter.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You know him?"

"Yeah, he's my editor's brother," Naruto replied. "And he used to live next door to me when I was a kid, but then he moved into the city. I visited him a lot while I was in university and he's actually the one who got me an interview with Tsunade-baa-chan when I was looking for a job."

"Interesting," Sasuke replied. "How is it that you seem to know _everyone_ when we go on cases?"

"I didn't know that Ebisu guy, did I?"

"That's true. But you knew the doctor we talked to about the case."

"That's cause I'm accident prone, remember? The hospital's like my home away from home, as sad as that sounds," Naruto replied.

Sasuke groaned at that. "Your tendency for accidents better not get in my way."

"Don't worry! It'll be okay," Naruto said.

Sasuke gave him a look that clearly said he didn't think so, but let the conversation drop. They reached the victim's house a few minutes later and Naruto eagerly jumped out of the car.

"I haven't been here for_ever_!" the reporter exclaimed excitedly. "I can't wait to see Jiraiya."

"Calm down, dobe," Sasuke snapped. "You keep quiet for now, okay? Let _me_ do my job first."

"Fine, bastard," Naruto said and followed Sasuke up to the door and waited for Jiraiya to answer the doorbell.

A moment later a tall man with long white hair opened the door and said, "You the cop?"

"Detective Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke replied as he showed Jiraiya his badge. "You must be Sannin Jiraiya."

"Yeah, come on in," he said and held the door open to let them in. He then noticed Naruto and said, "What the hell are you doing here, brat?"

"Quit calling me that!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm shadowing Uchiha on crimes for the paper. I'm the new crime correspondent, remember? Didn't you read the article?"

Jiraiya snorted. "I don't have time to read the paper."

"Why, cause you're too busy 'researching'?" Naruto questioned with a disgusted look.

Jiraiya glared at him. "Shut up, brat," he said. Then, he glanced at Sasuke before asking, "He your boyfriend?"

Naruto blushed and exclaimed, "Hell no!"

The man just smirked and nodded knowingly. "I see," he said. "Not bad, kid. Better than your last ones."

"He's not, you fucking pervert! He's just a colleague! Hell, he's more of an acquaintance! And that's pushing it!" Naruto shouted a blush still painting his cheeks.

"Whatever you say, kid," Jiraiya replied.

As Naruto started contradicting the man all over again, Sasuke watched the scene with a bit of amusement and disappointment. It seemed like it was going to take _a lot_ to convince the blonde to be_ anything _more than just 'acquaintances'. At least he had the approval of all of Naruto's friends to back him up. He just had to persuade the blonde in question. Sasuke sighed. That actually seemed much harder than it sounded.

Clearing his throat he drew the attention of the two arguing men. Turning to Jiraiya, he said, "Can we see the room where you were robbed from, sir?"

"Yeah, follow me," Jiraiya said and led the way to the basement.

"What the hell did they steal from you anyway?" Naruto inquired. "Do you own _anything_ other than the perverted books you write?"

"Shut up, brat," Jiraiya snapped.

Sasuke, however, turned to Naruto and said, "He's an author? What books does he write?"

The other two men stopped and stared at him as though he weren't from this world. Naruto, then, began laughing hysterically while Jiraiya looked offended. Sasuke suddenly wished he hadn't asked that question, but he was curious.

"What the hell's so funny?" he demanded of the blonde.

Naruto stopped for a moment to look at him before continuing to laugh his ass off. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned away, only to see Jiraiya staring back at him.

"Uh…yes?" he said carefully.

Jiraiya suddenly grabbed Sasuke by the arm and dragged him down the last flight of stairs to the basement, which was the pervert's study room. "So you want to know what books, huh?" he said.

Sasuke was beginning to think that he _didn't_, especially with the way Naruto had cracked up into laughter all over again, but decided to just keep his mouth shut. Jiraiya went to a book shelf and pulled out an orange covered book and thrust it into Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke stared down at it and his eye twitched as realization dawned on him. Naruto almost died from laughter at the look on the detective's face.

"Icha Icha Paradise!" Jiraiya boomed looking proud of himself. "I can't believe you haven't heard of them, or read them! They're only the best books on earth!"

"You can't say that, pervert, you wrote them!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So, what? They're wonderful and amazing! They are a gift to humankind!"

"Again, don't praise yourself, jackass!"

Sasuke shook his head and shoved the book back into Jiraiya's hands.

"What? You don't want it? I have tons of copies. Take one!" Jiraiya said.

Sasuke shook his head again. "No thanks. Really, I don't need it."

"You'll regret it, Uchiha," Naruto chided grinning.

Sasuke shot him a glare and then suddenly remembered something. "So, _you're _the Sannin Jiraiya Kakashi keeps muttering about all the time. He's obsessed with your books."

"Kakashi reads Icha Icha Paradise?" Naruto exclaimed before laughing again. "No way!"

"Who is this?" Jiraiya asked.

"The chief at the police station," Naruto explained.

"Yeah, he'd give anything to be here right now," Sasuke said and smirked, thinking of how he could torture Kakashi with this. Ah, the sweet success of revenge. "Anyway, let's get down to business. What happened, sir?"

"I didn't notice until this morning when I came down to work, so it must have happened last night or early this morning," Jiraiya said. "I noticed that the window had been opened, and that's when I realized something had happened. I checked down here first and found that I was missing some antique keepsakes. You know, little trinkets."

"I didn't know you were the sentimental type, Jiraiya," Naruto said. "You keep antiques? That's really girly and really weird."

Jiraiya glared at him. "Shut up, brat, and if you put anything like that in your article, I'll skin you alive."

Naruto quickly crossed out a few lines on his notepad.

"Where were the antiques taken from?" Sasuke asked, trying to get them on track again.

"Right here," Jiraiya said, motioning to a shelf on the other side of the room. "They sit on the middle shelf and they're pretty big. That's how I noticed they were even missing. Had they been small, I probably wouldn't have realized it."

"How much would they cost, do you know?" Sasuke questioned.

"A couple of hundred bucks, maybe more," Jiraiya said. "Thing is, I've got stuff worth more than that. They're in my room upstairs, but nothing else was taken. Whoever this bastard is must have targeted them specifically, meaning--"

"He must have known you had them," Sasuke finished. "Has anyone else been in your house recently? Repairmen, electricians, maids, anyone like that?"

"No," Jiraiya said with a shake of his head. "I hardly ever have people here. Naruto is the only one who visits regularly, but even he hasn't been here for almost a year."

"Hey, I didn't steal no antiques!" Naruto exclaimed. "Do I look like a sissy to you?"

"Are you calling me a sissy, brat?" Jiraiya demanded.

"So what if I am?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke snapped.

Naruto glared at him for the insult but quieted down.

Sasuke turned back to Jiraiya and said, "So no one, other than yourself, has been in the house recently?"

"Yep. I like living on my own and being on my own," Jiraiya said.

"Do you know anyone who could possibly want the antiques that were stolen?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "Nope. My sister tells me to throw 'em out and she and Naruto are the only two people I ever have contact with. Well, other than my editor, but he doesn't even know about the antiques."

"Hm, all right then," Sasuke said. "Can you give me a list of what was stolen and your estimated price for them and even where you got them from? If you can recall all of that, that is."

"Sure," Jiraiya replied with a shrug. Naruto handed him his notepad and pen and Jiraiya jotted down the requested information.

"We'll be off then. I'll have some others be by later to check for prints if that's fine."

"Whatever it takes."

"Good," Sasuke said and shook Jiraiya's hand. He turned to Naruto and said, "Let's go, dobe."

"Quit calling me that, jackass!" Naruto exclaimed. "See ya later pervert!" he called to Jiraiya.

"Get lost you brat," Jiraiya called after.

Sasuke and Naruto got into the detective's car and headed back to the station.

"This is so cool!" the blonde said. "A _real_ detective case! Writing this is gonna be awesome!"

"You're easily excited, aren't you?" Sasuke questioned.

"Hey, you should've gotten Jiraiya's autograph to give to Kakashi. He would love that," Naruto said.

"No way. That bastard's gonna get the revenge he deserves," Sasuke replied spitefully.

"Revenge?" Naruto inquired.

"Long story," Sasuke replied.

"Well, revenge is good, but you could have had him pay you for the autograph. You just lost a ton of money, man," the reporter said and grinned.

Sasuke looked at him and cursed, realizing he was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kiba, you need to breathe man! I don't think it's a good idea if you faint before your date," Naruto said on Friday morning. "It's only ten in the morning, man. Your date's _hours_ away."

"But it's to_day_."

"Dude, if you're this spastic now, I don't think you're gonna last," Naruto said. _ Not to mention that Neji's going to be there too…_

"I can't help it!"

"What _are_ you, a girl? I'm thinking that _Hinata_ should've asked _you_ out, not the other way around. Loosen up!" Naruto slapped the brunette on the back, but it only made Kiba freak out more. "I give up on you. Go hide in the corner of something."

"Not even that will subdue him," Sasuke said as he joined the two.

Naruto looked at Kiba and decided Sasuke was right. This man was beyond help.

"What Hinata sees in him is beyond me," Sasuke said as he sat down.

"Hey!" Kiba exclaimed indignantly.

Sasuke smirked at him.

Kiba turned to Naruto and asked, "So, who's your date for tonight?"

Naruto froze, staring at Kiba as though he didn't understand what he meant. Then he began laughing nervously, rubbing the back of this head and said, "Oh! N-No one special!"

"Come one! Who's she? Or he, I guess."

"I-I-I'm thirsty! I'm gonna get some coffee!" And Naruto dashed to the break room, leaving a confused Kiba and smirking Sasuke.

The Uchiha got to his feet, said, "Coffee sounds good," and followed after the blonde.

He found Naruto banging his head against the table and muttering, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Yes, you are," Sasuke said with a chuckle.

Naruto glared at him. "Go away; I'm already in deep enough shit so I don't need to put up with you."

Sasuke smirked. "How could you have forgotten Neji and Hinata are related? I met the guy once and I realized it. You've known him for years and you forgot."

"Fuck off, Uchiha," Naruto snapped.

"Kiba's gonna kill you, you know."

"Oh, I know. I don't blame him, either."

"You should just tell him."

"No! I'm postponing my death. And, if he finds out during the date, I'm safe. He won't kill me if Hinata's standing there," Naruto said.

"Hm, that's true. You're not as dumb as you look," Sasuke said.

"What! So, I _look_ dumb?" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke had to stop himself from saying, "No! You're fucking _hot_!" Instead, he said, "No, you just _act_ it."

Naruto glared at him. "Bastard," he said.

"Dobe," Sasuke shot back.

Naruto was about to reply, but Kiba stormed into the room.

"Who's your date?" he demanded.

Naruto made an odd noise, which sounded very much like a squeak, before exclaiming, "Bathroom!" He then ran away quickly.

Sasuke smirked and followed Naruto out the doors; Kiba looking confused again.

The rest of the day progressed in this fashion: Kiba demanded to know Naruto's date; Naruto freaked out and ran away; Sasuke followed after Naruto and Naruto started to claim that Sasuke was a stalker.

It was a rather interesting day at the Konoha Police Station.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uh, Ne-Neji-nii-san, wh-what are you d-doing he-here?" Hinata questioned her question when she, Kiba, Naruto and Neji met outside of Rasengan that evening.

"I came to meet your date," Neji said with a fake smile. He turned to look Kiba and glared.

The Inuzuka cringed and grabbed Naruto's arm, pulling him away.

"What the fuck did you bring her _brother_ for?" Kiba exclaimed, staring at Naruto with anger and disbelief.

"Well, actually he's her cousin."

"I don't care if he's her grandfather! You brought one of her _relatives_ onour _first date_?"

The blonde flinched. "I'm sorry! I totally forgot they're related and after Neji found out it was Hinata, I couldn't get him out of it. He was determined to meet you."

Kiba paled. "He's overprotective of her, isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah," Naruto said, feeling extreme sympathy for his friend since it was his fault.

Kiba's pace got even paler. "Shit. He's going to kill me, isn't he?"

"No, no. Only if you prove to be the dunce he thinks you are."

"What if I do prove it?"

"Then you're screwed."

"I hate you Naruto."

"I'm sorry! Really! But don't worry too much. I'll make sure he doesn't kill you," Naruto reassured. "Now come on, let's go make merry with your soon to be murderer."

Naruto and Kiba went back to join Neji and Hinata, who were exchanging small talk that was really an interrogation about Kiba. Naruto told the brunette to go ahead with Hinata so he could speak with Neji alone. Kiba was more than willing to comply and practically ran off with Hinata into the safety of the restaurant.

"What, Naruto?" Neji asked the blonde.

"Can you please, _please_ be nice to Kiba? He's a really good guy!" Naruto begged.

"I'm not saying he's not."

"But you're scaring him! You don't like him just because he asked out Hinata! Just cut the I'm-going-to-murder-you act, okay?" Naruto exclaimed. "In all honesty, Kiba's sorta like me!"

"Yeah, but I don't want my cousin dating you, either," Neji replied.

"Ahh!" Naruto exclaimed in frustration as he began to pull angrily at his hair.

Neji grabbed the blonde's hands and said, "All right. I-I'll be…nice."

Naruto grinned. "Thank you!" he exclaimed before hugging Neji tightly.

"Get off of me," the Hyuuga said coldly.

Naruto obeyed and grabbed Neji's wrist, dragging him inside the restaurant, grinning.

Neither noticed the pair of narrowed black eyes watching after them.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"And then what happened?" Kiba demanded the blonde.

"And then I beat the shit out of him, duh!" Naruto exclaimed and Kiba laughed.

Neji's eyebrow twitched. "That's _not_ what happened, and you know it," he said.

"Oh, yeah? Then what _did_?" Naruto said, poking Neji in the chest. "You know I kicked your butt, you're just not willing to admit it."

"You did no such thing," Neji said. "I _let_ you win."

"You bastard!" Naruto exclaimed, punching him on the arm. "You did not! I beat you fair and square!"

"That's just what I wanted you to think," Neji said easily before taking a sip of his drink.

Kiba laughed and Naruto glared at him. "I _so_ beat him!" the blonde exclaimed angrily. "I don't care if you don't believe me!"

"I-I b-believe you, Naruto-kun," Hinata said shyly and the blonde beamed at her.

"Great! Hinata believes me; I don't need anyone else's opinion. As long as a gorgeous lady believes me then--" The blonde couldn't finish his sentence since Kiba and Neji both delivered punches at him.

"Hey!" the blonde exclaimed, clutching his new injuries.

The other two men glared at him and didn't apologize.

"You guys are so mean," Naruto said with a pout.

"You deserve it," Kiba and Neji replied at once.

"No, I don't!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Quit yelling, Naruto, you're causing people to stare," Neji said and the blonde quieted down. Neji turned to Kiba and questioned, "How long have you known Hinata?"

The Inuzuka looked a bit frightened, having known the interrogation was going to come, but not being fully prepared for it. Why did Hinata have to have an overprotective cousin, dammit?

Naruto noticed his friend's dilemma and turned to Neji and said, "I said, be nice, remember?"

"I am being nice," the Hyuuga replied. "I'm asking how long he's known Hinata, not if does drugs or something."

"But you're scaring him again," Naruto said.

"I-I'm not s-scared!" Kiba defended himself, but the way his voice sounded high and squeaky gave it away.

Neji and Naruto both smirked at him. The blonde raised his eyebrow and said, "You sure about that?"

Kiba glared at him.

"Kiba, you shouldn't be giving off such angry vibes when you're on your date," Naruto said. "Right, Hinata?"

The woman blushed, but shook her head. "He has reason to be glaring at you, Naruto-kun. You are being mean."

Naruto gasped and put a hand over his heart. "Oh! That hurts, Hinata! You wound me!" he dramatized as the other three laughed.

"I'm glad you came tonight, man," Kiba whispered to the blonde while Neji spoke to Hinata about something. "I don't know if I would have survived without you."

"Of course you wouldn't have! I'm the life of this party!" the blonde replied and grinned when Kiba socked him one on the arm.

"Don't be so entertaining, man. I don't want Hinata thinking _you're_ the better man," Kiba said with another glare.

"Not to worry, my friend. She likes you a lot, I can tell, and besides, she's not my type," Naruto said. "I'm thinking Neji's starting to like you too, so you can loosen up a bit more."

"Yeah, I'm trying," Kiba said. "But did you _really_ have to bring him?"

"I'm sorry, man! He wouldn't let me out of it when he found out it was Hinata!" Naruto replied.

"You should've told him a different day or cancelled it! _Something!_"

"But then I wouldn't have had a date to bring!"

"I don't give a shit who you bring. You could have brought Uchiha for all I care!" Kiba exclaimed.

"You're kidding right?" Naruto said with disbelief. "Uchiha would have never come along _and_ he's _worse_ company then Neji! Not to mention he's freaking me out! Did you notice how he kept following me around all day today?"

"Come to think of it, you're right. Whenever you freaked and ran away--"

"Uchiha followed me! You'd think _he_ was the one doing the shadowing, not me!" Naruto exclaimed. "What's up with him?"

"Hell if I know," Kiba replied.

"What are you two mumbling about?" Neji suddenly said causing the other two to jump.

"Nothing!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto has a stalker at the station," Kiba replied with a smirk.

The blonde glared at him. "Don't tell him that!"

Neji stared at Naruto before narrowing his eyes. "Someone's stalking you?" he asked. "Who?"

"No one! Kiba's lying!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No, I'm not," Kiba said to Neji. "He really was being followed around today."

"Who's stalking you, Naruto?" Neji demanded.

Naruto grinned cheekily at him and said, "Awww, are you worried about me, Neji? I didn't know you liked me so much!"

The Hyuuga glared at him and said, "Answer the question."

"You really _are_ worried about me, Neji! That's sooo cute!" Naruto exclaimed before hugging the other reporter.

"Get off me, _now_, Naruto," Neji said venomously.

Naruto pulled away, grinned and kissed the Hyuuga on the cheek. "I love you, too, Neji," he said smirking as Neji's glare intensified.

Kiba stared between the two of them and said, "Y-You…A-Are you two?"

Neji rolled his eyes and Naruto laughed. "No way, man!" the blonde exclaimed. "He's got a girlfriend. I just like teasing him."

"Naruto, who's stalking you?" Neji asked again.

"Don't you ever let things drop? It's really not that important. It's not some psychotic killer or anything, it's just the bastard I'm shadowing," Naruto replied.

Neji stared at him for a moment before saying, "Ah, I see."

Naruto and Kiba looked confused. "See what?" they asked.

"Oh, nothing," the Hyuuga replied.

"Come on! Tell me!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling on the Hyuuga's sleeve. When Neji continued to ignore him, the blonde said, "Fine, I hate you!"

Neji smirked. "Oh, but I love you, Naruto," he said and kissed the blonde on the cheek as well.

"Ah! Could you _not_ do that right in front of me!" Kiba exclaimed looking away. "And, Hinata's sitting right here too!" He motioned to the blushing girl.

Neji and Naruto both smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke watched the scene unfolding before him with narrowed eyes. Naruto had said the Hyuuga had a girlfriend, so why the hell did he kiss him? Sasuke had had to refrain himself from storming over there. But at least they were moving onto a different conversation now; he just needed to calm down for awhile.

Now, contrary to what the blonde and his friends believed, Sasuke was _not_ stalking him. No way. Uchihas didn't _stalk_ people…They simply _observed_. And, so what if Sasuke wanted to observe the blonde on his 'not-so-double-date' with Kiba? It wasn't a crime to _observe_ someone, and he was pretty sure _he_ knew what a crime was and what wasn't; he _was_ a cop. It wasn't as though he'd purposefully faked sick to get out of dinner with his parents and Sakura. It wasn't as though he'd gotten Naruto's address from Kakashi's office so he could wait across the street from the blonde's apartment for a few hours so he could leave right when Neji had picked him up so he could be at the restaurant at the exact same time. And, it definitely wasn't as though he'd paid the waiters to let him use a four people table just for himself.

No, Sasuke had _not_ done any of those things, because then he would be qualified as a stalker. And he most certainly _was not_. He was merely observing a certain blonde in a certain situation. Now if only everyone in the restaurant would stop looking at him like he was a freak!

Sasuke supposed he should have dressed a bit differently than he had, but he hadn't been able to help it. Itachi had been bugging him relentlessly and when Sasuke had accidentally let slip he was going out to 'observe' someone, Itachi had shoved him into the ridiculously conspicuous outfit and had shoved him out the door and then locked it. And Sasuke only had his car key with him and couldn't get back inside. That was why he was currently sitting at the table in a long black trench coat, black pants, black shirt, and black tinted sunglasses. Itachi had also given him a black hat, but Sasuke had left that in the car. Oh, he was going to murder Itachi. Too bad Itachi was one of the best cops at the station; despite his rather, uh, eccentric personality.

Now, if Naruto so much as turned in his direction, Sasuke was _sure_ the blonde would recognize him. Which was why he wore the sunglasses, but they didn't really help conceal his identity, which was also why he was hiding behind a menu. A waitress had come before to take his order and had also taken away his first menu, even though he'd put up a big fight for it, and so he'd stolen another menu right out of the hands of a man eating at the table next to him. He hated to admit that he was acting insane, but he knew he was. Even he couldn't _really_ understand why he was suddenly so enraptured by the stupid blonde reporter. The obvious was that the blonde was too hot to resist, but he couldn't figure out if there was anything more to that or not. He rather hoped not. If he was only attracted at a physical level he could get over it. The blonde didn't seem to have much else going for him; the man was a complete idiot. He was loud, annoying, obnoxious, gorgeous….And Sasuke was beginning to think that he thought about Naruto a little _too_ much than normal.

The Uchiha was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when a waitress came over to ask if he needed anything. She kept eyeing his attire warily, obviously wondering why he was wearing a trench coat and sunglasses inside.

Sick of being looked at like a freak, Sasuke snapped, "I have an eye condition, okay! And I'm cold! Now get me more coffee and leave me alone!"

The woman jumped and nodded before frantically running away. He felt just a little bit bad for yelling at her, but he was in a bad mood. After having seen Naruto kiss Neji and vice versa, he was really very annoyed. It didn't matter if the Hyuuga had a girlfriend. He just didn't like anyone kissing what was _his_.

Sasuke suddenly froze as that thought ran over in his head. _His_? Since when was the blonde idiot reporter _his_? He wasn't _that_ enthralled over Naruto! He wasn't _that_ obsessed! He couldn't be. Or was he?

_Dammit, I think I might actually like him. This stupid blonde idiot. _

Suddenly, that stupid blonde idiot exclaimed loudly, "I should go, Kiba. I'm tired, man."

"It's not even nine!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Getting stalked by Uchiha all day has worn me out," Naruto replied and Sasuke smirked from his table.

"Yeah, that'll get anyone worn out," Kiba agreed.

"And, besides, I think you can handle the rest of the night, can't you?" Naruto asked the brunette with a wink.

Kiba blushed and exclaimed, "Get out of here, jackass!"

Naruto got to his feet and turned to Neji. "You gave me a ride, so come on."

"I think we should stay," Neji replied, casting a glance at Kiba.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Come on, Mr. Overprotective, they'll be fine." He grabbed Neji's hand and pulled him up and out of the restaurant.

Sasuke waited for a moment before following. If Naruto was leaving, there was no need for him to stay any longer. He passed by Kiba and Hinata and the brunette looked up at the same moment Sasuke looked over. The Uchiha smirked at him and Kiba stared with disbelief. Enjoying the Inuzuka's shock, Sasuke followed Naruto and Neji out the doors, annoyed by the fact that Naruto was still holding Neji's hand. Sasuke had parked a few spots away from Naruto, so he continued to follow them, at a distance of course, but he paused abruptly when he heard Naruto say something to Neji.

"That's Uchiha's car!" the blonde exclaimed. "What the hell's he doing here?"

"Getting dinner?" Neji replied obviously.

"N-No! He's stalking me again! Like he was all day! Dammit, where is he?" Naruto stared looking around frantically and Sasuke expertly dashed behind a truck, making sure the blonde couldn't see him.

Naruto kept looking around, but Neji said, "Calm down. It could be someone else's car."

"No, the dent on the side is there! I accidentally drove my car into his this morning, so it has to be Uchiha's car!"

He _was the one who did that?_ Sasuke thought angrily. _I'm going to kill him!_

"Forget about it, Naruto, let's go," Neji said and practically pushed the blonde into the passenger seat.

Sasuke waited until they'd driven out of sight before getting up and heading to his car. He thought about a certain blonde reporter as he drove back home, unable to wait until Monday.

**A/N:** Did that ending seem too abrupt too you? I hope not, but the chapter was getting long and I wanted to end it after the date. Well, I kind of had to because I don't know where to go from here…Dammit, need to go buy the book! Oh! That reminds me, The Queen of Anime asked if _Playing James_, the original book, was yaoi or not. No, it's a het book. :Gasp: I know, it's unbelievable! I just changed the main character into a male so Naruto could be it instead. I'm sorry I forgot to answer your question before, but I remembered this time!

I'm sorry if the questions Sasuke asked Jiraiya about the robbery were stupid. I wrote off what I remembered from the story and I think it worked out okay. I haven't exactly decided what it was Jiraiya got robbed of, so I'll probably mention it in the next chapter when I figure it out.

Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed! And please leave a review! I'll update sooner if you do!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** The_ Naruto_ characters belong to the great Kishimoto Masashi. The plot to _Playing James_ belongs to Sarah Mason.

**Author's Note:** Hey, I'm back! First off, I want to thank you all for your awesome support for this story! I wasn't expecting such a good response! So, thank you all for your reviews, it's very appreciated. Your reviews were what made me finish this chapter when I wasn't planning on it.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's extra long for you guys. Enjoy, SilverRose88.

**Chapter Five**

**Blast from the Past**

Naruto groggily stumbled out of his bedroom to answer the annoying knocking on the door. He was going to kill whoever it was. Didn't people _know_ not to disturb others at eight o'clock on a Saturday morning?

The blonde opened the door and suddenly felt wide awake, seeing the one person he never expected to see standing in front of him.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here, bastard?" Naruto demanded of the Uchiha.

Sasuke had to do _a lot_ to pry his eyes away from the blonde's naked toned chest and look up to meet his gaze. "Remember the burglary a few days ago? There's been another one and I thought you'd want to come along."

Naruto's eyes sparked. "Seriously? Sweet! I'll go get changed. You can make yourself at home," the blonde exclaimed and ran off into the bathroom.

Sasuke pouted to himself for not having seen enough of the blonde, but sighed and shook his head before looking around the apartment. It was actually fairly clean, which surprised Sasuke because he'd pegged the blonde as a messy type of guy. There was just the occasional ramen cup littering the floor, but otherwise, the room was nice. It had a strange homey feel to it which Sasuke liked immediately.

Sasuke suddenly turned to the bathroom door as he heard it open and his jaw almost dropped at seeing Naruto run out in nothing but a small white towel around his waist. Sasuke forced himself to look away; he didn't need the blonde to know about his attraction to him. Yet, anyway. The blonde disappeared into his room for a while before emerging in jeans and an orange shirt.

"Let's go," he said and grabbed his delivery-type bag from the couch.

"You get ready super fast," Sasuke said.

"Hey, I'm excited," Naruto defended but then paused. He felt his hair and said, "I should have dried my hair more, though. I'm so going to catch a cold."

Sasuke looked at him. "You can go back if you want. We don't have to be there right away."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why're you so nice about it? Usually you yell at me to hurry up."

Sasuke looked away quickly. "I just don't need you catching a cold on me, all right?" he replied.

The blonde still looked unconvinced but said, "It's no problem, I'll just shake it out." And he did, hard, and Sasuke suddenly felt himself being rained on.

"Stop that, idiot, and let's go," the detective snapped and Naruto ran after him to keep up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So who's the loser that got robbed this time?" Naruto asked as he munched on a bagel he'd insisted on buying as they passed a grocery store.

"His name's Sarutobi," Sasuke replied and Naruto almost choked on his breakfast.

"No way!" the reporter exclaimed.

"What? You know him _too_?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah! I used to baby-sit his grandson for him all the time when I was younger," Naruto said. "I can't believe someone robbed him."

"It's really frightening how you keep knowing everyone," Sasuke said.

"I can't help it if I'm well-liked!" Naruto exclaimed. "It's just the price I have to pay for these good looks, you know?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto grinned at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto-nii-chan!" a teenager yelled as said blonde walked up the driveway to a nice looking house. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Konohamaru," the reporter greeted with a bright grin. "What's up?"

"Well, we got robbed," the teen replied. "Did you hear?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm here, actually," Naruto replied.

"What? You a cop now?" Konohamaru questioned with a frown.

"No, I'm still a reporter," Naruto replied. "But I'm shadowing a cop on cases for a couple of weeks and that's why I'm here. _This_ guy's the cop." He jerked his head to the silent Uchiha who was watching the scene carefully.

"He your boyfriend?" Konohamaru asked with a slight smirk.

Naruto turned red. He _really_ wished everyone would stop asking him that! Where did they get the idea anyway? It's not as if he introduced Sasuke as his boyfriend or anything. He always told them he was a _cop_ or a _colleague_. NOT a boyfriend! Hell, not even a _friend_! He was really getting sick of telling everyone otherwise. Not that they believed him anyway…

"What? So he is?" the teen asked.

"Hell no!" Naruto exclaimed. "He's not even my friend. We just work together. It's more like I'm _stuck_ with him."

"You don't seem to be complaining enough to say you really _don't_ like him," Konohamaru said.

"Shut up you little punk," Naruto snapped, getting irritated. "Where's your grandpa? I'm gonna go say hi." And with that he ran off into the house.

Konohamaru smirked after him before turning back to Sasuke who was looking a bit upset and disappointed.

"Don't look so sad," the teen said and Sasuke peered down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Who said I was sad?" the detective questioned.

"You don't have to say it. I can tell by looking at your face. You're upset because he said you weren't even friends, right? Or is it because he said you _aren't_ boyfriends, and you _want_ to be?"

The Uchiha glared at the nosy teen, but Konohamaru wasn't fazed. Sasuke frowned; was he losing his edge? That glare usually sent kids running.

"You should know something about Naruto-nii-chan," Konohamaru said. "He acts like he hates you, but he really doesn't. As childish as it seems, it's actually his way of saying he _likes_ you. It's how he acted with me all the time."

"Well, maybe he just _doesn't_ like _you_," Sasuke replied simply before walking off into the house with a glaring teen following after.

The Uchiha found Naruto explaining his new shadowing job to an old man in the front hallway. The two stopped talking when they noticed Sasuke and Konohamaru walk inside.

"This is the detective I was talking about," Naruto said.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the detective introduced himself.

"Sarutobi," the man replied. "Nice to have you here, detective."

"So, down to business. Can you show me where the valuables were taken from?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course," the man replied and led the others into the kitchen. He showed them a shelf on the far side by the windows and said, "They sit right here. You can see them right when you walk into the room, so I realized immediately that they were gone."

"And you saw them last night?" the detective asked.

"Right before I went to bed," Sarutobi replied but then paused, looking thoughtful. "No, actually…I came down around two in the morning for a glass of milk to help me sleep and they were there too."

"Is it possible you just assumed they were there since you're used to it? You could have just been tired," Sasuke questioned.

"It's possible, but not likely. I may look old, but my memory is still as good as it used to be. I'm certain they were there."

"Hm. So that means the perp had to have come after two," Sasuke noted. "And, you fell asleep right after? So, you wouldn't have heard anything, right?"

"Yes. I must have gone back to sleep by two-thirty. And I was out like a light."

"Yeah, he was," Konohamaru agreed. "I snuck in last night around four-thirty and he was--"

"What were you doing out that late, Konohamaru? You have a curfew," the teen's grandfather scolded.

The boy glared at him. "I'm nineteen years old for god's sake! Quit treating me like I'm ten!"

"What were you doing out so late?" Sarutobi repeated.

The teen glared for a while longer before replying, "Udon's car broke down and we had to push it back to his house."

"Why didn't you call?"

"Uh, well, you see…My phone was out of batteries…Udon doesn't even have one, and Moegi forgot hers at home…"

Sarutobi glared at him and the teen cringed, causing Naruto to snicker.

"Where'd you go?" the reporter asked.

"Man, it was a sweet ass party," the teen replied, suddenly excited, a grin on his face. "It was great."

"Ah, girls and booze, huh? Good ol' times," Naruto said with a far-off look in his eyes.

"Naruto-nii-chan, don't you _still _do that _now_?"

"Haha, good point."

"Children!" Sasuke suddenly exclaimed, not able to take the conversation anymore. Didn't these people _care_ that they're just gotten robbed?

"Who're you calling a kid?" Naruto and Konohamaru both exclaimed, glaring at the detective.

Sasuke didn't bother to reply. Instead, he turned to Konohamaru and asked, "So, when you came home did you come in here at all?"

"Nope. I went straight to bed."

"You didn't see, hear, or notice anything different? Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Nothing. Everything was normal. I went to sleep and woke up to grandpa yelling at me about the missing stuff. As if I would take stupid antiques." Konohamaru rolled his eyes.

"Well, then. Sir, do you mind writing down what was robbed, their prices, and where you got them from, it that's possible?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure," he replied and took the offered notepad from the blonde.

"I'll have some others be by later today," Sasuke said. "This case will be top priority for awhile, seeing as how there's been another one just like it."

"That's good to here," Sarutobi replied and handed Naruto back his notepad. "We hope you find him."

"We do, too," Sasuke replied and began heading back out the doors.

"See ya later," Naruto exclaimed. "Bye, old man! Later, Konohamaru!"

"Come by some time, Naruto-nii-chan!" the teen called after.

"Thanks, Uchiha-san," Sarutobi said to Sasuke. "If you need anything else, just call."

"Same to you," the detective replied and he and Naruto got into his car, heading back to the blonde's apartment.

Just as he pulled up, the blonde turned to him and asked, "Hey, do you want some coffee or something before heading back?"

Sasuke looked at him with surprised, but replied instantly, "Sure."

The blonde grinned and led him up to his apartment. "So, coffee? Beer? What'll you like?"

"Coffee's good," the Uchiha replied.

"Good, cause that's all I have," the blonde said.

"Then why'd you offer beer?"

"Because I thought it was more polite to have more than one choice," Naruto said with a grin.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You are such a dobe."

"Hey!" the blonde exclaimed indignantly, but let it slide as he began the pot for the coffee.

Sasuke just smirked at him and sat down on the couch. A silence had settled between the two of them, and Sasuke knew that after coffee he'd be forced to leave. He didn't want to leave, so he had to come up with something to say.

"So, how'd the date thing go yesterday?" he asked, deciding that'd be a simple enough topic to talk about.

"I think it went perfectly. Kiba was great; I dunno what he was so worried about. Hinata was beautiful, as always. And Neji didn't kill anyone," the blonde said with a grin. "It was a complete success."

"Does Neji approve of Kiba?"

"I think he does. He's just not willing to say it," Naruto replied.

"It did seem like he liked him, that's true," the Uchiha agreed without thinking.

Naruto's eyes widened and then narrowed and he stormed over to Sasuke and peered down at him. The detective mentally smacked himself for his mistake.

"So it really _was_ you, wasn't it?" Naruto demanded. "I just _knew_ that was your car out in the parking lot! Neji said I was paranoid and threatened to put me in an asylum, but I was right, wasn't I? You were there last night! You were watching us!" Naruto pointed a finger at him accusingly and glared.

Sasuke calmed himself and replied carefully, not fazed by the finger that was threatening to jab him in the eye. "No, I wasn't there," the Uchiha lied. He did not want Naruto to know he was stalking--observing--him. For now, he'd just play stupid, and go along with Neji's story--pretend the blonde was paranoid.

"Yes, you were!"

"I told you, I wasn't! I was at Chidori's with my parents and Sakura for a dinner. I don't have the time, nor the necessity to go gallivanting after Kiba and _you_," the Uchiha said and rolled his eyes. "Please. I see enough of you and the other moron everyday. Why would I want to follow you around?"

"But it was your car! It was the same silver car with the damn dent on the side! I would know, I put it there!" The blonde suddenly shut up, realizing what he'd just admitted.

Sasuke glared at him, pretending he didn't already know about that. "You did that?"

"By accident!" Naruto exclaimed, frightened.

"You owe me," Sasuke replied.

"I said it was an accident and don't change the subject on me! You were definitely at Rasengan's last night."

"No, I was not. You really are paranoid, aren't you, dobe? Why on earth would I want to follow _you_ around?" Sasuke said with a smirk. "You must be fantasizing."

"Hell no!" Naruto exclaimed, but blushed slightly. "Why would I _want_ _you_ to follow me around?"

"Then why do you keep insisting I am? I told you I wasn't there, so I wasn't there," Sasuke said. "Just drop it before you hurt yourself thinking."

Naruto kept staring at him, looking confused as all hell, before growling angrily and stomping back into the kitchen. Sasuke smirked after him, glad that had gone off well. The blonde may have his doubts about what he'd said, but at least he didn't _really_ know that Sasuke had indeed followed him. He didn't want the blonde to know about any of it until he knew himself what was going on. He'd never had a problem like this before. He always stayed away from people and relationships because he couldn't deal with them. He wasn't a people-person, and he never had been. Therefore, he didn't understand why he was suddenly so interested in the stupid blonde reporter. This had never happened to him before, and he wasn't sure what to do about it.

"Hey, Uchiha," Naruto said, shaking the detective from his thoughts. "Are you still with us?"

Sasuke glared at him. "Yes, what do you want?" he asked.

"Coffee," the blonde said and handed him a mug.

"Oh, right," Sasuke replied. "Thanks."

"No problem," Naruto said and sat down opposite the Uchiha. Both sat quietly, drinking their coffee until Naruto decided he couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"So, when's the wedding?" he asked. He knew it was a sore subject for the Uchiha, but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"May twelfth," Sasuke replied. "And, did you have to bring that up? I like going through my day without having to think about my marriage."

"Are you _that_ set against it?"

"Yes."

"Why? Sakura-chan is so nice! And pretty! Why'd you hate her so much?"

"This marriage was _not_ my idea. The Haruno family and the Uchiha family have been close friends for a long time and it was decreed that their daughter would marry one of the Uchiha heirs. At first, that was supposed to be Itachi, but well, his eccentric personality completely destroyed any hopes of that marriage. Sakura's parents were adamant in their refusal. They said Itachi was positively insane; which he is."

"So, that left you, right?" Naruto said.

"Yes," the Uchiha said bitterly. "That left me. Which is horrendous because I have absolutely no interest in Sakura. Sure, she is nice and smart, but she is so damn annoying. I've never liked her and I never will. She doesn't seem to understand that. The day we were told of our engagement, Sakura fainted from happiness and I tried to kill myself."

Naruto stared at him with shock. "That bad, huh?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded. "You don't have to live with her, either, so you don't know the half of it."

"But she's so pretty! And nice! I just don't get it!"

"How about I put it in laments terms?" Sasuke said. "I am not interested in women. At all."

The reporter stared at him for a moment before his eyes widened and he exclaimed, "You're gay!"

"Yes," the Uchiha replied and then smirked. "Why? Does that bother you?"

"Why the hell should it?" Naruto said. "In case you forgot, _I'm _bi, remember? Knowing you're gay just makes you more attractive."

Sasuke stared at him with shock. _What does he mean by that?_ he wondered, but decided to think about it later. Playing it cool, he replied, "Well, I'm sorry, but I don't feel that way about you."

Naruto gaped at him. "I didn't mean it like that! I was just saying! Don't get the wrong idea, you bastard. I don't date people like you."

"What does that mean?" Sasuke demanded.

"What do you think it means?" Naruto retorted.

Both glared at the other for a moment and then looked away.

Naruto sighed and asked, "If you're gay then why didn't you tell your parents that?"

"Because this marriage has been set in stone before I was born. It isn't honorable to cancel it."

"You fucking rich families and your honor," Naruto said. "Get real. No one has any honor anymore."

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed. "If I could, I would definitely figure out a way to cancel the engagement, but I'd probably be disowned."

"Well, I'll trade with you. It'd be great to be with Sakura-chan," Naruto said. "Of course, she treats me like her little brother, so…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Good luck with that one."

"Okay, so it's hopeless. She's too in love with you," the blonde said and Sasuke shuddered.

"I hate hearing people say my name because of Sakura. I don't think she's ever said a sentence in her life without saying my name in it somewhere," the detective said.

"Is that why you wouldn't let me call you Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"No, not really," the Uchiha said. "I just didn't want you to."

"What? You bastard. What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked. "No wonder people stay away from you. With an attitude like that?"

"Shut up, dobe."

"See? That's what I'm talking about," Naruto said. "Well, anyway, from now on I'll call you Sasuke."

"What for?" I'm not calling you by your first name," Sasuke said, giving the blonde an odd look.

"I like calling people by their first names, and besides, now I know it bugs you. Annoying you is a plus, don't you think?" Naruto said and grinned.

Sasuke glared at him. "Don't call me Sasuke, okay? We're not friends and, therefore, we're not on friendly terms."

"We're not on friendly terms?" Naruto asked, looking confused.

"Of course we aren't."

"I beg to differ," Naruto said.

"Oh?" the Uchiha said with a raised brow.

"You're a _whole_ lot nicer to me now than before."

_That's only because I think I like you, but I still don't know for sure._ "That's what you think," the Uchiha said instead.

Naruto just smiled. "Nah, I think you've softened a lot since we first met. I think you _like_ having me around."

Sasuke rolled his eyes again. "Hardly. Life was so much easier and a lot quieter when you weren't around."

"Aw, admit it, you enjoy my company," Naruto pressed. "Everyone loves my company. I'm fun to be with."

"If you say so," Sasuke replied.

"I do," Naruto said with a grin as he got up to dump his cup in the sink when the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" he said, looking confused as he went to answer the door. "Neji!" he exclaimed as he opened the door and saw the other reporter. "What're you doing here?"

The Hyuuga walked into the apartment and replied, "Did you forget? You wanted to watch a movie and go eat lunch, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" the blonde replied. "Sorry, Neji, I forgot. I had a big morning. Sasuke and I had to go check another robbery out."

Neji then just realized the Uchiha was there. He nodded at the detective and said, "Nice seeing you again."

"You too," Sasuke replied, but for some reason didn't really feel that way. He could only remember the night before and the 'kisses' the blonde and Hyuuga had given each other.

"If you're busy, Naruto, we don't need to go today," Neji said.

"Nah, it's okay. Sasuke was just leaving, anyway," Naruto replied with a wave of his hand.

Neji looked back and forth between the two and then smirked at the blonde. "So, _now _you're on a first name basis?"

Naruto blushed slightly, but replied, "Well, Sasuke and I are buddies now, aren't we?" He slung an arm over a startled Uchiha's shoulders and grinned at him.

The Uchiha gave the blonde a weird look and said, "No, it's only one-sided. You're acting like we're best friends, when we're _not_."

"Replacing me, Naruto?" Neji asked with a fake glare.

The blonde laughed and removed his hold on the Uchiha, who frowned slightly at the loss. Naruto gave his best friend a hug and said, "Can't replace _you_, Neji."

"Good," the Hyuuga replied. "Now get off."

"Although sometimes I wonder why you _are_ my best friend," Naruto said with a pout as he moved away. "You're mean."

"Somebody's got to keep you in line," Neji replied. "Now let's go."

"Right," the blonde replied. He turned to Sasuke and said, "Sorry, Sasuke, but you're gonna have to go. I'll see ya on Monday."

"Yeah, Monday," the Uchiha replied. _Which isn't soon enough, _he thought with a sigh, suddenly really wishing he was Neji.

"It was fun talking to you though," Naruto said with a grin as the three left the apartment. "I mean, like _really_ talking. Not fighting. We should do it again some time."

Sasuke's eyes lit up. He smirked at the blonde and said, "Who says I'd want to?"

"You had fun and you know it," the blonde replied. "You're just being stupid."

"This coming from the most stupidest person on the planet," Sasuke replied.

Naruto glared at the Uchiha and said, "Bastard."

"Dobe," was the detective's reply.

"I'm leaving now," Naruto said. "Catch you later, Sasuke!" And with a wave he left with Neji to the theatre.

Sasuke watched after him for a moment before getting into his car and heading into traffic. _Hm, I wonder what movie they're going to see? _he wondered with a smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, shit, shit, shit, I'm late!" Naruto exclaimed as he skidded into the police station and showed the desk guard his badge before storming through the doors. He ran into the office room and right into someone, falling onto the floor with a thud.

"Ow," he whined as he carefully got to his feet. He looked up to see what, or who, he had run into and almost cowered backwards. "Uh, sorry?" he said to the tall man with small eyes and bluish skin.

"Watch where you're going kid!" the man said angrily.

"I'm not a kid!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sure look like one," the other replied. "Just watch where you're going, got it? Or else."

"Or else, what?" Naruto demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the man said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Kisame!" came a loud voice just before Itachi appeared out of no where. "Don't scare away Naruto-kun!"

"I ain't scared!" Naruto lied defensively. He then turned to Itachi and asked, "Do you know him?"

"Of course!" the elder Uchiha said. "This is Kisame, he's my partner."

"What? I've never seen you around before," Naruto said.

"Let's keep it that way," Kisame replied.

"Don't be mean," Itachi said to his partner. "He's just grumpy, don't mind him."

"Uh, right," the blonde replied. "Later." He quickly left the odd couple and made his way to his desk. "Hey, Sasuke!" he greeted the Uchiha.

"You're late," the detective replied. "And don't call me that."

"But it's your name."

"And I keep telling you not to call me by my first name," Sasuke replied with a glare. _Even though I like hearing it…_

"Well, live with it," the blonde said. "Cause I'm not stopping."

"Stopping what?" Kiba asked as he joined them.

"Stop bugging the hell out of me," Sasuke answered.

"Of course he won't stop that! It's too much fun to pass up," Kiba replied and he and Naruto grinned.

"See? Kiba agrees with me," Naruto said.

"Kiba's an idiot."

"Fuck you, Uchiha."

"If that's what you really want, Inuzuka."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Kiba exclaimed with revulsion. "Sick, man!"

Sasuke smirked at him. "Can't take a joke, Inuzuka?"

"Not if it's like that!" Kiba replied.

"Calm down, you're not my type anyway," Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, _that's_ a relief," Kiba said and then turned to Naruto. "Guess what? Hinata said yes to a second date!"

"That's great!" Naruto replied. "What did Neji say?"

"Who says he has to know?"

"Don't worry about him. He likes you."

"That's a relief too," Kiba said with a sigh.

"Hey, Kiba," Naruto said. "What're you doing Friday night? Date with Hinata?"

"No, that's Saturday," Kiba replied. "Why?"

"My friends and I from KT were planning on getting together, you know, celebrate the end of the week. Wanna come?" Naruto asked.

"Hell ya!" Kiba replied. "I'll ask Hinata to come, too."

"Careful about that, man. Her cousin will be there, too, he works with me, remember?"

"I'm not scared of him anymore!" Kiba exclaimed, though Naruto could tell he still was.

"What'd'ya say, Sasuke?" Naruto suddenly asked the detective and Sasuke looked up at him questioningly. "You gonna come or not?"

"I wasn't aware I was invited," Sasuke replied evenly.

"Well, now you are!" Naruto exclaimed. "So, you coming? You need more fun in your stuffy bastardy life."

"I'm quite content with my life as it is," Sasuke said. "Except, of course, having to deal with you everyday."

"Hey, I don't see you on weekends," Naruto said and then grinned cheekily. "But, Sasuke, if you wanted to, all you had to do was ask."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You truly are an idiot," he replied, though that option was terribly tempting at the moment.

"So, are you coming?" Naruto questioned.

"Hell no," the Uchiha replied. "I have better things to do on a Friday night."

"What? A date with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke glared at him but didn't answer.

"Ah, so it is a date with the fiancée," the reporter said. "How're things going in that department?"

"How the hell do you think it's going, dobe?"

"You could be nice to her."

"And give her false hope? No, thank you," Sasuke said. "Now, if you don't mind, stay out of my personal problems, okay?"

"Fine, fine, bastard," Naruto said and turned back to Kiba. "Where's Shikamaru? I've gotta invite him, too."

"The lazy bastard hasn't even shown up yet," Kiba answered.

"Then, let's go ask everyone else!" Naruto said and got up.

"Not just yet, dobe," Sasuke said and Naruto stopped in his tracks. "We've got work to do. Playtime is for later."

"Playtime!" Naruto exclaimed indignantly.

Sasuke just got to his feet and said, "Come on, dobe."

Naruto made a face at the Uchiha's back before grabbing his things and following after.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What're we doing here again?" Naruto asked as he stepped out of the Uchiha's car in front of Jiraiya's house.

"_Because_," Sasuke said for the tenth time, "I need to talk to Jiraiya and he's not picking up his phone."

"Maybe because he's not home?"

"You don't know that. Some people just don't answer their phone because they don't hear it, couldn't reach it in time, or didn't want to talk to whoever was calling," Sasuke replied. "He could be home."

Naruto shrugged. "Whatever," he replied. "Although it's just easier to call and _wait_ for him to answer the phone instead of driving _all_ the way out here if he really is out. It's a waste of time."

"What precious time would you be wasting?" Sasuke inquired. "You'll have plenty of time handing out invitations to your little party later."

"You know, your bitchy attitude might just get you uninvited," Naruto said, frowning.

"I already told you I wasn't coming, so I don't care," Sasuke said, although he did.

"And here I thought you were starting to be _nicer_ to me," Naruto said. "How wrong was I?"

"Very wrong," Sasuke replied. "Now, come on."

They walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, however no one answered. Naruto turned to Sasuke with a smirk.

"I told you," the reporter said. "He's not home."

"Stuff it, Uzumaki," Sasuke snapped. "Let's check out back."

"What for?" Naruto said. "Jiraiya hardly ever leaves his house. And when he's home, he usually doesn't spend time out on the deck."

"You never know," the detective replied and led the way around to the back of the house.

"I'm telling you," Naruto said. "He's not home. Or he's sleeping. One of the two."

"Just shut up. I think I hear something," Sasuke said as they turned the corner. That's when Sasuke saw someone trying to pull himself into the house through an open window. Sasuke pulled out his gun and shouted, "Back away from the window, now!"

The man turned and bolted, but Sasuke quickly caught up to him and tackled him to the ground. The man put up a fight, pushing and kicking up at the detective, which resulted in a messy brawl. Naruto hovered exactly behind them, eagerly scribbling away on his notepad. This would make such an _awesome_ entry for his article. After a few minutes of fighting, Sasuke managed to pin the other man down and sighed, swiping his bangs out from his face. That's when he finally got a good look at the man beneath him and jerked back.

"Sasuke-kun," the man drawled with a sickly smile. "How nice to see you."

"Argh!" Sasuke exclaimed and jolted backwards again quickly, only to have felt his elbow crash into something. Or, to be more precise, some_one_.

"Fuck! Are you trying to kill me bastard?" Naruto shouted as he dropped his notepad and pen and clutched his right eye.

"What? What happened?" Sasuke whirled around to face the blonde and swore.

"You fucking hit me in the face!" Naruto hollered. "What's wrong with you?"

"I didn't mean to, dobe! It was an accident!" Sasuke defended himself.

"Bastard, I'm going to kill you!" Naruto exclaimed angrily and glared at the Uchiha, which didn't do much since half his face was covered with one hand.

"I said I didn't mean it!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"You still did it!" Naruto retorted.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun," the man's voice floated in to join the others. "While I don't particularly mind, could you get off of me?"

Sasuke flew off the man as quickly as humanly possible and backed up beside Naruto. The man got to his feet and brushed grass off himself before pushing his long black hair away from his face. He then gave Sasuke a smile, his golden eyes twinkled.

"You look well, Sasuke-kun," the man said.

"Stay away from me!" Sasuke exclaimed and, to Naruto's sudden surprise, hid behind the blonde.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Sasuke-kun," the man said. "I don't understand why you keep insisting that I am."

"Just stay the fuck away from me, understand? Or I really _will_ have that restraining order put on you!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto turned to look at the detective and raised an eyebrow. "Something going on I should know about? How do you know this guy?"

"Sasuke-kun and I go way back," the man said as he took a step closer. "Don't we, Sasuke-kun?"

"Get the fuck away!" Sasuke exclaimed, stepping away.

Naruto stared at him with shock, all pain in his eye forgotten. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"No!" Sasuke said, shaking his head. "Just keep him away from me, got it?"

"Okay, but do you mind telling me what's--"

"Got it?" Sasuke demanded.

"Hey, don't yell at me! You're the one that gave me eye damage!"

"I hit you by _accident_! And you don't have eye damage! Just a bruise!"

"You still caused it!"

"It was an accident!"

"I don't care!"

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Argh!" Sasuke exclaimed, jerking back again.

"Are you a detective or not, Sasuke?" the blonde asked. "Be a man! Arrest him or something, he was trying to break and enter, remember?"

The Uchiha nodded, suddenly professional again, and straightened up. He stared right at the man, ignoring the look he was getting, and was about to speak when another voice presented itself.

"What's going on back here?" Jiraiya shouted as he joined the trio.

"Hey, old pervert!" Naruto greeted.

"What're you doing here again, brat?" Jiraiya asked and then looked the blonde over. "And why are you covering your eye like that?"

"Sasuke smacked me in the eye and I can't see!"

"You're not blind, dobe! I just hurt you a little!"

"See? He admits it!"

"It was an accident!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Jiraiya said. "Tell me what you're doing in my backyard."

"We came to talk to you, but you didn't answer the door, so Sasuke decided to check the back," Naruto explained. "That's when we saw this guy--" He motioned to the man who was staring intently at Sasuke. "--trying to get in through the window and Sasuke tackled him. Then he hit me in the eye--"

"By accident!"

"--and then you showed up," Naruto finished.

Jiraiya turned to look at Sasuke and then at the man. His eyes narrowed. "Orochimaru, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Can't I see my brother?"

"_Brother_?" both Sasuke and Naruto exclaimed at once.

"Not something I'm proud of," Jiraiya said grimly. "What are you doing here? I told you not to come around."

The man named Orochimaru gave his brother a cool glare. "You have something of mine that I want back," he said.

"Those albums aren't yours!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "They were given to _me_ by our parents. Not _you_! Let it go!"

Orochimaru's glare intensified. "They are rightfully mine! It was in our mother's will!"

"But our father's will told us to disregard everything in our mother's will, so therefore, the albums are mine!" Jiraiya said. "Now, get the hell off my property before I call the police!"

Sasuke and Naruto turned to Jiraiya pointedly and the white-haired man shook his head.

"Never mind," he said. "There already _is_ a cop here and I won't hesitate in having Uchiha arrest you."

Orochimaru smiled. "Sasuke-kun is too afraid to come near me. I don't believe I'm in any danger."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow and looked over at the detective, surprised to see that, yes, Sasuke did look a bit afraid of the other Sannin. He returned his gaze to his brother and said, "Fine, then, _I'll_ take you to the station myself and have someone else arrest you."

"Fine," Orochimaru said with a glare. "I'll leave." He gave a mock bow to his brother, who only glared at him, before turning to leave. He stopped in front of Sasuke, however, and smiled again, looking rather sadistic. "It was very nice to see you again, Sasuke-kun. We really do need to meet up again sometimes, you know, _one on one_," he said with false sweetness and the Uchiha shuddered.

Orochimaru smirked, reached out a hand and ran his fingers along Sasuke's cheek just briefly before the detective jerked back and held Naruto out to shield him. The creepy Sannin frowned, glared at the blonde, and then stalked off. The moment he was out of sight, Sasuke sighed with relief and Naruto rounded on him.

"Hey! I'm not your protector! Don't use me like a shield, bastard!" he exclaimed. "Besides, what are you so afraid of? You have a gun, don't you?"

"I think he's under more mental harm than physical," Jiraiya said, giving Sasuke a weird look. "Care to explain, boy?"

Sasuke sighed again and said, "He was one of my professors during college, and he, um…"

"Molested you?" Naruto finished.

Sasuke flinched from the memories and blushed slightly. He then looked at Naruto curiously and said, "How'd you know?"

"It was kind of obvious he was hitting on you just now," the reporter replied and then suddenly grinned mischievously. "So, you turned on the charms and caught the wrong guy, huh? Mr. Creepy sure isn't very attractive. "

"I didn't _turn on my charms_," Sasuke spat. "And, no, he isn't. He's psychotic, that's what he is. Being in his class was the worst part of my entire life."

"Why didn't you turn him in?"

"No proof."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it," Sasuke said. "Now, I'm going to have nightmares for a week. He positively freaks me out."

"Well,_ duh_," Naruto said. "I'd be freaked out, too, if it were me. But thankfully, it's never happened to me."

"Aren't you lucky," Sasuke said bitterly. "I don't know what he's going to do now he knows I'm a cop."

"He'll probably molest you at the station," Naruto replied.

"Not helping, dobe," Sasuke snapped but the blonde grinned at him again.

"Are you afraid of him, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto cooed.

The Uchiha glared at him. "Scared? Me? No, I'm not."

"Sure…" Naruto said. "That's why you were hiding behind me, huh?"

Sasuke blushed and the blonde's grin widened.

"Hey, kid," Jiraiya said to Naruto. "You should get something on your eye before it gets even nastier."

The blonde suddenly seemed to remember that he did indeed have a black eye and rounded on Sasuke again. "Bastard! What're you going to do to make it up to me? I have a goddamn black eye because of you _and_ I'm going to look like shit for over a week!"

"I said it's not my fault! It's your own fault for standing so close in the first place! I wouldn't have hit you otherwise!"

"I bet you would have! You were just biding your time, weren't you? Waiting for that perfect moment where you could pretend to freak out and smack me in the face! Admit it, admit it!" Naruto exclaimed, narrowing his eyes angrily at the Uchiha.

Sasuke glowered at him. "I did not do it on purpose! I don't want to hurt you!"

The blonde looked taken aback. "Y-You…don't?"

"Of course I don't," Sasuke said and then glanced at the surprised blonde before adding, "It's on my head if you get hurt. Your boss said she'd sue if you were injured in any way."

Naruto blinked. "Tsunade said that?" he asked incredulously. Then, suddenly he exclaimed angrily, "Hey! You don't want me hurt just so you don't get in trouble! And here I thought you actually cared."

"For you?" Sasuke said with a roll of the eyes. "Never."

Naruto made a sudden movement as if to lunge at the Uchiha, but Jiraiya caught his arm just in time, pulling him away.

"Calm down, both of you!" the man said. "You can go back to your cute little lover's spat later. Naruto, let's get you some ice."

Jiraiya ignored the way the two made faces of revulsion at the mention of _lover's spat_ and led the way into the house, the two following, Naruto making faces at the Uchiha's back along the way.

"So, detective, what did you want to see me about?" Jiraiya asked as they settled down in the kitchen. Naruto dug through the fridge for a packet of ice to put over his eye before sitting down next to Sasuke. He sighed with relief at the cool feeling of the ice against his wound, and glared at the Uchiha again spitefully.

Sasuke ignored the hate vibes directed at him and turned to Jiraiya. "Well, I don't know if you've heard or not, but there's been another burglary just two days ago. We have reason to believe it's the same person behind both your robbery and the new one."

"What's your point?"

"I was thinking that if this person is targeting you for those antiques, then he has to know you had them, right?"

"We established that last time."

"I know, I'm just clarifying," Sasuke said. "I believe that it could be possible to this person to be somehow connected to your lives somehow. I was wondering if you'd be willing to give us the name of your insurance company and your insurance agent, along with any other people who could possibly know about the antiques. It doesn't matter if they've seen it or not, just so long as they know."

"I can do that," Jiraiya said and snatched Naruto's notepad and pen out from his hand. When he finished he handed it back to Naruto and said, "That all?"

"Yes," Sasuke said. "Sorry to have bothered you."

"No, not a problem. Whatever it takes to find the guy," Jiraiya said, leading the way to the front.

"Later, pervert!" Naruto exclaimed. "And I'm taking the ice with me, okay?"

"Just pay me back later twerp!"

"It's _ice_!"

"And you're stealing it!"

"I'm injured!"

"Your own fault!"

"No, it's Sasuke's!"

"Shut up, dobe, you're giving me a headache!" Sasuke exclaimed and pushed the blonde into the passenger seat before getting into the driver's side and heading back to the station.

However, he stopped at a corner store a few blocks away and told the blonde to stay put while he got something. Naruto mumbled about arrogant bastards under his breath as he examined his eye in the rearview mirror. It looked horrible, and he was going to kill Sasuke for it later.

"Here, dobe," the Uchiha suddenly said, appearing out from no where and causing the blonde to jump.

Naruto turned to him and looked at him curiously before finally noticing what he was holding. It was another pack of ice. Naruto gave Sasuke another curious look, this time laced with surprise.

"Wha—"

"You're going to need another pack and I don't think we have any at the station," Sasuke said, looking away. Once Naruto took the ice from him, he glanced at him again and then dropped something into the blonde's lap. He looked away quickly and started the engine, keeping his eyes glued to the road.

He could feel Naruto's gaze burning into the side of his head, but ignored it best he could. But when the blonde murmured, "Thank you," he just had to smile, just a little.

He glanced at the blonde who was happily eating the chocolate bar he'd just been given and Sasuke's smile grew. "You're welcome," he replied and drove back to the station, both spending the ride in comfortable silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the fuck happened to your eye?" Kiba exclaimed the instant Naruto walked into the room. The rest of the station looked up as well and whispers filled the air.

Naruto glanced at the Uchiha from the corner of his eye and a sudden brilliant idea formed in his mind. He gave Kiba a look of distraught but exclaimed gleefully, "Sasuke punched me in the eye!"

"It was an accident!" Sasuke shouted from his desk.

"It was horrible!" Naruto continued, milking it for all it was worth. "I was just standing there, you know, writing down what was happening, when out of no where, his elbow just blows right into my fucking eye!"

Kiba glared at Sasuke and said, "Man, Uchiha. I knew you hated him, but _this_, it's a bit too much, don't you think?"

"How could you do that to Naruto?" Temari remarked. "You ruined his good looks."

"You have taken your hatred much too far this time, Sasuke-kun," Lee said with a shake of his head. "Poor Naruto-kun."

_Poor Naruto-kun?_ Sasuke thought angrily. He looked around for the blonde and found him looking very pleased with himself. Sasuke was quickly losing his patience with him. It seemed to happen quite a lot, even though he was attracted to the blonde.

"Sasuke, I can't believe you!" chorused the station once more.

The Uchiha snapped. "It was a fucking _accident_!"

"That's what _he_ says," Naruto and Kiba both said at once.

Sasuke glared at them and said, "Shut up, you idiots. Go and do something productive."

"But making you angry _is_ productive," Naruto replied with a smile.

"You're not getting paid to just sit here like a loser," the detective said.

"What's got you so pissed off about?" Kiba asked giving the Uchiha an inspecting look. "That time of the month?"

Sasuke's glared intensified. "Fuck off, Inuzuka."

"Come on, Kiba, let's go see who else I can ask to my party. The Uchiha can PMS on hi own, I don't want to deal with it," the reporter said. "Shikamaru here yet?"

Kiba snorted. "Yeah, right."

"That lazy-ass," Naruto said. "Well, I'll invite whoever else is here, then."

Naruto and Kiba walked over to join Gaara when the doors opened from Kakashi's office and the chief walked out with a man following behind him.

Kakashi called attention to everyone and said, "All right guys."

Temari coughed pointedly.

Kakashi smiled and added, "And girl." She smiled at him and he continued, "Seeing as how our station is lacking members right now, we have gotten a transfer from another station. This is Masashi Sai and he'll be joining us from now on. Be nice to him."

And with that, Kakashi returned to his office, leaving the new guy with the rest of the station to deal with; he had someone more important to go back to. The transfer looked around at the people who were watching him; most of them seemed to have resumed their earlier business, not caring about him at all. He noticed a table to his left that seemed empty and, assuming it was his new desk, sat down at it. However, the man next to him turned and sent him a cool glare.

"That desk's occupied already," he said. "I think Kakashi put yours in the back."

Sai nodded at the man and said, "Thanks, uh—"

"Detective Uchiha Sasuke," he replied.

"So, whose desk is this, then?" Sai asked. "Your partner's?"

Sasuke smirked at him. "You could say that," he replied. "The idiot's back there with some of the other guys. The blonde. But he's a reporter, not a cop."

Sai blinked and got to his feet. He looked around and his eyes landed on a head of unforgettable blonde hair. He smirked and called out, "Naruto, what the hell are you doing in a police station?"

The blonde looked up quickly at the sound of a familiar voice and upon seeing the newcomer exclaimed, "Sai! What the hell are you doing here?" He got to his feet and walked over, practically pouncing on Sai excitedly.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed angrily as he watched the scene from his desk.

When Naruto pulled away, he repeated, "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you hear just now? I'm the new transfer," Sai replied.

"No way! You work here now?"

"That's what I just said."

"That's great!" Naruto exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in years; it'll be so fun catching up, man. It's great to see you."

Sai smiled at him. "It's good to see you, too," he said, but then narrowed his eyes at the blonde's facial injury. "What happened to your eye?"

"A bastard punched me in the face," Naruto replied. "_This_ bastard to be precise." He motioned toward Sasuke who quickly looked away so he wasn't caught listening in on their conversation.

"Your partner punched you in the eye?" Sai said, glaring at the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked up at him and glared back. "Before getting so angry, you should know that it was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt him."

"But you still did," Sai replied.

The two men glared daggers at one another, and it was suddenly very clear to both of them that they were most definitely _not_ going to like each other.

Naruto quickly stopped the glare-fest by saying, "Sai, we've got to get together and talk. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yes," Sai said, turning away from Sasuke to smile at Naruto. "It's been much too long. I missed having you around all the time."

Naruto blushed slightly and Sasuke's glare at the back of Sai's head intensified. "Well, thanks. I missed you, too," he said and grinned.

"That's good to know," Sai replied.

"Now, come on and I'll introduce you to everyone, okay?" Naruto said before walking back to join Kiba and Gaara.

Sai waited for Naruto to be out of earshot before turning to Sasuke and giving the detective a fake smile. "It's rude to glare so much, you know," he said. "Especially since you hardly know me and, therefore, have no reason to."

Sasuke continued to glare at him and didn't bother replying.

"Well, _detective_, seeing as how you don't seem eager to talk, I'll talk to you," Sai said. "I suggest you keep your fists to yourself. I don't want you hurting Naruto again."

"How the hell do you even know him, anyway?" Sasuke demanded. The two of them seemed a bit _too_ friendly towards one another. Even Naruto and Neji hadn't acted so nice. It was making him suspicious and hell of a lot angry.

Sai's smile returned and this time it wasn't fake. It was more of an in-your-face sneer. "Oh, Naruto's never mentioned me before?" he asked and Sasuke glared at him again. "Naruto's a friend from middle school."

Sasuke sighed, feeling much more relaxed, but Sai's next words cut through him hard.

"He's also my ex-boyfriend."

**A/N:** Okay, I have to give credit to Sarah Mason for a few of the parts in this chapter. The whole punch in the eye, the chocolate thing in the car, and the way the rest of the station reacted to Naruto's injury is not my own creation. That was all in the book, I just tweaked it all. Especially the whole Orochimaru part—that wasn't in the book, I thought it'd be pretty funny to put in and mess with Sasuke a little.

Oh, and I couldn't find out what Sai's last name is…I don't think it's ever mentioned, so I just used Masashi…If he does have a last name, please let me know and I'll fix it. Thanks.

That's all for this chapter, I just wanted to let you all know because I don't want to take credit for something I didn't come up with on my own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in _Naruto_ by Kishimoto Masashi, nor do I own the plotline to _Playing James _by Sarah Mason.

**Author's Note:** Hey, everyone! I'm here with chapter six!! I didn't think I'd be out with this chapter so soon, but surprisingly I have more time to write while at college than I did when I was in high school….I'm not sure why that is, but maybe it's because I'm only a freshman and I don't have a lot of work to do yet. Well, that's fine with me!

Anyway, I FINALLY got the book in my possession, so things should be going much faster. Hopefully. This chapter was oringinaly going to include the party that Naruto is going to have, but that just made it WAY too long, so I'm cutting it down. So, that's why the ending is crap. It just sort of stops. Sorry about that. But I already have most of the next chapter done, so it should be up fairly soon.

Other than that, thanks so much for your reviews! We broke 100, so you guys rock! Much love your way. Enjoy the chapter, SilverRose88.

**Chapter Six**

**Playing Hooky and Stolen Cars**

If someone didn't get Naruto to stop laughing _now_, Sasuke would have to do it himself. And it would _not_ be pretty.

The Uchiha looked up from his computer and glared at the pair sitting at the blonde's desk. Frowning, he turned to look back at his work, glaring, instead, at the computer screen. However, the blonde's laughter erupted his thoughts again and Sasuke was slowly losing his patience.

Forget getting Naruto to stop laughing. It would be more productive in getting that bastard out of the station.

Ever since that Masashi Sai had transferred into the station two days ago, it had been constant hell. Well, at least for the Uchiha, who had never been more tempted to shoot someone before in his life. Even Naruto hadn't been so bad. But now, shooting _both_ of them was appealing. So _what_ if they were friends from middle school? So _what_ if they lived across the street from one another for most of their early life? So _what_ if they went to college together for two years? And so _what_ if they dated for one year? It didn't matter at all to Sasuke. It wasn't like he cared. He just didn't like the guy. Hell, he _hated_ the guy, and he'd barely known him two days. Of course it had nothing to do with the fact that he and Naruto were good ol' buddies. And it definitely had nothing to do with the fact that they had dated for _one whole year_.

He didn't care about who Naruto dated. Please. That dobe was of no concern of his. He should have been grateful to Sai. Because of him, he didn't have to put up with Naruto's never ending annoyance. But they _could_ stop reminiscing about the past, couldn't they? How many goddamn memories could they have?

"You look pissed off about something," Kiba commented as he joined Sasuke.

"What makes you say that?"

"That's the meanest glare I've ever seen _anyone_ give a computer." Kiba raised a brow and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the Uchiha lied.

"Come on," Kiba said with a roll of his eyes. "Something's bugging you, and I'm thinking it has something to do with those two. …Or more specifically _Sai_. You don't like him much, do you?"

Sasuke turned his glare to Kiba. "What the hell are you even talking about? What do I care about either of them?"

Kiba leaned back against the chair he was sitting in and gave Sasuke a lazy grin. "Don't try hiding it from me, Uchiha. I saw you at Rasengan's last Friday. You were there, following Naruto, weren't you? Like you were following him around the entire day."

"Must be your imagination, Inuzuka."

"Bullshit. I saw you, quit lying."

"Fine," Sasuke relented. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing," Kiba said, grin still in place. "I'm just happy watching you squirm. The new guy's getting in your way, isn't he?"

Sasuke glanced over at Sai and Naruto from the corner of his eyes and he felt the anger boil in him. He turned back to Kiba, who was smirking all-knowingly, and said, "Fuck off, Inuzuka."

Kiba sighed. "Fine, I get it," he said, but then looked Sasuke square in the eye. "But, you should reconsider coming to Naruto's party."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, raising a brow suspiciously.

"Because Naruto's invited _him_," Kiba said, nodding at Sai. "And, Sai said yes. Don't want to be lagging behind, now, do you, Sasuke? Sai just might get what he wants."

And, with that, Kiba smirked at Sasuke, before joining Naruto and Sai in conversation.

Sasuke looked back at the computer, and glared at it again. He'd already planned on going to Naruto's party, but since Sai was going to be there, there was no way he wasn't going to go.

"Hey, Sasuke!" a certain blonde's voice pulled the Uchiha out of his thoughts. "Why're you so quiet today?"

"I'm quiet everyday," Sasuke replied.

"No, you're not. You're usually yelling at me about _something_ or another," Naruto said.

"Well, you've been busy with your _friend_," Sasuke spat the last word around angrily, and Naruto looked up at him with confusion. Sasuke quickly said to cover up, "I didn't want to break up your reuniting."

Naruto looked slightly unconvinced for a moment before he grinned. "I didn't know you were so nice, Sasuke."

"I'm only nice to you," Sasuke said before he could help it.

Naruto blinked and looked taken aback. Sasuke mentally slapped himself for his stupidity. Sai narrowed his eyes and eyed the Uchiha suspiciously before glancing back at the surprised blonde. Kiba burst out laughing.

"He's telling the truth, you know," the Inuzuka said. "Besides Kakashi, you're the only person he's ever really nice to. He's a bastard to everyone else."

"Shut up, Inuzuka."

"See? Am I right, or am I right?"

"I think you need to shut up, Kiba," Naruto said. "Sasuke's hardly nice to me."

Kiba smirked. "Whatever you say," he said. "Sasuke knows what I'm talking about, don't you?"

Sasuke's glare intensified. "Fuck you, Inuzuka."

"Sorry, man, I don't swing that way," was Kiba's casual reply.

Sasuke was growing irritated. He was already pissed off, and being around such idiots weren't helping his situation. He jumped to his feet and turned to Naruto expectantly.

"Are we going somewhere?" the blonde asked.

"Yes, come on," and with that, he walked out the doors.

Naruto looked puzzled for a moment before quickly grabbing his things and saying bye to Sai and Kiba. Sai looked annoyed that Naruto was leaving with Sasuke, but knew there was no way to stop it.

"So, where are we going?" Naruto asked as they pulled out of the station in the Uchiha's car.

Sasuke shrugged. "I just wanted to get out of the station."

Naruto stared at him. "You mean you just ditched?" he exclaimed, amazed that _Sasuke_, the rule-abiding detective, had just up and left.

The Uchiha chuckled lightly. "I suppose you can say that," he replied.

"Then why'd you bring me?" Naruto asked. "I could've stayed with Sai."

Sasuke's hands around the steering wheel clenched tighter at the mention of Naruto's ex-boyfriend. Before he could stop himself he demanded, "What the hell do you like about that guy anyway? What's so special about him?"

The reporter gave Sasuke the most confused look he could manage. "What are you getting so worked up about?" Naruto asked. "Sai's a friend."

"I thought he was your ex-boyfriend," Sasuke spat.

"He is, so what?" Naruto questioned. For some unfathomable reason, it seemed like Sasuke was _jealous_ of Sai. Naruto almost laughed aloud at that. Why on earth would Sasuke be jealous over _him_?

"It's just the first time I've ever seen anyone so friendly with an ex before," Sasuke said, getting annoyed again. He tried to calm down, he'd left the station so he wouldn't get irritated, but it was just going the other way. He couldn't help but feel so angry about Sai.

"Well, Sai and I _are_ friends, and if that bothers you, though it _shouldn't,_ you're going to have to deal," Naruto said, giving Sasuke a weird look.

"It doesn't bother me," Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

Naruto snorted. "Yeah, I can tell," he replied, earning a glare from Sasuke.

"If you want to go back, I'll take you back," Sasuke offered.

"Nah, I'm good," Naruto said. "I like ditching, too."

Sasuke smirked. "You seemed like you would."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto demanded.

"That you're rebellious and the kind of person who ditched all the time during high school," Sasuke said.

"For your information I am not rebellious and I didn't ditch in high school," Naruto said with mock offense.

"Really?"

"Really. I was popular, not rebellious, and it was middle school, not high school," Naruto said and grinned when he earned a smile from Sasuke. He looked a bit shocked and gave Sasuke a wided-eyed look.

"What?"

"I think that's the first time I've seen you smile," Naruto said.

Sasuke turned to glance at him but looked away quickly from the force of the blonde's stare. "I doubt that. I think you've seen me smile before."

"No, I don't think so. I've seen you smirk and laugh, but _smile_, that's different," Naruto said. "I like it. You should smile more often."

Sasuke desperately willed the blush on his face to go away. He just knew Naruto would make a snide comment about it.

"Aw, you're blushing. How _cute_, Sasuke-kun," Naruto cooed with a cocky grin.

_Who was so right?_ Sasuke thought. "Shut it, dobe," he snapped.

"What's got Sasuke-kun in such a foul mood?" he teased.

"If you don't shut up right now, I swear I'll pull over and dump you on the side of the street," Sasuke said threateningly.

His threat worked, Naruto shut up immediately and pouted as if to ask 'would-you-really-do-that?' Sasuke's response was a glare and Naruto seemed to realize that, yes, he would go through with his threat and decided it was best to stop teasing.

"So, why _did_ you bring me with you?" Naruto asked.

"Because then it doesn't look like I ditched, more like we went to work on a case," Sasuke replied. "Not that Kakashi would really care if we ditched or not, but just in case."

"Smart plan," Naruto said.

Sasuke glanced at him and smirked. He frowned for a moment and asked, "How's your eye?"

"Still there," Naruto replied and Sasuke glared at him.

"You know what I mean."

"It's okay. Still hurts, especially when I wake up, but I'll survive," Naruto said. "I've gotten black eyes before. No big deal."

"It sounded like a big deal when I gave it to you."

"_Duh_," Naruto said obviously. "I was teasing. You're fun to get riled up, Sasuke."

"What? So you're not mad at me anymore for giving you the black eye?"

"No, I'm still mad. I'm just not as mad as I pretended to be."

"Well, that's good to know," Sasuke replied.

Naruto grinned at him. "So, Sasuke, tell me something."

The Uchiha gave him a weird look. "What are you talking about? Tell you what?"

"Anything. Just tell me something. It's funny, because I've known you for three weeks but I don't know anything about you."

"There's nothing to know," Sasuke said. "And, besides, why would I want to tell you about my life?"

"Because we're friends?" Naruto suggested.

Sasuke froze. "Friends? Us?" he asked with a roll of his eyes. "I told you before that we're hardly close to being friends."

"And I say we are. What's wrong with being friends with someone?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, for people like _you_," Sasuke said. "For people like me…"

"You mean for anti-social bastards?"

"I've never really had any friends before, truthfully," Sasuke said. "People in general just annoy me."

"Everything annoys you, Sasuke."

"And usually you annoy me most."

"No wonder you don't have any friends," Naruto said with a shake of his head. "No one can stand being around such an attitude for long. Except for maybe Sakura, but, then again, she doesn't count because her love for you blinds all logic."

"You put up with my attitude, don't you?"

"That's because I give you an attitude back, don't I?" Naruto replied with a grin.

"Oh, right," Sasuke said. "You actually surprised me the first time we met; at the hospital. No one's ever spoken to me like that before. You annoyed me and intrigued me at the same time."

Naruto blushed slightly from the detective's sudden honesty and Sasuke glanced at him with a smirk.

"What? You're suddenly shy?" Sasuke teased. "That's not like you."

"I-I'm n-not shy!" Naruto stammered, blushing more.

Sasuke's smirk grew. "You're cute when you blush," he said before he could stop himself. He cursed his tongue; he'd been slipping a lot out lately.

Naruto's blush deepened and he gaped at Sasuke for a full minute before sputtering something incoherent and looking away quickly. He wasn't entirely sure why, but hearing Sasuke calling him cute made his heart start beating faster. He was so preoccupied with calming his heart down that it took him a while to realize they had stopped in front of a small corner restaurant called Kagemane.

"What're we doing here?" Naruto asked the Uchiha.

"Well, it's lunch time, isn't it? I'm hungry, so I'm going to eat. If you want to come then you can. I don't care," Sasuke said and got out of the car.

Naruto debated for all of one second because his stomach chose the moment to growl at him for food and followed Sasuke into the restaurant. They found a table in the corner of the restaurant and began reading the menu when Sasuke's phone went off.

The Uchiha groaned. "I bet it's Sakura," he said, annoyed. "I tell her not to call me at work."

"Well, if you don't wanna talk to her, I will," Naruto said and grabbed the phone from Sasuke before the detective could say a word. But instead of it being Sakura, it was Kakashi, and the chief sounded rather urgent.

"Naruto? Is that you?" he asked.

"Yes, what's up?"

"Why're you answering Sasuke's phone?"

"Long story. What's the problem?"

"There's been a car theft down on Godaime Street and since the two of you are out, mind checking in on it? We have Gaara down there right now talking to the vic, but I want Sasuke to check it out too, kay?" Kakashi said.

"Sure, we're on it, chief," Naruto said and hung up. He got to his feet and handed Sasuke his phone back.

"Was that Kakashi?" Sasuke demanded.

"Yep."

"Why the fuck didn't you give me the phone then?"

"He never told me to," Naruto replied. "Now, no time for lunch, we have to head to Godaime Street. Grand theft auto."

"Great," the Uchiha mumbled and headed back to the car. "Anyone down there right now?"

"Gaara," the reporter replied.

"Double great," Sasuke said.

"What's wrong?"

"I hate auto thefts because the people are overly psychotic about losing their cars and they bug the hell out of me. And Gaara's not exactly my best friend."

"What's wrong with ol' redhead? He's super nice."

"Whatever, dobe. Now's not the time," Sasuke said.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

"What?"

"Can we turn the sirens on this time?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Sasuke glanced at him, gave him a small smile and said, "No."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Udon? It was _your_ car that got stolen?" Naruto asked when he saw the teenage boy standing next to Gaara.

"Naruto-nii-chan, what are you doing here?" the teen asked.

"Long story, man. Now, tell me what happened," the reporter asked but then let out a yelp of pain as Sasuke smacked him on the head. "What was that for bastard?"

"For trying to do _my _job, remember?" Sasuke said. "I'm Detective Uchiha Sasuke," he introduced himself to the teen.

"I've already talked to him, Uchiha," Gaara said monotonously. "His name is Udon, nineteen years old, was having lunch with his friends in here," He motioned to the small restaurant behind them, "and when he came back he saw that his car was gone."

"So, you didn't see anyone take it?" Sasuke asked Udon.

"No, sir," he replied. "We came out when we were finished and the car was gone."

"Where's your friend now?"

"Oh, she had a class to get to so she took the subway," he replied. "I waited to talk to the cops." He turned to Naruto and said, "Though she'll be upset that she left. Moegi would have loved to see you, Naruto-nii-chan."

"Tell her hi from me, okay?" Naruto replied and the teen nodded.

"Can you tell me the license plate number then?" Sasuke asked.

"It's SVR-888," he replied.

"I have already reported it, Uchiha," Gaara said. "Hatake said he would call if they got a lead."

"All right," Sasuke said. "I'm gonna beat up Kakashi when we get back. What was the point of calling me down here? You obviously have everything under control."

"Obviously," Gaara stated.

"Probably figured out I ditched and wanted to get me back," Sasuke mumbled. "Bastard."

"You don't know that," Naruto said.

"But that's probably what he did," Sasuke replied.

"I am going to head back to the station," Gaara said. "Since you two are staying out, you can go after the car if you need to, okay?"

"Fine," Sasuke said. He then turned to Udon and said, "You can go home too, kid. We'll give you a call when we find your car. Can I have your number?"

"Yeah, sure," Udon replied and told Naruto, who wrote it down.

"Do you need a ride home then?"

"No. I have a class, so I'm heading back to the university. I'll just take the subway, so don't worry," he replied. "Thanks, detective. Later, Naruto-nii-chan!" And he walked off towards the next subway.

"Man, it sucks to have your car stolen," Naruto said.

"Have you ever gotten your car stolen?" Sasuke asked as they headed back to his car.

"No, have you?"

"Yes, actually. When I was in college," he replied. "It was winter break and I was at the library doing some research and when I got out, my car was gone."

"Really? How'd you get home then?"

"I tried calling my parents, but they weren't home, and I even called Itachi, but the fucking bastard wouldn't answer his cell," he said. "So, I had to walk to the subway. In the fucking snow. While it was fucking thirty degrees below zero. When I got home I reported it stolen, and then crashed, I was so tired and so cold. The next morning I wake up and my car was sitting peacefully in the fucking driveway."

"How'd it get there? Did you find out who stole it?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, yeah, I found out," Sasuke said angrily.

"Well? Who was it?"

"It was fucking Itachi," Sasuke replied.

"What? Why'd Itachi steal your car?"

"Because the fucking bastard thought it'd be a _funny_ _idea_ to mess with me," Sasuke replied. "He stole the car while I was in the library and had me take the subway home."

"Is that really it?"

"It probably had to do with the fact that he'd crashed his car the week before and therefore he couldn't go out to see his boyfriend," Sasuke said. "So, he went and _stole_ _my car_ so he and Kisame could suck face."

"Wait, you mean Itachi and _Kisame_ are _dating_?" Naruto exclaimed.

"What? You didn't know that? Isn't it kind of obvious? No one but Kisame actually really puts up with Itachi," Sasuke said, looking surprised that Naruto hadn't figured out about the station's most psychotic couple.

Naruto shuddered slightly. "Th-That's a really, _really_ weird pair," he said. "Kisame freaks me out."

"He freaks out a lot of people. But, for me, Itachi's more frightening."

"Nah, your brother's just a bit eccentric, that's all."

"Not when he's serious. It's what makes him such a good cop. His first impression is some happy-go-lucky guy, but he's downright ruthless when it comes to the big and dangerous job. If you ever get caught with anything, you'd better hope it's not Itachi who finds you," Sasuke said.

"Well, thanks for the advice," Naruto said, and shuddered again. "Hey, so how did you find out it was Itachi anyway?"

"Who else would have returned the car to my driveway after one day?"

"True."

"And, besides, there was a bottle of nail polish in the backseat which was _so_ not mine," Sasuke added.

"What'd you do to him when you found out?"

"I threw all of his nail polish away," Sasuke said. "He practically cried."

"Couldn't he have just taken them out of the trash?"

"Oh, I didn't throw it out like _that_," Sasuke said, smirking evilly. "I emptied all the bottles. There wasn't a drop left in any of them. I put all of the empty bottles back in his drawer, so when he opened it he let out this inhuman shriek, it was great."

Naruto shook his head. "I whole new level of sibling rivalry," he said. "I wish I had a brother or a sister even. The closest I have is Neji, and you know how mean he is to me."

"Believe me, it's not all that great," Sasuke said. "Especially when someone like _Itachi_ is your sibling."

"Still, it's nice having a blood relation," the blonde said solemnly.

Sasuke glanced at him and said, "Sorry."

Naruto's head whipped up quickly. He stared at Sasuke as though he had grown another head. "What the hell are you sorry about?"

"Well, I, um, heard from Kakashi that your parents died and that you have no brothers or sisters," Sasuke said, feeling uneasy with the way the reporter was staring at him. "I'm sorry for talking about Itachi and stuff…"

Naruto grinned at him. "Don't worry about it, Sasuke. I like hearing about it. Sure it gets me down, but it's nothing to be sorry about."

"If you want, you can have Itachi. I'm sick of the bastard anyway," Sasuke said.

"Cool, I'll keep that in mind," Naruto teased. "Though I don't think he'd like it much if he knew you were trying to get rid of him."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Sasuke replied just as his phone went off again. Sasuke flipped it open and said, "What do you want now, Kakashi?"

"We found the car," the chief replied. "It's over on Sandaime Road, parked in front of the gas station. Try to get over there before the perp drives off again."

Sasuke hung up and started the car. "We found the car."

"Sweet!" Naruto said, excitedly. "Can we turn on the sirens now?"

"No," Sasuke answered as they headed down the street to the destination.

Naruto pouted at him and said, "Fine, bastard."

"We have a crime on our hands and all you can think about is the fucking sirens?" Sasuke said. "That really shows where your priorities lie."

"Shut up, asshole," Naruto snapped. "Just keep driving."

"I am driving," Sasuke replied. "Quit annoying me."

"I'm not annoying you," the reporter said. "You're annoying me."

"Shut up, dobe."

"You shut up, jackass."

"Don't make me hurt you, usaratonkachi."

"Are you threatening me, bastard?"

"If you don't shut up right now, I swear I'll deepen that black eye I gave you," Sasuke said.

"Cops shouldn't be making threats to someone who hasn't done anything!" Naruto shot back.

"You're going to make me miss the gas station!"

"Hehehehehe, Sasuke, you already did," Naruto replied.

Sasuke slammed his foot on the brake and the car screeched to a halt; he was thankful there was no one in front or behind him. "_What_?" he shouted.

"It's right there," Naruto said. "Just make a U-turn."

"Why the _fuck_ didn't you _tell_ me?" Sasuke demanded as he turned back. "We could have gone on forever and the perp could have gotten away!"

"It was funny! I was waiting to see if you would have noticed," Naruto said. "God, you should have seen your face when I told you!"

"Stop. Laughing. You. Fucking. Idiot," Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

"But it's funny!" Naruto insisted.

"If the car's not there anymore it's all your fault and I'll tell Kakashi," Sasuke said.

"No need, bastard. It's right there," Naruto replied and pointed out the windshield to a silver Sedan parked peacefully in the parking space next to the gas station store.

"You're just lucky," Sasuke said and he parked a few spots away from the car. "Come on, we're going to wait next to it so the guy has no chance to escape."

"Cool," Naruto said and followed Sasuke out to the car.

"This time, stay further away from me, okay? That way I have no chances of hitting you again," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I get it."

"But if the perp hits you then you're on your own," Sasuke asked.

"Gee, thanks, Sasuke," Naruto said dryly.

"Now, shut up, we need to make sure we don't miss the guy."

"How are we going to miss him? We're standing right in front of his stolen car," Naruto said and gave Sasuke a pointed look.

"Yes, what _are_ you doing in front of my car?" a voice questioned suddenly.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped slightly and turned to face a man with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Good afternoon, Sir," Sasuke said as he pulled out his badge. "I'm Detective Uchiha Sasuke and—"

The man suddenly lunged at Sasuke and threw a punch right at his jaw. Not expecting it, Sasuke couldn't defend himself and fell to the ground.

The man smirked and said, "Sorry, _detective_, but I don't feel like chatting. Maybe another time?"

He turned to get into the driver's seat, but didn't account for Naruto to jump in front of him.

"You've still got me to get through, bastard," the reporter said.

"That's not much to worry about," the man replied. He swung at Naruto, but the blonde dodged in time only to trip on his feet and fall down beside Sasuke. The man laughed and Sasuke glared at him.

"Great, just great, dobe!" he exclaimed.

But the blonde just grinned and winked at him. While the man was busy laughing, Naruto swung his feet behind the man's ankles and tripped him.

"Take _that_, jackass!" Naruto exclaimed in triumph as he jumped to his feet.

The man hissed in anger but got back to his feet quickly. He grabbed the reporter's hand and pushed it backwards while he threw a punch at the blonde's jaw. Naruto let out a yelp as he heard a 'snap' from his wrist. The man let him go and grinned.

"Don't get in my way," he said and reached for the door handle.

Sasuke, in the meantime, had made it back to his feet and grabbed the man by the forearm. "You're not going anywhere," he said threateningly.

The man, however, gave him a smile and then kicked the Uchiha right in the gut causing Sasuke to let go of his grip on his arm. In the brief second that Sasuke clutched his stomach in pain, the man jumped into the car and pelted out of the gas station.

"Shit, shit, shit!" the Uchiha exclaimed as he and Naruto ran back to his own car. "Are you okay?"

"The fucking bastard broke my wrist!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke swore. _Who _dares_ to hurt _my_ dobe?_ he thought. But he shook his head quickly; now was not the time to be thinking about that.

"Are we going after him, then?" Naruto asked.

"Damn straight we are!" Sasuke replied.

"Can we turn the sirens on this time?"

"Hell yeah!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Naruto! Heard you went through a sweet car chase today!" Kiba greeted the blonde reporter when he and Sasuke returned to the station a few hours later.

"God, that was the most _sweetest_ thing _ever_!" Naruto exclaimed. "I never thought I'd be part of a car chase before in my life!"

"Naruto, what happened to your hand?" Sai questioned, eyes narrowing down at the blonde's bruised and swollen wrist.

"Oh, well, _that_ part wasn't so sweet," the blonde said.

"What happened?" Sai demanded.

"The bastard who stole the car attacked us the second Sasuke pulled out his badge," Naruto replied. "He broke my wrist."

Sai's eyes flashed dangerously and Naruto caught the look. He waved his uninjured hand at him in dismissal.

"It looks worse than it feels," he said. "Don't worry about it."

However, Sai didn't seem to be listening. He whirled around at Sasuke and shouted, "You're supposed to be a cop! How could you let him get injured like that?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen!" Sasuke retorted. "I don't want him hurt!"

"Well, you've been doing a very poor job of that so far, haven't you?" Sai sneered.

Sasuke glowered at him and turned to Naruto. "Come on, I'm going to take you to the hospital," he said.

"No, _I_ will take him," Sai interjected before Naruto could say anything. "I think _you've_ done enough."

"I _said_ I will take him. Stay out of this, _Masashi_," Sasuke snarled taking a step closer to the blonde.

"_Uchiha_, I think Naruto should have a say in this," Sai replied. He turned to the blonde and said, "Naruto?"

Sasuke turned to look at him as well and Naruto suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Why were they fighting over this anyway? It wasn't like it was such a big deal to begin with. Sure, he had to go to the hospital, but anyone could take him; why were they so pissed off at each other about it?

"Uh, guys…I don't know what your deal is, but if you can't sort it out, then I think I'll have Kiba take me," Naruto said. "If that's okay, Kiba."

"Yeah, no problem," the Inuzuka replied. "Let's go."

"Naruto!" Sasuke and Sai exclaimed.

"Toodles," Naruto said and waggled his fingers. "Work out your problems with each other okay?"

"What's their problem?" the blonde asked Kiba as they headed out of the station.

The Inuzuka gave him a pointed look. "Are you really _that_ naïve?" he asked.

"What? What are you talking about?" Naruto demanded.

Kiba patted Naruto on the back. "You'll understand when you're older," he said.

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Nothing, man, nothing," he said. "Come on, your hand's turning nasty." And the two left the building, Naruto still questioning Kiba about what he meant.

Sasuke stared after them for a moment before turning to glare at Sai. The transfer glared back just as angrily until someone called out Sasuke's name. The detective turned to find Kakashi smiling gleefully at him as if he knew something that Sasuke didn't.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked.

"Sasuke-kun, that's no way to talk to your boss," the man said. "What has you in such a foul mood?"

Sasuke's eyes flittered to Sai and Kakashi smiled again knowingly. "What do you need?"

"Just need to tell you to lay off on injuring the reporter," Kakashi said. "We don't need a lawsuit on our hands because of you. And right before your wedding, too."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at him while Sai's narrowed slightly. "I know, Kakashi," he replied. "I'll be more careful; it's not like I want to hurt him."

"Oh, I know you don't, just don't kill him or anything, all right?" Kakashi said before walking off.

Sasuke glared after the chief's back before sitting down in his chair. He turned to look up at Sai when the other man asked, "So, you're engaged, huh?"

"Yes, what of it?" Sasuke demanded.

Sai looked rather relieved. "Oh, nothing, much. I was just surprised that you are getting married. With the way you act around—" Sai paused and smiled. "Well, I suppose it's a relief on my part to know you're engaged."

Sasuke got to his feet and gave Sasuke a cool glare. "Don't be so sure about that," he said evenly.

Sai's smile turned into a frown and he glowered at the detective who smirked at him before turning away. Sasuke walked towards the break room, only to stop at Itachi's desk and smirk at his brother.

"What is this, Sasuke actually _acknowledging_ me at work?" Itachi exclaimed, looking tremendously surprised.

The younger Uchiha snorted. "Hardly," he replied. "I just wanted to let you know that I think I ran into an old friend of yours. Harumi Deidara? He says hi and mentioned something about giving back his nail polish…"

"Oh yeah, I still have that don't I?" Itachi laughed.

"Why are you friends with a criminal?" Sasuke questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Itachi's face suddenly grew serious as he stood up abruptly. "You have your secrets, I have mine," he replied simply before walking away.

Sasuke stared after him for a while before deciding he didn't want to know. He made his way to the break room for a much desired cup of coffee. It had been one hell of a day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What happened, Naruto?" Neji questioned the second the blonde entered the KT building.

"Uh…one too many accidents?" Naruto replied.

"Well, that's obvious," Tenten said as she gave him an examining once-over.

"What happened?" Neji repeated.

Tenten gave her boyfriend a teasing look. "You're so much more protective of him than you are of me. That's a bit concerning."

He gave her a look, but then kissed her lightly on the cheek. "That's because I know you can take care of yourself, while Naruto is a hopeless case."

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed indignantly while Neji just smirked at him.

"So, what _did_ happen?" Tenten asked.

"Well, the black eye was an accident. Sasuke smacked me while he was dealing with someone."

"The _detective_ smacked you in the eye?" Neji said.

"Accidentally!" Naruto defended. He paused and wondered why he was protecting Sasuke. He'd been milking it for all it was worth before, so why was he suddenly agreeing with the Uchiha? _Because Neji will kill him the next time he sees him, which is bad,_ his brain supplied for him.

"And, then what about the wrist?" Neji questioned.

"Oh, well, that was when the bad guy we were chasing after decided to make me stop from getting in his way. So he broke my wrist," Naruto replied simply as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What?" Neji exclaimed.

The blonde sighed. "I'll explain later, okay? Don't worry so much about it; it'll be fine within a few weeks."

"Good," Neji replied.

"Anyway, you two are coming to my party tomorrow night, right?" Naruto asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Tenten said. "You throw the most fun parties, Naruto."

The blonde grinned. "Why, thank you, Tenten," he said. "You'll be there too, right, Neji?"

"You know I will," the Hyuuga said with a roll of his eyes.

"Great! I'm excited. You're going to love the guys from the station, they're so cool," Naruto said.

"You like them better than us, Naruto?" Choji said as he passed by.

"Of _course_ I do," the blonde replied. "Duh."

"That hurts, Naruto," Ino added.

"No one can beat _you_, Ino," Naruto teased.

She blushed and replied, "That's true."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Choji asked. "Doesn't Tsunade get made when you're here?"

"Well, it was Tsunade-baa-chan who said she wanted to see me about something or another," Naruto replied with a roll of his eyes. "That old hag."

"_Naruto_!" came a shrill yell from the editor's office. "Get in here _now_!"

"Creepy how she does that isn't it?" the blonde said as he headed to the editor's office. "Got to go. I'll see ya all tomorrow then!"

"What the hell happened to you?" Tsunade demanded the second she saw the blonde.

"Many different things," the reporter replied. "What's up?"

"I got a call from the chief at the police station mentioning something about not suing them for what happened to you. Since I hadn't seen you yet, I had no idea what he was talking about, but _now_…" Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she looked over the blonde's injuries.

"I'm fine, Tsunade, honestly," Naruto said. "They were all accidents anyway, so don't sue them or anything, okay?"

"Are you sure? Because you just say the word and I'll have those bastards—"

"It's really nice how you're so caring, but it's not necessary," Naruto interjected. "I'll be fine in a few weeks. The black eye's almost gone, so my gorgeous good looks will be back and you can feel inferior again, and the wrist hardly hurts."

"I'm going to ignore that 'inferior' comment just because you're injured," Tsunade said. But then she smirked at him and added, "As long as you don't die out there I guess I can hold off on the suing, all right?"

"That's all I ask," Naruto replied with a grin. "Now can I go? I have stuff to do, places to be…"

"Get lost and don't die," Tsunade replied.

"Yes, ma'am," the blonde said with a salute before walking out of her office and heading to the station.

**A/N:** Again, sorry for the lame ending, and a rather lame chapter at that, but I hope it's okay….

The next chapter will be fun. More Sasuke vs. Sai and lots of craziness will ensue because of the party. Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review!! Until next time, SilverRose88.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ nor the plot from _Playing James_ by Sarah Mason.

**Author's Note:** Hey, I'm back! This chapter killed me dead! Completely and totally. Although it was insanely fun to write. I hope you all enjoy the absolute craziness that ensues. It's a really really long chapter because I wanted to make sure that everyone got a chance to play the game, and I hope that some of the stuff isn't too stupid. I like this chapter, so hopefully you all will too!

Anyway, thanks so so so so much for all of your fabulous reviews! You guys are super! I love you all so very much.

Enjoy the chapter, and please leave a review! Love ya to death, SilverRose88.

**Chapter Seven**

**Party Time**

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked the Uchiha after opening his door to find the detective standing in front of him.

Sasuke shrugged. "I was invited to the party, wasn't I?"

"You said you weren't coming," Naruto replied and let Sasuke into his house.

"Well, I changed my mind," Sasuke said simply. He looked around the apartment and said, "No one's here yet?"

"No, you're the first," Naruto replied and Sasuke smirked. "But I'm surprised you actually came," Naruto said.

"You don't want me here?" Sasuke questioned with narrowed eyes.

"No, no! That's not what I meant," Naruto said quickly. "I do. I told you before, Sasuke, I like talking to you."

"I'm still not feeling that way about you though, dobe," Sasuke teased.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "Jackass," he said with a grin. "So, what do you want to drink?"

"Do you have more than one choice this time?"

"Yes! Beer, coffee, juice, water…"

"A beer is good, dobe," the detective said.

"Coming right up," Naruto replied and walked into the kitchen when the doorbell rang. "Sasuke, can you get that?"

"Fine," the Uchiha replied and went to answer the door. However, after seeing who was behind it he had the huge urge to slam it back shut.

"Uchiha," Sai said, his eyes narrowing angrily at the detective.

"Masashi," Sasuke replied evenly as he let Sai into the room reluctantly.

"Hey, Sai!" Naruto exclaimed from the kitchen. "I thought you said you were going to be late?"

"I managed to get out early," Sai replied, not breaking away from his glare with Sasuke.

"How fortunate," Sasuke snarled.

Sai gave him a false smile. "Yes, isn't it?" he replied.

"Come on, you guys," Naruto interrupted the rivalry. "I still don't know what's going on with you, but just leave it out of my party or I'm going to have to kick you both out."

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Sai said, turning to look at the blonde and giving him a sweet smile. "Do you have anything to drink?"

"Yeah, go grab a beer," Naruto replied. "You know where it is."

Sai nodded and walked off to the kitchen. Sasuke growled under his breath at the fact that Sai had obviously been there before and knew his way around. It was getting harder and harder not to punch the bastard in the face every time he saw him.

"So, dobe, who else did you invite to this party?" Sasuke asked.

"Basically everyone at the station and at KT," the blonde replied. "Well, everyone I know and like."

Sasuke froze. "Don't you dare tell me you invited _Itachi_?" he demanded.

"I did," Naruto replied and Sasuke stared at him as if he were insane. "But he said he couldn't come."

Sasuke sighed with relief. "Thank god," he breathed. "I see too much of Itachi and I don't want to see him now." _He'd just get in the way. Besides, I already have Mr. Ex-boyfriend to deal with. _Sasuke turned and glared at Sai who'd sat down on the blonde's other side.

Sai only glared at him back as he took a sip of his beer. Naruto looked between the two of them with growing confusion but jumped excitedly when the doorbell rang.

"Finally!" Naruto exclaimed. _Man, I have to remember to_ never_ sit between those two again!_

"Hello, Naruto," Neji greeted the blonde as he walked into the apartment. He took one look at Sasuke and Sai and sighed. He just knew things were going to get complicated.

"Hey, Neji! Glad you could make it."

"You knew I could come two weeks ago," Neji said with a roll of his eyes. "Don't say such stupid things."

"Don't call me stupid!" Naruto replied.

"I didn't," the Hyuuga said evenly before turning to the glaring cops. "Sai, I didn't know you were back in Konoha."

"Hi, Neji," Sai said to the reporter, finally turning away from Sasuke. "It's nice seeing you again. I hear you and Naruto work together."

"Yes, I haven't been able to get away from him for almost twelve years," Neji said with a sigh. "He insists on following me around _everywhere_."

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, socking the Hyuuga on the arm. "I haven't been following you anywhere! If anything, _you_ have been following _me_!"

Neji rolled his eyes again. "So you think," he replied.

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. "I don't know why you're my friend, Neji."

"Neither do I," the Hyuuga replied with a smirk.

Sai smiled with a shake of his head. "The two of you haven't changed at all," he said. "This is exactly what you said to each other in college."

Neji just shrugged and sat down. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said. He turned to Sasuke then and nodded. "Nice seeing you again, Uchiha."

Sasuke nodded back. "Same," he replied.

Neji gave him an assessing look before saying, "I heard you punched Naruto in the eye."

Sasuke glared up at Naruto who smirked at him before quickly rushing to the kitchen. "It was an accident," he replied, turning back to Neji. _Why the hell is everyone so damn overprotective about this idiot? I mean, I am too, but _everyone_ he knows cares so deeply about him. I don't like it. And, frankly, it's a bit frightening. Especially Hyuuga…_

"It better have been," Neji said with a cool glare. "Or there would be some problems."

"As I have already told _everyone _else," Sasuke said. "I do not mean to harm him. Know that, and understand that."

Neji nodded at him and looked up at the door when the doorbell rang. "Naruto, there's someone here," he stated.

"Gee, thanks, Neji," the blonde said as he rushed over. "You could've answered the door for me."

"But it's not my house," the Hyuuga replied with a slight smirk.

"You're such a jerk sometimes," Naruto said before opening the door. "Hey, Kiba, Hinata!"

"Hey, man!" Kiba greeted and he and Naruto bumped their fists together.

Hinata blushed slightly and said, "G-G-Good evening, N-Naruto-kun."

"Hey, hey!" the blonde said with a grin. "Come on in, have a seat. What'll you want to drink?"

"Beers all around!" Kiba replied.

"I should have known you'd say that," Naruto said with a shake of his head. "What about you, Hinata?"

"Just some water is fine, Naruto-kun," she answered.

"Great!" the blonde said and went off to get the desired drinks.

Kiba and Hinata joined the others. Neji looked up and glared at Kiba, who cringed and sat down quickly next to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at his unease.

"Forgot he was coming, didn't you?" the detective asked.

"Yeah, I did," Kiba answered.

"You're so stupid," Sasuke said.

"Shut up, bastard," Kiba snapped, but then smirked as he spotted Sai. "How're things going with Naruto?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke questioned.

"Made a move yet?" Kiba asked as he leaned back against the couch, hands behind his head. "Or, has Sai gotten too far in your way?"

Sasuke gave Kiba a cruel glare. "Fuck off, Inuzuka. Go talk to your girlfriend."

"You're just jealous," Kiba taunted.

Sasuke punched the unsuspecting Kiba in the face, causing him to fall onto the floor.

"Fuck! That _hurt_!" Kiba shouted as he sat up.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto demanded as he joined everyone in the room. "Hey, Kiba, are you okay?"

"I'll live," he replied and then glared at Sasuke. "What the fuck's your problem man?"

Sasuke just looked away and drank his beer. "You are," he replied.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, giving the detective a look. "Don't punch people in my house, got it?"

"Fine," he replied. "I'm sorry, dobe."

"Hey! What about me?" Kiba demanded.

"You don't count," Sasuke said.

"Thanks, Sasuke," Kiba said bitterly.

"You're welcome," the Uchiha replied before looking away.

"Ki-Kiba-kun, are you all right?" Hinata asked as she walked over to his side.

The Inuzuka blushed from the attention and replied, "I-I'll be okay."

"I-I'll get you some ice," Hinata said and quickly ran to the kitchen.

Kiba sat back down next to Sasuke and gave him another glare. "Don't punch me, bastard."

"You should thank me, Kiba," Sasuke replied.

"What the hell for?"

"Your girlfriend's taking care of you," Sasuke answered, just as Hinata returned with ice and began fussing over Kiba's injury.

"Hey, Neji, where's Tenten?" Naruto asked. "I thought she said she could come."

"She got held up at work. She says sorry for not making it," Neji replied.

"Damn her," Naruto said. "She always tries to weasel out of my parties. What's up with that?"

"She doesn't try to weasel out of your parties," Neji said. "You just have parties at inconvenient times. So, it's all your fault."

"What! That's the most messed up logic I've ever heard!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No, it's not," Neji said. "You're just paranoid."

Naruto was spared having to reply since the doorbell rang again. Opening it, he grinned and greeted the three siblings, "Hey, guys! Glad you could come!"

"Hi, Naruto," Gaara replied as he walked in, Kankuro and Temari following. "Everyone here yet?"

"Not quite. Most of the guys from the station are, but everyone from KT is insanely late," the blonde said.

"I don't think we're late, Naruto," a female voice presented itself. "Maybe everyone else is just way too early?"

The blonde grinned as he saw Ino coming up to the door. "Hey, beautiful lady," Naruto greeted and Ino smacked him on the arm.

"You really need to stop with all the flattery," she said, though she was blushing slightly.

"Oh, come on, you love it," Naruto replied.

"Not from you, Naruto," Ino said.

"Oooh, that's mean," Naruto said with a wounded expression.

Ino laughed and another female voice floated in.

"What's this? Everyone seems to be laughing but I just got here!"

Naruto turned and exclaimed excitedly, "Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke almost fell off the couch.

"Hi, Naruto," Sakura said.

"What are you doing here?" the reporter asked.

"Well, I ran into Ino this morning and she mentioned you were having a party so I tagged along," Sakura said. "I hope that's okay."

"Okay? Of course it's okay!" Naruto said excitedly. "Come on in ladies and have a seat. What can I get for you?"

"Beer's good, Naruto," Ino replied and the blonde disappeared into the kitchen to get the request.

"S-Sasuke-kun, is that you?" Sakura said as she walked over and spotted the detective who was unsuccessfully trying to hide behind Kiba.

"Fuck," the Uchiha swore loudly.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed. "I didn't know you were going to be here! This must be fate!"

"I think its hell," Sasuke mumbled as Sakura practically jumped on him and pulled him away from Kiba, who was currently laughing his ass off at Sasuke's misfortune.

"I'm so glad you're here, Sasuke-kun," Sakura babbled. "We haven't spent much time together lately."

"Sakura, please let go of my arm," Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

"But, why?" Sakura questioned.

"Because it annoys me," Sasuke said and forcefully pulled his arm away from his fiancé. He then got to his feet and headed for the kitchen. "What the hell possessed you to let _Sakura_ into your house?" he demanded of Naruto.

The blonde looked up and gave him a questioning look. "Because I like her?"

Sasuke growled under his breath at the response but made sure not to show his anger. "But it's _Sakura_! And now I have to put up with her here too!"

"Well, no one's making you stay, Sasuke," Naruto pointed out.

_I'm making _myself_ stay!_ he thought. _Because if I don't, Sai just might get what I want._ "Well, I want to stay, but not with Sakura here."

"Too bad, then, Sasuke, because I'm not kicking her out. You've either got to deal or you've got to leave," Naruto said with a shrug. "Up to you."

"Do you want me to leave?" Sasuke asked before he could stop himself.

Naruto shook his head. "No," he said, and Sasuke was a bit surprised. "The more the merrier, right? Come on, you'll have fun, Sasuke, if you stay. If you want, I'll try and keep Sakura away from you as much as possible."

Sasuke thought this over. He wanted to stay to spend time with Naruto and keep an eye on Sai. But if Naruto was keeping Sakura away from him, he would be spending more time with her, which he didn't want either. Well, this made things so much easier.

The Uchiha sighed. "Fine, I'll stay," he replied. Come on, you didn't expect him to actually _leave_ did you?

"Great," Naruto replied with a grin. "Let's go join the others."

_I'd rather we didn't,_ Sasuke thought but followed the reporter back to the living room.

"Hey, Choji!" Naruto greeted the man as he walked into the apartment, Kiba having let him in. "Great, now everyone's here!"

"Not quite, Naruto," came a lazy voice from behind him. Shikamaru walked inside, followed by Lee.

"Oh, hehe, sorry, guys," the blonde replied sheepishly.

"No problem!" Lee said enthusiastically.

"Well, _now _everyone's here," Naruto replied.

"You're really excited for this, aren't you?" Sasuke questioned.

"Aren't you a smart one?" Kiba said with roll of his eyes.

"Shut up, Inuzuka," Sasuke snapped.

"What's gotten you in such a foul mood?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke gave him a filthy look and the Inuzuka took note of Sakura attached at his side and Sai talking with Naruto. Kiba smirked widely; it was going to be a _very_ interesting night.

"So, Naruto, you're having this party, but have you actually thought of anything we could do?" Neji questioned the blonde.

Naruto froze and looked up at his best friend. He grinned guiltily and replied, "Hehe…uh, no?"

"Aw, come on, man!" Kiba exclaimed. "What kind of host are you?"

"Yeah, Naruto, you didn't think of _anything_ we could do?" Ino said with a shake of her head.

"So, troublesome, Naruto," Shikamaru added.

"I'm sorry!" the blonde exclaimed. "Well, what do you want to do then?"

"You're the host, you tell us," Neji said with a smirk.

"You like making me look stupid, don't you Neji?" Naruto asked.

The Hyuuga's smirk grew. "Of course I do," he replied.

"I hate you," Naruto grumbled.

"As if I haven't heard that before," Neji said with a roll of his eyes.

"Guys!" Kiba said. "Come on, what are we doing then? Let's play a game or something!"

"What are we, four?" Sasuke asked Kiba.

The Inuzuka glared at him but then muttered quietly, "You're not acting like you're four? You're watching Sai like a hawk and the guy hasn't done _anything_ yet."

"I'm not doing anything of the sort," Sasuke lied unnecessarily.

Kiba just sighed. "You're pathetic man. Just tell Naruto you like him already."

"But I _don't_ like him," Sasuke said.

"What the hell are you saying? Of course you do!" Kiba exclaimed.

"I don't _think_ I actually really _like_ him…" Sasuke said. "He's an idiot. I'm just waiting for this to go away."

"And you're keeping an eye on Sai while you're at it, huh?" Kiba said. "_You're_ the idiot."

"Shut up, Kiba," Sasuke snapped. "You're annoying."

"I'm telling the _truth_," Kiba said. "And the truth is annoying you."

Sasuke glared at him. "Just shut up, okay?"

"Fine, fine," Kiba replied with a sigh. He turned back to the group and said, "I say we play Truth or Dare."

"Like I said before, what are we, four?" Sasuke said.

Kiba smirked at him and Sasuke felt a sudden bit of uneasiness; the idiot was planning something.

"No, I think it's a good idea!" Naruto said.

"That's only because you don't have anything else," Sai said with a smile.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "That's not true!" he lied, but Sai knew better.

"Fine, I'll play, too," he said and slowly everyone else agreed to the game.

"I'll start!" Kiba exclaimed. "Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh!" the blonde replied excitedly.

Kiba smirked and looked around the room, thinking of something fun and embarrassing for the blonde to do. His eyes landed on Sasuke, and his smirk grew. The Uchiha gave him a warning look, but Kiba knew what he was _really_ thinking. He then turned and glanced at Sai and his smirk turned evil. He knew Sasuke would murder him for this, but he didn't care. Pissing off the Uchiha was just too much fun.

"All right, Naruto, I dare you to kiss Sai for a whole minute," Kiba replied. He could feel Sasuke's glare burning into his head, but he ignored it.

Naruto just blinked at him while Sai tried not to look too pleased. "Is that all? That's hardly a dare!" he said. "I dare should be something I _don't_ want to do!"

"So, you _do_ want to kiss Sai?" Sasuke asked before he could stop himself.

The blonde shrugged. "Well, it's not a big deal. It's not like I haven't before," he said.

Sasuke clenched his fists tightly at his side and then turned back to glower at Kiba. The Inuzuka was _so_ going to die for this.

"Come on, Naruto, just do it already," Neji said.

"Yeah, yeah," the blonde replied before turning to Sai and pressing his lips against those of his ex-boyfriend.

Sasuke immediately saw red and move to pounce, but Kiba grabbed the back of his shirt. Sasuke glared viciously at him, but Kiba didn't look fazed. Sasuke turned back to Naruto, his fists clenched so tight he could feel his fingernails digging into the palms of his hands. When he saw Sai slip his tongue into Naruto's mouth, Sasuke forgot all about where he was and jumped precariously to his feet. The bastard was _so_ dead.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" Sakura called just in time to stop Sasuke from breaking Sai and Naruto apart and having to explain himself.

At that moment, Naruto pulled away from his kiss and looked up at Sasuke questioningly. The Uchiha, still overwhelmed with fury, tried his best to sound convincing when he said, "I was going to get another beer."

As he stormed to the kitchen, he could practically _feel_ Sai's smirk at the back of his head.

"Okay, my turn now, right?" Naruto said and looked around the room before picking his victim. "Shikamaru, truth or dare?"

"Che, so troublesome," the cop replied with a sigh. "Truth."

"Why, are you afraid?" Naruto teased.

"No, a dare is just too much work," he replied. "Now, what's the question?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment before asking, "What's your most embarrassing moment?"

"I don't have one," Shikamaru said.

"Liar," Temari said. "Everyone has an embarrassing moment."

"Fine, I don't remember it," he rephrased.

"Quit being stupid," Naruto said. "Answer the damn question."

"But I told you I don't have one," Shikamaru said.

"Yes, you do," Kiba said, trying not to laugh.

"Tell us, Kiba," Naruto said. "You'd know, since you're his partner and all."

"Kiba," Shikamaru warned.

"Come on, it's not _that_ bad," the Inuzuka said. "And, if you don't say it, then I will."

"Fine, say it, I don't care," Shikamaru said, trying to sound uncaring.

"Okay, I will then," Kiba replied. He turned to the rest of the group and said, "Okay, this was definitely one of the funniest things I'd ever seen."

"That's because it didn't happen to you," Shikamaru interrupted.

"If you want to tell the story, then go ahead," Kiba said. When Shikamaru didn't reply, he continued.

"So, we were out on a case about something or other, don't really remember," Kiba said. "Anyway, we were questioning the people about what happened when, Shikamaru completely falls asleep _on my lap_."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed, laughing. "How'd that happen?"

"Beats me. I mean, one second he's just sitting there, looking straight ahead at the guys we were talking to, then the next second he just tips over and falls asleep," Kiba said.

"Well, what happened?" Ino asked.

"I tried to wake him up, but the lazy-ass just didn't move," Kiba said. "So, I pushed him off me and he _kept sleeping_."

The group all laughed while Shikamaru just sighed, not caring.

"Man, I knew you were lazy, but _this_!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shut up, Naruto," Shikamaru said. "It's my turn, so let me chose."

"Fine, fine, go ahead," Naruto said.

Shikamaru looked around and then said, "Temari, truth or dare?"

"Dare," the female cop replied.

"Hmm," Shikamaru said, thinking about it. "Make out with Gaara."

"WHAT?" practically everyone yelled.

Temari stared at Shikamaru and said, "Are you nuts? I'm not kissing my brother."

"I thought you could take on any challenge," Shikamaru replied easily.

"I can! But this I don't want to!" Temari exclaimed.

"It's your call," Shikamaru said. "If you don't do it, then—"

"Then, what?" Temari said. "We never stated rules. What happens if someone says no to a dare?"

"They have to take off something they're wearing!" Kiba shouted.

Naruto hooted in agreement. "Strip truth or dare! Yes!"

"Are you two serious?" Sasuke questioned, giving them both a weird look while his inner self was plotting ways to see if he could get Naruto out of his clothes.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto exclaimed. "So, what's it gonna be, Temari? The dare or your clothes?"

"What do you think?" Temari said. "There's no way I'm kissing Gaara." And she then pulled off her sock. "There you go. I'm done."

Naruto and Kiba booed at her, but she only smirked and said, "Neji, right?"

Neji turned to her and nodded.

"Okay, Neji, truth or dare?"

"Truth," the Hyuuga replied.

"Aw, Neji, can't you take a dare?" Naruto said.

"I can, I just don't want to right now," he replied. "Now be quiet."

Naruto pouted and Temari said, "All right, who was your first kiss?"

Neji smirked and replied, "Naruto."

"_What_?" Sai and Sasuke exclaimed.

Neji's smirk grew and Naruto laughed awkwardly. The blonde turned and punched Neji lightly on the arm.

"That hardly counts as a kiss," he said. "We were dared to do it when we were, what? Fourteen?"

"Well, it was my first kiss," Neji replied with a shrug. "It was yours, too, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," the blonde replied and Sasuke and Sai glared daggers at Neji, who wasn't fazed in the least.

"Moving on," Neji said. "Choji, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he replied.

"Come on! Why isn't anyone doing dares?" Kiba complained.

"Because they're more troublesome," Shikamaru replied.

"Exactly," Choji agreed. "What's my question, Neji?"

"What's your deepest, darkest secret that no one knows about?" Neji asked.

"Oooh," Naruto said. "Come on, Choji, tell us!"

Choji blushed slightly and replied, "Well, I had a crush on Ino a few years ago."

"What?" Ino exclaimed, blushing as well.

"Not anymore though," Choji replied with a shrug.

"Why didn't you do anything about it, man?" Naruto demanded.

"Why should I tell you?" he replied. "Anyway, it doesn't matter now. Okay, let me choose someone." He looked around before saying, "Gaara, truth or dare?"

"Dare," the redhead replied.

"Finally!" Kiba and Naruto exclaimed. "Thank you, Gaara!"

"All right," Choji said. "I dare you to run down the street, in your boxers, yelling "I'm a girl!" at the top of your lungs."

Naruto and Kiba burst out in laughter.

"No way, man!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Good one, Choji!" Naruto added before turning to Gaara. "So, you in, or not?"

The redhead cast Naruto a cool glare before getting to his feet and stripping down to his boxers while the group stared in surprise. Naruto and Kiba catcalled as Gaara walked to the door. Without saying a word, the redhead left the apartment and the group ran out to the balcony to watch Gaara do his dare. Naruto and Kiba started cheering as Gaara ran down the street and back, yelling "I'M A GIRL!" so loud they could hear it up on the fifth floor. When Gaara returned, calm and collected as always, it was to a round of enthusiastic applause.

The redhead pulled his clothes back on and turned to Lee and said, "Lee, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" the cop replied.

"Is there _really_ nothing going on between you and Gai?" Gaara asked. "I mean, you're partners at work, yes, but...copying his fashion sense is a bit far, don't you think?"

"Good question, Gaara," Kiba said. "I've wondered about that too."

"I think _everyone_ at the station has wondered about that," Sasuke said.

"So, come on, Lee, what's the truth?" Kankuro questioned.

"The truth is that Gai is one of the best cops at Konoha Station and that I am thrilled to be recognized by him as his partner to enforce the law! There is no one better than Gai and since I am still in my youth I shall strive to be exactly like him in the future!" Lee replied enthusiastically.

"Well, then I guess it really is just admiration and idolization," Shikamaru said. "Not what I thought, honestly."

"Me neither," Temari agreed. "But, at least now we know."

"Lee, go on and pick someone," Sai said.

"Ah, yes!" he replied. "Sakura-san, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said.

"I dare you to go outside and get five phone numbers of five guys in five minutes," Lee replied.

"What!" Sakura exclaimed. "That's impossible!"

"Of course not, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. "For a pretty girl like you, it shouldn't even take five minutes!"

"Thanks, Naruto," Sakura replied with a blush. "But still, I don't think I could do it."

"Come on, Sakura, you're not scared are you?" Ino teased.

"I'll make you eat those words, Ino," Sakura said before getting to her feet. "Start timing once I get outside, okay?"

Naruto nodded and walked to the balcony to watch and she left. Three minutes later, she ran back into the apartment waving five sheets of paper.

"Ha! Take that," Sakura exclaimed, throwing the papers on the floor.

"Three minutes, Sakura-chan," Naruto said. "What'd I tell you?"

"So, let's see who you got," Kiba said and grabbed a sheet before Sakura could stop him.

"This number looks familiar," he said thoughtfully before pulling out his cell phone and dialing the number. A few seconds later, Sasuke's cell phone went off.

Confused, Sasuke answered, "Hello?"

"Sasuke!" Kiba exclaimed from beside him and the two stared at each other for a moment before hanging up. The group all turned to Sakura who blushed guiltily.

"Sakura-chan, you cheated!" Naruto exclaimed. "I can't believe it!"

"Well, I couldn't get five guys, so I just put down Sasuke-kun's number instead!" she replied.

"Cheater!" Naruto and Kiba teased.

"Yeah, we need punishment, don't you think?" Ino added, grinning.

"Ino!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I agree! Two pieces of clothing have to come off," Kiba said. "That's your punishment."

"No! Come on, guys," Sakura pleaded.

"Your fault for cheating, Sakura-chan."

"Fine, dammit!" she snapped and pulled off both of her knee-high stockings. "There."

Naruto booed at her teasingly and Sakura punched him on the arm. "Geez, Sakura-chan, that really hurt!" he whined.

"Shut up, Naruto, and it's my turn now," she said. "Naruto, truth or dare?"

"I thought you told me to shut up," the blonde said.

"Don't be a smart-ass," Sakura said.

He grinned at her and replied, "Truth."

She thought for a moment before smirking. "All right, this might actually be hard for you to answer. What's the cheesiest pick-up line you've ever used, who did you use it on, and did it work?"

The blonde whistled. "Whoo, that _is_ a toughie."

"Yeah, right, Naruto. How many people have you dated?" Kiba said.

"Far more than you have, buddy," Naruto replied with a wink.

"You are such a liar, Naruto," Neji said. "Just because you've asked out thousands of people doesn't mean you've dated them."

"Shut up, Neji."

"Answer the question, Naruto," Shikamaru said.

"Okay, okay," the blonde replied. "Um, I used this on, haha, I used it on Sai."

Sai smirked and said, "Ah, _that_ one." He laughed and shook his head.

Sasuke glared at Sai, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"The line was "Hey baby. I'm like a rubix cube, the more you play with me, the harder I get,"" Naruto said.

Everyone burst out in laughter. "You_ used_ that pathetic line?" Kiba demanded.

"Hey, it's a very good line!" Naruto defended.

"Did it work?" Kankuro asked.

"No," Naruto said with a sigh. "Sai glared at me and walked away."

"Of course I did," Sai said. "Like hell I'd go out with anyone who'd use _that_ as a pick-up line."

"But you guys _have_ dated, haven't you?" Shikamaru said. "How'd that happen, then?"

"_Why_ are we talking about this?" Sasuke demanded angrily. "Just get back to the game."

"No, I wanna know too," Kiba said, and then grinned when Sasuke glared at him.

"Yeah, Naruto, tell us," Ino said.

"Tell you?" Choji said. "You were there!"

"Well, I like the story, so I want to hear it again," Ino said.

"Can we just move on?" Sasuke asked again. He did _not_ want to hear about how Sai and Naruto got together.

"Yeah, I'll tell you guys later, okay?" Naruto said and Sasuke sighed in relief. "Let's keep playing, it's my turn now!"

"Just choose someone already," Gaara said.

"Okay, Sasuke!" Naruto said, turning to the Uchiha. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Sasuke replied but a second later regretted it when he saw the spark of mischief in the blonde's blue eyes.

"Hehe, I dare you to sit in your boxers for the rest of the game," the blonde said, laughing.

"What?" Sasuke demanded while Sakura and Ino almost fainted from the mental image.

"You heard me, Sasuke-kun," Naruto teased. "Strip for us!"

"I'm going to get you for this, Uzumaki," Sasuke muttered before pulling off his pants and shirt. He sat back down and glared at Naruto. "Truth or dare, dobe?"

"What? Me again?" Naruto said.

"I'm getting my revenge," Sasuke said.

"Fine, dare," the blonde said confidently. "I'm not afraid."

"I dare you to do the same thing," Sasuke said, his inner self smirking evilly. What a _perfect_ way to get the blonde out of his clothes!

"Gee, Sasuke, if you wanted me to strip for you all you had to do was ask. You didn't have to _dare_ me," Naruto said teasingly and Sasuke blushed red.

"T-That's n-not what I was trying to do!" he exclaimed. "You're making me sit in my boxers, then you're suffering too. That's it."

Kiba snorted beside him, but stopped when Sasuke glared at him threateningly.

"Then why are you blushing, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto questioned as he pulled off his clothes.

"I'm not, usarontonkachi," Sasuke snapped, trying desperately to hide his blush.

"Whatever you say," Naruto said with a wink before sitting back down. "Next! I pick…Hinata, truth or dare?"

"Uh, t-truth, N-Naruto-kun," she replied.

"If you could make out with one person that's here right now, who would it be—Ow! Neji, that hurt!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Don't ask such stupid questions," Neji said with a glare.

"Come on, man, that is not a stupid question and you have to lighten up," Naruto said. "Hinata's your cousin, fine, but she's not five years old, dammit."

"Shut up," Neji said.

"N-Neji-nii-san, it-it's okay, don't worry," Hinata said quietly.

"See? See? It's okay," Naruto said. "All right, Hinata, what's the answer?"

Hinata blushed and answered, "K-Kiba-kun."

"Hell yeah!" Kiba exclaimed, blushing slightly, and he turned to kiss Hinata, but one look from Neji stopped him midway. He turned away, staring fixedly at the floor, Neji's glare burning into the back of his head. "S-So, Hinata, y-you can pick someone now," Kiba said.

She nodded and glanced around the room before settling on someone. "Kiba, truth or dare?"

"Dare! Hell yeah!" he replied enthusiastically.

"Um, I-I dare you to say yes to anything anyone asks you to do," Hinata replied.

Kiba shrugged. "That's not that bad," he said.

"Oh, really?" Neji said with a smirk. "You have to stop dating Hinata, got it?"

"What!" Kiba exclaimed and Neji's smirk grew. Kiba hung his head. "Yes," he replied.

"Good," Neji said, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Neji-nii-san, that wasn't nice," Hinata said quietly.

Neji just ignored her. "Kiba, choose someone already," he said instead.

"Yes," Kiba said. "Yo, Kankuro, truth or dare?"

"Dare, man!" Kankuro replied.

"All right, I dare you to drink five cans of beer in a row," Kiba said.

"That's crazy!" Kankuro said.

"What? You afraid?" Temari teased her brother.

"Of course not," Kankuro said. "Naruto, get me some beer!"

"Right away," the blonde said and left for the kitchen. He returned with five beers in his arms and set them on the coffee table beside Kankuro before sitting down next to Sasuke.

"Ready, set, go!" Kiba said and Kankuro quickly chugged down the beers.

Naruto and Kiba cheered him on and when he finished he threw the last empty can at Kiba's head.

"What the fuck was that for?" Kiba yelled.

"For making me do that, man!" Kankuro retorted. "You try chugging five cans of beer in a row! I feel so sick!"

"It was a dare, get over it!" Kiba said. "Now pick someone!"

Kankuro looked around and said, "Ino, right? Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she replied.

"Okay, what's your deepest darkest sexual fantasy?" Kankuro asked.

Ino glared at him. "Like hell I'm going to tell you!"

"Come on, Ino, what's your fantasy?" Sakura coaxed. "You're not scared to admit it, are you?"

"Shut up, Sakura," Ino snapped. "My sexual fantasies are my sexual fantasies and are not to be shared with anyone else!"

"Ah, so you admit you_ do_ have sexual fantasies?" Naruto teased.

"Who doesn't?" Ino questioned.

"Exactly. So, what's the problem if you tell us?" Choji said.

"Because it's embarrassing!" she exclaimed. "Now, leave it, okay? I'll just take off my shirt, okay?"

"Whoohoo!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Sasuke said, giving the blonde a look. "If you're so interested in seeing someone naked, then go get a girlfriend or something. You're annoying."

"Hey, it's not my fault that I'm bi and you're gay," Naruto whispered to him.

"Still, you're being annoying," Sasuke said.

"Aw, Sasuke, you're so mean," Naruto pouted at him and Sasuke had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from kissing his inviting lips.

It was getting much harder to keep his cool with the blonde sitting next to him in just his boxers, showing off his sun-kissed skin and sinewy muscles. Sasuke hadn't realized the blonde was so…well, so _hot_, honestly. It was taking all of his self-control not to jump him right then and there.

"Aw, boo, Ino. You've got a tank on under your shirt!" Naruto complained.

She grinned. "Of course, Naruto. I wouldn't have taken it off otherwise."

"Lame, Ino," Naruto said. "Come on, all the girls refused to do what they were told and we're playing Strip Truth or Dare, but the only people who're not wearing anything are the two people who were _dared_ to! That is so lame!"

"Oh, shut up, Naruto," Ino said. "Just because you've been deprived of nakedness for a long time doesn't mean _we're_ going to give you a show."

"Well, fine then," Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. "Just pick someone already."

"Right," Ino said. "Hey, Sai, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Sai replied.

"If you were stranded on a deserted island with any _one_ person, who would it be?" Ino asked.

Sai smiled. "Naruto, of course," he replied simply.

"Aw, really, Sai?" Naruto questioned, grinning. "That's nice of you."

"Well, with you there, it definitely wouldn't be boring," Sai replied, and smirked at Sasuke who glared at him, understanding the hidden meaning.

Naruto, oblivious to all that was around him, just grinned even more and replied, "Of course it wouldn't be boring! I'm the life of the party!"

"Yes, you are," Sai agreed. "Now, Kiba, truth or dare?"

"Truth this time, I guess," he replied.

"Have you ever been caught with a crime and if so, what was it?" Sai asked.

"Do I _look_ like I've done something illegal? I am a cop you know," Kiba said.

"I do know you're a cop and _yes_, you do look like you've done something illegal," Sai replied.

"Okay, fine, so I have," Kiba said with a sigh.

"See, Hinata, what'd I tell you?" Neji said to his cousin, glaring at Kiba as though he knew all along he was a troublemaker.

"Hey! No fair! It was when I was ten and I never got in trouble for it!" Kiba defended himself.

"So, what was it?" Naruto asked, intrigued.

"I was ten, like I said, and I was at a grocery store where I stole a magazine," Kiba replied.

"That's not that bad," Gaara commented.

"That wasn't it," Kiba said with a sigh.

"Then what is?" Hinata asked.

"I-I stole Playboy Magazine," Kiba finished.

"No fucking way!" Naruto shouted before falling onto his side in a fit of laughter.

"Uzumaki, get off of me!" Sasuke exclaimed, but Naruto just kept on laughing.

"I told you, Hinata," Neji said again.

"But I was ten!" Kiba exclaimed.

"And you stole _Playboy!_ Why did you even pick that up in the first place?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know!" Kiba said. "Now, we're moving on! Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"Hn, dare," the Uchiha replied.

"Hmm," Kiba said, thinking. He smirked slightly and said, "Make out with Naruto."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed while Sasuke just stared at Kiba, feeling as though his dreams had come true.

"You're making me kiss the bastard?" Naruto demanded.

"I don't want to kiss you either, dobe," Sasuke lied, while his inner self started a happy dance.

"Then, don't do the dare!" Naruto said.

"Yes, but my punishment is to take off something right?" Sasuke said. "Well, I don't exactly have anything left to take off, unless you want to see me completely naked." Sasuke was suddenly very glad about the dare the blonde had had him do before.

"B-But-But," Naruto stammered, blushing slightly at the thought of Sasuke sitting naked on his couch. The Uchiha _was_ very attractive, he knew that, and after seeing him almost naked already had confirmed his beliefs. But even he wasn't sure he wanted to see Sasuke naked…at least not any time soon.

"Go on and kiss already," Neji said with a slight smirk. He could practically see the lust in the Uchiha's eyes, and he could tell that Naruto wasn't _that_ opposed to the idea either. The only one with the problem seemed to be Sai, who was clenching his fists angrily at his side and Sakura.

"Kiba! How can you make Sasuke-kun kiss Naruto!" she exclaimed, outraged. "_We_ are engaged, remember?"

"It's just a dare, Sakura," Ino said. "Calm down, okay?"

"B-But, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said.

"Shut up, Sakura," Sasuke snapped. "It's just a dare, like Ino said." He then turned to Naruto and was surprised when the blonde nodded at him. Sasuke grabbed the blonde's chin and then pulled him close, slowing pressing his lips against Naruto's own.

Sasuke could feel his heart pounding in his chest and he wondered why he was feeling _this_ worked up over kissing Naruto. He didn't like him _that_ much, did he? But, none of that mattered now; he was _kissing_ Naruto, and the blonde didn't seem to want to stop any soon either. So, being the advantageous pervert that he really was, Sasuke slowly prodded the blonde's lips with his tongue, requesting entrance. He was surprised when Naruto immediately granted it, and eagerly he let his tongue into the blonde's moist cavern. Sasuke slowly explored Naruto's mouth, searching for every nook and cranny possible, and relishing in the unique taste of the blonde. Sasuke would have much liked to continue the make-out session, but Naruto slowly pulled away from him. To Sasuke, it seemed as though the blonde was almost reluctant to stop the kiss himself…But that might just have been wishful thinking on his part.

"Okaaaay," Shikamaru said, smirking. "You guys took that for all it was worth. Something you want to tell us?"

"Shove it, Shikamaru," Naruto said, though he blushed slightly and touched his lips. He glanced at Sasuke and his blush deepened. _Is it weird for me to say that I really enjoyed that kiss?_

Sasuke stood up and walked to the kitchen to grab another beer. Kiba followed him after a moment.

"So?" the Inuzuka asked, grinning.

"You are my new best friend," Sasuke replied.

Kiba laughed. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass."

"No, seriously," Sasuke said. "I mean it."

"I get it, man," Kiba said. "Don't blow this out of proportion. I take it you liked the kiss?"

Sasuke glared at him. "No, really?" he said mockingly.

Kiba grinned. "You owe me, man."

Sasuke snorted. "I owe you nothing. You didn't have to do that dare. I didn't make you."

"Bastard! You definitely owe me _something_!" Kiba exclaimed.

"You wish, Inuzuka," Sasuke said.

"Fine, then I'll tell Naruto about the _real_ reason you kissed him," Kiba said and smirked when Sasuke glowered at him.

"Don't you dare," Sasuke threatened. "I swear I'll kill you if you do."

"Aw, and a second ago I was your best friend," Kiba teased. "You're very fickle, Sasuke."

"Shut up," Sasuke said and Kiba grinned at him before returning to join the others.

Sasuke stayed behind, leaning against the counter and thinking about the kiss he'd had with Naruto. He really hadn't realized that he liked Naruto _that_ much, but the kiss had definitely proven that he did. He absolutely liked Naruto. Lord knew why he did, but he did and now that he knew _for sure_, there was no way the blonde was leaving his sight. He already knew Naruto was bi, so that was good. He didn't have to try to convert him or anything, but he knew it wasn't going to be easy to get the blonde to like him. Naruto had said they were friends, and so far that seemed to be all they were ever going to be.

"Well, that's all going to change very soon," Sasuke mumbled to himself as he left the kitchen to join the others. He saw Naruto chatting pleasantly with Sai, a bright grin on his face and cobalt eyes sparkling.

_There is no chance of him escaping me now. I'm going to make sure he's mine._

**A/N:** I apologize for the rather craptastic ending, but I thought it'd be the best way to stop the chapter. I had so much other stuff planned for this chapter but I had to cut it out—it was way too long.

Oh, and just so you know, Gaara's dare I stole from one of my other fanfictions because I couldn't think of anything else. And, the lame pickup line Naruto said he used I found online somewhere, so I didn't make that up either.

And, I forgot to disclaim something in the last chapter as well. Um, the line where Naruto asks Sasuke if they could turn on the sirens and Sasuke says no, that was from the book, so that is credited to Sarah Mason, not me. Sorry about that!

Well, that is all. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters of _Naruto_ all belong to the wonderful Kishimoto Masashi, and the plot of this story is credited to Sarah Mason, from the book _Playing James_.

**Author's Note:** I need to get a life. Honestly. All I do is write!! Bet you guys don't mind that though, huh? Haha. Well, chapter eight is here—really soon, too. I didn't think I'd finish the chapter to early. Anyway, as I was rereading this, I realized that I've strayed SO FAR away from the storyline that I have NO IDEA what's going on anymore. :sigh: I'm sorry about that…The story WILL progress…once I realize what the hell I'm doing. I mean, I have the damn book, but I have all these others ideas that now I'm just writing whatever I feel like and the book's gathering dust in the corner of my room…

Anyway, I'm in love with all of you!!! You guys are rocking the reviews and I love you for it!! Keep 'em coming!! Getting close to 200…sorta…

Well, I'll shut up now. Enjoy the chapter—one of my personal favorites. Beware of 'inner Sasukes and Narutos' and pervert!Sasuke and clueless!Naruto. Have fun! Laters, SilverRose88.

**Chapter Eight**

**Sasuke's Missions**

"Good morning!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked into the station Monday morning.

"Hey, Naruto," Temari greeted him. "Your party on Friday was a blast. Gonna have another one?"

"Haha, not for a while I think," Naruto replied with a grin. "You plan one and I'll be there to liven everything up."

"We'll see," Temari replied.

"Naruto," Shikamaru said. "You might want to head over to your desk. Sai's waiting for you and he and Sasuke are having a complete glare-fest. It's almost impossible to walk by there because the vibes are so negative."

"Geez, do you know what's wrong with them? They're always like that and I don't get it," Naruto said with a sigh. "Don't worry; I'll go break it up." He waved at them and headed to the back of the room.

"Can you honestly believe he doesn't realize they are fighting over _him_?" Temari asked Shikamaru.

"Well, Naruto is not the brightest crayon in the box," Shikamaru replied.

"But, come on, it's _so_ obvious," Temari said.

Shikamaru shook his head. "So troublesome."

"Hey, guys!" Naruto exclaimed loudly in order to break up the glare-fest that was occurring between the two brunettes.

Sasuke looked up first and said, "Hi, Naruto."

The blonde gaped at him. "Y-Y-You just called me by my first name!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke gave him a nonchalant look. "Why? Is that wrong?"

"Bu-But _you_ were the one who said you didn't want to call me Naruto!! What happened?" Naruto said.

"Does it bother you?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, no, not really," the blonde said. "It-It's just weird. You were so against it, and now…"

"I just figured you were right. About us being _friends_, you know," Sasuke replied simply, enjoying the way Naruto still looked insanely surprised and Sai wanted to murder him.

"And, besides," Sasuke continued. "We did kiss each other didn't we? I think that makes it safe to say we're not _just_ colleagues, right?"

Sasuke smirked when Naruto blushed from the reminder of the kiss and he gave himself a pat on the back. _**Mission One: Remind Naruto of kiss**—success._

"T-That was just a-a dare," Naruto stammered, still blushing. "It didn't mean anything."

"You're blushing, Naruto, are you _sure_ it didn't mean anything?" Sasuke questioned, smirking slightly.

Naruto's blush deepened. He wasn't entirely sure why he was so flustered by this, but he couldn't help it. He knew he had enjoyed that kiss with Sasuke, and that was the problem. It was _Sasuke_! Sure, an undeniably gorgeous Sasuke, but an _engaged_ undeniably gorgeous Sasuke. Even if he did enjoy that kiss, there really wasn't a chance of ever having another one. And, now there was the fact that Sasuke was calling him by his first name. For some reason, it sounded different when Sasuke said it…almost sounded _better_.

_You're losing it, Naruto! _he told himself. _This is Sasuke you're talking about! Don't be an idiot!_

Sasuke noticed the plethora of conflicting emotions in the blonde's cobalt eyes and he smirked. Was Naruto _that_ affected by the reminder of the kiss?

_Well, why not?_ he thought to himself. _I've been thinking about it all weekend._

_Yes, but _you're_ a perverted bastard who wants to get in his pants,_ his inner self reminded him and sadly, Sasuke had to agree with him.

Nevertheless, it was still amusing to the Uchiha to see that Naruto was reacting in such a way. No, it was almost _inviting_ to the Uchiha, and after realizing his feelings, it was becoming much harder not to pounce on Naruto every time he saw him. However, deep in the recesses of his mind, his inner self kept telling him that there was no chance of Naruto ever coming to him. And that was because he was engaged. Sasuke had never wished he was a bachelor in his life more than he did at that moment. It was as if someone was mocking him; waving the perfectly delectable blonde in front of him yet keeping him just out of his reach.

But, it didn't matter. He would have the blonde if it were the last thing he ever did. For this he was sure and no damn marriage agreement would stand in his way. _And neither will any hopeful ex-boyfriend_, his mind added for him as he turned to find Naruto talking animatedly with Sai.

Yes, Sai would be his first obstacle. He had to get rid of that bastard. Unfortunately, there seemed no way to get rid of him. Unless Sasuke contemplated murder…Hmm, that could work. He could kill Sai and make it look like Itachi did it!

Sasuke shook his head, mentally smacking himself. He was definitely losing it. Something about Naruto was making him less intelligent. But, the thought of killing Sai was terribly tempting! Only the fact that it would make Naruto _less_ inclined to date him was all that kept Sasuke from actually going through with it. But, after he _had_ Naruto…who was to say he was the one who _accidentally_ pushed Sai off a cliff? No one. Perfect.

Sasuke smirked to himself before giving a startled yelp when he noticed that blue eyes were staring directly at him.

"W-What?" he asked Naruto, his mind stampeding over the urge to pull the blonde close and kiss him again.

"You were smirking to yourself really evilly, I wanted to see what was up," the blonde replied simply before moving away. "Were you planning the death of somebody? That's what it looked like."

"Possibly," Sasuke replied.

"Is it mine?" Naruto inquired.

"Now why would I want to kill _you_, Naruto?" Sasuke questioned and the blonde blushed. "You're blushing again, Naruto. Do you like it _that_ much when I say your name?"

"B-B-Bastard!" Naruto exclaimed before storming away to find Kiba. He needed someone to tell him what was wrong with Sasuke. The Uchiha just _had_ to be sick or something!

Sasuke let out a small chuckle as he watched Naruto walk towards Kiba's desk. He found that he _really_ enjoyed making Naruto flustered. It was fun watching him blush; the dobe looked so cute.

"What the hell do you think you're trying to do, Uchiha?" Sai questioned maliciously and Sasuke turned to glare coolly at him.

"I think you know _very well_ what I'm trying to do, because you're trying the same thing," Sasuke replied.

"I told you to stay away from him," Sai threatened.

"Did you?" Sasuke said, looking thoughtful. "I recall you saying not to hurt him, but I don't remember anything about—"

"Then I'll say it now," Sai growled. "Stay away from Naruto."

Sasuke met Sai's threatening glare and matched it tenfold. As childish as it sounded, he replied fiercely, "Make me."

And with that, Sasuke turned away and began his work. Sai left a few minutes later in a huff, storming out the doors to the break room.

Over at the other end of the office, Naruto was currently explaining to Kiba that there was definitely _something_ wrong with Sasuke. Of course, the blonde didn't know what Kiba and the others knew, so they half-listened to the blonde going on and on about random theories of Sasuke's behavior. When the blonde went so far as to saying Sasuke had been possessed by psychotic evil aliens, Kiba had to put a stop to it.

"Uchiha's just…experiencing something he never has before," Kiba said carefully. He knew Sasuke would kill him if he told Naruto about his secret desires, so he had to play it safe.

"Huh?" the blonde said, confused.

Kiba smacked his head. Could someone _really_ be this naïve? He turned to Shikamaru and Gaara, hoping that maybe one of them could get the point across to the blonde, or at least make something logical up to cover for Sasuke's behavior.

Shikamaru sighed and said to the blonde, "Uchiha is so troublesome."

"That doesn't help, Shikamaru," Kiba said with a roll of his eyes.

"But it's true," the lazy cop replied.

"Naruto," Gaara said. "Uchiha has just recently realized the feelings of affection he has for you and is now trying to get you to fall for him."

Kiba and Naruto gaped at Gaara who was staring back at the two as if nothing had happened.

_Ooh, man, Sasuke's so going to kill him,_ Kiba thought.Then he shrugged. _As long as it's not me_.

"G-Gaara, you're kidding, right?" Naruto asked the redhead. "You can't actually think that _Sasuke_ would like _me_?"

"No," Gaara replied and Naruto's face fell a little. The redhead smirked. "You look upset, Naruto. Why? Do _you _like Uchiha?"

And, Kiba smirked as he realized that Gaara had just successfully turned the tables on the blonde. Hmm, if he could get some information out of Naruto and tell Sasuke about it, he could have the Uchiha pay for it. Kiba's smirk turned evil; ah, the possibilities of blackmailing an Uchiha who had connections _everywhere_.

"O-Of c-course I don't!" the blonde exclaimed in defense, blushing.

"Your stuttering and blushing says otherwise, Naruto," Shikamaru stated.

"I'm not s-st-stuttering or blushing!" Naruto said. "And I don't like Sasuke!"

"Really?" Kiba inquired. "You sure kissed him like you liked him last Friday, don't you think?"

Again, the reminder of the kiss caused the blonde to blush even deeper. "T-That kiss didn't mean any-anything," Naruto said.

"Did you want it to mean something?" Gaara asked.

"Of course not!" Naruto said. "Guys, Sasuke's just a friend, a colleague! There's nothing going on there!"

"But you won't deny that you're attracted to him, right?" Kiba asked.

"I told you before that I am," Naruto reminded him. "He is one of the best-looking guys at the station."

Kiba smirked. "See? You do like him."

"Physical attraction is not the only way of 'liking' someone!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No, but it is the first step," Gaara pointed out.

And, suddenly the blonde realized he had no response to that. Just because he was attracted to Sasuke didn't actually mean he really _liked_ him, did it? Sasuke was just his friend. He liked talking to him and being around him…most of the time, at least. But, that didn't mean he wanted anything more than just friendship. Besides, he couldn't exactly _have_ anything more than friendship, could he? The Uchiha _was_ engaged.

_To someone he hates, remember?_ his inner mind reminded him.

_So what? He's still engaged. And he told me he wasn't going to break that bond._

_Now, are you saying that if that bond was broken, you'd take a chance with him?_

Naruto froze. Would he? If Sasuke was available, would he have tried to be with him?

"Gah, I don't know what's going on," the blonde whined as he sighed heavily.

"That means you do like him," Kiba said.

"But I like him as just my friend!" Naruto said.

"Did you like the kiss?" Gaara asked.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Did you like the kiss?" Gaara repeated.

Naruto blushed as he thought back. In reality, he really had enjoyed that kiss. It was weird to think that because it was Sasuke he had been kissing, but something about it, something about the way their mouths had seemed so in tune with one another had really made him like kissing Sasuke.

Kiba, Shikamaru and Gaara all smirked at the blonde's silence and the way he was blushing.

"You did like it, didn't you?" Kiba questioned.

Naruto dropped his head and mumbled a barely audible, "Yes."

Kiba smirked. _Oh, how much can I have Sasuke pay me for this one?_ he wondered gleefully.

"Well, there you go, Naruto," Shikamaru said. "You like him."

"But I _don't_!" the blonde insisted.

"You just keep telling yourself that, Naruto," Gaara said and patted the blonde on the head childishly.

The three turned and continued on with their work, leaving a pouting and confused blonde staring hopelessly at the floor.

_Do I really like Sasuke?_

xxxxxxxxxx

"If I told you something about Naruto, that you'd want to know, what would you give me?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke looked up from the computer and stared at the grinning Inuzuka. "Depends on what you're telling me."

"Oh, it's _good_," Kiba reassured.

Sasuke sighed and thought about it. "I can get you free tickets to Konoha Movie Theatre for a month and dinner passes at any restaurant you want for a week."

"Make the dinner passes up to a month and we have a deal," Kiba said.

"A month?" Sasuke said.

"Fine, if you don't want to know," Kiba said and shrugged his shoulders before turning to leave.

However, Sasuke grabbed his wrist and snarled, "Fine, a month. Now tell me."

Smirking, Kiba turned back to Sasuke. He checked to make sure Naruto wouldn't pop out from nowhere and whispered, "Naruto likes you."

"Huh?" Sasuke said, not sure if he'd heard the brunette correctly.

"Naruto. Likes. You," Kiba repeated slowly.

"Really?" Sasuke inquired, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Yes. He just doesn't know it yet," Kiba said.

Sasuke smacked him on the back of the head. "That's not very helpful," the Uchiha replied.

"Are you kidding? It is so! You _know_ he likes you. You just have to make him _realize_ it," Kiba explained. "He's just wary because you're engaged…which I suppose is a good reason, too."

"Yeah, but there's nothing I can do about that," Sasuke said.

Kiba narrowed his eyes at him. "Do you mean to say that you just want to get in his pants and that's _it_? I thought you _liked_ him!"

"I do, you idiot!" Sasuke snapped.

"Then, what the hell are you saying? You're not going to break off your engagement while you're chasing after Naruto?" Kiba demanded. "Do you _want_ him to get taken away by someone else? Like Sai?"

"Of course not!"

"Then you have to stop the marriage!"

Sasuke glared at Kiba before sighing. "There's no way for me to do that, Kiba, and you know it," he said.

Kiba sighed as well. This was getting to be way too complicated. "Well, you've got to figure out what you're going to do, man. I mean, I'm all for you and Naruto getting together. But, Naruto's not exactly going to be waiting with open arms for you, get it?"

"But I want him," Sasuke said childishly and Kiba laughed.

"That was the funniest thing I've ever heard you say," the Inuzuka said.

"I was being serious."

"I know. That's why it was even funnier."

"Shut up, Kiba," Sasuke snapped.

"Fine, fine," Kiba said. "I'll let you think about what you're going to do. But I expect those free passes on my desk tomorrow or I'll tell Naruto everything."

Sasuke just glared at the other cop before Kiba walked away. He knew that Kiba was making perfect sense, but that didn't mean he had to _like_ what he'd said. However, knowing that Naruto _did_ unconsciously like him had completely made his day. He had to figure out how he could get Naruto to realize his feelings.

_Why? So he can stomp them away when he realizes you're engaged?_ his inner voice questioned. _Because the second he realizes he likes you, he's just going to try to forget about it. He knows nothing can happen. You need to understand that too._

Sasuke hated to admit that his inner voice was right. He had to understand it, he_ needed_ to understand it, but that didn't mean he would. He'd already promised himself that no matter what, the blonde was going to be his. He was going to keep that promise. He wasn't sure how he was going to, but he would. For that he was certain.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto asked as he joined him. "Read my article for this week and tell me what you think, okay?" He handed Sasuke a sheet of paper.

"Isn't that your editor's job?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow as he scanned the article.

"Yeah, but I want you to read it because you get mad at men when I write something you don't like," Naruto said.

"So if I tell you to get rid of the part where you call me a 'perverted bastard of a detective,' you would?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't say that," Naruto replied with a grin. "I just asked you to read it."

Sasuke gave the blonde a cool glare before he ripped the article in half.

Naruto gaped at him. "S-Sasuke! That was all my hard work! I didn't make another copy!"

"That's your problem," Sasuke said. "Change that perverted bastard thing, understand?"

"Make me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh, I could," Sasuke said an evil glint in his eyes. "Though I'm not so sure how you'd take it."

"F-Fine! I'll change it!" Naruto caved. "You're such a bastard, Sasuke," he grumbled as he picked up the pieces of his article and sat down at his desk with a pout.

"And you're so cute, Naruto," the detective said, ruffling the blonde's hair.

Naruto blushed and stared at Sasuke who only smirked before turning back to his work as if nothing had happened. "Are you sick or something?" the blonde blurted out.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at him. "What?" he questioned.

"Y-You're acting weird. I mean, you're calling me by my first name, you're acting _nice,_ and you just called me _cute_," Naruto said. "Are you sure you're not sick?"

"I'm fine," Sasuke said.

"You haven't caught some incurable disease?"

"No."

"Switched bodies with someone else?"

"No."

"Been brainwashed?"

Sasuke's eye twitched. Was Naruto _this_ stupid? "No," he ground out.

"Possessed by the devil?" Naruto questioned.

"_No_."

"Abducted by aliens—mmph!" Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke's lips pressed against his own. It took him a few seconds to realize that Sasuke was kissing him. _Intentionally_. And, he wasn't resisting. His eyes slowly slid closed as Sasuke's skillful tongue found its way into his mouth. Naruto gasped softly and Sasuke's hand reached up behind his neck to draw him deeper into the kiss. But as suddenly as it started, it stopped and Naruto was surprised to find that it was _Sasuke_ who'd pulled away first; when it really should have been _him_.

The Uchiha smirked slightly and licked his lips. "Good. That shut you up," he said simply before his smirk widened at the blonde's increasing blush. He then turned back to his work.

Naruto gaped after him. _T-T-That was it?_ his mind screamed.

_What? Did you want more? Weren't you just insisting that you didn't like him?_ his inner voice asked him.

Naruto shook his head. _I don't like him! I don't. I don't, I don't, I don't._

"And, for your information," Sasuke said, causing Naruto to pull out from his confusing thoughts. "I am not sick, nor have I any diseases, been brainwashed, possessed or abducted by aliens."

"But _something's _wrong with you," Naruto insisted.

"You're just paranoid," Sasuke said. "Now, get back to work."

The blonde pouted, but obliged, turning to his desk and starting his work. He didn't notice Sasuke smirking at him.

_**Mission two: Steal a kiss**—a DELICIOUS success. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, surprised to find Sasuke on his doorstep.

"You're late for work," the Uchiha stated. "Remember work? The thing you do every day to keep you alive?"

"Shit!" Naruto exclaimed. "What time is it?"

"It's almost noon," Sasuke said before raising his eyebrow. "What happened? Did you sleep in?"

"I must have!" the blonde said as he began running around the apartment looking for clothes. Sasuke let himself inside and shut the door behind him.

"Calm down, Naruto," he said. "It's not a big deal. Just take your time and get ready."

The blonde stopped panicking and took a few deep breaths. "Okay, that's better," he said. Then he turned to Sasuke and said, "Did Kakashi tell you to come get me?"

"No, I decided on my own," Sasuke replied.

"Oh," Naruto said. "Thanks, I guess. I would have slept the rest of the day away. I must have forgotten to set my alarm last night or something."

"What were you doing that made you forget? You're always on time," Sasuke said.

"I was out with Sai last night and well, I got kinda smashed," the blonde admitted as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sai dropped me off and I must have fallen asleep right away so I didn't set my alarm."

Sasuke's fists clenched at his side at the mention of _out with Sai_. Damn that infernal bastard. "What were you doing at a bar on a weekday anyway?" Sasuke questioned, trying to keep the anger from his voice.

"Sai asked to hang out and I said yes," the blonde replied with a shrug.

Sasuke sighed in relief. _At least it hadn't been a date_, he thought.

"Next time, you should come with, Sasuke!" Naruto said with a bright grin. "God knows you need _some_ fun in your stuffy life."

Sasuke gave the blonde a small smile. "If you want me to go, then I'll be there, Naruto," he said, staring directly at the blonde.

Naruto blushed. "G-Good," he said before looking away quickly.

Sasuke smirked at him and sat down on the couch. "If you hurry up, we can go eat lunch before heading back to the station."

The blonde's eyes lit up. "Really? Awesome! I'll be right back!" he exclaimed before disappearing into the bathroom.

Sasuke smiled after him. _**Mission three: a lunch date**—success!_

Just then, Sasuke's cell phone went off and irritably he answered it. "What do you want, Kakashi?" he demanded.

"I could fire you if you're always so mean to me, Sasuke," Kakashi said.

"What?" the Uchiha repeated.

"There's been another burglary. You need to go check it out."

"Have someone else go," Sasuke said. _You're not taking away my lunch date!_

"The only other we can have on this case is Gaara, but he's off on something else right now. Besides, you know more about it since you've covered the other two," Kakashi said. "So, go. Here's the address."

Grudgingly, Sasuke grabbed the newspaper sitting on the coffee table and pulled a pen from his pocket and wrote down the address.

"You need to leave now, Sasuke. Any of your little attempts at trying to court Naruto can wait until later," Kakashi said.

Sasuke hung up on him. "Bastard. How the fuck does he know _everything_? Damn him, my lunch date is ruined."

_**Mission three: a lunch date**—FAIL. FAIL. FAIL._

"I'm going to kill him," Sasuke decided before getting up to get the blonde.

However, as he approached the bathroom door, he could hear the water running, so the blonde was still taking a shower. Sasuke ghosted his hand over the doorknob, the pervert in him fighting against his reason.

In the end, the pervert won out. He opened the door and casually walked in. "Naruto, hurry up, we've got a case," he said simply.

The blonde let out an inhuman shriek before the shower turned off. Naruto grabbed a towel before shouting, "What the _fuck_ are you doing, bastard?"

"I said, we have a case, so hurry up," Sasuke repeated as Naruto got out of the shower, wrapping the towel around his waist.

_**Mission four: see Naruto naked**—SUCCESS!!_

****Trying not to be too obvious, Sasuke let is eyes roam appreciatively up and down the blonde's body. Water droplets slowly dripped down the blonde's sun-kissed skin, his wet hair fell almost perfectly into his cobalt eyes. The blonde looked much too hot for Sasuke and it was taking all his willpower not to jump him.

_God, I want him _so_ bad!_ he screamed to himself.

_Then, just go for it,_ his inner voice suggested.

_I can't do that!_

_Who's stopping you?_

The Uchiha froze and thought about it. _Hmm, no one, that's true._

_There you go! Just take him already._

"Sasuke?" Naruto said uncertainly as he waved a hand in front of the Uchiha's face.

Sasuke blinked a few times before looking at the blonde. "Huh?" he said.

"You looked like you were having an inner conflict about something," the blonde said. "What's up?"

"N-Nothing," Sasuke said, his voice sounding strangled. His hands were itching to grab the blonde, but he fisted them tightly at his sides, his fingernails digging painfully into his palms.

"Sasuke, can you move?" Naruto said. "I have to get dressed."

_No one's making you,_ Sasuke thought, but moved aside. The blonde walked into his room and Sasuke followed.

"Go wait outside!" Naruto exclaimed, blushing.

Sasuke smirked at him. "What's the big deal? Embarrassed?"

"Yes!" Naruto admitted. _And, I'm freaked out too!_ he added. He just _knew_ Sasuke had checked him out while they'd been in the bathroom and Naruto wasn't entirely sure how to respond to that. All he knew was that he could not get dressed with Sasuke standing there watching him like a hawk. "Get out, Uchiha," he said firmly.

"No, I'm fine where I am," Sasuke said. He crossed his arms and leaned against the side of the door.

"I'm not giving you a show!" Naruto exclaimed, blushing deeper.

"I'm not asking for one," Sasuke replied easily.

"Then go away!" Naruto said.

"No," Sasuke said.

"F-Fi-Fine!" Naruto shouted. He then grabbed clothes out of his closet and swiftly put them on, not facing Sasuke in the process.

The Uchiha, for his part, was enjoying the blonde's discomfort and the wonderful view he was getting. _Hmm, nice ass,_ he thought with a smirk.

When Naruto finished getting dressed he rushed out of the room, a bright blush on his cheeks. "Let's go, bastard!" he exclaimed before grabbing his things and storming out the door.

Sasuke let out a soft chuckle before following after.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mitarashi Anko?" Sasuke asked the woman who answered the door.

"Yes, you must be the detective," she replied.

"Detective Uchiha Sasuke," he said and showed her his badge. He gestured to Naruto. "This is Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha Times."

"Come on in, come on in," Anko said, and held the door open for the two to enter the house. "Follow me and I'll show you where the things were stolen from."

She led them down the hall and into the living room. "They're usually right here," she said pointing to the mantel of the fireplace.

"How many things were taken?" Sasuke asked.

"Three," she replied. "They were a set. A snake, a toad, and a snail."

"How much would they cost together?" Sasuke questioned.

"I can't remember. But I think I have it written down when I bought it," she said. "I'll look for it."

"That's good," Sasuke said. "When did you notice that they were gone?"

"Just a few hours ago," she replied. "Today's my day off, so I was out shopping and when I got back I came in here to watch some T.V. and saw they were gone. I checked the entire house but I couldn't find them. Then I called the police," she explained.

"Do you know of anyone who would want to have them?" Sasuke asked.

Anko shook her head. "No," she replied. "My friends tell me they're useless antiques with no purpose, but I think they're cute so I keep them."

"Where did the burglar break in?" Sasuke asked.

"The back door," she said. "I noticed when I checked the house. It was partially open. The other cops that stopped by already looked for fingerprints and stuff."

"Good," Sasuke said with a nod. "All right, can you write down for us everyone that knows you have these antiques, how much they cost and a brief description of each? It would be very helpful."

"Not a problem, Detective," she replied and took the pen and notepad from Naruto to answer the questions. When she finished, she handed it back to Naruto and said, "Anything else?"

"Not for right now," Sasuke replied. "Thanks for your help."

"If you need anything else, just stop on by," Anko said. "Later boys."

The two waved before letting themselves out. They got into Sasuke's car and pulled into traffic.

"Man, it was kind of weird being out on a case. We haven't had one for awhile," Naruto said.

"Yeah, but it's nice having a break," Sasuke said. "Although these burglary cases are starting to bug me."

"Me, too!" Naruto agreed. "Who's the fucking bastard stealing stupid little antiques?"

"A question we'd all like to know the answer to, dobe," Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the window. "I just hope we find the guy soon," Naruto said. "Or there will be _a lot_ of burglaries."

"That's true," Sasuke agreed. He turned to glance at the blonde and sighed. "Don't fall asleep on me, dobe."

"I'm tired," the blonde replied.

"It's your fault for staying out last night and getting drunk," Sasuke said.

"I know," Naruto said. "But I'm still tired."

"Well, look alive, we're at the station," Sasuke said as he parked.

Naruto opened his eyes and sighed again. "I'm too tired to go in," he said.

"Quit being such a baby, come on," Sasuke said and the two of them walked into the station.

"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed instantly. "Where've you been? You're late."

"Long story," the blonde replied simply. "Slept in, went on a case, and now, here I am."

"What's up with you, man?" Kiba said, looking at him oddly. He cast a glance at Sasuke and asked, "Did Uchiha do anything to you?"

"No!" Naruto said as he sat down at his desk. _Well, not _really_… He did freak me out, but…_ "Wait, why are you asking?"

"Oh, no reason," Kiba said quickly.

"Naruto," Sai said as he walked over. He stopped and looked the blonde over. "You're sick, aren't you?" he asked and Sasuke turned to look at Naruto quickly.

Now that he really looked at him, the blonde did look a bit weary and pale. Why hadn't he realized that before? _Well, he wasn't _acting_ like he was sick. _

_Yeah, and you were too busy staring at his butt to notice anything anyway,_ his inner voice added.

"I-I'm not sick."

"You're sick," Sai said and he pressed a hand against the blonde's forehead, leaning close.

Naruto blushed slightly. "S-Sai, I feel fine," he said. "I'm just tired."

"You know you get sick easily after drinking a lot," Sai said sternly. "I tried to stop you last night."

"Yeah, but I haven't been sick for a long time! I didn't think I'd be sick," Naruto said with a pout. "But, really, I feel fine."

"You need to go home," Sai said. "Come on, let's go."

"But, Sai, I'm fine," Naruto insisted.

"No, you're not," Sai said strictly. "I'll take you, so get up."

"Sai, it's okay, I can take the bus back instead," Naruto said.

"No, I'll drive you."

"You have to stay here. You can't just skip out on your work," Naruto said.

"But—"

"Sai, it's okay," Naruto said.

"I'll take you, Naruto," Sasuke suddenly said, standing up.

Naruto looked surprised while Sai looked livid.

"I have to go home to get something anyway, so I'll drop you off," Sasuke said.

"Are you sure, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I offered, didn't I?" Sasuke said.

"Uchiha, I said _I_ would take him," Sai ground out.

Sasuke gave him a cool glare. "You should return to your work, Masashi," he said. "Let's go, Naruto." _**Mission Five: Take care of Naruto and piss off Sai**—success!!_

"Bye, guys," the blonde said with a wave. "And, Sai, thanks for caring about me, okay?"

Sai smiled at the blonde. "I'll stop by later. Go get some rest," he said.

"Aye, aye, sir," Naruto said before leaving with Sasuke.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick? I wouldn't have dragged you to the case then," Sasuke demanded of the blonde as they drove back to Naruto's apartment.

"Because I didn't know," the blonde replied defensively. "Don't blame me."

Sasuke glanced at him before reaching his hand over to feel the blonde's forehead. "Naruto you're burning up," Sasuke said and gave the blonde a worried look.

Naruto blushed deeply at the feel of Sasuke's hand on his head and how the detective was looking so concerned about him. _Maybe I _am_ sick!_ he thought. _I'm thinking weird things about Sasuke again._

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled it off his head. "I-I'm okay, Sasuke, really."

"I think you get stupider when you're sick. How can you feel all right when you're obviously not?" Sasuke questioned.

"Magic?" the blonde replied.

Despite himself, and because the answer was so unexpected and childish, Sasuke burst out laughing.

Naruto's eyes widened at the pleasant sound emanating form the detective's mouth. He hadn't known a laugh could sound so _nice_.

"You should laugh like that more, Sasuke," the blonde said. "It's nice."

The Uchiha blushed slightly before saying teasingly, "You really are sick. DO you realize what you just said?"

"Hey, I was being serious!" Naruto said. "I-I like your laugh."

Sasuke's blush increased and he looked away quickly. "Well, thanks, I guess."

"Aw, are you embarrassed, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up, dobe. We're here," Sasuke said.

"You don't have to get out, Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Well, I am anyway," Sasuke replied. "You'll probably pass out in the elevator."

"I would not!" Naruto said, offended.

"Even so, we're not taking the chance," Sasuke said. "Let's go."

He grabbed the blonde's wrist and dragged him inside. Naruto blushed at the gesture, but, surprising himself and Sasuke, he didn't let go.

The Uchiha smirked. _**Mission Six: Hold hands**—success!_

"Okay, now you can go, Sasuke," the blonde said when they reached his door.

"You're not getting rid of me yet, Naruto," Sasuke said. "Do you have any medicine?"

"Sasuke, I don't need you to look after me!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm not three!"

Sasuke looked the blonde over and smirked. "No, no, you're not, "he said and Naruto blushed.

"Come on, unlock the door," Sasuke said.

"Y-You-You're not coming inside!" Naruto said. "Besides, didn't you say you had to get something from home?"

"Hm, I lied," Sasuke replied simply.

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"Because," Sasuke said, staring directly at the blonde. "I wasn't going to let _Masashi_ take care of you."

Naruto didn't think he could blush so much in such a small span of time, but apparently Sasuke could make it happen. The Uchiha smirked at the blonde's flustered appearance. He then grabbed the blonde's other hand and pulled the keys out. He unlocked the door and led Naruto inside.

"Go change into pajamas or something, you'll feel better," Sasuke said.

"You're not going to watch this time?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke gave him a vulpine grin. "Only if you really want me to," he replied.

Naruto blushed again and rushed away quickly, exclaiming, "No!"

Sasuke smiled and went to the kitchen to look for something the blonde could eat. However, all he could find was an overstock of ramen.

"Dobe, is ramen the _only_ thing you eat?" Sasuke called out.

"Basically," the blonde relied as he joined Sasuke in the kitchen.

The Uchiha once again had to stomp on his urge to jump the blonde. Naruto had walked out in a pair of sweatpants and nothing else.

Sasuke looked away and said, "Put on a shirt or you'll get even sicker." _Or else I won't be able to stop myself._

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto said quietly and the Uchiha turned to look at him. "Uh, w-why are you taking care of me like this?"

Sasuke looked a bit surprised, not expecting to be asked that. However, he smiled softly and Naruto blushed again. "Because, I'm worried about you, okay?" he replied simply.

Naruto's blush intensified and he glanced away. "Y-You don't have to you know," he muttered.

"I know," Sasuke replied. "But I want to. We're friends, aren't we?"

Naruto looked back at him and grinned. "You're finally admitting it?"

"I admitted it yesterday, didn't I? When I started calling you by your first name," the Uchiha replied.

The reporter blushed again.

"You know, blushing so much will just make all the blood rush to your head. It can't be good for you when you're sick," Sasuke stated, a slow smirk forming on his face.

Naruto blushed again. "I-I-I'm not blushing!" he exclaimed.

"Could have fooled me," Sasuke said.

"Shut up, bastard!" Naruto said.

Sasuke just smirked. He then reached a hand over to check the blonde's temperature. "I think it's gone down a bit, but maybe you should check with a thermometer to make sure," he said.

"O-Okay," Naruto said and he rushed away to the bathroom.

Sasuke smiled after him and shook his head. Naruto was just too cute for his own good. Sasuke then began to make the blonde some ramen. Naruto returned awhile later and informed him that his temp was at ninety-nine degrees. Thankful that it wasn't too bad, Sasuke sat the blonde down on the couch and told him to rest while he finished making the ramen. Naruto protested at being treated like a child, but after Sasuke smacked him on the head, he calmed down and complied with the Uchiha's request. Besides, how could he not when Sasuke looked so concerned about him?

Naruto was really starting to believe that Sasuke had been abducted by aliens and the person there right now was some sort of clone. A clone that was _nice_, said weird things and cared about him. Because the Sasuke Naruto knew was _not_ like that. That Sasuke was a bastard; mean and uncaring. These two couldn't possibly be the same person, could they?

But yet, Naruto knew that there was no way for Sasuke to have been abducted by aliens. He just wanted _some_ sort of explanation for the detective's odd behavior. Naruto wasn't entirely sure what to make of Sasuke when he acted this way. He was being so nice, and caring, and…perverted. The latter was what freaked Naruto out the most. Sasuke had started out hating him but now seemed to be…_hitting_ on him? What the fuck?

_Okay, now is not the time to be thinking about this. It'll just make me sicker._ Naruto sighed and laid down on the couch, shutting his eyes. Despite everything that was going on between him and Sasuke, he was glad that the Uchiha was looking after him. He liked that Sasuke cared.

He fell asleep with a contented smile on his face.

xxxxxxx

Sasuke sighed as he crouched in front of the sleeping blonde on the couch. The blonde looked so peaceful; a small smile on his face, his hair falling into his eyes and his breathing even, chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Even when he was asleep the blonde was irresistibly hot.

The Uchiha wasn't sure what to make about his feelings for the blonde. He knew he liked him and he knew he wanted him, but because of his engagement with Sakura, nothing seemed to be progressing. He had been in deep trouble the second he realized he'd liked Naruto, but there wasn't anything to be done about it now. He couldn't just ignore his feelings for the reporter; that would be virtually impossible. Naruto was too sexy and too cute for him to resist.

He just had to try and get Naruto to like him back. He knew it would be hard since in the blonde's eyes he was an unattainable man, but he had to try. Uchiha's didn't give up without a fight; it was a well-known fact. And he'd be damned if he let Naruto go, especially to someone like Sai. No, he would not let that happen. He'd do whatever he could to make sure that Naruto would be his.

Just then the blonde stirred and turned his head away to face the other side. A small sigh escaped his lips followed by a bare whisper of a name, "Sasuke…"

The Uchiha's eyes widened before he slowly smirked. "Hmm, seems I don't have to try _that_ hard to get his affection," he said thoughtfully.

"Sasuke," the blonde said again, followed by a groan.

Sasuke's eyes widened just a bit more. _What-What is he dreaming about?_ he wondered.

The blonde emitted another groan and Sasuke's heart started thumping erratically in his chest. _It looks like I don't have to try _at all_ to get his affection! H-He's already having _dreams_ about me!!_

"Dammit, Sasuke, give me my ramen!" Naruto exclaimed before rolling over and falling back asleep.

The Uchiha felt as though someone had just stomped right over his heart. He sighed deeply and hung his head. "Well, that should have been expected," he said, feeling wounded. "I guess I have to try _much harder_ to get what I want."

Sasuke stood up and sighed again. He then bent down and picked the blonde up, carrying him bridal-style to the bedroom. Naruto stirred against him, snuggling closer and muttering his name again. It took _a lot_ of willpower for Sasuke not to toss the reporter on the bed and have his way with him. When he settled the blonde in his bed, drawing the covers up to his shoulders, he checked Naruto's temperature with his hand and sighed with relief to feel it had gone down. He then gave the blonde one last look, before leaning over to kiss him chastely on the lips. He pulled away before getting any ideas and quickly left the room, shutting the door closed.

"Get well soon, Naruto," he said softly before leaving the apartment.

What Sasuke didn't see behind the door was the blonde reach up to touch his lips, a small smile settled across his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ characters belong to K. Masashi. Story plotline belongs to _Playing James_ by Sarah Mason. Lyrics to Justin Timberlake's _Sexy Back_ belong to whoever wrote it.

**Author's Note:** Hey all! I'm bringing you chapter nine! I only have two words to tell you about this chapter: FAN SERVICE!!!! Yes, a lot of fan service. Actually:hides face: the beginning is a lime. I've never written a lime/lemon before, so please bear with me. I'm sorry if it was really lame. I'm embarrassed about it, but I thought the story sort of called for it. Also, the rating for the story changed to M. My first M story. :hides face again: Oh, this chapter's also a bit filler too, except the end which is very important. Hope you enjoy it anyway!!

Thank you so much for your constant support!! You guys rock my socks! Love you all so dearly. Well, I'll shut up and let you read. Do enjoy and please review, SilverRose88.

**Chapter Nine**

**Drunken Stupors**

Naruto groaned as he was pushed roughly against the wall. Before he could say anything, a pair of warm lips encased around his own and a body pressed against him. Another groan escaped his lips as Sasuke slipped his tongue into his mouth. Eagerly, the Uchiha let his tongue explore the moist cavern, wanting to taste every part of it, to claim it all as his.

Sasuke slowly pulled away from the kiss and caught the blonde's cobalt eyes in a smoky gaze. He kissed the tip of the blonde reporter's nose and smiled in satisfaction at the blush that painted his cheeks. He then began to trace kisses along the blonde's jaw before clasping his lips against the expanse of his neck.

"Ahh, S-Sasuke," the blonde moaned.

The Uchiha responded by sucking harder on the particular spot and enjoyed the way the blonde continued moaning. Naruto's arms snuck around his waist and pulled him closer, both gasping when clothed erections came into contact.

Sasuke groaned before clamping his teeth hard against the blonde's jugular.

"Fuck, Sasuke!" the blonde exclaimed, twisting his head to give Sasuke more access to his neck.

The Uchiha then began to lower his lips down, leaving a warm wet trail against the sun-kissed skin. His hands reached the hem of the blonde's shirt before tugging it up. He pulled away from the blonde's skin to remove the offending piece of garment before placing his lips back against the blonde.

Naruto wove his fingers into silky black locks before fisting his hand tightly. His other hand encircled the Uchiha's waist again as he pressed against Sasuke. Moaning slightly, Naruto thrust again and again until Sasuke responded by clamping his lips against a quickly hardening nipple. Naruto gasped from the sensation before tugging on Sasuke's hair hard enough to raise the Uchiha's head up to look at him. Naruto immediately reached forward and claimed Sasuke's lips with his own. A battle for dominance quickly ensued; teeth clanking and tongues thrashing, moans emanating from both members of the heated kiss.

"Uh, S-Sasuke," Naruto moaned as the Uchiha began to nibble on his lower lip. Sasuke then began to lead Naruto back down the hall.

The blonde almost tripped over the rug, but Sasuke grabbed him around the waist before they could fall over; their lips still locked together as if by glue. A few minutes and more stumbling later, Sasuke pushed the blonde into the bedroom. Naruto practically dragged him to the bed, the two collapsing on top in a heap of tangled legs and arms and locked lips.

"Oh, _god_, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed as the Uchiha began to trail his lips down the blonde's tanned chest.

The blonde's hands fisted themselves back into the Uchiha's raven locks while Sasuke's own hands were leaving feather-like touches against his skin. Naruto gasped loudly when Sasuke's mouth closed around his nipple again, the warmth and wetness causing a wave of chilling sensations to run up his spine. Sasuke's hands trailed downward, tracing every curve and muscle.

Naruto drew Sasuke back up for another kiss just as the raven's hand descended to the waistband of the blonde's jeans. The kiss grew vicious as Sasuke quickly made work of the blonde's pants, sliding them down to reveal the reporter's deep blue boxers.

"S-_Sasuke_!" Naruto exclaimed as the Uchiha smirked before he slipped his hand into the blonde's boxers and—

_I am going to **fucking** kill the bastard that dared to call me,_ an enraged Sasuke decided as he opened his eyes and glared venomously at his cell phone on the beside table.

Finally deciding to just tell whoever it was to fuck off, Sasuke grabbed his phone and shouted, "I'm going to fucking kill you—Naruto, uh, hi!"

The blonde paused on the other end and said, "Uh, sorry?"

"No, no, it's okay," Sasuke said quickly, having not realized it was the blonde who'd called him. He'd been too angry to check the caller i.d. on the phone. "So, w-what's up?"

"Uh, were you sleeping?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," the Uchiha replied.

"Fuck, man!" another voice floated down the line and Sasuke realized it was Kiba. "It's only not even nine yet and it's a Saturday night!"

"Kiba, get off of me!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke stared at the phone as he heard a small scuffle before a loud yelp. A few seconds later Naruto's voice reached his ears. "Sorry about that," he said.

"Where are you?" Sasuke questioned.

"At Sharingan!" Naruto exclaimed. "We're all having a party, just us guys."

"Yeah, and what are _you_ doing? Sleeping!" Sasuke heard Kiba shout.

"Fuck you, Kiba," he snapped back, loud enough so the cop would be able to hear him.

"Sorry, not interested!" Kiba shot back.

"Why are you calling, Naruto?" Sasuke asked the blonde.

"I wanted to invite you over!" the blonde replied obviously. "Come on, Sasuke!"

"But—"

"I said before that I'd invite you next time, remember? So, come on! It'll be fun!" Naruto insisted.

"Naruto—" Sasuke began.

"Please?" Naruto pleaded and Sasuke's excuse died in his throat. How could he even fathom saying no if the blonde asked him like _that_?

The Uchiha sighed. "Fine, I'll be over in a bit," he relented. Having a soft spot for the blonde was going to get him into a lot of trouble, he just knew it.

"Sweet!" Naruto exclaimed. "See ya soon, Sasuke!" The blonde hung up.

Sasuke shut his phone and dropped his head onto his pillow with a sigh, staring up at the ceiling.

Setting his irritation aside at being awoken at _such_ a good part in his dream, he let a small amount of excitement settle in his veins.

He smirked. "Hmm, this actually might be a good way to get something going between us…" he said to himself. "He seems like the kind of person who likes to get drunk. Tonight might work in my advantage."

"Although it might be hard to get anything accomplished with the others around…" Sasuke said, frowning. "Especially if Sai's around…Things are going to be very complicated."

"Though, I can still use tonight as an opportunity to make a move," Sasuke decided, his smirk returning. "Hmm, what can I do to him?"

His mind instantly flashed back to his dream and his nether regions screamed at the thought. The Uchiha winced slightly and slowly got to his feet, trudging across the room to the bathroom. He'd think about the night's activities _after_ taking care of a certain, ahem, problem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke arrived at Sharingan a little after nine-thirty. It didn't take him long to find the blonde, since he was currently shouting something in the far corner of the club. Sasuke trudged across the dance floor, dodging wandering hands of girls, and some guys, that were reaching for him to join them.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed when he spotted the Uchiha. "You made it!"

"I said I was coming, didn't I?" the Uchiha replied easily before taking a seat beside Neji. He nodded at the Hyuuga before looking around the table. Apparently Naruto hadn't been kidding when he'd said 'just the guys.' The table consisted of not just the obvious people,(obvious people being Kiba, Naruto, and Neji), but Gaara, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Choji, Lee, and to Sasuke's rage, Sai. The latter didn't seem to be very pleased that Sasuke had shown up. The Uchiha smirked at him before turning to the blonde who had plopped down in the seat on his other side.

Naruto put an arm around the back of Sasuke's seat and leaned close. Sasuke could already smell the stench of alcohol and wondered how much beer the blonde had already had. "So, Sasuke, what're you doin' sleepin' at nine on a Saturday night?"

"Getting his beauty rest, I bet!" Kiba exclaimed from across the table before laughing hysterically at his own joke.

"I was tired, dobe," Sasuke replied simply.

The blonde looked confused. "Then why'd you come here?" he questioned.

"Because you asked me and I wanted to spend time with you," he replied, staring directly at the blonde.

Naruto blushed, but Sasuke couldn't be sure if it was from the alcohol or not. "W-Well, I-I'm glad you came!"

"Me, too," Sasuke replied with a smile. Sai scowled from the other side of the table.

"Yo, Naruto," Kankuro said and the blonde turned to face him. "What was the point of inviting us here if there are no girls?"

"Hey, it's not my problem if you can't get anyone to go out with you!" Naruto shot back. "And, besides, not all of us here are interested in girls," he added as he leaned back into his seat, his arm still around Sasuke's chair, something the Uchiha didn't fail to notice.

"Still, man, you should have called some girls!" Kankuro said.

"I did!" Kiba said. "But no one would come."

"Well, _that's_ a surprise," Sasuke said. "You actually _know_ girls other than Hinata?"

Kiba glared at him. "Shut up, you bastard."

Sasuke only smirked back at him before getting to his feet. "I'm going to get something to drink," he said.

"Hey, get me something too!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Yeah, and me!" Kankuro added.

"I'm not your personal maid," Sasuke snapped. "Get off your ass and get it yourself." With that, he walked off to the bar.

"Bastard!" Kiba yelled after him and a few people turned to give the Inuzuka an odd look. "Fuck this man, I'm gonna go find a girl."

"Uh, that's a _bad_ idea, Kiba," Naruto said quickly before the cop could leave.

"Why's that?"

"You're dating _Hinata_, remember? And her cousin's sitting right there," Naruto reminded the brunette and Kiba instantly paled as he glanced at Neji who was glaring daggers at him.

"Hehehe," the brunette laughed nervously. "I was just kidding," he said before sitting back down.

"Hey, Lee, what's with the coke?" Naruto asked suddenly. "This is a beer party! Get some booze!"

"Actually," Lee replied with a small blush. "I am not allowed to drink."

"Not allowed to drink!" Naruto exclaimed, staring at Lee in shock. "B-But that's like a sin!"

"Naruto, not everyone enjoys drinking," Neji said with roll of his eyes. "Just because you're insane doesn't mean everyone is."

"Hey!" the blonde said with a pout before turning back to Lee. "So, why can't you drink?"

"Well, I tend to lose control when I am drunk," Lee explained. "It is not a good thing for me to be drunk, that is all."

"Huh," the blonde said. "That sucks, man."

"It is not that bad, really," Lee replied.

"For someone like Naruto, it is," Sai said with a shake of his head. "No one can drink more than him."

"Wanna bet!" Kiba exclaimed. "I can so kick his ass at drinking!"

"No way, man!" Naruto said. "There's no way you can beat me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Then bring it on!"

Naruto turned to Neji and said, "Get us some beer!"

Neji glared at the blonde. "Go get it yourself. I'm not indulging in your contest."

"No one's saying you are! Just get us the booze, man!" Kiba exclaimed, pounding a fist on the table.

"I think you've already had enough to drink," Shikamaru stated.

"What? I'm just getting started," Kiba replied.

"I agree," Sai said, turning to the blonde. "You've definitely had enough to drink."

"Hahahaha, that's a funny one, Sai!" the blonde exclaimed. "I'm not drunk at all!"

"But you're getting very close," Sasuke said as he rejoined the group.

"Aww, Sasuke," Naruto whined as he leaned close to the Uchiha. "You're taking their side too?"

"I'm just stating a fact," he replied before taking a sip of his drink only to almost spit it back out when the blonde wrapped his arms around his neck. "W-What are you doing?" he stammered, trying desperately to remind himself that the blonde was _only_ doing this because he was drunk and not because he actually meant it.

"You're just comfy," was the blonde's reply.

Sasuke gave him a weird look before smirking and saying, "If you'd wanted to use me as a mattress all you had to do was ask, Naruto."

Instead of freaking out, like Sasuke had expected him to, the blonde just snuggled a bit closer and replied, "I'll remember that next time."

The Uchiha's eyes widened and he blushed slightly. _It's the alcohol, the alcohol!_ he reminded himself. _He wouldn't act like this normally!_

_Who cares if he wouldn't normally? He is now, isn't he? This is your chance!_ his inner voice shouted at him.

Sasuke clenched his fists tightly, trying not to give into the voice in his head; but it was so _hard_! The blonde was still hugging his neck, his slow breaths tingled the skin on his body and he was so _warm_. It was taking every cell and nerve in his body not to grab the blonde, toss him on the table and take him right then.

"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba suddenly called. "I got us some beers! Let's have this contest."

"Sweet!" the blonde exclaimed, pulling away from Sasuke to sit back down in his seat. The Uchiha wasn't sure if he should be relieved the blonde had let go or extremely depressed. He settled for smug after catching the murderous glare on Sai's face from across the table.

Sai's glare only intensified and he mouthed something that the Uchiha figured to be, "Stay the fuck away from him."

Sasuke only smirked and mouthed back, "If he wants me, then I'm not stopping him."

Sai's glare was now downright homicidal and had Sasuke been anyone else, he would have wondered why he hadn't burst into flames yet.

The Uchiha turned to Neji, who was watching Naruto and Kiba's contest with a look of disgust on his face. Sasuke suddenly had an idea and whispered to the reporter, "If I ask you something about Naruto, would you tell me?"

Neji slowly turned to look at him and replied, "It would depend on what you wish to know."

"Everything," Sasuke replied.

The Hyuuga stared at him for a while before turning away again. A few seconds later, Sasuke was wondering if he'd momentarily forgotten he'd been asked a question when the reporter answered, "No."

Sasuke nearly fell out of his chair. "Why not?" he demanded.

Neji turned back at him and this time Sasuke leaned back a bit. The Hyuuga's eyes were cold and highly protective. And when he spoke, he sounded as though he was ready to kill.

"You are engaged, Uchiha," the Hyuuga said calmly. "Under any other circumstances I would have obliged to your request. I know everything humanly possible about Naruto and I could even write a book if I ever desired to do so. However, the fact that you _are_ engaged is the only reason I will not indulge in your needs. You like Naruto, don't you?"

Sasuke didn't even dare reply. Suddenly, the Hyuuga seemed much scarier than normal.

"Yes, that's what I thought," Neji continued. "I will not let you hurt him, Uchiha. It is just best for you to stay away from him. You should focus on other things; like your engagement, for example."

"Don't tell me what to do," Sasuke snarled feeling furious. While he understood what Neji was saying because Kiba had said it too, he still didn't like being told what to do.

"However," Neji continued as though he hadn't heard what Sasuke had said. "If you ever do decide to cancel your engagement, know that you have my full allegiance in trying to get Naruto's affection. Until then, you better keep your distance, understand, Uchiha?"

Sasuke only glared at him before turning away. Fuck, his plan had just been ruined. And all because of an overly protective psychotic freak. He knew Neji was looking out for Naruto, but it still pissed him off. He wanted to know what more about Naruto so that he could start to get his attention more. Dammit. _Why_ did Naruto have to have _Neji_ for his best friend?

_Guess I'll just have to find everything out the old fashioned way,_ he thought. _By actually talking to him…But that doesn't mean he'll give me the answers. _

"Chug, chug, chug!"

Sasuke turned to join in on the contest, having momentarily forgotten about it. Kankuro was yelling loudly, pounding his fist on the table, his eyes darting back and forth between Kiba and Naruto, both of whom were getting close to finsihing and dangerously close to fainting or throwing up, Sasuke couldn't tell. Gaara was watching expressionlessly, arms folded across his chest. Sasuke wasn't sure if the redhead was really watching or just staring off into the distance. Lee was encouraging the two with spiels about youth and life. Sasuke was definitely sure that _no one_ was listening to him. Sai's eyes were fixed on Naruto and Sasuke could see lust mixed in with concern. Shikamaru seemed to have fallen asleep. Sasuke wasn't sure how, seeing that Kankuro was being _way_ too loud. Choji was munching on a bag of chips and Neji seemed disinterested.

Sasuke, himself, was just concerned about Naruto. He didn't care who won, but he didn't want the blonde to get sick all over again.

"I'm done!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his finsihed can onto the table. "I win!"

"Fuck!" Kiba yelled. "You cheated!"

"Did not, dipshit!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing a finger at him, however his foggy brain made him point accusingly at a sleeping Shikamaru.

"Well, you definitely did _something_!" Kiba insisted. "Rematch!"

"No!" Sasuke, Sai and Neji all exclaimed at once.

"You two have had enough to drink," Neji said, pulling Naruto back into his seat when the blonde had attempted to stand up.

"Aw, Neji, you don't mean that," Naruto said, poking the Hyuuga on the cheek. "I'm completely a-o-kay!"

"Sure you are," Neji replied, ruffling the blonde's head. "Now sit down in the nice comfy little chair and I'll go get you a bottle of water, okay?"

"No! I want more booze!" the blonde exclaimed with a pout.

Neji shook his head and left to get the water from the bar.

A moment later a certain song began to play loudly through the speakers and Naruto immediately jumped to his feet.

"Yeeess! I looove this song!" he exclaimed excitedly and to everyone's horror the blonde climbed onto the table, beer cans and glasses falling to the ground.

_I'm bringing sexy back  
__Them other boys don't know how to act  
__I think you're special what's behind your back  
__So turn around and I'll pick up the slack  
__Take 'em to the bridge_

The blonde began to slowly move his body to the rhythm, his drunken state making him a little off tempo. However, after a little while of trying, he was soon flowing perfectly in tune.

_Dirty babe  
__You see these shackles  
__Baby I'm your slave  
__I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
__It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
__Take 'em to the chorus_

Sasuke stared up in shock as Naruto continued to dance on the table. Actually, a more acurate interpretation would be Naruto dancing very _suggestively_ on the table. Naruto was slowly gyrating his hips, his hands wandering up and down his body, eyes at half-mast and mouth slightly open.

At this moment it seemed the other people in the club were taking notice of an irresistible blonde dancing on the table. Sasuke could hear girls begin to whisper and his hand clenched tightly around his beer.

_Come here girl  
__Go ahead, be gone with it  
__Come to the back  
__Go ahead, be gone with it  
__VIP  
__Go ahead, be gone with it_

The whispering slowly escalated into loud mutters as Naruto slowly pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it off to the side. Sasuke's mouth went dry at the sight of the delicously tan skin and defined muscles. Naruto then kicked off his shoes, somehow never losing rhythm with the song that fit the blonde _so_ well.

_Drinks on me  
__Go ahead, be gone with it  
__Let me see what you're working with  
__Go ahead, be gone with it  
__Look at those hips  
__Go ahead, be gone with it_

Naruto's pants were off in a flash and suddenly it felt much hotter in the club. Sasuke could feel a certain problem down south starting to arise, not to mention his impending desire towards the blonde and anger at the group of girls that had gathered around the table. He saw red, however, when Naruto grinned seductively and held a hand out to a girl in front. The petite brunette hastily jumped onto the table, blushing madly, and began to grind with the boxer-clad blonde.

_You make me smile  
__Go ahead, be gone with it  
__Go ahead child  
__Go ahead, be gone with it  
__And get your sexy on  
__Go ahead, be gone with it  
__Get your sexy on_

Sasuke didn't realize he was injured until Kiba exclaimed, "Man, you're bleeding!"

Finally tearing his eyes away from the dancing Naruto and bitch, Sasuke looked down and realized he'd clenched his glass so tight it had broken in his hand. Blood and beer dripped down his fingers and Sasuke dropped the shattered pieces of glass onto the floor. He didn't care if he was injured. Right now, all he could think about was the fucking little bitch dancing with _his_ Naruto!

"Don't you think you're being a bit obvious?" Kiba asked him.

"I don't think he notices anything except that bitch up there with him," Sasuke ground out.

"You know, you could play fire with fire," Kiba suggested.

Sasuke turned to stare at him. "What the fuck do you mean?"

"I mean, you're obviously jealous," Kiba said. "So, make _him_ jealous."

"He wouldn't get jealous."

"Yes, he would. If he likes you at all, which he does, he'll get jealous."

Sasuke turned away and thought about it. It was a good idea, really, he'd give Kiba that. But, he wasn't exactly the type of person to flirt with someone like that. He usually didn't flirt, period. "How the hell am I supposed to find a guy in this crowd?" Sasuke questioned.

"Don't you have like gaydar or something?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke glared at him. "No," he snarled.

"I was kidding," Kiba said. "Just look around. There has to be _someone _scoping you out, right?"

Sasuke sighed and looked around the crowded club. He ignored the seductive looks he got from girls, trying to find a guy that he could use to his advantage. One caught his eye and Sasuke had to admit the guy was rather attractive. He signaled him over with his eyes and was pleased when the other began to make his way through the crowd. As he got close, Sasuke realized that he'd rather stick with tan blondes instead. This guy was pale, though not as pale as him, tall and very thin. He seemed almost unhealthy, but Sasuke couldn't care less. He _was_ using him for manipulation anyway.

The man smiled at him and sat down in Neji's empty chair. "I haven't seen you around here before, you new?" he asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That line has been overused since the beginning of time," he said. "Couldn't think of anything else?"

The man's smile widened. "Ah, you're hard to get, then, huh?"

"I can be," Sasuke replied easily.

"I'm Kaoru, by the way," the man said. "And you?"

"Names are only formalities," Sasuke said. "I don't feel the need to have to introduce myself."

"Fair enough," the man said as he leaned close towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke noticed he had blue eyes too, but a much duller shade. He preferred the bright sapphire ones, he decided.

"So, you never answered by question. Are you new here?"

"Yes. I was invited for tonight. I usually don't associate myself with such places."

Kaoru smiled at him and put an arm around the Uchiha's shoulders. "Oh, I can make you get used to these places," he said.

Sasuke tensed slightly from the arm around his shoulders and said, "Aren't you being just a bit forward there? You should remove that arm before I break it."

"Touchy," Kaoru said. However, instead of heeding Sasuke's request, he lowered his hand to the Uchiha's back. "You should lighten up a bit."

"I don't need _you_ to tell me what to do," Sasuke snapped. He was growing irritated. This guy was getting on his last nerve.

Kaoru grabbed Sasuke's collar and pulled him close. "You're not being very nice, you know," he said. "I'll just have to change that."

Sasuke glared. But before he could say anything, he was almost knocked over in his chair as something heavy landed on his lap.

Sasuke looked down and a mop of blonde hair tickled his chin. "N-Naruto?" he said.

The blonde didn't say anything, but Sasuke felt arms wrap around his waist and his head press against his chest. The fact that the blonde was only his boxers floated through the Uchiha's mind. Though Sasuke couldn't see it, Naruto was glaring angrily at Kaoru, who was looking confused and angry at the same time.

"Hey, blondie," Kaoru said. "We were in the middle of something."

"And now you're not," Naruto replied. Sasuke was surprised to hear anger in his voice. "Go away."

Kaoru opened his mouth to argue but Naruto said threateningly, "Go away, _now_."

Kaoru jumped to his feet and stormed away. Naruto sighed in relief before turning back to Sasuke.

"What was that for, Naruto?" he asked the blonde who looked up at him. "I was talking to him."

Naruto's brow furrowed and he mumbled, "I didn't like him."

"That's not exactly for you to decide," Sasuke said, feeling surprised. Kiba _was_ right. Naruto was jealous.

"Well, he seemed to be bothering you," the blonde said.

"And how did you even notice? Weren't you just dancing a few seconds ago? You seemed a bit too busy to notice anything else around you."

Naruto wasn't sure how to respond to that. Yes, he had been dancing. But the second he saw that-that _guy_ come over and sit down next to Sasuke and Sasuke actually _acknowledging_ him, something snapped. He wasn't sure what it was, but he hated seeing Sasuke pay attention to someone else like that; especially somone who was obviously trying hard to _get_ Sasuke. He just couldn't stand it. That was why he'd pulled away from the dance. He had to stop that bastard from doing anything to Sasuke.

"Just for-forget about it, Sasuke," Naruto said, as he twisted in his position on Sasuke's lap, hugging him closer.

Sasuke's 'little' problem just seemed to get a lot bigger. _Fuck. He's sitting right on me! How the fucking hell am I going to stop myself now?? And the fact he's only in his boxers isn't helping anything!!!_

"Naruto, what are you doing?" came an angry voice.

Sasuke looked up to find Sai seething furiously and the Uchiha gave him a smug look.

"I'm keeping Sasuke company!" the blonde replied brightly, obviously not realizing what his current position was doing to the other two men.

"That's right, Masashi," Sasuke played along. "He's keeping _me_ company. So why don't you just get lost?"

"Fuck off, Uchiha," Sai snapped. He turned his attention to Naruto and said, "Come on, Naruto, sit down in your own seat. You're probably bothering Sasuke."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with big eyes and asked, "Am I bothering you Sasuke?"

Even if he had been bothering him, there was no way Sasuke would ever admit to it because of that look; the complete puppy-dog look with pitiful voice. "Of course you aren't," he replied. _Though if he moves around any more I might have to toss him off!_

"See!" Naruto exclaimed to Sai. "He's not bothered by me!"

"Naruto!" Sai said sternly.

"Nyah, nyah, nyah!" the blonde said childishly, shaking his head from side to side.

Enraged, Sai got to his feet and stormed off to the bar. The second he was out of sight, Naruto clutched closer to Sasuke, and the Uchiha bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from doing what he knew he shouldn't.

"I'm surprised by your self-restraint," Neji commented when he joined the group again.

"Well, if I did anything to him, you'd kill me, wouldn't you?" Sasuke replied.

Neji smirked. "That I would," he said. He turned to Naruto and said, "Naruto, get off of Uchiha."

Naruto shook his head again. "Nuh-uh. Sasuke's comfy!" And to prove his point, he twisted again, snuggling closer against the Uchiha, whose self-restraint was breaking by the second.

"You do know he is not going to remember any of this tomorrow?" Neji questioned Sasuke.

The Uchiha frowned. "_None_ of it?"

"When he gets this drunk, he usually doesn't remember what happened. There are a few times when he has, but usually it's just blank," Neji said. "He probably doesn't even realize what he's doing right now."

"Yeah, he never would act like this normally," Sasuke agreed. _But I'm taking whatever I can get!_

"Maybe you should take him home now," Neji suggested.

"Why?"

"He's asleep."

Sasuke blinked and looked down. He prodded the blonde's shoulder a few times and then realized that, yes, he was asleep. _Lame! That is so lame! It's just my luck for something like this to happen._

"All right, I'll take him home," Sasuke replied.

"Good," Neji said as he bent down to retrieve the blonde's clothing.

"Wait," Sasuke said, looking at Neji curiously. "Weren't _you_ the one who told me to stay away from him?"

"I did," Neji said. "And I meant it, too. This is the only time, Uchiha. And, if you do anything to him, I _will_ know about it."

_Well, that's kind of freaky…_ "Okay," Sasuke said, carefully getting to his feet, Naruto still clinging to him.

Neji and Sasuke then tried very hard to get Naruto off of Sasuke just long enough to put his clothes back on. However, the second they finished, Naruto jumped back onto Sasuke, arms around his neck and legs wrapped tightly around the Uchiha's waist. Sasuke almost toppled backwards, but mangaged to stay standing.

"Don't do _anything_," Neji warned him again, noticing the look in the Uchiha's eyes.

"Right, right," Sasuke mumbled before walking off towards the exit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Naruto, you have to let go now, okay?" Sasuke said.

As much as he enjoyed having Naruto cling to him, he was still getting a bit irritated. It had taken him almost ten minutes to get the blonde off of him so they could drive back to his apartment, and on the car ride, the blonde kept trying to attach himself to Sasuke again. It was a miracle they hadn't gotten into an accident. The second they'd gotten out of the car, Naruto had glued himself to Sasuke yet again and the Uchiha couldn't get him off. But, now, he _had_ to get him off; they'd reached the blonde's room.

"No!" Naruto exclaimed. "I don't want to."

Sasuke sighed. "I have to go home now, Naruto," Sasuke said, feeling as though he was talking to a child.

"No you don't," Naruto replied.

Sasuke sighed again. He leaned over and set Naruto down on the bed and tried hard to pry the blonde's arms off of his neck and his legs from off around his waist. After almost ten minutes of struggling, he managed to get loose and he sighed in tremendous relief. God, how much he wished Naruto would act like that _normally_. He wouldn't have any problems then!

"Good job," he said to the blonde as he got to his feet. "Good night, Naruto."

However, the second he turned to leave, a hand grabbed his wrist and tugged hard. Sasuke let out a yelp as he unceremoniously toppled backwards over the blonde and onto the bed.

"Naruto!" he exclaimed, growing angry now. He _really_ wanted to get home. He was worn out and sleepy.

"Mmm, Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled as he scooted over.

Sasuke laid there frozen as Naruto practically crawled on top of him and snuggled.

_Oh my fucking god! What the fuck am supposed to do _now

_What do you mean by that? This is your chance! He seems willng!_

_He's not willing! He's **drunk**!!!_

_Same difference!_

At that moment Naruto twisted against him, unknowingly rubbing their groins together and Sasuke bit his lip so hard he drew blood. He just knew god was testing him. God was trying to spite him, punish him for something he'd done in his lifetime. God must be in cahoots with Neji. The overprotective Hyuuga had put him up to this, hadn't he? Neji had even warned him not to try anything; maybe the Hyuuga had known Naruto was going to act this way.

Sasuke was immediately pulled out of his thoughts when the blonde raised his head, stared directly down in his eyes and then kissed him. _Kissed_ him.

The Uchiha's brain completely shut down. He stared with shock as Naruto began to kiss him, sloppy kisses, yes, but kisses nevertheless.

_Like I said, he's willing!_ the Uchiha's inner voice reminded him.

Sasuke was too surprised to respond. In fact, he was too surprised to do much of anything and let Naruto continue to kiss him; his body slowly starting to respond to the advances before his mind. When Naruto had successfully slipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth did the Uchiha suddenly realize what was going on.

He knew he should stop it; he knew he shouldn't encourage it, but _god_ it felt so good! His mind instantly took a vacation and he let his desire and hunger take over. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Naruto moaned against him and Sasuke quickly took control of the kiss, penetrating the blonde's mouth with his tongue.

_Stop this right now!_ Sasuke's reason yelled at him. _This isn't right!_

_But he wants it!_ the Uchiha argued.

_He doesn't know what he's doing! You know it's wrong!_

_I don't want to stop it!_

_Stop it now!_

Sasuke shut his eyes tightly and willed the voice to go away. The second he opened them, his reason floated through his body and he wanted to kick himself.

He pushed against the blonde's chest and said, "Naruto, s-stop."

The blonde shook his head and attached his lips to Sasuke's neck. The Uchiha bit down on his tongue to stop from moaning.

"Stop it!" Sasuke exclaimed again.

"But you like it," the blonde whispered against his neck and Sasuke shivered slightly at the blonde's breath against his skin.

"That's besides the point! Get off!" And with that, Sasuke pushed the blonde off of him and quickly got to his feet.

Naruto was sprawled across the bed with a pout on his lips. "You're no fun, Sasuke," he mumbled before his eyes drifted closed and he fell asleep.

Sasuke stared down at him, breathing heavily before storming out of the apartment. He ran down to his car and shut himself inside. He rested his forehead on the cool steering wheel and forced his heartrate to calm down. He knew he'd done the right thing, but _god_ it had taken a lot of effort. Now the only thing he wanted to do was get home and take a very, _very_ cold shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto wasn't sure why his head felt as though a stampede of elephants had stomped on it or why everything in the room seemed too bright to even attempt to open his eyes. He wasn't sure where he was or how he'd gotten there, but all he knew was that he felt like shit.

It took a lot of effort for the blonde to open his eyes. Everything seemed fuzzy and out of focus, but he managed to make out his bedroom. He didn't remember ever coming home. The last thing he recalled was talking to Sasuke at the club a few minutes after the Uchiha had arrived.

_W-Wait a minute_, the blonde thought as he furrowed his brow and sniffed the air. He frowned and turned in the bed, before sniffing the blankets and then his clothes.

_Why the fuck do I smell like SASUKE???????_

"What the fuck happened last night?" Naruto exclaimed, panicking. "D-Did Sasuke come here? Bu-But what the hell was Sasuke doing here anyway?"

The blonde paled. "D-Did we--??"

_No,no,no,no,no! We couldn't have!_

_Then explain why you smell like him?_ the blonde's inner voice questioned.

Naruto grabbed his head and squeezed his eyes shut. "No, no, no! It couldn't have happened!" he muttered to himself. That was when he realized he was still wearing his clothes from the night before. He stared down at his shirt and pants with awe.

"Yes! This proves it! We didn't do anything!" Naruto exclaimed with excitement.

_Well,_ something_ happened, right? You still smell like him, don't you?_

The doorbell ringing spared Naruto from yelling at the voice in his head. He got to his feet, but almost toppled over. The ringing continued and Naruto clutched his head in pain.

"I'm coming!" he shouted but immediately regreted it fore his head throbbed again. It took him quite a while to make it to the door without falling down.

"Naruto, you look horrible," the Hyuuga stated when the blonde opened the door.

"Hey, Neji," Naruto said, lettng Neji inside before shutting the door. "What are you doing here?"

"After how drunk you got last night, I came to make sure you were still alive," Neji replied.

"You didn't have to do that," Naruto said. "You want coffee or anything?"

"You sit and I'll make it," Neji said, leading Naruto to sit down at the table. "You look like you're going to fall over."

"I feel like crap, Neji."

"Then you should control yourself more," Neji said. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not at all," he replied. "I just woke up a while ago and realized I smelled like Sasuke."

Neji turned to look at him with a raised brow. Naruto blushed.

"I don't remember anything! I don't know what happened!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm in the same clothes I had on last night, so…"

_Good, Uchiha didn't do anything, it seems,_ Neji thought. _Now to find out if _Naruto_ did something or not_.

"Do you want me to tell you what happened last night?" Neji offered.

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Really? Yeah, tell me!"

"You strip danced on the table right in front of all of us with some girl," Neji began and smirked as Naruto's jaw dropped. "Then, you got jealous after seeing Sasuke talking to some guy and practically _glued_ yourself to his body for the rest of the night."

Naruto's eyes widened to much they threatened to pop out of his head. "I-I-I did _what_?"

"You heard just fine, Naruto," Neji said, still smirking at the fact at the blonde's shock.

"I-I-but…but…" the blonde stammered incoherently. He couldn't believe he'd acted like _that_. He didn't remember the last time he'd gotten that drunk and this was _insane_. He'd stripped in front of everyone, danced with some girl he didn't know, and then _clung_ to _Sasuke_ for the _rest of the night_????

"D-Did Sasuke bring me home then?" Naruto asked.

Neji nodded. "Yes, I asked him to. You probably wouldn't have let anyone take you anyway, since you were like a leech last night."

Naruto blushed deeply and buried his face in his hands. "I-I can't believe I did that!" he exclaimed.

"I've told you before not to drink so much," Neji said. "You know you act, well, different when you are. And you get sick."

"I don't feel sick right now," Naruto said. "But I obviously acted different. W-What's Sasuke going to think?"

_I don't think you have to worry about that. From what I gather, Uchiha rather enjoyed last night,_ Neji thought with a small smirk.

"You don't remember what happened when Sasuke brought you home?" Neji questioned.

Naruto shook his head and sighed. However, a second later something clicked in his mind from that morning. "My sheets smelled of Sasuke!" he shouted. "I woke up and realized _I _smelled like him, and then I checked my sheets and they did too! And I have no idea what happened!"

"Naruto," Neji began, "do you remember what happened that time you drank too much in college?"

"Huh?" the blonde said, looking confused.

Neji sighed. "The time you got so drunk you began _kissing_ people."

Naruto blushed again. "Oh. That time."

"Yes. Could that have happened last night?"

Naruto froze and stared up at Neji with shock. No. It couldn't have. H-He couldn't have actually _kissed_ Sasuke like that! He-He knew better than to kiss _Sasuke_!! He couldn't have possibly done something _that_ stupid…Could he?

_It would explain why you and your bed smells like him_,his inner voice pointed out.

"Oh my god," Naruto breathed.

Neji sat down next to Naruto and stared right at him. "You know what this means don't you?"

"Yeah! I can never look at Sasuke again!" Naruto exclaimed.

Neji's head dropped in sheer amazement at the blonde's stupidity. "No, Naruto," the Hyuuga said impaitently.

"Then what? I can never show my face to Sasuke again! It'll embarrass me and he might be angry—but then again he's been really perverted lately so maybe he'll want _more_! What am I going to do?" the blonde ranted, freaking out.

"First, you calm down," Neji said, grabing the blonde's chin and turning him to stare at him. "Breathe, Naruto."

The blonde slowly let out a big breath and then smiled. "You should be a therapist or something, Neji. You're good at this."

The Hyuuga chose to ignore that comment and said instead, "You obviously don't realize this, since you _are_ drunk when it happens, but you do something when you get really drunk."

"I know, I kiss people. You said so."

"No, you kiss people you _like_."

The blonde's eyes widened. "What?"

"It's more like your real feelings come out when you're drunk," Neji explained. "Like, when I'm really drunk, I tell the truth."

"Really?" Naruto exclaimed. "Hmm, I've gotta get you drunk sometime then!"

"Don't even think about it," Neji warned threateningly. "Unlike you, I can keep control over how much I drink."

"Hey!" the blonde exclaimed with a pout, offended.

"The point is, Naruto," Neji continued. "You kiss the person you're attracted to when you're that drunk. One time you kissed Sai before the two of you started dating, and another time you—"

"Nah, nah! I don't want to know!" Naruto exclaimed, blushing. "How come you never told me about this?"

"Because it is pointless. You'd still do it even if I had told you," Neji replied. "So, _now_ do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

Naruto looked away. He did understand but that didn't mean he'd accept it. Just because Neji said it didn't mean it was _true_. It couldn't be true. He wasn't so stupid to let something like this actually happen to him.

"Naruto, you _like_ Sasuke. You _really_ like Sasuke," Neji said.

Naruto flinched slightly before turning to Neji and saying, "No. I don't."

"You do," Neji said. "I know you, Naruto, and I know you like him."

"But it's wrong! He-He's engaged!" Naruto exclaimed. "I-I can't—"

"You should just admit it, Naruto," Neji said. "You like Sasuke."

The blonde blushed. He knew Neji was right. It was impossible from the start to ignore it. He'd been attracted to Sasuke (well, at least his appearance) ever since he'd first met him at the hospital. And now, he really enjoyed being with Sasuke. The Uchiha was different than before; he was nice and interesting. Before when he'd been talking with Kiba, Shikamaru and Gaara, even then he'd known subconsciously how attracted he was to Sasuke. The Uchiha was, well, _hot_, and a _very_ good kisser. But he was nice and mean. Naruto liked arguing with him, he liked talking civilly with him. All in all, he liked everything about him. Naruto did like him. He really liked him. He couldn't deny it now.

"Have you accepted it, now?" Neji questioned, watching his friend closely.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah," he replied. "I like Sasuke."

xxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** Sorry for the rushed ending, but I wanted Naruto to realize his feelings in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I loved writing it! And, sorry for any excessive mistakes. My spelling/grammar check somehow got deleted from my computer so if things are mispelled and stuff that's why. I went through it a few times to check, I think I got most of them.

Now, for the fun stuff!!!!! **200th Reviewer will get something shiny from me!!!! So, keep an eye out on your review number and make sure to let me know in your review if you've gotten it!! If you don't have an ffnet account, please leave your email address so that I can email you the gift. The gift will most likely be a short sweet fanfic. But, we can discuss it later too, if you have something in particular. Just don't expect it to be done very soon, okay? I'll try my best to make sure I finish it quickly. So, keep an eye out on your review number!! Lucky number 200 will get something shiny:D**

Other than that, thanks for reading and supporting!! Please leave a review and see you next time!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** The characters of _Naruto_ belong to K. Masashi and this plotline is taken from the book _Playing James_ by Sarah Mason.

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry! This is long overdue, but I finally sat my butt down in my chair and made myself finish it! I'm sorry it took so long! Anyway, I don't particularly like this chapter just because it's boring. There's only one scene that I really liked, the rest I don't like how it turned out. I hope you all enjoy it anyway, there's a lot that goes on, I guess, and I think I'm going to have a lot of angry people by the end of the chapter. ::starts digging hole to hide in from potentially angry readers::

Thank you all so much for your constant support! You are all so wonderful; thanks so much for the reviews! Oh, and I'm sorry I never reply to reviews…that's just me being very, very, very lazy. But I'll try to start replying to your reviews, okay? I'm sorry I haven't been doing that…

Oh, one answer to a very common question that is posed in reviews: Why doesn't Sasuke break the engagement? Haha, well, if he _did_, there wouldn't be much of a story, now would there? Okay, that's probably not the answer you're waiting for, but maybe the last scene of this chapter will clear things up…or get you all very very very pissed off. ::starts digging hole much much faster::

All right, I'll shut up now. Please enjoy the chapter, and review too! Reviews make me happy!

Love ya all, SilverRose88.

**Chapter Ten**

**The Troubles of "Like"**

"You mean you're not going to do anything about it?"

"What the fuck can I do, Kiba?" Naruto exclaimed, growing irritated at the brunette.

"You should tell him, dammit!" Kiba replied.

"What the hell for? He's _engaged_!" Naruto shouted. "I'm not going to break up his engagement! And why should I? If he likes me as much as you say, then _he_ should break up his engagement and come to _me_!"

Kiba sighed and reached for his beer on the side table. He took a sip before saying, "But you're going to regret not saying anything."

"Better than telling him and being rejected," Naruto said.

"He wouldn't reject you."

"Right. We'd have some lame one night stand, and then what?" Naruto said. He leaned back against the couch and crossed his arms. He then mimicked Sasuke's voice and said, "'Oh, I'm sorry, Naruto, but I have an engagment to uphold. Nothing else can happen from this. …Same place, same time, next Thursday?'"

The blonde gave Kiba a look. "I'm not going to be his fuck buddy, okay?"

"You sounded just like him, you know that?" Kiba said, staring with awe at the blonde. "You really _do_ like him if you can sound like him."

"Not helping, Kiba," Naruto snapped.

"What do you want me to say?" Kiba questioned. "I've told you everything I wanted to say."

Naruto sighed. "It's all my fault for falling for him," the blonde said. But then he stopped and sat up straight, thinking. "No, no it's not! It's _Neji's_ fault for making me realize it! I was perfectly fine with being oblivious to it all! It's Neji who made me realize I liked him!"

"Now, Naruto, blaming me is hardly going to solve your problems," Neji said as he walked into the apartment.

Naruto and Kiba both jumped out of their skin at the Hyuuga's unexpected appearance.

"Dammit, Neji, don't _do_ that!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sorry," the Hyuuga replied.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Naruto questioned.

Neji shrugged. "Came to see how your day went," the Hyuuga replied. "What did you do all day?"

"It wasn't that bad, really. Sasuke was pretty normal, considering," Naruto said, thinking about the day's events. "We didn't have a case, so I was working on my article and Sasuke was working on who knows what."

"So, you're all right?" Neji asked.

"I'm okay," Naruto confirmed.

"No, he's not. He's panicking," Kiba said and Naruto glared at him.

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are. You have no idea what to do!"

"Yes, I do! I'm going to avoid Sasuke like the fucking plague!"

"Right, you're not going to show up for work?" Kiba quesitoned.

"I went today, didn't I?" Naruto said. "But, if things start changing then I might consider that."

"You're an idiot," Neji and Kiba both said at once.

"Hey!" Naruto replied, offended. "What do you want me to do, guys? I'm not going to tell Sasuke how I feel. I'm just going to forget about it. That's the only thing I _can_ do."

"But-" Kiba began but Neji cut him off.

"Naruto's right," the Hyuuga said. "There's nothing else he can do."

"Then why the fuck did you make him realize his feelings?" Kiba demanded.

"Because I wanted him to know," Neji replied simply.

"What a wonderful reason," Kiba said mockingly.

"I'm just going to act like nothing happened," Naruto replied.

"Are you sure you can do that?" Kiba questioned. "I mean, Sasuke's going to remember what happened Saturday night and I can guarantee he's going to be even more persistent than before."

"You can't exactly hide from him forever, Naruto," Neji said. "You are his partner, sort of."

The blonde sighed and hung his head. "I know that, but—"

Naruto jumped up when his cell phone went off unexpectedly. He flipped it open and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Naruto," Sasuke said.

The blonde slammed a hand over the speaker and exclaimed to Kiba and Neji, "It's Sasuke! What the fuck do I do?"

"You're not a fucking girl," Kiba said. "Be a man, deal with it!"

"Kiba!" the reporter exclaimed, but Kiba just shrugged.

Naruto looked at Neji but the Hyuuga just glanced away. _Fucking bastards. I'm going to kill them both…especially Neji!_

Reluctantly, the blonde put the phone back to his ear and said, "Uh, sorry, Sasuke, what were you saying?"

"What are you doing right now?," the detective said.

Confused, the blonde replied carefully, "Um, not much…Why?"

"Let's go have dinner," Sasuke said.

The blond's jaw dropped. "W-What?"

"I said, let's go have dinner."

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because I want to have dinner with you, okay?" Sasuke answered. "Be ready, I'm coming to get you."

"Ah, actually you don't have to do that Sasuke! I-I have plans! I completely forgot about them for a moment!" Naruto lied. He did not, _could not_ go out with Sasuke now!

The Uchiha was silent for a moment. "What plans?"

"Well, I um have to, you know, go to this place for t-this thing and um meet so-some people and-and, yeah." _Great going Uzumaki. Who the fuck would buy that lameass excuse?_

"You're not just trying to get out of going to eat with me, are you?" Sasuke questioned.

"O-Of course not!" Naruto hated how his voice was steadily getting higher.

"Do you not want to have dinner with me?" Sasuke asked.

"I-It's not that, I just—"

"Good, then its settled. Be ready, I'm coming to pick you up."

"Ah, wait, Sasuke, you don't have to! Where are we going? I'll meet you there!" Naruto said quickly, knowing there wasn't any way to get out of going to lunch with the Uchiha.

"Don't worry about it, I'm almost at your place already," Sasuke replied. "Be ready." The Uchiha hung up.

Naruto sighed and shut his phone.

"What did Uchiha want?" Neji questioned.

"He wants to go eat dinner," Naruto replied.

_I thought I told him to stay away from Naruto…_the Hyuuga thought, eyes narrowing. _Oh well, this might be better. Maybe Naruto will figure out what to do about Sasuke after spending some time with him. _

"Man, Sasuke doesn't waste any time, does he?" Kiba exclaimed.

Naruto glared at him. "Not helping, Kiba."

The Inuzuka shrugged. "You're just going to eat, not getting married."

"Still! It hasn't even been a day and I have to see him already! What the hell am I going to do?" Naruto exclaimed, panicking.

"Well, if he doesn't act any differently, then what's the big deal? Just pretend you don't remember what happened," Kiba said.

"Or, you could act as though you remember," Neji said.

"Why the hell would he do that? It'll just make Sasuke jump him during dinner and I know I wouldn't want to see _that_ will I'm _eating_!"

Naruto paled. "Oh, fuck, my life is ruined!"

"Quit being so over-dramatic," Neji said with a roll of his eyes. "You like Sasuke, right?"

"No, duh," Naruto said.

"He likes you, right?"

"I don't know," Naruto said.

"He does," Kiba and Neji both said at once.

"Okay, so he does. What's your point, Neji? Like I told Kiba, I'm not going to be his fuck buddy!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Be who's fuck buddy?" Sasuke questioned as he opened the door to the blonde's apartment.

Naruto practically screamed and jumped out of his seat. "W-What the hell, bastard! Is knocking something foreign to you?" the reporter shouted.

"I did knock, dobe," Sasuke replied, eyeing the blonde curiously after the unexpected outburst. "You just didn't answer so I tried the door. Not my fault for leaving it unlocked."

"Then you should have knocked harder!" Naruto said. He was feeling a bit unnerved seeing the Uchiha especially after what happened over the weekend. Naruto really wished he hadn't let Neji tell him what happened because that was all he could think about. And, he just _knew_ Sasuke was going to do something perverted because of it. He just couldn't believe his luck. Why, _why_ did he do those stupid things?

"Are you ready to go?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, right!" the reporter said, snapping away from his thoughts. He looked at Neji and Kiba and said, "Thanks for your help, guys. I'll talk to you later."

"No problem, Naruto," they both said as the four all left the apartment together.

Once in the parking lot, Neji and Kiba took off in one direction while Naruto followed Sasuke to his car.

"So, whose fuck buddy are you?" the Uchiha questioned as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Naruto almost choked on the bottle of water he was drinking. He turned with wide eyes to stare at Sasuke and exclaimed, "No one's!"

"But I heard—"

"You heard wrong! I'm nobody's fuck buddy!" Naruto exclaimed, turning red.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Really?" he asked. "You seem suspiciously offensive about it."

"Of course I am! Anyone would be offended if they were accused of being someone's fuck buddy!" Naruto shouted. Dammit! Why did Sasuke have to hear that part of the conversation?

"What were you three talking about then?" Sasuke questioned.

"Nothing important."

"Must be important if you were talking to Kiba and Hyuuga about it."

"Don't worry about it, Sasuke," Naruto replied. "So, um, where are we going?"

"Rasengan," the Uchiha replied.

The blonde's eyes widened. "Isn't that a bit fa-fancy for just going to get dinner?"

Sasuke turned his dark eyes on the blonde and said, "Well, if we're going on a date then I'd think we'd be going to some place nice."

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted, blushing. "T-This is _not_ a date!"

"I did ask you out, didn't I?"

"Yes, but—"

"And you said yes, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I had no—"

"Then it's a date," Sasuke concluded.

"No, it's not!" Naruto exclaimed. "Sasuke, stop the car now! I'm leaving. I'm not going on a date with you!"

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto turned to look at him with anger. "Because you are fucking _engaged_!" he hollered. "Now let me out!"

"Naruto, calm down," Sasuke said.

"No, I can't! You're saying this is a date, but it's not! This is like cheating on Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Are you _that_ set against going out with me?"

"Sasuke, you're engaged. I don't go out with people if they are already in a relationship," Naruto said.

The Uchiha scowled. "I hardly think what Sakura and I have is anything close to a _relationship_."

"Still, you are engaged, and I'm not a homewrecker, okay?" the blonde said. "So, either you admit this isn't a date, or you let me out right now." _Kiba was right…Sasuke _does_ move fast if he's already planning dates!!_

Sasuke stared at him and then sighed. "Fine, it's not a date," the Uchiha said. He turned to stare directly at the blonde and added, "Even though I wanted it to be."

If Naruto had any doubts about Sasuke liking him, they had just flown straight out the window. This was proving to be a big problem. Naruto liked Sasuke; he really did. But he couldn't do anything about it. He wasn't going to ruin the Uchiha's engagement; he couldn't do that to Sakura. Even though he was glad Sasuke liked him back, he wouldn't consent to anything unless the Uchiha broke the engagement off on his own accord. But, apparently, Sasuke had no scruples; the man was already willing to go on a date when he was engaged.

Naruto felt a bit uncomfortable going out with Sasuke like this, but he wanted to spend time with the Uchiha as much as he could given the circumstances. For now, he'd take what he could get and then he'd leave Sasuke alone. It was all he could really do.

"Dobe, we're here," the Uchiha said suddenly and Naruto snapped out of his thoughts.

Looking out the window, his eyes widened, and he said, "But this isn't Rasengan!"

"Well, since this isn't a date anymore, I figured we'd go somewhere else," Sasuke replied as they got out of the car and headed into small restaurant. "And after I found out you're in love with ramen, I thought we could come here instead."

"Thanks, Sasuke! I love Ichiraku!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. "They have the best ramen in the world."

"You've been here before?" Sasuke questioned, a little disappointed.

"Yeah," Naruto replied. "Sai brought me here once a long time ago and then I kept coming on my own because I love it so much."

The Uchiha clenched his fists angrily at the mention of his rival. "That's nice," he replied through clenched teeth.

"Have you ever been here before?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm not much of a ramen fan."

Blue eyes widened as the reporter turned to look at him. "Then why are we eating here?"

"Because you like ramen," Sasuke replied, looking straight at the blonde. "I suppose I can bear it for today."

Naruto blushed slightly and smiled. "Thanks, Sasuke," he said.

"Quit talking and find a seat, dobe," the detective said.

"Don't call me dobe, bastard!" Naruto exclaimed with a glare.

Sasuke just smirked. "What do you want? I'll go order and you can find a seat," he said.

"Um, miso ramen!" the blonde replied excitedly and Sasuke nodded before heading to the counter. Naruto watched after him for a moment before turning to find a table. He seated himself in a table in the far corner and stared out the window.

He sighed, his mind going over the giant mess he was in. His talk with Kiba and Neji had proved to be practically worthless. He'd wanted to just keep his distance from Sasuke because it would be the easiest way to let go of his feelings, but _no_, Sasuke had to go and invite him to dinner today. Naruto was beginning to believe that Sasuke would never leave him alone now. He really hated this. Why couldn't Sasuke just cancel his engagement if he, like Kiba and Neji said, was so hung up over him?

_Maybe he doesn't really like me…_the blonde thought. _Maybe he's just looking for someone to fuck before he gets married. _

Naruto buried his face in his hands, feeling worse than before. What was he going to do? He hadn't been so attracted to someone for a long time and he knew it would hurt to just try and forget about his feelings for Sasuke. But no matter what he wasn't going to stoop low enough just to give Sasuke what he wanted. He wasn't going to be his fuck buddy and he wasn't going to have some one night stand. He wanted to be with Sasuke. But he knew he couldn't just wait forever. That would be virtually impossible. Sasuke's wedding was coming up soon, very soon. It hurt Naruto to think about it, but what could he do? There wasn't anything _he_ could do. There was _a lot_ that Sasuke could do. But Sasuke had already told him before that there wasn't any way he would break off the engagement. He wouldn't let such dishonor grace the Uchiha name.

_Why'd I have to fall for him anyway? He wasn't even really nice to me in the beginning! And, I don't even know if he _truly_ likes me. He really could be looking for a fuck buddy before his wedding. _

"What's with that look, dobe?"

Naruto quickly hid all of his depressing emotions and greeted Sasuke with a bright smile. "What look?" he questioned.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he settled across from the blonde, setting a tray with their ramen on it on the table. "You looked depressed a moment ago. It didn't suit you," the detective replied. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Naruto said and then quickly directing the topic from himself, he grabbed his bowl of ramen with sparkling eyes. "Yes, ramen!" he exclaimed. "Itadakimasu!"

Sasuke followed suit and the two quietly began eating their meal. The Uchiha eyed the blonde curiously for a while, trying to figure out what could be bothering the reporter. It was obvious something was and it was annoying him that he didn't know.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" he finally asked, unable to take it any longer.

Naruto looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, Sasuke," he replied.

"Because, you can tell me if something's wrong. We are friends, aren't we?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, we are," Naruto said. "But it's nothing, Sasuke, don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry when you look so depressed?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto's eyes widened. "I-I'm not depressed, Sasuke," he stated.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Because it doesn't concern you!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke's eyes darkened and he leaned back in his chair. "Well, okay then," he said stiffly and continued eating his meal.

Naruto watched him as he silently fumed. Why couldn't Sasuke just leave it alone? He couldn't tell the Uchiha that he was depressed over _him_! But he felt bad because Sasuke was just worried about him.

The reporter sighed and said, "Sasuke, look, I'm not depressed okay? I just have a lot on my mind."

"Why can't you tell me about it?" the Uchiha asked.

"It's not that easy," Naruto answered. "If I could, I would. But, I just can't. Can you please just accept that? I-I don't want you to be angry with me."

Sasuke looked surprised at the reply and said, "I'm not angry with you, just frustrated."

"Well, I'm sorry, Sasuke, but this is just something I can't tell you, okay?" Naruto said.

The Uchiha smirked and asked, "Why? Is it about me?"

Naruto tried desperately not to blush, but his body wouldn't listen. He felt his cheeks grow warm and Sasuke's smirk widened.

"Ah, so it is," the Uchiha said.

Naruto shook his head vigorously. "Of-Of course not, bastard!" he exclaimed.

"Then why are you blushing?" Sasuke asked as he settled his elbow on the table and placed his chin on his hand, watching the blonde with obsidian eyes.

Naruto cursed himself for being so easily flustered. "I-I'm not!" he defended pathetically.

"Oh? Well, your cute face sure says otherwise," Sasuke said.

If possible, the blonde's blush deepened at being called cute.

_That's it! No more being out with Sasuke ever again! I'm going to give it away that I like him, and that will not be good!_

"So, what is it about me that's bothering you?" Sasuke asked, still watching Naruto with amusement.

"I was not thinking about you, bastard! Quit being so fucking conceited!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You're a very bad liar, Naruto," the detective commented.

"I-I'm not lying!" Naruto said, blushing still from the look Sasuke was giving him. Why did the Uchiha have to be so damn sexy anyway?

Sasuke smirked and reached his hand over to grab the blonde's chin, pulling his face close. Cerulean eyes widened and red deepened on his cheeks. Sasuke's smirk grew.

"So, care to tell me what's bothering you?" Sasuke said. "I think I have the right to know, especially since it involves me."

Naruto mentally smacked himself for falling into the Uchiha's trap. What could he do now? There was no way he could lie to Sasuke when he was looking at him like that; the detective would be able to tell right away he wasn't telling the truth. Naruto bit his lip and quickly thought over what he could tell Sasuke instead of giving all of it away.

When he came up with an answer, he pushed Sasuke's hands away from his face and leaned back, taking a deep breath. Looking up into Sasuke's eyes, he asked, "I, um, was just wondering about what happened Saturday night."

Sasuke's eyes darkened. "You don't remember any of it?" he asked, and Naruto could sense the disappointment.

"Well, I-I didn't, but Neji told me everything," Naruto explained.

"Did he, now?"

Naruto nodded. "I-I just wanted to know what happened when you took me home," the reporter asked, liking where this was going. He'd finally be able to know _for sure_ what happened, then just going off on a hunch.

The smirk was back on Sasuke's face and Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted to know anymore. Sasuke leaned close across the table and replied, "I can show you what happened, if you like."

And the blush was back. Naruto stared with wide eyes at the predatory grin on the Uchiha's face and felt his heartrate begin to accelerate. Quickly, he shook his head and stammered, "N-No, y-you don't have to do that, Sasuke. I-I was just curious."

"Are you sure?" the Uchiha questioned, once again grabbing the blonde's chin and pulling him close.

Naruto's heart threatened to fall out of his chest. Their faces were a mere two inches apart from each other and Naruto knew what Sasuke was about to do. He was glad his brain reacted before he let it happen.

The Uchiha's lips brushed against his cheek as Naruto had turned his head to the side in time. Naruto glanced at Sasuke discreetly, the Uchiha looking surprised. A moment later, Sasuke frowned and turned Naruto to face him.

"What's wrong? You were pretty willing on Saturday," he stated.

_Well, now I know I _did_ kiss him. Great going Uzumaki._

"Look, Sasuke, Saturday was a mistake," the blonde said quickly, and Sasuke leaned away from him.

"What?" the Uchiha asked with surprise evident in his voice and eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything I did, okay? I, um, get a little out of hand when I'm drunk," Naruto said. "I-I didn't mean for anything like that to happen."

While Sasuke should have expected this, while he knew it was true, he still was unprepared, and he still wished it was a lie. He was certain Naruto was starting to like him back, he was sure that the blonde's behavior at the club, while very out of character, was still partially true. But the blonde's previous words had just shot all of that down.

"So, I-I'm sorry, Sasuke," Naruto finished with a sigh. He hoped this would dispel any thoughts Sasuke had about him actually _meaning_ what he had done. Well, he did mean it, but Sasuke didn't have to know that, it would just cause too many problems. "Let-Let's just forget about it, okay?"

The Uchiha caught the blonde's gaze in his own and leaned close again. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"What?" the blonde whispered, falling victim to the Uchiha's deep onyx gaze.

"Are you sure you want to forget?" he replied before successfully capturing the reporter's lips in his own.

_D-Dammit, I let my guard down!_ Naruto thought, angry with himself for being caught like that. He tried to pull away from the kiss but Sasuke wouldn't let him, the Uchiha's hands had found their way to his neck and face, keeping him firmly in place. Sasuke's tongue was trying desperately to penetrate his mouth, but Naruto wouldn't allow him that pleasure. He knew that if he did, it would be over for himself as well; he woud be just as taken in by the kiss as Sasuke was. He couldn't allow that to happen; he couldn't let any of this happen. It was wrong, all completely wrong, and he wasn't going to go through with it, no matter how much he wanted it.

Naruto reached over and pushed Sasuke roughly by the shoulder. The Uchiha had no choice but to pull away. Breathing heavily, Naruto mustered up the best glare he could and shot it at the detective.

"Don't do that again, Sasuke," he said before getting to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke exclaimed as Naruto turned to leave.

"I'm going home," the blonde replied tersely.

"Why?"

"I came here to have dinner with a friend," Naruto said. "Not to get kissed by an engaged man!" And with that, Naruto swiftly left the restaurant, ignoring the looks he received from the other diners.

Sasuke stared after the blonde with shock. He couldn't believe what had just happened. It wasn't supposed to happen that way!

The Uchiha slammed a fist on the table and the bowls clattered from the force. "Fuck!" he exclaimed angrily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was very aware of where he was in the standings. He knew he was falling behind in trying to get what he so desperately wanted. Saturday night at the club had proved just how difficult it was going to be for him. But he would never give up. He would never let go of the one person he loved. Naruto meant a lot to him; the blonde had shown him what it meant to have a relationship with another, to have friendships or even something more. He was not going to let Naruto go, not again. He had promised himself that when he had returned to Konoha. He wanted Naruto, he needed Naruto, and nothing would stop him from getting Naruto.

But recent events were throwing him off. Naruto was spending far more time with Uchiha than with him and the problem was steadily growing more severe. What was it about Uchiha that made Naruto look so happy? What was it about Uchiha that had Naruto's every attention? What did that bastard have that he didn't?

Sai normally did not wish the deaths of people, but he had never wished the death of anyone more than that of Uchiha Sasuke. That bastard was sneaking closer and closer to the one person he wanted more than anything. Sai would never let that happen. He couldn't let it happen. Naruto was _his_, dammit, and no fucking Uchiha would have him.

Sai had been so angry at the club on Saturday, sitting there and watching as Naruto spent his entire night clinging to Sasuke and not even paying attention to him. Did Naruto already have feelings for Sasuke? Is that why he was being constantly ignored? Sai could only hope not. What did Naruto see in Uchiha anyway? There wasn't much, if he had anything to say about it. But, there had to be something, right? Or else Naruto wouldn't have acted the way he had that night.

However, the one thing that made Sai's skin crawl in anger was the fact that Uchiha was engaged. Fucking _engaged_ and he still had the gall to try and court Naruto. Sai would never forgive him for that. Who would do such a thing? It was dishonorable and stupid. Sai would kill the bastard if Naruto was hurt because of him. And he was getting the sinking impression that Naruto indeed was hurt because of him.

For the last two days the two had seemed cold and indifferent towards one another. Or rather, Naruto was acting cold and indifferent towards Sasuke, while the detective seemed pathetically pleading. It was a very odd situation to observe, especially for the fact that Naruto was _never_ cold and indifferent and Sasuke was _never_ pleading. Something had happened between the two of them and Sai would be damned if he didn't do something about it. And what better time than when Naruto and Sasuke were angry with each other?

"Hey, Naruto, is something wrong?" Sai questioned.

The reporter looked up at him and said, "Huh?"

"Are you all right?" Sai asked with concern.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Naruto inquired.

"We came out to eat and you've hardly touched your meal. Is something wrong?"

Naruto glanced down at his uneaten plate of teriyaki and sighed. He ran a hand through his hair before looking up at Sai and giving him a big smile. "I just don't have much of an appetite today, I guess," he said.

Sai frowned. "Well that hardly ever happens. Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

The blonde nodded. "Very sure," he replied. "Just have stuff on my mind."

Sai fixed the blonde with his gaze and said, "You know you can tell me anything, Naruto, right?"

"Y-Yeah, I know, Sai," Naruto replied. "Thanks for worrying, but I'm all right."

"I think you're lying," Sai stated.

Naruto frowned at the accusation. "I'm not!" he exclaimed, offended.

Sai gave the blonde a very pointed look. "You know there's no point in lying to me, right? I've known you for a long time, I know when you're lying."

"But I really am telling the truth! There's nothing wrong!"

"Then explain why you and Uchiha were avoiding each other like the plague for the past two days?" Sai demanded. "I may not have been at the station very long, but I _know_ that it's not normal for you two to act like that."

"Why do you care anyway? You hate Sasuke," Naruto grumbled, annoyed that Sai had pinpointed the exact source of his problems.

"Yes, but I like _you_," Sai replied easily and smirked when Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sai! Don't say weird things like that!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sai's smirk widened and he replied, "It's not weird, it's true."

The blonde blushed and looked away. He wasn't sure why Sai's words were making him blush, but he couldn't help it. He liked Sasuke, didn't he? So why did Sai saying he liked him making him all uneasy?

_It's only because he looks somewhat like Sasuke, if you look at him at just the right angle…Yeah, that has to be it! I'm over Sai anyway. _

"You still haven't answered my question, Naruto," Sai said, snapping the blonde out of his thoughts.

"What question?" Naruto asked, trying to fake innocence.

"You what what I'm asking, Naruto," Sai replied sternly.

The blonde sighed deeply and threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine, fine! I'll tell you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Good. What's going on?" Sai asked.

"I like Sasuke!" Naruto blurted out, a blush on his face.

Sai's entire world seemed to come crashing down around him at the blonde's response. "W-What?" he demanded.

"I know, I know, I shouldn't, right? Sasuke's engaged and-and I definitely shouldn't like him! I mean, there really isn't anything that great about him anyway, right, but I just can't help it! I don't know what to do, Sai! I can't just stop liking him, but I can't actually _be_ with him either!"

After finishing his tirade, which he'd been wanting to let loose for a long time now, the blonde breathed deeply and stared at Sai, awaiting an answer to help solve his problems.

Sai, however, was not entirely sure _what_ he should do. He couldn't believe Naruto had already fallen for the Uchiha. There wasn't anything remotely interesting about Uchiha, so why did Naruto like him? He hated the fact that somehow Sasuke had wheedled his way into the blonde's heart, and he hated that he hadn't been able to do the same. What he did know was that he would never ever let Uchiha have Naruto. That fucking bastard didn't deserve him! Sai would be damned before he let Naruto go to that bastard.

"Sai? Hello, are you still there?" Naruto asked, waving a hand before his friend's face.

Sai snapped out of his thoughts and faced the blonde, determination soaring through his veins. He knew what he had to do and he didn't care if Naruto hated him for it. He had to _try_ at least!

He grabbed the hand that was still waving in front of his face and pulled the blonde's arm. Naruto let out a yelp as he leaned across the table.

"Sai! Watch it! What are you doing?" the reporter asked as he looked up into the brunette's face. His eyes widened and he blushed as he saw the intense look in his friend's face.

"Naruto," Sai said softly and the blonde's eyes widened even more as the cop leaned his face close.

"S-Sai, wh-what are you doing?" Naruto asked tentatively.

"You know you can't have Uchiha," Sai almost whispered, his voice deep. "So, why not fall for me again?"

Naruto felt his cheeks begin to burn and his heartrate increase by a million. He couldn't believe what Sai was asking him. How could he just stop liking Sasuke? There-There just wasn't any way he could! But…But, if there was a chance to fall for someone else, a chance to let himself not get hurt, should he take it?

"S-Sai, I-I don't know…I-" Naruto stammered uncertainly.

"Just say yes," Sai replied before he closed the space between them in a heated kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The atmosphere in the room was relatively light; the women were smiling happily while two of the elder men looked serious. The young man, however, was emanating such a dark aura anyone who stepped near him was sure to face certain death. It was a long while before anyone spoke, and once the conversation began, the young man knew he was spiralling towards his unescapable peril.

"So, everything is set then?" Haruno Hikaru questioned.

The head of the Uchiha household, Uchiha Fugaku, nodded. "Of course," he replied. "We have no complaints on our side."

Uchiha Sasuke flinched in his seat beside his father, the dark aura surrounding him growing larger by the second. His fists clenched at his sides and he ground his teeth so hard he was surprised they had not yet turned to dust.

He knew what was to happen was unavoidable. He could not and would not dishonor the Uchiha name by not accepting the offer, but he hated having to do this. Sasuke wished he were a bit stronger, more determined, then maybe…maybe he would have had the courage to tell everyone the truth. But he did not dare. He would not humiliate his family name and he did not want to face disownment, which would surely be his punishment if he came ever clean.

"I trust Sakura is all right with this as well?" Uchiha Mikoto asked pleasantly, turning to the young girl across from her.

"Oh, Sakura has been ready for this for a long while," Haruno Kyoko replied with a smile and Sakura blushed beside her.

"All right," Fugaku said as he got to his feet. "The wedding will progress as planned."

"Wonderful," Hikaru replied.

The two men shook hands while the women smiled at each other and Sakura looked about ready to cry from excitement. Sasuke stared fixedly at the wall wishing it would burst into flames and take the entire Haruno family with it. His future was going downhill fast and there was nothing he could, no, nothing he was _willing_ to do about it. Sasuke knew he could never last in a relationship with Sakura; maybe even Sakura herself knew that, and she just hoped that he would come around at some point. Maybe that was what he was hoping for too…Hoping to fall out of his affection towards a certain blonde reporter because that would just make it all so much easier.

"Sasuke! Come here and shake hands," Fugaku called.

The Uchiha stayed seated for as long as he could, ignoring his father and continuing with his own thoughts. He knew it would be impossible to give up his feelings for Naruto; he hadn't felt that way about anyone for a long time and he'd be damned if he let the blonde go. He knew it wasn't right to try anything with Naruto while being engaged, but he couldn't help it. No matter what, Naruto _would_ be his.

"Sasuke!" Fugaku practically yelled.

The detective pulled away from his thoughts and grudgingly got to his feet since his father's over-dominating glare was too much to bear. He stood before his father-in-law-to-be, who was grinning at him happily. Hikaru held his hand out to Sasuke, who in turn, slowly raised his own hand. As they shook hands, Sakura burst into tears and Sasuke could just hear the thundering and crashing of his life falling into pieces around him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ belongs to the wonderful Kishimoto Masashi. The plotline of this fic is taken from the book _Playing James_ by Sarah Mason.

**Author's Note:** Happy New Year!!! Your new year present is chapter eleven!! I'm sorry it took so long to update, I've been really lazy lately and just wasn't feeling the writing mood. Anyway, I finished up the chapter in time for new years. Hope you all enjoy!!! Thanks so much for your constant help and support, you are all so amazing!! And this chapter is for my buddies SovietChef and Princess Teah for being such awesome people!! It's been so much fun talking to you guys:D :D

Anyway, thanks so much for reading and reviewing!!! Please enjoy chapter eleven!!

**Chapter Eleven**

**Stake-Out**

"Hey, where the hell were you last night, Naruto?" Kiba demanded of the blonde the next morning. "I called you like twenty times and you never picked up!"

Naruto laughed guiltily and replied, a small blush on his cheeks from the reminder of last nights events, "Sorry, Kiba, I was out with Sai."

Kiba eyed the blonde curiously and questioned, "What's with the blush?"

Cursing his body for betraying him, he stammered, "Uh, no-nothing!"

Kiba gave him a suspicious look. "Did something happen last night?"

"Of course not! Why do you ask?" Naruto said quickly.

"Because you're blushing and looking guilty, which means _something_ happened, and Sai's looking incredibly pleased, which only _confirms_ that something happened," Kiba replied. "So, spill."

"Nothing happened!" Naurto insisted.

"Stop denying! Just say it!"

"I won't!"

"Ah, so you admit something happened!"

"Argh, no!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What the hell are you screaming about, Naruto?" Sasuke questioned as he sat down at his desk.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all," Naruto said quickly, glancing away.

"Are you sure? You look like you're hiding something," Sasuke inquired, giving the blonde a curious look.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's great!" Naruto said quickly, while his inner self was trying to find any possible escape route.

It was getting harder and harder to be around Sasuke, and if it kept up this way, Naruto knew he was going to crack. That or explode completely. Since he wasn't keen on either one of those options happening, he found it was best to just avoid Sasuke at all costs. That way, he had no chances of spilling his guts, getting caught by Sasuke's penetrable eyes into spilling his guts, or getting molested by Sasuke and then spilling his guts.

"Naruto," the Uchiha said, snapping the blonde out of his thoughts.

The reporter blinked and found himself staring into deep obsidian eyes. Red flags immediately began to wave in his head while his body betrayed himself and let a blush settle on his cheeks.

Quickly getting his head on straight, he pushed Sasuke away by the shoulder and said, "Don't invade my personal space!"

Sasuke frowned for a second before smirking. "You didn't seem concerned a few nights ago."

Naruto's blush deepend at the reminder of the night at Ichiraku. "Th-That wasn't fair! You caught me off guard," he said. "And, if you remember correctly, I _did_ push you away!"

Sasuke's face darkened. "Hmm, you did, didn't you?" he said before smirking again and Naruto's eyes widened. That smirk just promised trouble.

"Then it's long overdue for punishing you for doing that, don't you think?" Sasuke questioned, his smirk turning predatory.

But before Sasuke could make a move, the Uchiha was pulled and way and roughly thrown against the nearest wall.

"You shouldn't flirt with another man's boyfriend, _Uchiha_, unless you truly _want_ to get killed," Sai said venoumously as he glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke snapped his head up to look at Sai, his rival's words slowly registering inot his brain.

"_What_?" he demanded.

Sai smirked as he put an arm around Naruto's shoulders. The blonde looked surprised, but a blush graced his features. What threw Sasuke off, however, was the fact that Naruto didn't tell Sai to remove his arm.

"I think you heard pretty well," Sai said with false sweetness and Sasuke glared at him.

"Sai," Naruto said in a soft voice. "Don't tell lies." The Uchiha's heart lifted in hope at the blonde's words, but were shot down by Sai's reply.

"I'm not lying," Sai said. "I mean, you are _considering_ what I said to you last night, aren't you?"

Naruto blushed again. "Well, yeah, I am, but I still haven't answered yet."

Sai fixed the blonde with a deep stare. "But you're considering, and that's all I need right now."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. When the hell had _Sai_ gotten ahead of him? He was so certain that he was winning! The fucking little bastard was going to die. Sasuke didn't care what happened to him because of it, but nothing was getting in his way of murdering that grinning fucking asshole. And the one thing that made it all worse was that Naruto was _considering_ him! How Sai had managed that within a span of two days made Sasuke's head spin, but the bastard _had_ made it happen, and now Sasuke was sitting with nothing. Naruto seemed so perfectly _happy_ too. Fuck. This was _not_ how things were supposed to happen!

"You're going to start something on fire with that glare, you know," Sasuke heard Kiba say beside him.

The Uchiha turned to Kiba and intensified his glare. "Damn, it doesn't work," he said. "And here I thought I could have finally gotten rid of you."

Kiba laughed. "That's never happening, my friend," he said and Sasuke glared at him for the 'friend' comment. "I take it you're not very happy right now."

"No, really, Einstein?" the detective said sarcastically. "Whatever gave you _that_ idea?"

"There's no need to be sarcastic with me, Uchiha," Kiba said as he leaned back in his chair. "Although, I have to say that I'm glad with this turn of events."

"What?" Sasuke demanded as he glared at Kiba. Although he wasn't going to admit it, he'd always thought that Kiba was sort of on his side in the whole matter concerning Naruto. But now the idiot was saying otherwise?

"Hey, man, I was rooting for you and all in the beginning, but now…" Kiba trailed off before clearing his throat and continuing. "I think Naruto's better off with Sai."

"How the fuck do you gather that?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because Sai's not engaged," Kiba replied easily. He then pinned Sasuke with a cool glare and said, "You're being an ass, Uchiha, and as Naruto's friend, I'd rather he be with Sai than with you right now."

"_I_ am being an ass?" Sasuke almost shouted. "Where do you get off saying that?"

"Sasuke, you're trying to have an _affair_ with Naruto," Kiba said and Sasuke's eyes widened. Kiba wasn't surpised, he had suspected that Sasuke hadn't thought of his situation in those terms before. An "affair" sounded much different than say "courting" and Kiba knew that he had to knock some sense into Sasuke or else someone, namely Naruto, was going to get hurt.

"I'm not trying to have an affair," Sasuke replied quickly, trying to defend himself.

"Cut the fucking bullshit," Kiba snapped. "Yes you are, and you know it. While you may be capable of doing such a thing, I can guarantee that Naruto is not. You're trying to make Naruto do something he would _never_ do. Even if he did like you, he wouldn't do that, especially since it's _Sakura_ you're engaged to. Naruto practically loves her."

Sasuke growled at Kiba and the Inuzuka said quickly, "In more of a platonic sibling sort of way."

Sasuke sighed and looked away. Fuck. Why did Kiba have to be so goddamn _right_? It was starting to piss him off.

"So, anyway, _that's_ why I think Naruto's better off with Sai," Kiba said. "At least he won't get hurt."

"I'm not going to hurt him," Sasuke said immediately, turning to stare directly at Kiba as he said so.

"You're not going to hurt him _intentionally_," Kiba replied. "He'll be hurt anyway, no matter if you try to prevent it."

Kiba then got to his feet and grinned widely. "Well, it was great talking to ya Uchiha! Later!" He gave Sasuke a two-fingered salute before returning to his desk, leaving the Uchiha alone to contemplate about what he should do _now_.

The Uchiha turned to glance at Naruto, but his blood began to boil as he watched the reporter laughing about something Sai had just said. His anger intensified when Sai leaned close to the blonde and whispered something in his ear before Naruto broke out in laughter again.

_Don't invade my personal space, my ass!_ Sasuke thought angrily as he clenched his fist so tight he broke the pencil he was holding. Cursing, he threw the damaged utensil away before trying desperately to ignore the continuing conversations of the two people beside him.

"You shouldn't glare so much Uchiha," a voice said. "It'll be permanently etched onto your face."

"Fuck off, Kankuro," Sasuke snapped, not in the mood to deal with anyone at the moment.

"Just stating a fact," Kankuro replied.

"What do you want?" Sasuke inquired.

"Results from that burglary awhile ago," Kankuro replied, holding a folder out to the detective.

"You're giving that to me now?" Sasuke demanded. "It's been almost a week."

"Hey, buddy, it's _your_ job to come get it, not mine," Kankuro said. "I'm only giving it to you because it's been gathering dust and taking up space."

Sasuke snatched the folder from Kankuro's hands and turned away. "Thanks, now get lost," he said.

Kankuro grinned. "Yeah, yeah," he said, noticing how Sasuke tensed when Naruto started laughing loudly. "Don't kill anyone, Uchiha, it wouldn't look good!"

Kankuro barely missed the stapler that Sasuke chucked at his head.

Sasuke muttered a curse before turning back to the folder Kankuro had given him, forcing himself to focus on the the contents instead of Naruto and Sai who were _still_ laughing off to the side. Sasuke pulled out the papers in the folder, scanning them with disinterest until something caught his eye. Straightening up, he reread the page a few times before turning to Naruto.

"Dobe, quit wasting time and come over here," he snapped.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and said, "What's up?"

"We've got something on the burglaries."

The reporter's eyes lit up. He grabbed his notebook and pen, said a rushed "later" to Sai and joined Sasuke at his desk. Sai glared at the detective for having taken Naruto away, but he knew there wasn't anything he could do about it at the moment. As much as he hated it, Naruto _was_ working with him.

Sasuke was rather surprised with how fast Naruto had joined him. _I should have thought of this sooner!_

"Okay, so what's up?" Naruto asked.

"We found a cat hair next to the door that was forced open at Anko's house. She doesn't have a cat, so…"

"Man, that's nothing! There's a ton of people around with cats!"

"I know that, idiot, but it _is_ a clue," Sasuke said.

"Well, what else can we do? I feel like we've been neglecting these burglaries," Naruto said.

"I was thinking," Sasuke began, looking thoughtful. "Remember how Jiraiya said his insurance company had the antiques listed?"

Naruto stared at him in confusion before his eyes widened in understanding. "You're thinking the others could have also, right?"

"Exactly," Sasuke said. "Okay, you call up Jiraiya and Sarutobi, ask them about what insurance company they use and who their contact is. Here are the numbers." Sasuke passed Naruto a paper, but the blonde shook his head.

"I already have them," he replied, pulling out his cell phone.

Sasuke nodded and picked up his own phone, dialling Anko's number.

"Yo, pervert, what's up?" Naruto said once Jiraiya answered.

"Don't make me hang up on you," Jiraiya said. "What do you want?"

"Just a question regarding the burglary. What insurance company do you use and who's the contact?"

"Didn't I tell you this stuff before?" Jiraiya questioned, annoyed.

"Just tell me, okay?" Naruto said impaitently.

"Fine, fine, ungrateful brat," the novelist replied. "Let's see…The company's called Suna Insurance and the contact is Nishikido Baki."

"Okay, thanks, Jiraiya," Naruto replied before hanging up. He then dialed Sarutobi's number and waited for someone to answer.

"Naruto-nii-chan!" Konohamaru's cheerful voice rang down the line. "What's up?"

"Hey, is your grandpa home?"

"No, he went out. Can I help with something?"

"Yeah, actually," Naruto said. "Do you know insurance company your grandfather's under and who his contact is? Don't worry if you don't know, I'll call back later."

"No, wait, I think jii-chan has it posted on the fridge. Let me go see." Naruto heard Konohamaru scurry off before returning and saying, "The company is called Akatsuki and the contact is some guy named Yakushi Kabuto."

The blonde frowned. "Hmm, okay, thanks, Konohamaru, you've been a great help."

"Is this for the burglary?" the teen asked.

"Yep! I think we have a lead," Naruto replied.

"Cool! Okay, I'll let you go then. Hope you catch the guy. Bye, Naruto-nii-chan!" Konohamaru said before hanging up.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, who had just got off the phone with Anko, looking annoyed.

"Found anything?" Naruto asked.

"Damn women didn't remember neither her insurance company nor her contact, so I made her look. It took her for_ever_ just to find the goddamn information," Sasuke replied, still irritated. "How do you _forget_ your insurance company? That information is important!"

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, whatever, what's her answer?"

"Akatsuki Company and the contact is a Yakushi Kabuto."

"No way! Sarutobi's was the same!" Naruto replied excitedly.

"And Jiraiya?" Sasuke prompted.

Naruto shook his head. "Suna Insurance with a Nishikido Baki," he replied before sighing. "We were so close too. Two out of three, come on!"

"Call him again," Sasuke said.

"What for?"

"Ask if he's ever used any other company before or if he's gotten quotes from other companies," Sasuke explained.

"All right, all right," Naruto replied before dialling Jiraiya again.

"What do you want now, brat?" Jiraiya demanded once the line connected.

"Quit calling me brat!" Naruto snapped. "I have another question about the burglary. Have you used any other insurance company before?"

"No," Jiraiya replied. "It's always been Suna."

"Well, have you gotten quotes from other companies?" Naruto inquired.

"Of course I have!"

"Can you tell me which companies?"

Jiraiya paused for a moment before saying, "Hold on, I have it written down somewhere."

"Find it quick. I don't have time," Naruto replied.

"Shut it, brat, or I won't tell you at all," Jiraiya retorted and the blonde remained silent, waiting for the novelist to answer the question.

"Okay, I got it," Jiraiya said.

"What are they?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm, got one from Oto Insurance Inc., once from Gatsuuga Corp—"

"Do you have one from Akatsuki Company?" Naruto prompted.

"Let's see," Jiraiya said. "N-No, doesn't look like it."

"Are you sure? It's not the time to be blind and aging, okay? Make sure," Naruto said.

"I really will hang up on you, kid," Jiraiya threatened.

"Just look, dammit!"

"Oh, what's this? One quote from Akatsuki Company," Jiraiya said.

"Really? Who's the contact?" Naruto questioned.

"A Yakushi Kabuto."

"Thanks, pervert! Later!" Naruto replied before hanging up. He turned to look at Sasuke with a grin.

"Well?" the Uchiha asked impatiently.

"We've got it. Akatsuki Company's Yakushi Kabuto," Naruto replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded as he glared at the unwelcome guest on his doorstep.

"Now is that any way to treat your boss and old time friend?" Kakashi questioned.

"You're hardly a old time friend," Sasuke replied.

"But I am a friend of the family, Sasuke," the chief replied. "Now are you going to let me in or not?"

"Not until you tell me what this is about," Sasuke said.

"I told you to come see me yesterday, but you skipped out. So, I've come to you," Kakashi replied, his visible eye curved happily.

Sasuke glared at him. "I skipped because it's pointless having a conversation with you. Now get lost."

"Sasuke," Kakashi said firmly and the Uchiha's glare intensified. However, since Kakashi had known Sasuke for a long time, he was unaffected and the Uchiha let out a long sigh.

"Fine, come in," Sasuke replied, letting the Uchiha into his apartment.

"Wonderful," Kakashi said brightly.

"Okay, what do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"What, no coffee?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke growled at him before storming to the kitchen to make Kakashi coffee. He knew if he didn't, the chief would just whine about it the entire time. It was the easiest way to shut him up.

Once the coffee was made, Sasuke handed Kakashi a mug and the two sat down at the dining table. Kakashi looked particularly pleased about something and Sasuke was still wary about the chief's sudden visit to his home. There had to be _something_ Kakashi wanted; the bastard was too lazy to go to people's houses just because they'd missed a meeting.

"Okay, what do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm, well, I wanted to check up on the shadowing business. Are things going well? Naruto still alive?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, everything's okay," Sasuke replied. "We just got a lead on the burglary cases. We'll be visiting with a suspect tomorrow."

"Good, that's good," Kakashi said with a nod. "How're things going between you and Naruto? Better?"

Sasuke glared at him. "None of your damn business."

"Ah, that bad, huh?" Kakashi questioned.

"Shut up," Sasuke snapped. "Everything is perfect."

"Oh, really? Then what was that I heard today about Naruto considering about going out with Sai?"

"How the fuck did you hear that? You never leave your damn office!" Sasuke demanded.

"Ah, so it's true then," Kakashi said. "No wonder you're in such a foul mood lately."

"Kakashi…" the Uchiha said in a warning voice.

"Hmm, and I thought you would win against Sai," the chief continued on as though he hadn't heard Sasuke's warning. "But, you've let Sai get ahead of you. How sad."

Sasuke growled angrily at Kakashi, trying to keep his anger in control. However, he snapped when Kakashi said, "Maybe I should have Naruto shadow Sai instead since they are obviously going to start dat—"

Kakashi never finished his sentence as he was almost pulled out of his chair by the collar and found himself staring into venomous onyx eyes.

"Don't you _dare_," Sasuke hissed maliciously. "If you hand Naruto over to Sai, I'll fucking _kill_ you and have _no_ remorse."

Kakashi just smiled at him and replied, "Please let go, Sasuke. You're ruining my new shirt."

The Uchiha growled at him before letting go and sitting back in his seat, crossing his arms and glaring at the man across the table. "Is that why you came to talk to me?" Sasuke asked. "You wanted to know how my relationship with Naruto was going?"

Kakashi just continued smiling for a moment before saying, "Basically, yes."

"Get out," Sasuke replied instantly. "Just get out."

"Touchy, aren't we?" Kakashi said.

"If you're here to tell me that I should give up on Naruto and he's better off with Sai, forget it. I've already heard Kiba bitch about it and don't think I don't _know_ it's true." Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Kiba and Kakashi may not believe him when he said he knew what he was doing was wrong, but he _did_. If anyone found out, if his family found out, he'd be disowned within a second. He _knew_ it was wrong, but that wasn't going to stop him.

"I just can't help but want him, okay?" Sasuke said with another sigh.

Kakashi gave the Uchiha an assessing stare which quickly made the Uchiha very uncomfortable. There was silence for a while until Kakashi leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table and his chin on his hands. Fixing the detective with a stare he questioned, "Do you _love_ him?"

Sasuke's head snapped back as if he'd been slapped. His eyes were wide and mouth fell open. "W-What-What? L-Lo-_Love_?" the Uchiha stammered. "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Oh, so you don't?" Kakashi asked, sounding surprised.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Sasuke demanded. "Of course I don't lo-love Naruto!"

Kakashi put on a thoughtful face and asked, "Are you sure? You sure act like you do."

"Kakashi, I fucking don't _know_, okay!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"So you might?" Kakashi asked.

Now Sasuke was getting pissed off. He had never thought about this before so he had no idea if he actually loved Naruto or not. How could Kakashi even assume that? They'd barely known each other for four weeks. Was it even possible to fall in love in that short of a time?

_Well, you did start lusting after him after two weeks, didn't you?_ the Uchiha's inner voice said.

_But that doesn't mean I love him! I-I've never loved anyone before!_

As pathetic as it sounded, it was true. Sasuke had never been in this position before. He'd only ever had one-night stands and he couldn't really remember the time he'd even had a real boyfriend or anything close to that sort of a relationship. So could anyone blame him for not having a clue about how he _really_ felt about Naruto? He'd never felt this way before. He just knew he wanted the blonde and that was it. But he also knew he wanted something _more_ than just a one-night stand. Did that constitute as loving Naruto?

"Well, my job here is done! I'll see you at work tomorrow, Sasuke!" Kakashi said cheerfully and with a wave he walked out the door.

Sasuke stared after him for a moment before realizing that _this_ was what Kakashi had wanted all along. To get him to think about his feelings for Naruto.

"That fucking lazy _bastard_!" Sasuke shouted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have you told him no yet?" Neji questioned.

Naruto sighed and switched his phone to the other ear before replying, "No, I haven't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm actually thinking I should say yes," the blone answered. "Isn't that the best thing to do?"

"No, it's the stupidest," Neji said.

"What! I thought it would be a good idea!" Naruto exclaimed, not understanding why Neji was taking the other side on the issue.

"Because you're just making it harder on yourself," Neji explained.

"But it's already so hard, Neji," Naruto said.

The Hyuuga sighed. "Listen, Naruto, I understand you want to just forget about your feelings for Sasuke, but taking Sai's offer is _not_ going to help you."

"But it _might_!" Naruto defended. "It really might!"

"What if it doesn't?" Neji questioned. "Then you're going to hurt Sai _and_ you're going to feel even worse than you do now. Is that what you want?"

Naruto rubbed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, letting out an explosive sigh. Why did Neji have to say it like that? "Of course that's not what I want, but—"

"But nothing," Neji interrupted. "You know you shouldn't do this. Tell Sai before you get his hopes up too much."

"Neji, I _can't_, it's just too hard. This is the easiest way!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Be a man and deal with it," Neji snapped, irritated.

"Neji!" Naruto whined. "You're my best friend, aren't you? Why are you taking the other side?"

"I'm not taking the other side," Neji said.

"But you're not taking mine either!"

"Because you're being an idiot."

"Neji!"

"Stop whining, Naruto," Neji said.

"But you're my friend! Help me!"

"I _am_ your friend, and as your friend I'm telling you what you _should_ do. I don't want to see you hurt, okay? Tell Sai no, and end it, all right? That's all you can do," the Hyuuga said.

"Ah—"

"No."

"But—"

"No."

"_Please_?"

"_No_."

The blonde groaned, annoyed at his friend's stubbornness, even though he knew Neji was just concerned about him. "Fine," he said after a moment. "I'll think about it, at least. Happy now?"

"I'm dancing with joy," was Neji's sarcasic remark.

"Really? Make sure you video-tape it. God knows I need a good laugh," Naruto teased.

"Very funny," Neji snapped, though Naruto could sense the smile in his voice.

"Okay, I should go before Sasuke gets here," Naruto said. "Thanks for your help."

"Of course," Neji replied. "But you _have_ to tell Sai no, understand? It's the right thing to do, Naruto."

"I said I'd think about it, okay?"

"Don't fry your brain thinking too much."

"Hey! You're so mean," Naruto said with a pout.

"I'll talk to you later, Naruto," Neji said. "Bye."

"Yeah, later!" the blonde exclaimed before hanging up and sighing heavily.

"Who were you talking to?" Sasuke questioned the blonde as he reached his desk.

"Just Neji," the blonde replied.

"What about?"

"I just needed his advice on something," Naruto answered with a shrug.

Sasuke stared at him for a moment before looking away. Sometimes, although he wouldn't admit it out loud, he wished he could have been in Neji's place. Being the blonde's best friend would have made everything for him _so_ much easier!

"So, we're going to meet with that Kabuto guy today, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said. "I'm just getting a few things and then we can go."

"Sweet!" Naruto exclaimed, excitement running through his veins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't say anything while we're in there, understand?" Sasuke told the blonde as they waited in the lobby while the receptionist went to inform Yakushi Kabuto of their appointment.

"Fine, I won't," the blonde said with a sigh. "You never let me do anything."

"Because you're not the cop," Sasuke responded.

"But I'm not stupid or inept either."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and gave the blonde a look. "Oh, really?"

Naruto punched Sasuke on the arm jokingly. "Bastard," he said.

Sasuke just smirked but then stood quickly when he noticed the receptionist had returned. Naruto got to his feet as well and the receptionist led them down the hall to the suspect's office.

"Good morning, gentlemen, how can I help you today?" Yakushi Kabuto greeted Sasuke and Naruto as they walked in.

Naruto was a bit surprised; he'd been expecting some balding old guy, not this. Yakushi Kabuto couldn't have been older than thirty-five. He was dressed in a tailored black suit and with black squared-rimmed glasses, his silver-hair pulled into a pony-tail at the nape of his neck. He seemed good-natured and happy. _Not_ what you'd expect from a crime suspect.

"Good morning, Yakushi-san," Sasuke said and Naruto snapped back to reality as the detective pulled out his badge. Showing it to Kabuto, Sasuke continued, "I'm Detective Uchiha Sasuke and this is Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha Times."

Kabuto's face paled. "What happened? Is something wrong?" he questioned. "It's not Tsurugi or Yoroi is it?"

Sasuke and Naruto both looked puzzled; this was _definitely_ not what they were expecting.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked.

"You're not here about my brothers, are you? Tsurugi or Yoroi?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, no," he said quickly. "We're here about a business matter, we have an appointment."

Kabuto let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god," he said. "I thought something bad had happened. You shouldn't scare people like that, detective."

Sasuke nodded and replied, "I'm sorry for alarming you," before turning to Naruto. The two shared a glance, thinking the same thing. Could this guy really be the criminal?

"Well, then, why don't you two sit down and we can talk," Kabuto said. "However, I have an meeting in a half-hour's time, so I'm afraid this will have to be short."

"That's all the time we need," Sasuke replied as he and Naruto sat down in armchairs before Kabuto's desk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Was it just me or did he not seem very guilty?" Naruto questioned Sasuke when they returned to the car.

"No, he didn't," Sasuke agreed, getting into the driver's seat and slamming the door a bit harder than necessary. He was rather annoyed since their one lead was proving to be useless.

"This freaking bites," Naruto grumbled, annoyed. "What the fuck do we do now?"

Instead of replying right away, Sasuke leaned against his seat and shut his eyes, looking deep in thought.

"What's up?" Naruto questioned, giving the detective an odd look.

"There's just something, I dunno, _off_ about him. I don't feel as though he was really telling the truth."

"Then he must be one hell of a good actor, huh?"

"Apparently."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"We're going to wait for him to leave."

"We're going to follow him!"

"Yes."

"_Sweet_!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. "Then we're doing a stake-out?"

Sasuke smirked at the blonde's happiness and replied, "Sure. We're doing a stake-out."

Naruto cheered before getting out his notebook and quickly scribbling a few lines down.

"What're you writing?"

"Stuff for my article."

"Let me read."

"N-No!" Naruto exclaimed, holding the notebook out of reach.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Now, I really want to read it."

"Never!"

"I'm gonna read it in the paper anyway!"

"Then you don't need to read it now!"

Sasuke glared at the blonde before eading for the book, but Naruto kept scooting as close to the door as possible, clutching the book to his chest.

"With the way you're acting, you must have written something about me, right?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto blushed and Sasuke smirked. "So, you did. Now let me see!"

"No!" the reporter exclaimed, shutting his eyes and clutching the notebook even closer to his chest.

Just then he registered a sound he _did not_ wish to hear, because it promised troubled.

"Naruto, let me see," he heard Sasuke say.

Naruto peeked an eye open and felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. Sasuke had removed his seatbelt and was leaning close to the blonde, staring at him directly in the eyes.

"W-What the hell are you doing, bastard?" Naruto shouted.

"I wanna read," Sasuke replied simply and to Naruto's horror, he jumped over the central divider and positioned himself over the blonde. The reporter's heart started beating crazily within his chest, eyes widening at the Uchiha's unexpected movements.

"What-What the hell are you doing?" Naruto demanded again.

"I want to read what you wrote," Sasuke said. "And since you're not going to voluntarily show it to me, I'll just have to take it from you by force."

Naruto blushed and raised his amrs above his head as Sasuke moved completely over to the passenger side.

"Let me see," Sasuke said.

"No!" Naruto exclaimed, unbuckling his seatbelt and trying to lean as far away as possible, pulling his feet up onto the seat as well.

"Quit moving!" Sasuke said, reaching for the notebook.

Naruto leaned away, pulling his foot back at the same time. However, in his haste, he managed to get his foot caught between the seat and the door. Cursing, he jerked his foot out, only to slam down on the seat-adjustment lever at the same time.

"W-What—_OW_!" the blonde exclaimed loudly as the seat behind him jerked and fell backward, his head colliding with the headrest painfully and something heavy crashing onto him from above.

"Fuck," Naruto groaned as he slowly opened hs eyes.

Instantly, a blush graced his features as his eyes locked onto obsidian ones that were gazing back down at him.

Apparently, the seat falling backward had caused not only Naruto to flatten himself against the seat, but Sasuke to fall directly on top of him. As if that weren't enough, Sasuke's hands were on either side of the blonde's shoulders, his knee just a bit _too_ close to a certain place the blonde did not want it, and to Naruto's horror, one of his legs had somehow hooked itself around the Uchiha's hip.

Once all of this information registered in Naruto's mind, his face burned crimson, and his heart sped up erractically.

Sasuke shifted suddenly, trying to move his knee, only to have it rub across the blonde's inner thigh. If possible, Naruto turned even more red as he began to feel heat pool somewhere he desperately _did not_ want it to go. The Uchiha then gave Naruto a smoldering smirk, leaning close and reaching and arm out towards the blonde's head.

Naruto's eyes widened so much they threatened to fall out of his head and his heart rate continued to accelerate. Sasuke's smirk only grew as he grabbed the blonde's notebook out of his hand and then leaned down on top of the blonde and proceeded to flip through the pages.

The reporter's brain jumpstarted and he exclaimed, "B-Bastard! What the fuck are you doing?"

"I told you I wanted to read," was Sasuke's casual reply.

"Ge-Get off of me!" Naruto practically shouted.

Sasuke glanced at him and smiled, the blonde's heart skipping at beat at the gesture. "No, I'm quite comfortable how I am."

Naruto's receeding blush sprung back full force. But before he could yell at the perverted detective, Sasuke glared at him.

"W-What?" he asked, uncertainly.

"'We have just met with a suspect for the bulgaries. He didn't seem very guilty, but Dectective X has this hunch that something is amiss. Now we are having a stake-out, every Crime Reporter's dream come true. But I am not so sure about spending _alone time_ with Sir-Pervert-Bastard. Who knows what he'll try to do with me!'"

Sasuke finished quoting the blonde's passage before glaring at him again. Naruto winced but replied, "What? It's just an article!"

"_Sir-Pervert-Bastard_?" Sasuke demanded.

"Can't help it if it's true," Naruto replied with a shrug, looking away.

Sasuke continued to glare down at him for awhile before suddenly smirking. The blonde raised an eyebrow at the unexpected change in demeanor before getting the sinking feeling that something horrible was going to happen.

"So, you think I'm perverted, do you?" Sasuke questioned, leaning close to the blonde.

Naruto just stared up at him, unsure of what to say in response.

Sasuke's smirk grew as he said, "Do you want to see just how perverted I can be?"

The blonde's eyes widened as Sasuke lowered his face, aiming for a kiss, but just before he could accomplish his goal, Naruto screamed, "Look! He's leaving!"

The Uchiha blinked a few times, unsure what had just happened before glancing out the window. And sure enough, Yakushi Kabuto was making his way out the doors and towards the parking lot. Sasuke never hated anyone more in his life than that man.

"Get off me! We have to follow him!" Naruto exclaimed, pushing at the detective before Sasuke finally crawled over to his seat. Naruto let out a tremendous sigh of relief, begging for his heart rate to calm down and the blood to receed from his cheeks.

Sasuke didn't fail to notice the blonde's obvious relief at being out of the situation. He frowned and clenched his hands around the steering wheel, cursing everything possible for ruining his perfect chance. He glanced at the blonde from the corner of his eyes and sighed feeling very disappointed. Why? _Why_ couldn't that Kabuto guy wait just a few more minutes before walking through the doors? A few minutes more could have given him the perfect chance to steal a kiss from the blonde.

"Sasuke? Hello? Let's go before the suspect gets away!" Naruto exclaimed, waving a hand in front of the detective's face.

The Uchiha blinked a few times and seemed to remember the situation at hand. "S-Sorry," he said before shifting gear and following after the suspect.

Naruto frowned at the detective's behavior before shrugging and looking out the window as they made their way down the streets, slowly entering the residential areas. With less cars around, it was harder to keep a good distance away from Kabuto without arousing his suspicion. After almost a half hour, Sasuke and Naruto were both growing impaitent, hoping that Kabuto hadn't realized they were trailing him and wasn't taking them on some wild goose chase.

"Wait, he's not heading home," Sasuke muttered after a while, turning right after Kabuto's black Honda.

"How do you know where he lives?" Naruto asked.

"I looked it up last night just in case," Sasuke replied. "If he's not going home, where is he headed?"

"Guess we'll find out, huh?" Naruto said and Sasuke nodded, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

For another ten minutes they continued after the suspect until finally it seemed the black car was slowing down. Sighing with relief, they watched as Kabuto pulled up into the driveway of a rather detatched looking house and got out. They parked a few houses down and watched as Kabuto entered the house, waiting to see if anything suspicious happened.

When nothing did, Sasuke said, "Can you tell what house number it is?"

Naruto squinted out the window and barely made out the number. "It's house number three hundred and thirty-three."

Sasuke nodded and jotted it down on his notepad before looking at the end of the street and adding Hibe Street to the notes.

"Sas-Sasuke, look!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing the Uchiha's hand and pointing out the window toward the house.

The Uchiha watched as a large ginger cat slowly made its way up the lawn and through the cat-flap on the door.

"The cat hair," Naruto stated.

Sasuke nodded. "Looks like we've found our guy."

**A/N:** Okay, just to clarify, a lot of this chapter was taken from _Playing James_ because I finally went back to the case…I sort of forgot about it for awhile. Anyway, the conversations Sasuke and Naruto had with Jiraiya, Konohamaru and Anko on the phone were all from the book, as well as the evidence of cat hair. The meeting with Kabuto and trailing him also from the book. My dialouge is a little different, but the concept is all from the book.

Oh and when Kabuto asked about Tsurugi and Yoroi as his brothers, those were his teammates in the anime and I needed him to ask that. In the book he asked about his wife…which would have been weird in the story, so I changed it to his teammates being his brothers.

All right, that's all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and see ya next chapter!! Please review and Happy New Year!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ belongs to Kishimoto Masashi and this plotline belongs to the book _Playing James_ by Sarah Mason.

**Author's Note:** Dear Readers, SilverRose88 is currently…in hiding, hoping not to be ambushed by all of you in revenge for taking almost five months to update. She expresses sincere apologizes for having taken so very very very long to put up this chapter and hopes none of you have given up on the story and are glad to finally read the next installment. She also wants to thank all of you for your amazing reviews because those reviews were what made her complete this chapter. SilverRose88 is tremendously sorry for not updating for such a long time and hopes all of you will continue to support this story to it's end.

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Other Woman**

"Hide me!"

Startled, Naruto jumped out of the way as Sasuke practically volted under his desk. "W-What the hell are you doing, bastard?" he exclaimed.

"Shh! Quick, move in front of me!" Sasuke said, grabbing the legs of the blonde's chair and pulling hard.

"Hey, hey!" Naruto shouted. "What the hell's going on?"

"Just shut the fuck up!" Sasuke demanded.

"Not until you tell me what's go—"

"Naruto! Have you seen Sasuke-kun?" a familiar voice questioned from behind.

The blonde turned around and his eyes widened in surprise. "S-Sakura-chan! W-What are you doing here?"

Sakura tucked a strand of her pink hair behind her ear and crossed her arms over her chest with a sigh. "I came to see Sasuke-kun because he's been avoiding me lately, but the second I found him, he ran off somewhere!" She sighed again before asking, "Have you seen where he ran off to?"

Naruto discreetly glanced down under the table and saw Sasuke glaring at him in warning. The blonde just smiled at him before turning to Sakura and said, "Sure. He went that way." He pointed in the opposite direction. "Might be heading for the bathroom."

Sakura smiled. "All right, thank you Naruto!" she exclaimed before taking off in the direction the blonde pointed.

"That's the only time I'm going to lie to Sakura-chan for you, jerk," Naruto said as he turned to look back down at the detective huddled under his desk.

"Thanks," Sasuke said.

"Now get out," Naruto said as he moved away to let Sasuke out.

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke said. However, the second he got to his feet and brushed the dust off himself, a loud shriek erupted from the other side of the room and the Uchiha flinched. A second later, Sakura was attached to his arm with a pout on her face, Sasuke himself looking like he really wanted to hide again.

"Sasuke-kun, where have you been? I was looking all over for you," Sakura whined, still clinging to his arm, not noticing the Uchiha's obvious attempts to try and free himself.

"Sakura, I told you not to come to the station. I'm _working_," Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"But we haven't spent any time together lately and I wanted to see you really badly," Sakura said.

"Sakura, please, ju-just let go of my arm!" Sasuke exclaimed and tugged his arm free from her deathgrip.

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms. "Sasuke-kun, we _are_ getting married in a few weeks time or have you forgotten?"

Sasuke sighed and mumbled under his breath, "I wish I could forget."

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"No, Sakura, I haven't forgotten," he said tersely. "Now can you go?"

"Of course not! I'm staying here all day," Sakura exclaimed excitedly before sitting down in Sasuke's chair.

Sasuke looked quite close to whipping out his gun and firing straight at her annoyingly smiley face. However, restraining himself, he turned on his heel and stormed off.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Bathroom! Leave me alone!" he shouted after her before walking through the door and slamming it shut loudly.

Sakura sighed in dismay and turned to Naruto who was trying to look as though he hadn't just watched that entire show. "Ne, Naruto, why does Sasuke-kun hate me so much?" she asked the blonde reporter.

Naruto froze for a moment, wondering how he could answer that. He turned to Sakura with a bright and obviously forced smile on his face and said, "He doesn't hate you, Sakura-chan! H-He-He's like that with everyone!"

"But he's so mean to me," Sakura said.

"He's like that with everyone, Sakura-chan, honest. It's just the way the bastard's programmed," Naruto said.

"He's not mean to _you_, Naruto," Sakura stated, staring the blonde in the eye. "He likes _you_."

Naruto's eyes widened. What the hell could he say to that? This conversation was just heading down a road of destruction. Naruto wasn't sure what to do. Here he was, talking to the very person who was soon to wed the man he liked. And even though he felt as though he should hate Sakura for being that person, he couldn't, because it wasn't Sakura's fault. She loved Sasuke and she was given the chance to be with him. Who would give that up? No, Naruto couldn't be angry with her for being in the position he wished he could be in (maybe minus the whole marriage thing). But he couldn't help feel guilty talking with Sakura. She didn't know he liked Sasuke. It was his own fault for falling for the stupid bastard in the first place. He wouldn't have been in such a mess if he hadn't.

"Naruto?" Sakura said, waving a hand in front of the blonde's face.

The reporter blinked and gave Sakura a sheepish smiling once he remembered what was going on. "Sorry, Sakura-chan, what were you saying?" he asked.

"I said that Sasuke-kun's only nice to you, Naruto," Sakura said. "I'm his fiance but he's only ever nice to you!"

"No, no, no, Sakura-chan! Sasuke's never nice to me!" Naruto exclaimed quickly. "He treats me just like he does everyone else. If he were nice to me he wouldn't call me 'dobe' or 'usaratonkachi' or idiot all the time!"

"No, I can tell, Naruto! Sasuke-kun's nice to you!"

"If he's nice at all, which he _isn't_, it's only because we're partners and we have to work together. That's all, Sakura-chan," Naruto said.

Sakura sighed as she combed her fingers through her short pink hair. "I hope you're right, Naruto," she said.

"Of course I'm right!" the blonde said with a grin as he waved his hand in reasurrance.

Sakura smiled. "Thanks, Naruto," she said.

"Anytime, Sakura-chan!" the blonde replied, still grinning.

Just then, Sasuke returned and Sakura quickly latched onto his arm yet again. "You're back, Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed.

The Uchiha just ignored her and turned to Naruto. "We need to talk to Kakashi so come on," he said.

"Yeah, sure," the blond replied.

"Sakura, let go of my arm," Sasuke said, turning to fix a cold stare upon his fiance.

"Oh, but can't I go with you?" she asked.

"_No_. This is work, not playtime," he snapped, pulling his arm free before quickly grabbing Naruto's wrist and practically running into Kakashi's office, slamming the door shut.

"Sasuke, it would be much adviced that you didn't break down my door," Kakashi stated easily from behind his desk.

Sasuke just glared at him. "What are you all happy looking for?"

Kakashi just continued smiling before saying, "All right, let's get this meeting finished quickly. I'm sure you two have things to do, as do I."

Sasuke and Naruto stared at the chief for a moment before sighing and rolling their eyes. "Iruka's hiding in the closet, isn't he?" they questioned.

Kakashi didn't even blink. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Iruka, you can come out now," Naruto said as he opened the closet door.

A blushing Iruka stepped out, apologized quickly and bolted out of the room.

"Okay, can we start now?" Sasuke asked before sitting in the armchair in front of Kakashi's desk.

"Hey, bastard, I was gonna sit there!" Naruto exclaimed as he smacked Sasuke on the shoulder.

The Uchiha smirked up at him before grabbing his wrist and pulled the blonde down so they were at eye level. "You could always sit on my lap, if you're that determined."

Naruto blushed crimson and stammered something completely incoherent.

"All right, you two can flirt with each other later," Kakashi said jovially.

"We're not flirting!" Naruto exclaimed quickly, snatching his hand from Sasuke's and moving quickly to the other side of the room.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow at the blonde while Sasuke looked slightly put out. "Oh, really?" the chief said.

"Yes! Now let's get on with the matter at hand, please!" Naruto pleaded.

"All right, all right," Kakashi said before turning to Sasuke. "So what is it you need, Sasuke?"

"We think we've found out who is responsible for the burglary cases," Sasuke said.

"Then why are we not holding the suspect?"

"There really isn't enough evidence at the moment," the Uchiha replied.

"And what would you like me to do?" Kakashi questioned.

"I think we should install a surveillance system in the suspect's home to moniter his actions. Then if we see something suspicious, we can bust him," Sasuke explained.

"That's all we're doing?" Naruto asked. "Why can't we just barge in there?"

Sasuke glared at him. "_Because_ we'd need a warrant to get into his home and without enough evidence there isn't a judge who would grant us that, understand?"

"Then how are you getting surveillance set up inside?"

"I never said inside, did I?"

The blonde blinked and opened his mouth to say something, only to shut it a second later. Sasuke smirked at him before turning back to Kakashi.

"So, do we have your approval?"

The chief nodded. "Yes. I can get the surveillance system set up for you by tomorrow morning if that's fine."

"Great," Sasuke said as he got to his feet. "Thanks Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled. "Of course. Now you can go then. Oh, and call Iruka if you don't mind."

"You should leave him alone during the day, you know," Naruto said, giving Kakashi a look.

Kakashi just blinked at him and said, "Why ever would I do that?"

The blonde sighed and rolled his eyes before following Sasuke back to the other room.

"Yo, Iruka! Kakashi's waiting for you!" Naruto hollered. The rest of the station started hooting and a blushing Iruka smacked the blonde on the back of the head.

"Don't say that so loudly!" he exclaimed.

Naruto grinned. "Oh, like no one here knows," he said.

Iruka blushed even more. "Naruto!"

"Just go before Kakashi gets angry," the blonde said before shoving Iruka towards the door. The brownhaired man glared at him before entering, leaving the blonde grinning after him.

Naruto let out a sigh before settling back into his chair only to let out a shriek and jump out of his seat. He whirled around and exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing in my chair bastard!"

Sasuke smirked at him. "Sakura's setting in mine."

"So what?"

"I needed someplace to sit."

"Then find another damn chair!" Naruto shouted.

"No, I'm quite fine with this one."

"But I need to sit there, dammit!"

"No one's stopping you."

The blonde blushed for a second before regaining his composure and yelling "No, thank you!" He then grabbed his things and stormed off to where Kiba, Gaara and Shikamaru were sitting.

Sasuke stared after him with a displeased frown, unaware of Sakura staring intently at him, having just witnessed the entire scene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell are you moping about you idiot? Hurry up and get to the station."

"I _can't_ Neji," Nauto whined, his voice muffled since he was currently lying on the floor with his face against the carpet.

"Why not?" an irritated Hyuuga questioned.

"Because Sakura-chan has been coming to the station almost every day lately."

"So?"

The blonde turned to glare at him from the floor. "So?"

"Yes, so? I don't understand."

Naruto pouted and looked away. "_So_, I can't be there if she is."

"Since when?"

"Neji! I-I just feel awkward around Sakura-chan now-now that I—"

"Now that you know you like Sasuke?"

"Yes! Exactly! See my dilemma?"

"No, not really."

Naruto reached over to try and smack the Hyuuga, but only managed a small slap across the shin. Neji smirked at him and the blonde responded by sticking out his tongue.

"What don't you understand, you prick?" Naruto asked. "Being with Sakura-chan is uncomfortable. I-I feel guilting for liking Sasuke, but at the same time I resent her for getting to be with him."

Neji looked down at his friend and sighed. If Naruto was _this_ upset over his situation, well, that just took all the fun out of teasing him.

"Naruto, why don't we go out?"

"Mphwat?" the blonde questioned, his face now completely face down in the carpet.

"Come on, let's go, get up."

"What?" Naruto asked, looking up in confusion.

"We're leaving, come on." Neji got to his feet and kicked the blonde in the shin.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed. "What the hell, Neji?"

"Come on!" the Hyuuga urged.

Naruto got to his feet and grabbed his friend's hand. "What's going on?" he asked.

Neji looked off to the side and replied, "Just don't feel much like working today. I'm hungry, so let's go eat."

The blonde stared at his friend, wondering if Neji had been possessed by aliens, but then the Hyuuga gave him a small smirk and Naruto knew what Neji was trying to do.

Naruto grinned and hugged his friend tightly. "Thank you, Neji!"

"Yes, now let go of me or die."

The blonde laughed before grabbing his things and leading the way out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was incredibly annoyed. For one, Naruto hadn't shown up to work. Two, he felt like he was insanely overworked even though he really didn't have a lot of work to get done. Three, Sakura was giving him a blinding headache with her incancessant talking. Four, Naruto _still_ hadn't shown up. And five, Sakura would _not fucking shut up_!

"Sasuke-kun!" the rosette exclaimed.

"Sakura! Would you please, please, _please_, for the love of God, just shut the fuck up?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"But _why_?" Sakura whined. "Why are you always so mean to me, Sasuke-kun? I came to visit and spend time with you and you're just—"

"I'm at _work_, Sakura! This isn't socializing hour! Will you please just go home?" Sasuke demanded.

"No!" she exclaimed adamantly. "I never get to see you, Sasuke-kun! I just want ot spend time with you! You're always working and when you're not, I can never seem to find you! So that's why I'm here!"

"For the last time, Sakura, I'm _working_! Get lost!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you yelling at me?" Sakura asked, now looking close to tears. "I'm here to talk to you and be with you, but all you ever do is yell at me!"

"Listen, Sakura, okay? I. Am. At. Work," the Uchiha said slowly as if talking to a five-year-old. "I don't have the time to indulge you, all right?"

"Why can't you take the day off or something then?" Sakura questioned.

"Because I don't want to," Sasuke replied. "Don't _you_ have work to do at all Sakura?"

"I took the day off to be with you!" the rosette exclaimed. "Why don't you understand that I want to be with you? Don't you want to be with me too, Sasuke-kun?"

_Not even if you were the last breathing thing on the planet._ "No, Sakura, I don't. Not when I'm at work."

Sakura frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, then," she said. "I'll leave." She then turned on her heel and made her way towards the door.

"Thank _God_!" Sasuke exclaimed in relief.

However, a second later, he heard Sakura scream, "I'm leaving!"

"Good!" he called back.

"I'm _really_ leaving, Sasuke-kun!"

"For the love of God, Sakura, just _go_!"

The rosette made a noise of frustration before the door slammed shut. Sasuke sunk into his chair with a long sigh, feeling the most relieved all week. He knew she'd probably be back the next day, but for now he didn't care. Because now he could figure out where the hell Naruto was without having to deal with Sakura too.

"Hey, Kiba!" the detective called for the loudmouthed cop.

"What?" Kiba yelled back.

"Did Naruto tell you anything about not being here today?" he asked.

"No! Why would he?"

"Nevermind, Kiba," Sasuke replied with a sigh. He then felt someone's eyes on the back of his head and turned to find Sai looking at him. "What?" he snapped.

"Naruto didn't call you?" Sai asked. "How sad. But then again, when he has _me_ to call, why would he need to call you too?"

"He called you?" Sasuke demanded. Before he was angry, now he was downright furious. Why would Naruto not call _him_? His partner? Oh, he was gonna give it to that idiot reporter when he saw him next.

"Oh, yes, he did."

"Well? What the hell did he say?"

Sai gave Sasuke a look. "And why the hell should I tell you?"

The Uchiha reacted fast; grabbing Sai by the collar and pulling his face close. He gave the other cop the filthiest glare he could before saying through clenched teeth, "Tell me what he said _right now_ or I swear I'll kill you right here, right now."

Sai must have thought Sasuke would really go through with his threat for he cleared his throat, pushed the Uchiha away and replied, "He said he was taking a sick day because he wasn't feeling well and wasn't going to come in for work. I think he's lying however, because I think I heard Neji in the background. The two are probably skipping work. They do that every once in a while."

"Did he say where he was?" Sasuke asked.

"No. Just that he wasn't coming in," Sai replied.

Sasuke sighed in frustration and sat back down in his seat. This was going to be a hell of a long day without Naruto. Sasuke was seriously going to kill him when he saw him next.

"Well, Uchiha, I hope you have a great lonesome day," Said said, making the Uchiha frown and turn to look at him.

"What are you talking about?"

Sai smiled. "I have a doctor's appointment in twenty minutes and figured I'd take the entire day off."

Sasuke stared at him. "What's your point?"

Sai's smile only grew wider as he pulled out his cell phone and began dialling a number. "I think I'll join Naruto and Neji today. It's been a while since the three of us hung out," he said. "I'll call Naruto and find out where he is. Bye, Uchiha." Sai then waggled his fingers mockingly at Sasuke before walking out the doors.

Sasuke stared after him, positively seething. That bastard…was going to die. "Dammit!" Sasuke exclaimed, slamming his fist onto his desk in anger and causing everyone in the station to stop what they were doing to turn and stare at him.

"You okay over there, Uchiha?" Kiba called.

"Shut up, Kiba," Sasuke responded.

"Just because Naruto isn't here doesn't mean life doesn't go on, you know!" Kiba said.

"Fuck off, you idiot," Sasuke snapped.

"Geez, bastard's PMSing toda—_OW_!" Kiba shouted as he clutched his head in pain. He glared at Sasuke from across the room and exclaimed, "Bastard, don't throw a freaking tape dispenser at my _head_!"

"Then don't say things that will make me throw a tape dispenser at your head!" Sasuke yelled back.

"But, fuck, that _hurt_, you bastard!"

"It was meant to, jackass!" Sasuke said before sitting back in his seat with a sigh.

"Yo, Uchiha, why don't you just _call_ Naruto?" Kiba said.

Sasuke froze and replied, "Shut up, I was just going to do that."

Kiba snorted. "Sure you were."

"Shut up, Kiba," Sasuke shot back before dialling the blonde's cellphone number and putting the phone to his ear.

However, after three rings, it went to voicemail and Sasuke exclaimed angrily, "You idiot, why didn''t you tell me you weren't coming in today? Where the hell are you? If you're just skipping today because you feel like it, I'm going to—_beeeeeep_."

Sasuke swore as the phone cut him off. Annoyed, he redialed the number and once again got voicemail. "Your damn phone cut me off, so I'll finish what I was saying. If you skipped work, I am seriously going to kill you, understand? And why the _hell_ did you tell _Sai_—_beeeeeeep_."

"Goddammit!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Freaking phones and freaking voicemail limits," he mumbled as he once again called the reporter and once the voicemail started up, said, "Yes, so _why _did you call _Sai_ and not _me_ to say you weren't coming? _I'm_ your freaking partner, _not_ Sai, so you should have called _me_! Honestly, when I see you next I'm going to—_beeeeeep_."

"Fucker!" Sasuke shouted, but before he could redial, someone grabbed the phone out of his hand.

"I think you've yelled at him enough, Uchiha," Kiba said.

"Shut it, Inuzuka. Give me my phone," Sasuke practically growled.

"One sec," he said before pulled out his own phone and dialling a number. "Yo, Naruto, this is Kiba. Just ignore all the messages Uchiha sent you." Kiba quickly moved out of the way as Sasuke tired to grab the phone from him. "Yeah, Uchiha's just PMSing today—"

"Kiba! I'm freaking going to kill you! Give me my phone!"

"See what I mean?" Kiba said, now twisting through the desks and aisles with Sasuke hot on his trail. "Yeah, so just ignore the calls. See ya." He hung up and then thew the Uchiha his phone back. Sasuke quickly caught it and glared at Kiba, who was grinning.

"You're so dead, Inuzuka," the Uchiha said.

"Ah, you can't kill me. Naruto would hate you forever," Kiba replied easily.

"Oh, Sasuke," a voice sing-songed from behind the detective.

The Uchiha turned to find Kakashi smiling at him which only made him frown and raise an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"I just wanted to tell you to stop being so loud. We _are_ working," Kakashi said.

"Yeah, fine, fine," Sasuke replied with indifference.

"Sasuke, if you're going to be disruptive all day, why don't you just go home?" Kakashi suggested.

"Don't you mean 'stalk Naruto'?" Kiba shouted from his desk.

Kakashi smirked. "Or that; whichever you prefer."

Sasuke shrugged. "Fine by me. I'm gone," he said before quickly grabbing his things and hightailing it out of there.

However, he never made it far because the second he walked out the doors, something ran straight into him, almost knocking him off his feet. The Uchiha looked down and fought the urge to scream in anger when he saw a head of unmistakable pink hair.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

"I was waiting you for, Sasuke-kun!" the rosette responded.

"I thought you went home."

"No! I couldn't go home! If you didn't want me around during work, fine, but I want to spend the rest of the day with you! So I waited," Sakura exclaimed. "Now come on, let's go eat, okay? I'm hungry."

"Sakura-" Sasuke stared but couldn't finish because suddenly he found his lips occupied by the rosette's mouth.

The Uchiha's eyes widened as Sakura pulled away and smiled. "Come on, Sasuke-kun, I know this really nice place a few blocks down that we can go to. They have great food!" she said, dragging the Uchiha out the doors, and Sasuke, too surprised and disgusted from the kiss, followed without a word.

As they reached his car, however, the Uchiha's sense kicked in and he said, "Hold on, Sakura!" as he tried to pry his arm out from her grasp.

"No," the girl said defiantly.

"Sakura," the detective said in a warning voice.

She shook her head and Sasuke noticed that she was close to tears. "Sasuke-kun, please?"

"Sakura, I don't want to," he replied simply.

"S-Sasuke-kun, I-I know you don't want to be with me, but please? Just have lunch with me today and I'll leave you alone until the wedding. Please?" she begged.

Sasuke stared at her for a moment before caving. He knew if he didn't Sakura would cry and he couldn't deal with that. "F-Fine, let's go," he said.

Sakura squealed, jumped up and hugged Sasuke before kissing his cheek and getting into the car.

Sasuke resisted a disgusted face in case she saw as he wiped his cheek and wondered if he'd made a good decision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto, I think you're being an idiot, as seems to be your wont," Neji stated.

"Why?" the blonde asked, looking confused.

"You're avoiding Sasuke because Sakura's at the station and you _still_ haven't said no to Sai," Neji replied. "You're an idiot."

"Aw, Neji, quit being so mean to me," Naruto said. "Feel pity. My life sucks."

"I have no pity for you," Neji replied easily before taking a sip of his drink.

The blonde pouted. "I hate you."

"I know," Neji said. "But, Naruto, you know you can't hid from the station forever just because Sakura is there. Tsunade would have your head for it."

"I know," Naruto said with a sigh.

"And I bet Sasuke would want you there if he's got to deal with Sakura too."

"Yah…."

"Now, with Sai, you really should tell him off."

"But I don't want to," Naruto replied. "I've been thinking about it, Neji, and I really want to say yes."

"Why? You _want_ to hurt him?" Neji questioned.

"I won't! I'm just going to try to be with him again. It's easier than having to deal with my feelings for Sasuke," Naruto said. "Besides, Sai understands, he knows I like Sasuke, so he's going to help me forget."

Neji sighed as he looked at the blonde, assessing him and sensing what the blonde was feeling. "If you're sure that's what you want, then I guess I have no other choice but to let you do it. Tell Sai yes then."

The blonde's face broke into a bright smile. "Thanks Neji," he said before adding, "Not that I needed your permission in the first place or anything."

Neji smirked at him but inside was frowning. He really hoped Naruto understood the gravity of the situation he was putting himself into.

"Oh, fuck!" the blonde suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Neji questioend, staring at the blonde's aghast face. He followed the blonde's gaze to the door where, lo and behold, were the two very people Naruto was desperately trying to avoid.

"God must hate me," Naruto mumbled under his breath. "Come on Neji, we're leaving." Naruto set his glass down on the bar counter, dropped a tip and began discreetly making his way towards the door, cursing the fact that there was only one exit in the restaurant.

However, they never made it out because someone grabbed the blonde's arm and suddenly Naruto found himsefl staring into the dark eyes of Sasuke.

"S-S-Sasuke," the blonde stammered.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Going home," the reporter replied, trying to snake his arm out of the Uchiha's grasp.

"Oh no, you don't," Sasuke said. "You should stay and join us for lunch."

"No thanks, Sasuke. I'm tired and I wanna go home now," Naruto said.

"Come on, sit dobe. How about you, Hyuuga? Join us for lunch?" Sasuke asked Neji.

Neji ignored the blonde's pleading "get me out of here" look and said, "Sure, we'd like to. But as long as we're not imposing."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but Sasuke spoke before she could. "Imposing? Not at all. Come on, sit down." He sat the blonde down in a chair and took the one beside him as Neji sat on Naruto's other side and Sakura sat on Sasuke's other side.

Naruto shot Neji a nasty look before grumbling incoherently beneath his breath.

"So, dobe, why'd you skip work?" Sasuke asked.

"What are _you_ doing skipping work, bastard? On a date?" Naruto retortred.

"It's not a date," Sasuke ground out, glaring at the blonde. "I took the day off because you weren't there." Sasuke pinned the blonde with a softer gaze and Naruto forced himself not to blush because Sakura was watching him carefully.

"We-Well, th-that's a stupid reason," Naruto said before looking away.

The Uchiha's eyes widened at the response before he frowned. "You didn't answer my question. Why'd you skip?"

Naruto shrugged. "Just felt like it," he said. Then he grabbed a menu and said, "Hmm, what to eat? You're paying, right Sasuke?"

The Uchiha blinked. "Me? Why would I-"

"Well, if you're not, then I'll be on my way. I'm really tired and I want to take a nap before I meet with Sai," Naruto said, getting to his feet.

Sasuke ground his teeth angrily at the mention of his rival. He grabbed the blonde's hand and said, "Fine, I'll pay."

Naruto grinned and sat back down looking please, however, he frowned as he realized that Sasuke hadn't let go of his hand and had instead rested them on his leg.

The blonde tugged at his hand, but Sasuke only clasped it tighter. After a few more minutes of struggling, he gave up and decided to ignore it best he could. Sasuke smirked in victory before waving a waiter over to take their orders. While waiting for their food, Neji and Sasuke held most of the conversation; mostly talking about Naruto, but the blonde refused to say anything in fear of sounding too squeaky since Sasuke still had a firm grip on his hand. Sakura was also very silent; quietly brooding that her lunch with Sasuke got ruined.

"Wait, you mean that Naruto was in _jail_?" Sasuke asked Neji.

The Hyuuga nodded. "Yeah, he had-"

"Enough! I'm going to the bathroom," the blonde exclaimed jumping to his feet. "And when I come back let's talk about someone _other_ than _me_!" With that, the blonde stomped off to the restrooms.

Naruto sighed as he splashed cold water onto his face, cursing Neji in his head for agreeing to eating lunch with Sasuke and Sakura. He knew the Hyuuga had done it to spite him and Naruto was definitely going to beat him up for it later.

"This is _not_ good," he said as he hung his head and stared aimlessly at the floor, heaving another big sigh.

"What's not good?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he turned to find Sasuke standing by the door. "Uh, nothing, nothing," he said as he quickly got to his feet and tried to make his way out the door.

However, before he could even see it coming, he found himself pinned against the wall, and Sasuke pressed closely against him, staring deep into his eyes.

The only words that flashed through the blonde's mind was _oh, fuck_. He just knew something was going to happen and it was defintely not good.

"You know I'm going to have to punish you for leaving me all alone with Sakura at work today," Sasuke whispered huskily against the blonde's neck.

Naruto shivered from the contact but shook his head and tired to push Sasuke away from him. However, the Uchiha resisted and wouldn't let him.

"Sasuke, let me go, goddammit!" Naruto exclaimed, growing worried. He didn't want to give in to himself and let Sasuke get what he wanted.

"No, I won't. Not until after I give you your punishment," the Uchiha said and before Naruto could respond his lips were captured by another warm pair.

The reporter's eyes widened and he tried to push Sasuke away, but the Uchiha grabbed his hands and raised them over his head, pinning them against the wall. Naruto groaned as their bodies pressed together again. He tried hard not to let himsef get taken away by the kiss, even though he knew how much he wanted it and liked it.

Sasuke was desperately trying to enter the blonde's mouth, which Naruto was stubbornly keeping closed. Determined to gaining entrance, Sasuke slid out his tongue and licked the blonde's lips slowly, but was surprised to find Naruto's lack of response. Sasuke then began to trail kisses along the blonde's jaw before reaching his jugular and sucking against Naruto's pulse. He could sense the blonde's resistence begin to break and he smirked against his neck, before continuing with making his claim on the reporter.

"Sa-Sasuke," Naruto gasped as the Uchiha's free hand began trailing under his shirt and leaving feather-like touches against his skin. The blonde shut his eyes and begged whatever higher being there was to make Sasuke stop before this went it too far. However, the feel of the Uchiha's fingers against his chest only confirmed that it was really happening and definitely _not_ stopping any time soon.

But Naruto couldn't take anymore. He didn't want to give in; he _wouldn't_ give in because it would just prove to Sasuke that he really did enjoy this and that would make Sasuke even _more_ persistent than he already was. Naruto couldn't handle that.

As firmly as he could the blonde said, "Sasuke, s-sto-mph!"

He never had the chance to finish because Sasuke took the opportunity of his open mouth to slip his tongue inside and kiss him. Naruto moaned from the unexpectedness of the kiss and felt Sasuke smirk against his lips. This was bad and the blonde knew it as he felt the heat in his veins begin to head someplace he did not want it to go and his heart beating erradically in his chest. Sasuke's tongue was doing wonderful things to his mouth and Naruto was having a hard time resisting the urge to just let loose and enjoy it. He knew Sasuke was trying to get him to respond, but he was not going to give in. Responding to the kiss would be bad; he wouldn't be able to stop himself if he did that and he knew Sasuke wouldn't stop either which would just mean the two of them would be stuck in the bathroom for god knows how long devouring the other's mouths.

Well, that didn't sound like such a bad idea…

_No, no, no!_ the blonde exlaimed in his head. _Hurry the fuck up and stop this before it gets too out of hand!_

Naruto once again tried to push out of the Uchiha's hold on him, but when Sasuke slid a knee between his legs, the blonde's thoughts derailed and started heading down a very different path.

_Okay! Stopping this right now!_ the reporter's inner voice exclaimed but before Naruto could say anything there was a rapping on the door next to his head and the voice of his savior spoke.

"Naruto? Uchiha?" Neji said. "Are you guys in there?"

Sasuke pulled away from the kiss and replied as he stared directly into the blonde's cobalt eyes, "Oh, yeah, we're here. Sorry, Hyuuga, Naruto wasn't feeling very good so I was just trying to make him feel better."

"Is he okay?" Neji asked.

"Just fine," Sasuke said and grinned at the blonde who was surprised at the Uchiha's easy and quick lie. "We'll be out in a sec, Hyuuga."

"All right. Though you'd better hurry, Sakura looks likes she's about to explode," Neji said before walking off with a smirk. He knew what the two were doing and just hoped Sasuke didn't leave any _visible_ marks, or else Sakura really will explode.

When Sasuke was sure that Neji had left, he grinned at the blonde before leaning away and finally releasing Naruto's wrists. With a satisfactory smirk he straightened up, fixing his crumpled clothing and said, "Well, I think that's enough of a punishment for today."

And, still smirking, Sasuke walked out the door, leaving a disheveled Naruto staring blankly into the wall across from him. A moment later, the blonde regained control over his brain and with an explosive sigh sunk down to the floor, hugging his knees to his chest and resting his forehead against his arms.

xxxxx

"Are you all right now, Naruto?" Neji asked when the blonde rejoined the group at the table.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Neji," he replied with an apologetic smile. "Sorry for taking so long."

"It's all right, just sit down. Your food's getting cold," Sakura said bitterly. Naruto and Sasuke had been the restrooms too long and when Sasuke had returned he'd looked horribly pleased about _something_, though Sakura couldn't be sure what. She just hated the fact that for whatever reason, Sasuke seemed to like being with _Naruto_ more than he liked being with _her._

"Sorry, Sakura-chan," Naruto said before sitting down and scooting his chair discreetly away from Sasuke just to make sure that the Uchiha couldn't reach him. He noticed Sasuke frown at his actions but just smiled brightly and began to take a sip of his drink only to almost spit it back out at Sakura's unexpected words.

"Wa-wait, _what_?" the blonde reported exclaimed.

Sakura tucked a strand of her pink hair behind her ear and answered, "I said, why don't you and Neji both join us for our wedding in two weeks? I mean, Naruto, you and Sasuke _are_ sort of like co-workers, so it'd be odd for you not to be invited, right? And Neji, you should come to keep Naruto company, if you'd like, of course."

"I-I-I, bu-but, I-I don't know," Naruto stammered, cursing himself for not playing it cool. He was only attracting more suspicion on himself if the way Sakura was staring at him was any indication. "I mean, it-it's just kind-kind of…._weird_…"

"How?" Sakura asked. "You two _do_ work together, so what's weird about you coming to the wedding?"

"I-well, we-we don't really know a lot about each other, you know?" Naruto said, realizing that he was slowly digging himself his own grave. Sasuke kept glaring at him from his seat and the blonde wanted nothing better than to run away and hide.

"What the idiot means to say," Neji cut in. "Is that he's delighted you invited him, but he's not sure if he has plans that day or not. But he will definitely let you know soon. And I will of course come along if he decides to go. Thank you for inviting us."

Sakura smiled at Neji and replied, "All right then, just let me know as soon as you can if you can make it, okay?"

Naruto nodded quickly, silently worshipping Neji for saving him from the mess he'd created. "Of-Of course, Sakura-chan!"

"Good," Sakura said with a smile before getting back to eating her lunch.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming himself down. The day had just gone from bad to worse. How could he in any way, shape, or form attend Sasuke's wedding? It was like commiting masochism. No, he wouldn't be able to go to the wedding. He'd just have to find some kind of lame excuse, like that he'd _died_ the night before, and just get everyone he knew to play along with it. There, that was a good way to escape from the wedding. He'd just pretend that he'd died in some freak accident while really taking a nice long vacation in say, Hawaii, and never have to deal with Sasuke or Sakura ever again. It was a foolproof plan.

"Oi, dobe!" Sasuke called suddenly, waving a hand in front of the blonde's face.

The crime reporter snapped his eyes open and looked at Sasuke questioningly. "What?"

"You okay? You were spacing out," Sasuke said.

"People are allowed to space out, aren't they?" Naruto replied tartly.

Sasuke blinked, obviously surprised by the response. "Yes, they are…" the detective said.

"Then what's the problem? I can space out if I want to," Naruto said, not sure why he was getting so worked up. No, wait, he did know. He'd almost been raped in the bathroom not twenty minutes ago, and had just been invited to the wedding of the very man who had tried to rape him and whom he currently liked. He had every reason to be a bit angry.

"What's wrong with you? I just asked if you were okay! You had an odd look on your face," Sasuke said, growing irritated.

"Well, I'm _not_ okay, if you want the truth!" Naruto snapped and Sasuke looked taken aback. "You forced me into having lunch with you when I did _not_ want to and I have a lot of things going on that I'm having a lot of trouble with, so, no, I am not okay."

The detective glared at the blonde. "Yeah? You also made _my_ day hell. Because you decided to skip work today to go and drink with your friend, we couldn't do anything about the burglary case we are currently working on!"

"Oh, as if you really needed my help for that! I don't _have_ to be at the station _every_ day!" Naruto shot back.

"Of course I don't need your help on the case! But you're supposed to be writing an article about it, aren't you? How can you get the article finished if you're skipping to go _drinking_?"

"So you didn't do anything for the case because you were worried about _me_ not writing my article? How thoughtfully stupid of you! You could've caught the burglarer by now if you weren't so worried about little old me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Like fucking hell I was worried about _you_! You're not worth worrying over!" Sasuke said.

"Fine," Naruto said getting to his feet. "Then you won't care if I leave. Goodbye."

With that, the blonde stormed out of the restaurant, ignoring the looks he got from the other diners.

Sasuke stared after the blonde for a moment before crossing his arms and sinking into his chair, brooding.

Neji got to his feet and said apologetically, "Sorry about Naruto. He's not feeling too well lately." He then put some cash down on the table, said it was for his and Naruto's meals, and then excused himself to go chase after a certain stupid blonde, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, are you all right?" Sakura asked tentatively, still surprised by the argument Sasuke and Naruto had had. Although, deep inside, she was slightly glad that the two had fought. She hated seeing them getting along so well.

"Sakura, leave me the hell alone, understand?" Sasuke said before getting to his feet. "I'll go pay the bill. Wait here and then I'll take you home."

"B-But, Sasuke-kun—"

"I said, leave me alone," the Uchiha stated venomously before heading off to find a waiter.

**A/N:** I'M SO SORRY!! I hope you guys don't hate me for no updating for such a long time!!! It's just that college and classes kicked me in the butt for a while and I had a lot to do and hardly any inspiration for my stories. I've been writing this chapter on and off for like four months but since it's finally summer vacation, I was able to sit down and just finish it. I'm sorry for any mistakes too; I just wanted to get this up as soon as I could so there are probably some errors.

But thank you sooooooooo much for supporting this story and reading it and reviewing it and everything. Your reviews helped me to continue writing even when my ideas were minimal. Thank you so much.

I already have part of the next chapter finished, so hopefully I'll be able to get that up soon. And for any readers of _Remember When_, I'm working on finishing the next chapter for that too, so don't worry.

Sorry again for the long wait, and thanks so much for reading!! Love from, SilverRose88.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the _Naruto_ characters, nor the plotline from Sarah Mason's book _Playing James_.

**Author's Note: ** I apologize for the delay of this chapter!!! I've sort of fallen out of the Naruto fandom for awhile and that's why my chapters for my stories kind of died…BUT, I am back in and I am going to try very hard to keep up in writing my stories. I'm sorry for making you guys wait so much all the time, but please be patient with me and hopefully you'll all keep reading and enjoying my fanfics!

Since this chapter's so long overdue, I'll shut up and let you read. Sorry that it's so short! Enjoy and please review!!

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Case Closed**

"Okay, what is going on with you and Uchiha?" Kiba questioned the next morning at the station.

"Nothing," the blonde replied truthfully.

"Cut the bullshit," Kiba said with a roll of his eyes. "The tension in here is as bad as it was when you first started working here. Something happened between you two."

"Honestly, nothing happened," Naruto said. "So drop it, okay?"

"But-"

"Drop it."

Kiba sighed and shook his head in dismay, knowing he wouldn't be able to get anything out of the stubborn blonde reporter. "Hey, why don't we go out for some drinks tonight?" the cop asked. "Hang out a bit and stuff. What d'ya say?"

Naruto grinned. "Sure, that'd be fun."

"I think you should reschedule that," Sasuke suddenly said, appearing behind them.

The reporter jumped slightly before saying, "Why?"

"Because we're having going to raid that house tomorrow morning. If you're drunk off your sorry ass, you're not going to be able to write your article," Sasuke said.

"We're raiding the house!" Naruto exclaimed. "Sweet! When?"

"At dawn, tomorrow."

"_Dawn_?" Naruto repeated. "Man, I can't get up that early! It's a miracle I can get up for work on a daily basis."

"And that's exactly why you're _not_ going out drinking tonight," Sasuke said sternly.

"Like hell I'm not! You can't tell me what to do, bastard!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I can if it affects my work! If you have a hangover tomorrow morning, I don't want to have to deal with it! So just be smart for once and stay home tonight!" Sasuke yelled before turning on his heel and heading for the coffee room.

Naruto glared after his retreating back, wishing the detective would just burst into flames or something before turning back to Kiba with a huff. "Freaking bastard," he muttered.

Kiba was shocked. Naruto and Sasuke hadn't fought like this since Naruto first starting working with Sasuke. And, _why_ were they fighting anyway? They liked each other, wanted each other; they had no reason to be fighting, definitely not _this_ badly. Something happened last night; something _big_. And Kiba was going to make Naruto spill it all.

"And you said nothing was going on between you and Uchiha," Kiba said. "So what do you call what just happened?"

"Nothing," Naruto replied shortly. "Completely, totally and absolutely _nothing_."

"Oh, come on!" Kiba said exasperatedly, smacking Naruto on the arm. "You two had a _fight_ which makes absolutely no sense since you've been flirting with each other for weeks!"

Naruto blushed but replied, "We-We have not been flirting with each other! And so what if we fought? It's not a big deal."

Kiba sighed. "If you say so."

"I say so," Naruto said firmly. "So, where are we meeting for drinks tonight?"

"You're going?"

"Why not? I'm not listening to Sasuke. Let's drink it up tonight!"

"You're choice," Kiba said, feeling as though something was going to go wrong. "Let's meet at Shippuuden tonight at eight, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan," the blonde agreed with a grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kiba, you'd better have a good reason for calling me at one in the morning or else I'm going to kill you," a furious Sasuke said angrily into his cell phone.

"Um, yeah, well, I need to tell you something," Kiba said.

"Can't it wait until morning?"

"Well, no."

"What happened, Kiba?"

"It's about your dawn raid this morning. Uh, Naruto can't make it," Kiba said.

"And why the hell not?" Sasuke demanded, feeling a headache coming on.

"Well, you see, he's at the hospital," Kiba finished.

xxxxxx

"Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed as he spotted the idiotic blonde and his idiotic friend sitting in the lobby of the emergency care of Konoha Hospital.

The blonde blinked his eyes a few times before peering up into Sasuke's face. "Ah! Sasuke, what'cha doing here?"

"Kiba called me," Sasuke said.

Naruto frowned and turned to Kiba, waggling a finger at him. "I told you not to call him! Now he's never going to let me go with him on the raid!"

"Of course I'm not! You're staying here!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Are you angry? You look really angry" Naruto asked staring intently at Sasuke's annoyed face.

"No, I'm fucking furious!!" Sasuke shouted. "I specifically told you _not_ to go out drinking because we have our raid this morning, but do you listen to me, no!"

"I don't have to listen to you!" Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed. "What happened anyway?" he asked.

Naruto giggled and the Uchiha rubbed his forehead wearily. "Weeeell, you see, Kiba and I and-and Neji, oh, and Sai were out drinking tonight at-at Shippuuden."

"Naruto, I don't care who or where you were, just tell me why you're at the hospital! Kiba wouldn't tell me since he fell asleep on the phone!" Sasuke exclaimed, although he _did_ care that Naruto had been out with Sai that night.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you, I'll tell you!" Naruto said. "I remembered this game that I'd read about in an article once and I thought it'd try it, you know? It's a game where you perform this trick, or maybe it was sing a song and dance, or maybe…." Naruto paused, seeing Sasuke's angry face and cleared his throat. "Well, anyway, I decided to do this trick that I'd seen a friend of mine do in college with empty bottles. It was always really cool when he did it. But, it didn't turn out right."

"That much is obvious," Sasuke said, staring at the blonde's swollen foot.

"My friend must have used plastic bottles, not glass!" Naruto laughed. "And, well, here we are!"

Sasuke just stared at him.

"We tried to pull the glass out too, but it just made my foot swell even more, so we thought it'd be best to come to the hospital," Naruto said proudly, as if wanting Sasuke to praise him for his good thinking.

"How smart of you," Sasuke replied dryly before looking up to find Neji walking towards them.

"Ah, Uchiha, what are you doing here?" Neji asked.

"Kiba called me to say Naruto couldn't come to work, but he hung up after saying Naruto was in the hospital. I thought it was something serious so I came to see what happened," Sasuke said.

"I see," Neji replied. "Well, everything's all right. Naruto, well, is an idiot, but that's nothing new."

"Neeejiii!" whined the blonde with a pout on his face.

"Shut up, Naruto," Neji said. "Anyway, you can go home. I'll be staying here until he sees the doctor."

"All right," Sasuke said. He turned back to Naruto and said, "You are _not_ coming with me during the raid, understand?"

"What! I have to, have to, have to go! Tsunade'll kill me if I don't write this for-for the article!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Then she'll kill you! How do you propose I take you on the raid when you have a freaking bottle stuck in your foot?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto frowned. "That is a bit of a problem, isn't it?"

"No, really?" Sasuke said sarcastically. "You're staying here. Have Hyuuga take you home and get some rest."

"B-Bu-But-But, Saaaaasukeeee!" Naruto wailed, suddenly bursting into tears. "I have to go on this raid! You have to, have to, have to take me with you!"

Sasuke stared at the blonde with wide eyes, unable to believe he'd actually starting bawling in front of him. He glanced at Neji who looked just as surprised as him if only a bit more amused. Sasuke tried to hold off on caving as best as he could, but the blonde only cried harder.

Finally giving up, he said, "Fine! I'm going home to sleep for another three or so hours. When I get up and if you're at home with the bottle out of your foot, then you can come with me, okay?"

Naruto's tears ended immediately and he grinned broadly before throwing his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissing the detective's check. "Yay! Thanks Sasuke!" he exclaimed before sitting back down with a grin and beginning to poke the sleeping Kiba in the side repeatedly.

Sasuke blinked a few times, not expecting that reaction. Definitely _not_ the kiss, but accepted it anyway with a smile on his face as he returned home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are _you_ doing here, Uchiha?" Sai demanded when Sasuke showed up at Naruto's door later that morning.

"I could ask you the same thing," Sasuke replied evenly.

Sai was about to answer when Naruto appeared behind him and said, "Ah, Sasuke, you're here!"

"Is your foot okay?" Sasuke questioned.

"Absolutely!" Naruto exclaimed pointing down at it. "See?"

"Okay, then let's get going," Sasuke said.

"All right," the blonde replied before turning back to Sai to say, "Thanks for coming down, Sai, you know you didn't have to."

"Of course I did, that's what boyfriends do, you know," Sai said with a smile and Sasuke snapped his head to stare at him, his blood running cold.

The reporter smiled back and said, "Well, thanks."

"You're welcome," Sai said before kissing the blonde on the lips.

Sasuke's heart practically stopped.

Naruto pulled away from the kiss first and gave Sai a small smile. "Do you mind locking up for me? Sasuke and I should get going."

"No problem," Sai replied. "Be careful."

"I will, you know me!"

"Yes, and that's why I worry."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sai before turning to Sasuke and saying, "Let's go, let's go!"

The Uchiha blinked a few times before nodding and leading the way to the car. As they drove down to the house, Sasuke tried not to yell out at Naruto about what he'd seen between the blonde and Sai. But there couldn't be any denying it, right? Sai had said "boyfriends" and they'd kissed, and Naruto hadn't stopped him or said anything against it. Which had to mean that they _were_ dating, which made no freaking sense since Sasuke was _so sure_ that he'd finally gotten Naruto to like him back.

"So you and Masashi are dating?" Sasuke blurted out. Ah, so much for trying to keep it to himself.

Naruto turned to him in surprise but then nodded slowly. "Yeah," he replied simply. "Only a few days now."

"I see," Sasuke replied. He wanted to ask "_But what about me? What about two days ago when we kissed? What about _me_?!" _ But, of course, he couldn't. He couldn't say anything else at all. Instead, he just drove the rest of the way to the raid site in silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto yawned as he sat in the passenger's seat of Sasuke's car, staring aimlessly at the house in front of him. About twenty minutes ago, Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara and some of the other officers from the station had surrounded the house. Sasuke had knocked on the door and yelled, "Open up! Police!" An old woman had sleepily opened the door and Sasuke had run in past her, followed by Kiba and Gaara, who'd shut the door after him. Naruto hadn't seen any of them since that and had been subjected to listening to random calls on the radio and vividly imagining what could be happening inside.

Although, now he was getting quite tired. His head hurt, his stomach hurt and mostly, his foot hurt. But he forced himself to stay awake and think of interesting things to write for the article.

Ten minutes later, which felt more like an eternity to the reporter, the front door opened and Sasuke walked back out looking immensely tired. Naruto frowned; he couldn't tell from Sasuke's face whether they'd found anything. Sasuke walked back to the car and got into he driver's side, sitting there wordlessly for a moment before Naruto couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Did you find the stolen antiques? What happened?"

Sasuke sighed. "No, we didn't find the antiques."

"What? No way!"

"But," Sasuke began and turned to look at Naruto with a small smirk. "We did find a computer database wih the details of the three houses on it and an invoice for a rented garage on the other side of town where the antiques probably are."

Naruto grinned and said, "Sweet! So we've caught him? We got the guy?"

Sasuke nodded out the window where Kiba was leading Kabuto out the doors. "Yes, we did. But it wasn't _just_ Kabuto."

"Really? He had an accomplice?" Naruto said, scrimbling the information down on his notepad.

"Yeah," Sasuke said. "Look." He nodded again out the window where Gaara was dragging a very annoyed looking Orochimaru.

"No way! That creepy guy who has a crush on you?" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke cringed. "If you write that in your article, I'll kill you," he said poisonously.

"Point taken," Naruto replied.

"So, do you want me to take you home?" Sasuke asked.

"What are you going to do about Kabuto and Orochimaru?" Naruto said.

"We're going to take them down to the station and question them."

"Then I'll go with you."

"You can't sit in on the questioning," Sasuke said.

"Damn," Naruto said. "Oh well then. I'll come with you to the station though. I'll work on the article there. If I go home I'll just sleep and get nothing done."

"All right," Sasuke replied before heading down to the station.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We got them," Sasuke said about five hours later.

Naruto looked up from his notebook and said, "You've charged them? Finally! What happened?"

Sasuke sighed heavily as he sunk into his seat and replied, "It took forever. We've been drilling them with questions and they've been evading them like crazy, but finally Kabuto cracked. Confessed it all and Orochimaru had no choice but to fess up as well."

"That's great!" Naruto replied excitely, glad the case has finally been solved. "So, what's the story? Why'd they do it?"

"For the money, obviously, dobe," Sasuke replied. "Kabuto knew all of the information about the people they stole from, like how much the antiques they had cost, where they were kept, even which doors or windows to use to get into the house. They had it all listed on the database we found in the house. Orochimaru was the one to actually go and steal everything. He told us they'd hidden the antiques in the garage on the other side of town and that all of them were there. They haven't sold any yet, apparently, but we'll see when we go down to the garage."

"What were they planning on doing with the money anyway?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "Wouldn't say," he replied. "But either way, they're the culprits and now we have them. Case closed."

Naruto nodded and turned back to his notebook to jot a few things down. "Hey, do you mind giving me a lift back home? I need to type up this article and send it to Tsunade as soon as possible or she'll have my head."

Sasuke got to his feet. "Sure, let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was angry. No, he was downright furious. For three days he hadn't seen hide nor hair of a particular blonde idiot. Sure, he did _see_ him at work, but he hadn't really spoken to him like he used to, for now Naruto was constantly talking with Sai. The two were acting quite lovey-dovey, so much so, that it made Sasuke so furious he usually broke whatever he was currently holding in his hand. Needless to say, he'd already gone through about ten pencils….in one day.

He tried not to let it get to him too much. No matter how happy Naruto looked with Sai, Sasuke was _sure_ the blonde had feelings for him somewhere; all Sasuke had to do was make Naruto come to accept it. This, however, was a lot harder than it seemed, for Sasuke could hardly speak to Naruto without Sai breathing down his back or Naruto coming up with a very obvious excuse to get away. Sasuke wasn't sure what was going on with the blonde, but he was determined, somehow, to find out. The only obstacle in his way was Sai…If only murder was legal…that bastard would have been dead _weeks_ ago.

Sasuke sighed. How much easier this all would have been if he wasn't engaged to Sakura, Sasuke didn't want to think about. He could have been dating Naruto for _weeks_ now, but he couldn't because of his engagement. It was highly frustrating and Sasuke had come really close many times to just breaking it off, but he could never go through with it. His pride of his Uchiha name got too much in the way. He would just justify himself as a free man, able to like whomever he pleased for at least another week and a half. His time was running out, he knew it, and it only made it harder for Sasuke to do something about it.

The Uchiha sighed again before getting to his feet and saying, "Well, there's no point sitting here moping about it, I might as well go find him and talk to him."

"Where are you off to, little brother?"

Sasuke responded immediately, "None of your damn business, aniki."

"That's no way to speak to your brother!" Itachi whined with a pout as he sat down in the seat Sasuke had previously been sitting in.

"Leave me alone," the younger Uchiha said as he made his way toward the door.

"Off to chase after Naru-chan again?" Itachi asked.

"Don't call him Naru-chan!" Sasuke exclaimed, finally turning to glare at his brother.

Itachi just smiled knowingly at him, which only increased Sasuke's anger.

"Stop smiling like that! What do you want anyway?" Sasuke demanded.

The elder Uchiha shrugged and replied, "I heard you were home, which is strange, since you're never here, since you prefer to stay at your own apartment, and so I came to see _you._"

"Why? You see me at work everyday."

"But I don't get to talk to you."

"And thank god for that."

Itachi pouted. "You're so mean, little brother."

"Shut up," Sasuke replied feeling a headache coming on as was quite customary whenever Itachi was around. "I'm leaving now," Sasuke added before making his way out.

However, Itachi's next words made him stop dead in his tracks.

"You love him, don't you?"

"W-What?" Sasuke asked despite himself.

"Naruto. You love him, don't you?" Itachi repeated.

Sasuke whirled around to face him and said, "What the hell are you talking about! Of course I don't-don't lo-love Naruto!"

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked.

"Of course I am!"

The elder Uchiha sighed. He knew Sasuke was stubborn, but he didn't think he was _this_ set against admitting that he was in love with Naruto. And no matter what Sasuke said, it was obvious that he did love Naruto. Itachi wanted him to realize it; he'd make Sasuke realize it. Because the sooner Sasuke came to terms with his feelings, the sooner things between him and Naruto would progress and the less hurt everyone will have to go through in the process.

"Now," Sasuke said, "if you're done with your interrogation, I'm gonna go. I've got things to do."

"Because, you know, the way you act around him would clearly make it seem as though you're in love with him," Itachi continued as though he hadn't heard a thing Sasuke had said.

"I _don't_ love him," Sasuke insisted. "Get that through your freaking head."

Itachi gave that knowing smile again and said, "You're denying it a lot."

"Well, of course, I mean, I-I don't love Naruto," Sasuke said.

Itachi shrugged. "And yet you get jealous of Sai, and you follow Naruto around, and you like to kiss him all because you _don't_ like him." The elder Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that makes _a lot_ of sense."

When Sasuke just continued to look defiant, glaring angrily at his brother, Itachi sighed and got to his feet, walking up to Sasuke. "You keep telling yourself you don't love him. But it's completely obvious you do, little brother."

And with a smile he left Sasuke to his own confused thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling later that night as he lay on his bed.

_"You love him, don't you?"_

Itachi's words rang over and over in his head that night and no matter what he did, they wouldn't go away. He'd tried to think of something else, anything else, but his mind always seemed to return to what Itachi had told him.

_"You love him, don't you?"_

But Sasuke was _sure_ that he _didn't_ love Naruto. Yes, he'd admit that he was completely attracted to him. Yes, he'd admit that he got jealous whenever he saw someone else with him. And, yes, he'd admit that he liked being with him. But none of that had to mean that he _loved_ him, did it? Sasuke was just attracted to him. It would be left at that, right?

_"You love him, don't you?"_

Yet the more he thought about it, the more futile his denial seemed to become. The feelings he had toward the blonde just kept building up each day, growing stronger and stronger every moment. These kinds of feelings…they couldn't just be attraction. They were something much more. Much different than anything Sasuke had ever known.

But love was such a foreign word to Sasuke. Sure, he could say he loved his mother (his father and brother were an entirely different story, however), but he'd never before actually been _in_ love with anyone. So could anyone blame him for not knowing exactly how he felt?

No, they couldn't. Sasuke had no clue how he felt and it drove him crazy. He wanted to understand his feelings, he truly did, but the harder he tried to figure it out, the more confused he seemed to get. All he knew was that out of every person he had ever met in his life, Naruto somehow stood out. Out of every person he may have dated in the past, none of them seemed to compare close enough with Naruto. Between everyone and everything he knew, he wanted to be with Naruto more than anything else.

Some could call these feelings a fixation, an obsession. But others, others would call it something sweeter, more passionate.

_Love_.

Sasuke stared at the ceiling, his heart beating quickly in his chest. Itachi's word rang through his head one more time.

_"You love him, don't you?"_

He supposed he shouldn't deny it any longer. It was far too obvious now. And since he had finally realized what his feelings meant, he needed to accept them. A weight in his heart seemed to lift as he finally accepted that he had truly fallen in love with Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** The scenes of the house raid and Naruto's foot injury were adapted from the book and are not credited to me; of course I did change some of the dialouge and things like that. Thanks to all of you for reading and for your reivews!!! I love you all so much!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ belongs to the amazing K. Masashi. The plotline of this story is credited to _Playing James_ by Sarah Mason.

**Author's Note:** Yay an update! I don't have much to say about this chapter, (other than the chapter title is so freaking lame. Sorry!) so I'll just let you all go read. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, you guys are the best!

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Worst Headache**

"Are you sure you can walk?"

"Sai, for the _last _time, I'm perfectly okay. The doctor gave me crutches for a reason, so that I could use them! So, please, stop hovering around me, I didn't get my foot amputated, it's just in a cast!" Naruto exclaimed exasperatedly.

Sai frowned at his boyfriend and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry, Naruto," he said. "But I'm just worried."

The blonde let out a small smile and pecked Sai on the cheek. "I know, and thank you, really, but I'm _fine_. If I need your help, I'll ask you for it, okay?"

"All right, all right," Sai relented as he led the way to the blonde's desk at the station.

"God!" a loud voice exclaimed. "Can the two of you be any more sick? You make me want to throw up with your lovey-dovey talk!"

Naruto promptly hit Kiba on the head with the end of his crutch and the brunette yelped in pain. "Shut up, Kiba," he said. "No one asked you to listen."

"But you're loud!" Kiba insisted.

"You're louder."

"And the two of you together causes headaches," Sai added and smirked when Naruto and Kiba both turned in unison to glare at him.

"Yo, Kiba, we have a case, come on!" Shikamaru called lazily from the exit.

The brunette sighed and said, "See ya later, man," to Naruto before joining Shikamaru.

Naruto made his way over to his desk, cursing annoyingly about his crutches. "Hey, Sasuke," he greeted his partner who was hunched over his desk writing hurriedly in a notebook.

The Uchiha didn't even look up from what he was doing, let alone reply to the blonde. Naruto stared at him confused by the lack of a reaction, but shrugged and turned to start working on his article.

"Dobe, get up," Sasuke said suddenly as he got to his feet.

"Eh? Why?" Naruto exclaimed.

"We're heading out to the garage where Kabuto and Orochimaru hid all of the stolen items. I think you want to be there when that happens, right?" Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded vigorously. "Of course!" he said happily before grabbing his notepad and pen and slipping them into his back pocket. He got to his feet carefully, leaning against his crutches and grinned at Sasuke. "Let's go!"

"Are you going to be okay with the crutches?" the detective asked.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Like I told Sai, I'm _fine_. And besides, we're just checking the garage. I don't think I'll need both my feet to be fully equipped for that."

"Fair enough," Sasuke said before leading the way out the doors. "We're going to have to ride in the cop cars today because Kabuto and Orochimaru have to come with us. They know the way and they have the keys."

"Are you okay with being _that_ close to Orochimaru?"

"I'll survive," Sasuke replied, though he didn't seem very excited by the idea of being in the same car as the creepy pervert. "And, Kiba and Shikamaru are heading down there too to be back up in case something happens. I don't expect Kabuto or Orochimaru to run, but if they do, we want to be prepared if anything of that sort happens."

"Good to know," Naruto said.

Sasuke rounded on him then and with a fierce look in his dark eyes said, "_You_ have to stay out of the way. I don't know what it is about you but you seeem to have an injury all the time and we're not taking another chance for you to break a rib or arm or whatever."

"It's not _my_ fault for being accident-prone," Naruto said defensively. "And besides, there's not much I can do with _these_." He shook his crutches to get his point across and Sasuke nodded.

"All right, let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally, we're here!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke pulled up in front of a small garage seemingly in the middle of nowhere.

"Thank god," Sasuke agreed under his breath. He was glad to get out of the car; Orochimaru had been sitting directly behind him, watching him very intently through the rearview mirror and it had creeped Sasuke out.

Kiba and Shikamaru arrived just a few minutes later and Sasuke let them help Kabuto and Orochimaru out of the car. The group assembled in front of the garage and for a while they all seemed to stare at it before Sasuke gathered his bearings and turned to the criminals.

"This is the place where you hid the stolen items? All of them?" he asked.

Orochimaru smiled creepily at him, making the detective shiver, so he turned to Kabuto for an answer. Kabuto nodded curtly but said nothing.

"And, these are a set of keys we found in your house. Do you recognize them?" Sasuke questioned and Kabuto nodded again. "Can you tell me which one fits the garage lock?"

Kabuto just looks away and Sasuke turns to Orochimaru who also glances away. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke walks up to the garage and begins to try the many keys on the chain.

Naruto sighs. This was going to take forever. Turning to Kiba, he asked, "Why can't we just break in? That'd be so cool to write about!"

"Because, it's not the property of the person who got charged with the crime, and if we broke in, the police department has to pay for the damage. We're aleady short on funds, so we can't afford a break in," Kiba explained.

Naruto pouted. "Well, that's lame."

After about ten minutes of trying the keys, and there were at least a hundred of them, or so it seemed to Naruto, Sasuke turned back to look at Kabuto and Orochimaru, his jaw set in anger. Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru all seemed to sense danger from the Uchiha's gaze and the blonde turned to Kabuto and said, "Tell him right now which key it is. Quick, before he gets really mad."

Kabuto just stares at the reporter as though he didn't understand what he'd said. Shikamaru adds lazily, "You do understand that you're supposed to be cooperating with us. So, tell us which key it is, now."

Kabuto sighed and lifted a hand to point at a certain key on the chain. "That one," he said.

"Which one?" Sasuke grit out. "This one?"

"No, that one," Kabuto said.

"Goddammit!" the Uchiha exclaimed, losing it. He stomped up to Kabuto and glared at him angrily. "Tell me which key it is or so help me, I'll fucking murder you!"

"Ah, a detective shouldn't be telling such threats. Do I need to call my lawyer again?" Kabuto replied easily, seemingly undetered.

Sasuke growled furiously under his breath before stepping back and slowly calming himself down. He turned to Shikamaru and said, "Uncuff him."

Shikamaru raised a brow. "You sure about that?"

"Yes, uncuff him, now," Sasuke said and Shikamaru shrugged before pulling out a key and unlocking the handcuffs around Kabuto's wrist. "Now, tell me which key it is."

Kabuto moved forward as if to look at the keys, but then quickly bolted in the other direction, shoving past Shikamaru and almost knocking Naruto off his crutches.

"Fuck!" Sasuke exclaimed, having the quickest reaction as he pelted off after him, Shikamaru running after a moment later.

Kiba quickly put Orochimaru back into the car before locking it and heading off after the other three, leaving Naruto bouncing on his crutches, torn about what he should do.

"Ah, fuck it!" the reporter exclaimed. "I don't care what Sasuke says. I want to see what's going on!" And, with that, the blonde somehow managed to run after the others on his crutches, going as fast as he possibly could.

Naruto caught up with the group as they reached a fence on the edge of the abandoned property. The blonde began to slow down slightly, noticing immediately the fence was too high to jump over and that Kabuto had to be an idiot to even try. Sasuke seemed to have noticed the same thing because he, still running fast, made a leap at the top of the fence in order to bring it down. Naruto turned in time to see Shikamaru and Kiba catch up to Kabuto who was trying to run the other way again, but then turned when he heard Sasuke shout "Naruto, watch out!" before everything fell into darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How did this happen?" a frantic voice exclaimed. "How could you let this happen?"

"I'm very sorry, ma'am. But I _told_ him to stay out of the way. He didn't listen."

"I don't have to listen to _you_," Naruto mumbled as he blinked his eyes and made out the figures of Tsunade and Sasuke.

"Naruto, are you all right?" Tsunade said.

"No, my entire body hurts like hell. W-Where am I?" the reporter asked.

"The hospital."

"Eh? How come?"

"Long story that we'll save for later," Tsunade said with a wave of her hand. "You've just been hit on the head a bit."

"What time is it? How long have I been here?"

"You've been out for almost a day. It's just about ten in the morning now."

Naruto frowned and blinked again as if he didn't understand. He turned to Sasuke when the detective addressed him. "Huh?"

"How do you feel?" the Uchiha asked.

"Not bad," he replied.

"You're lying," Sasuke said.

"No, I'm not!" the blonde replied defensively, annoyed Sasuke had caught onto his lie immediately.

Tsunade looked back and forth between the two of them before saying, "I think I'll take my leave now that you're awake."

"Aw, don't leave me here with _him_," Naruto said.

KT's editor just smirked at the blonde and replied, "Because you said that I _will_ leave you alone with him." She laughed when Naruto glared at her. "I think you'll survive. I have to get back to KT or there'll be chaos there. I bet Yamanaka is starting a party this very moment because of my absense."

Naruto smiled, easily picturing Ino throwing some kind of party complete with pizza, cake and strippers while Tsunade was missing. "Yah, you won't want that," he said and waved goodbye as Tsunade left the room.

Naruto stared after her for awhile but then was returned to reality when he heard the scraping of a chair against the floor. He turned to find Sasuke pulling the chair up to his bedside before sitting down leisurely in it and staring intently at the blonde causing the reporter to involuntarily blush.

"What?" the reporter snapped.

Sasuke sighed deeply as if building up courage before he said, "I'm sorry."

The blonde blinked. "Eh? For what?"

"For putting you in the hospital."

"What! You-You-_You_ did this? How? What happened? I don't remember anything after you tried to push the fence down."

"Yes, well, that wasn't a good idea. I thought my weight would be enough to push it down, but I hadn't realized that it had been nailed to a dead tree nearby. And, well, as I pushed down on the fence, the tree sort of, um, snapped and well, it, uh, landed on your head," Sasuke said awkwardly, now staring at Naruto's bedsheets as if fascinated by the hospital-white color of them. "I-It was quite a big tree, but since it was dead, it was pretty light and well…I'm sorry…"

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a long time, processing this new bit of information.

After a few minutes of complete silence, Sasuke exclaimed, "Will you say something? Anything? You're making me feel worse than I already do!"

"Oh, sorry," Naruto said immediately, surprised by the Uchiha's outburst. "Why're you freaking out?"

"God, Naruto, I thought I'd _killed_ you!" Sasuke almost shouted.

The blonde noticed how Sasuke looked clearly frightened of the thought of having almost murdered him. His earlier thoughts of how he could make Sasuke pay for hospitalizing him flew away at the detective's obvious concern. He smiled at Sasuke and flicked the Uchiha's forehead. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine," he said. "A freaking tree can't take Uzumaki Naruto down."

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and smiled back at the blonde. He leaned forward to say something but never got the chance when someone barged into the room yelling, "Naruto!"

The Uchiha tensed as Sai rushed towards the blonde's side and hugged him.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're all right!" Sai exclaimed when he pulled away. "How're you feeling?"

"I'll surive," Naruto replied. "What're you doing here?"

"I just heard from Kiba about what happened. I came down immediately."

"Sai, you didn't have to do that. You're on the clock right now."

"You're more important."

The blonde blushed from Sai's bluntness and looked away. He tensed when he felt a wave of intense anger swarming over him. Glancing discreetly out the corner of his eye, the blonde saw Sasuke glaring at Sai, hatred radiating off his body. Naruto decided it'd be a good idea to quickly get rid of the those negative vibes.

"Hey, Sai, you should head back to the station. I'm fine, so you don't have to worry," Naruto said with a smile.

"No, that's all right, I can stay for awhile."

"Maybe you didn't hear him," Sasuke snarled. "He said to get lost."

Sai turned his gaze upon the Uchiha, whom he'd been purposely ignoring up until that moment. "No one asked for your opinion, Uchiha. And I think I know better what my _boyfriend_ wants, not you."

Sasuke's glare intensified and Naruto rolled his eyes. Before Sasuke could retort, the blonde said, "I think _both_ of you should leave, actually. You've both got work to do and I really don't want to be in the middle of all of your negative energy."

"It's fine, Naruto. I can stay here," Sasuke said instantly.

"There's no reason for either of you to stay any longer than you have to!" the blonde said. "I know you're worried about me, but look, I'm perfectly okay and I don't think anything else can happen when I'm practically cocooned between these blankets, all right?" Naruto exclaimed.

"But—" Sai started.

"No buts," Naruto said quickly. "And, this is _me_ we're talking about. I doubt I'll be alone for very long anyway. Everyone at KT's probably heard about what happened and I'll bet my foot that they're all heading over here right now to—"

As if on cue, the door opened and Neji strolled purposefully into the room and right towards the blonde before smacking him on the head. Naruto let out a cry of pain while Sasuke and Sai both glared at Neji for causing the blonde more damage.

"Neji, you jerk, what the fuck was that for?" Naruto whined.

"For being an idiot. I told you not to go into work with your crutches and to stay as far away from the middle of cop fights and do you listen to me? Of course you don't and look at where it's gotten you!" Neji smacked the blonde on the head again before crossing his arms over his chest and glaring.

Naruto pouted at his best friend before mumbling an adorable, "I'm sorry."

The Hyuuga held his glare for as long as he could, which really wasn't much longer, before he sighed and said, "Are you all right?"

"Never been better!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Don't lie, you idiot," Neji said.

"I'm not," Naruto insisted before sighing, realizing there was no reason to lie to Neji; the Hyuuga knew him too well. "Fine, fine, I'm all right. Just tired and my head sort of hurts."

Sai and Sasuke both looked a bit surprised that Naruto would answer to Neji and not them. Neji smirked at Naruto and said, "Well that's to be expected, you _did_ get hit on the head."

The blonde smiled. "Right."

Neji glanced around the room, only then realizing Sai and Sasuke were there. He turned back to Naruto and meet the blonde's eyes in a eager plea of help. The Hyuuga sighed before turning back to Sai and Sasuke. "Don't you both have work to do? I'm sure you have better things to do than sit around with _Naruto_ all day."

"No, not really," the two replied instantly and Neji smacked himself mentally; he should have seen _that_ answer coming.

"Why don't you head back to the station? I'm sure you have stuff to get done and I can stay here with the idiot to make sure he doesn't injure himself any more," Neji said, giving both a look that clearly said 'get out.'

Neither budged from their spot, only stared at Neji as if saying 'make me.'

Naruto quickly jumped in. "Yeah, guys, you should head back. I told you, I'll be okay. And Neji's here now so all of you don't have to stay. Kakashi's gonna get mad at you for skipping work to stay with me."

"Kakashi's too busy sucking face with Iruka to care where his cops are," Sasuke said instantly.

"Okay, that may be true, but still! Go back to the station, earn your paychecks, I'm going to be fine!" Naruto insisted. "You can come and visit me later, all right?"

Sasuke and Sai watched the blonde carefully before both relented.

"Fine," Sasuke said, getting to his feet. "Get better soon, dobe." And with a small smile at the blonde, he headed out the door.

"Call me if you need anything, Naruto," Sai said. "I'll come by after work to see how you're doing, okay?"

"Great!" Naruto said, just happy to see them both leave. "Later!"

Sai kissed him on the cheek before leaving. The second he was gone, Naruto let out an enormous sigh of relief.

"If you wanted him gone so badly, why do you force yourself to be his boyfriend?" Neji questioned. "You just might as well break up with him."

Naruto looked away. "I-I know I should. And I'm thinking I will, I just—"

"Naruto, the longer you put it off, the more hurt Sai's going to be when he finds out the truth," Neji interjected.

The blonde glared at his friend. "I hate how you're always so right."

Neji smirked as he settled down into Sasuke's vacant chair. "I know," he said. "Now shut up and go to sleep. You look tired."

Naruto nodded and laid his head back against the pillows, closing his eyes. A few seconds later, sleep consumed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stirred slighty in his sleep, trying to shake off the instinctive feeling that someone was watching him. He tried to go back to sleep, but the feeling wouldn't shake off. Annoyed and slightly freaked out, he opened his eyes and looked up.

"Argh!!" the blonde screamed, surprised to find that someone actually _was_ watching him.

"Naruto! Calm down, it's just me!"

The blonde stopped screaming and finally looked at the person in the room. "S-Sakura-chan?"

The rosette smiled and nodded. "Sorry for scaring you, are you okay?"

"I-I wasn't scared," Naruto said defensively. "Wh-What're you doing here?"

"Oh, I heard from Sasuke-kun that you got hurt during your case yesterday. I just came down to see if you were okay," Sakura said.

"Aw, Sakura-chan, that's nice of you," Naruto said and smiled, though he was slightly surprised that Sasuke had even told Sakura what had happened in the first place. It just didn't seem like something the Uchiha would be willing to share.

The rosette tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled again though Naruto could tell it was rather forced. "Oh, don't worry about it, Naruto. I was worried about you," she said.

"Thanks Sakura-chan, but I'm fine now," Naruto said.

Sakura nodded. "Well, that's good."

The blonde nodded as well, watching Sakura closely and suddenly getting the feeling that she really hadn't come to see him just to see if he was all right. "Uh, is something the matter, Sakura-chan?" he asked tentatively.

Sakura started figdeting with her hands in her lap, looking down at the floor, her lips in a frown. She looked as though she was debating something important in her head. Suddenly, she looked up at Naruto, the blonde jumping a little from the look of seriousness in her eyes.

"Wh-What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" the reporter asked.

"Look, Naruto. I have to tell you something and I really hope you don't take this the wrong way or anything, but…" She cleared her throat and straightened herself up, starting again.

"Naruto, I don't think you should come to the wedding anymore."

The blonde blinked. Had he heard her right? "Uh. What?"

"I said, I don't think you should come to the wedding anymore," Sakura repeated.

Okay, so he had heard her right. But why would she say that? Hadn't she invited him in the first place? And now she was telling him not to go? That didn't make any sense to him, so he asked, "Why? I thought you invited me."

"I know I did, but I've been thinking about it and well, I don't think it's good for you to be there," Sakura said. "I know Sasuke-kun would say otherwise, that he would want you there, but well, when Sasuke-kun is with you, for whatever reason, I seem to come second. It's always Naruto before Sakura and I don't get it."

The blonde just stared at her, wide-eyed. He was surprised mainly by two things. He hadn't realized Sakura had figured this all out, and judging from her tone, she was jealous of him just as much as he was jealous of her. And then he was surprised that Sakura had obviously not figured out that Sasuke was, well, gay. He felt kind of bad for her, and would have felt more pity for her, if it wasn't for the fact that he liked Sasuke too.

"Anyway, it's my wedding, Naruto, and for once I want it to be about _me_. I want it to be Sakura is more important than Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura-chan, I didn't want to go to the wedding in the first place, so don't worry, I won't be there," Naruto said.

Sakura watched the blonde's face for a moment, looking thoughtful, before her eyes widened. "I get it now," she said. "I wondered why you didn't want to go to the wedding, Naruto. I really wondered. I mean, you and Sasuke get along and I wondered why you said you didn't want to be there. But now I get it."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat. No, Sakura couldn't have actually figured out that he—

"You love Sasuke, don't you?" the rosette asked.

Naruto just stared. He didn't know what to do. If he denied it, he was sure to sound like he was defending himself and Sakura wouldn't buy it. But he couldn't admit it, could he? Well, of course he couldn't; and anyway, he didn't _love_ Sasuke. H-He just _liked_ him a little…or a lot. But either way, it wasn't love, and that much he was sure about. At least, he thought he was.

"You do, don't you," Sakura said. "You love him and that's why you didn't want to come to the wedding!"

"No, no, no, Sakura," Naruto managed to say, trying to keep his voice as level as possible. "I don't love Sasuke. Are you out of your mind?"

Sakura glared at the blonde. "Don't lie to me, Naruto. You do love him. You know it. You're just trying not to make me mad."

"But I really don't love Sasuke!" Naruto insisted. "Honestly. He's just a friend, okay, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura got to her feet and walked up to where Naruto was sitting at his bed. "Look, Naruto. It doesn't matter. Even if you do like Sasuke-kun, do you think he'd pick you over me?"

She laughed mockingly and Naruto felt the urge to glare at her and tell her the truth, but he squashed the desire away as she looked down at him again.

"He wouldn't. He knows how important this wedding is and he's not going to break it. You're not going to have him, so it's probably best to just forget all about your pathetic little crush." Sakura gave the blonde a fake smile and said, "Get well soon, Naruto. Goodbye."

The blonde just nodded at her and watched as she left the room, shutting the door behind her. Once he was sure she was out of sight he threw the closest thing he had in reach at the wall, only realizing a second too late that it was his cell phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you ready to go?" Kiba asked.

"Absolutely!" Naruto exclaimed, practically jumping around the hospital room. "I hate being confined to a bed. Let's go!"

"Calm down, man," Kiba said. "You don't need to get injured _again_. None of us want to live though _that_ hell again."

The blonde stopped spazzing and stared at Kiba with confusion. "What hell? What happened?"

Kiba sighed. "Come on, I'll tell you as we head out."

"What happened? Something at the station?"

"Well, Sai was basically trying to burn Sasuke with his eyes with all the glaring he was doing, since technically it was Sasuke's fault you were in the hospital and Sasuke was, well, kind of shaken up. I've never seen him like that before, man. He was freaking out that you'd died and he'd killed you. You should've seen him after the tree hit you. He got all pale and couldn't even think straight. Shikamaru had to take Kabuto back to the car and then I had to carry you back because Uchiha couldn't do shit."

Naruto let the words sink into his head, feeling slightly happy that Sasuke had cared so much about him, but then quickly squashing it down. He was trying to get _over_ Sasuke, not fall deeper into his spell. "I just bet he was worried about getting a lawsuit from Tsunade," Naruto scoffed.

Kiba smacked the blonde on the head. "You know that's not true!" the cop exclaimed. "Honestly, Uchiha was insane. It was weird seeing him actually worried over someone, since, well, he hardly ever does. But then again, it _was_ you that got hurt. Mind you, had it been Shikamaru or me, he probably would've just left us there to rot."

Naruto laughed. "Probably," he agreed as they reached Kiba's parked car.

Kiba looked at Naruto questioningly as the blonde opened the passenger's side door. Noticing the look, Naruto said, "What?"

"You realize he was worried so much about you because he _likes_ you, right? You know, _really_ likes you?" the Inuzuka said.

Naruto lowered his gaze, instantly realizing where this conversation was going. "Drop it, Kiba, I don't want to talk about it," he said, getting into the car.

Of course, Naruto should have known there was no way Kiba was going to drop it. The cop got into his seat and turned to stare at Naruto, who sat watching people walk by in the windshield with more interest than really necessary.

"Naruto, answer the question," Kiba said. "You know he likes you, don't you?"

Naruto tried to hold off as long as he could, but Kiba's piercing gaze made him succumb far too quickly. He hung his head and mumbled a barely audible, "Yes."

"And you still insist on being with Sai?" Kiba said. "Even though you _know_ that he has feelings for you?"

"What the hell do you want me to do, Kiba?" Naruto exclaimed, now angry, frustrated and upset all at once. "I'm not going to try and further a relationship that has no freaking future!! He's getting married in a week!"

Kiba stared at the blonde, taking in the look of anger mixed with sorrow, and felt horrible for bringing it up. He had just wanted to see if Naruto would consider telling Sasuke how he felt, because even that little push might be enough for Sasuke to break the engagement (the keyword was _might be_). He didn't think Naruto would be so upset.

The Inuzuka sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, man, I'm sorry for bringing it up. I was just thinking—but, well--anyway, nevermind. I-I'll take you home now."

Naruto nodded and turned to stare out the window again, still feeling upset. They drove the rest of the way to Naruto's apartment in silence.

"You know, Naruto," Kiba said as Naruto opened the door to his apartment.

"Hm?"

"Uchiha, he, well, I think he really loves you."

Naruto dropped his keys in surprise and turned to stare at Kiba in shock. "W-What?" he exclaimed before bursting out in laughter. "Love? _Love?_ Are you freaking kidding Kiba, or are you on some wacky drugs?"

Kiba frowned. "Hey, I'm serious here."

Naruto laughed even more. "There's no way Sasuke loves me. He's just lusting after me or something lame like that. He doesn't _love_ me. End of story."

"But—"

"Thanks for the laugh though, man. I kind of feel a bit better now."

"Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed. "I'm fucking serious. Uchiha totally loves you, he just either hasn't noticed it yet or is being stubborn on purpose!"

Naruto gave Kiba a 'get-out-of-here' look. "That's it, you're on drugs," Naruto concluded as he went into the kitchen to make some much needed coffee.

"Oh, come on, man!" Kiba said, annoyed. "Listen, Naruto. You weren't there, well, you were, but not technically since you were knocked out, but—Right, anyway, you didn't see him. You didn't see Uchiha acting so-so—terrified. It was strange, man. He wouldn't have been so shaken up if he didn't have feelings for you. And, it's not just some stupid high-school-girl crush. He really loves you. I really believe he does."

"If he did, Kiba, if he truly did, then he would have called his engagement off a long time ago," Naruto said. "If he truly loved me, Kiba, he wouldn't be going through with the marriage. But, you see, that's not the case. He's getting married, so therefore he obviously can't love me enough or at all."

"Naruto—"

"No, that's it, Kiba. I'm done with it. I don't want to talk about this anymore," the blonde said with an air of finality that Kiba couldn't disagree to. "I'm going to call Sai and let him know I'm home or he'll skip work again and hunt me down."

Kiba sighed. "All right, all right. I'll see you later then. Are you going to be at the station tomorrow?"

"Absolutely," Naruto replied. "See you then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke started absentmindedly at the computer screen in front of him, trying to concentrate on the case report he needed to fill out. However, his mind seemed to be elsewhere, focused, as it most usually was, on a certain blonde who he knew should be arriving at the station in a matter of minutes. Naruto had gotten out of the hospital the day before and Kiba had gone to pick him up since the doctor had exempt Naruto from driving his car for a few days.

Sasuke didn't like thinking about how close he'd come to actually losing the blonde, it scared him half to death. It had scared him even more than he would have thought; but then again, he knew now he loved Naruto. He loved the blonde and the thought of losing him completely was terrifying.

Of course, he _was_ about to lose Naruto completely. It was a matter of just nine days. Sasuke's wedding was arriving and his las chances to be with the blonde were coming to a close. Sasuke was sure of one thing, there was absolutely no way he could marry Sakura knowing how he felt about Naruto. He had to be with the blonde, he couldn't possibly live without him. He knew what he had to do, knew it perfectly well, but actually going through with it and making the other side agree, well, that was the hard part.

Sasuke sighed and twirled his pen around in his hand, continuing to stare blankly at his computer. It had to be today, he realized. He'd have to do it today.

"Fuck, this is going to be brutal," he murmured to himself. He could almost imagine the meeting in his head. It was going to be equivalent to the apocalypse. He shuddered, not looking forward to it at all.

"Hey, Sasuke!" a cheerful voice interrupted the detective's thoughts. "What're you looking so gloomy about?"

"I'm not gloomy, just…frustrated," Sasuke replied. "Though I feel better after seeing you."

Naruto cursed himself for blushing, quickly looking away from the Uchiha's strong gaze and obvious smirk.

"Are you sure you're feeling well enough to be here?" Sasuke questioned the blonde.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm perfectly all right," he said. "If I wasn't, I'd still be at the hospital, wouldn't I?"

"Point taken," Sasuke said with a sigh. "I-I'm just worried."

Naruto looked embarrassed. "We-Well, don't worry about me, Sasuke, I'm great!"

"That's good to know," the Uchiha said with a smile.

"Oh, hey, Sasuke, what're you up to on Sunday?" Naruto asked.

The Uchiha raised a brow, surprised. Naruto had been avoiding him constantly for a week and suddenly he wanted to hang out? "Well, nothing, really," he replied. "Why?"

"Because we haven't hung out for awhile so we're going to this weekend, no matter what!" the blonde replied with a grin.

Sasuke stared at Naruto as if he hadn't yet comprehended what he meant. He narrowed his eyes, his gaze drifting to where Sai was watching them closely and said scathingly, "Won't your _boyfriend_ be angry that you're spending time with me?"

The Uchiha immediately noticed how Naruto flinched at the word "boyfriend." Sasuke quietly wondered why that was. However, he couldn't dwell on it long enough for the blonde responded.

"Oh, don't worry about Sai. He'll let us hang out," Naruto said. "Besides, he's coming home with me tonight so he can't exactly complain."

The blonde blushed suddenly, realizing what he'd just implied and Sasuke almost broke the pen he held in his hand. The mere _thought_ of Sai spending the night with Naruto, _his_ Naruto, made the detective's blood boil.

"Well, anyway," Naruto said awkwardly, eager to return the topic to something safe. "We need to hang out on Sunday, okay? Next week's my last week here too, so—"

"What!" Sasuke exclaimed, jumping to his feet and staring down at the blonde in horror. "What do you mean next week's your last week here?"

"Exactly that, Sasuke," Naruto replied quietly, slightly alarmed by the Uchiha's outburst. "My shadowing assignment only lasts for six weeks. I'm done next Friday."

The world seemed to collapse around the Uchiha. He'd known it was supposed to last six weeks, somewhere in the back of his mind, he'd known that. He knew it was only temporary, knew Naruto couldn't have been around forever. Yet, he'd gotten so used to having the blonde there, so accustomed to feel his presence, his every being, that the thought of not having that everyday was life shattering.

Knowing this, however, only intensified Sasuke's determination to do what he needed to get done.

And the sooner he did it, the better.

The Uchiha grabbed his coat and quickly put it on. "Sorry, Naruto, I've got to go."

"Eh, what?" the reporter exclaimed, confused.

"I'll be back," Sasuke said. "But there's something important I need to do."

"Uh, o-okay. Bye then," Naruto said, looking mildly sullen.

The Uchiha noticed the look and had he not been in a rush, would have questioned it, but instead gave the blonde a grin and said, "We'll hang out on Sunday, okay? All day if you want to."

Naruto looked up at him and smiled. "Great!" he said, face shining.

"I'll be back soon," Sasuke said before quickly heading out to his car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"For the love of God, it's my wedding, why can't anyone get what I want right?" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura, honey, calm down, we'll get it fixed," Mrs. Haruno said.

"Honestly, Mother, I wanted pink and white drapes and table clothes, not purple and blue! It's not a hard concept to understand!" Sakura was on the verge of tears. Why did the world seem so incompetent during the most important moment of her life?

"Sakura, go and sit down, take a drink. I'll go talk to the manager about fixing this, all right?" Mrs. Haruno said soothingly.

The bride-to-be sighed and said, "All right, I'll be back in a second."

"Take your time, dear."

Sakura walked out the doors of the magnificent hall in which the wedding reception was to be held. The girl giggled to herself at the thought of her wedding. It was just a week away, so close, yet so far and Sakura was just about ready to faint from the excitement. This was the moment she had been waiting for all her life. This was when her dream would finally become reality. She was marrying Uchiha Sasuke, the most perfect being on the planet, the only man to have ever capturned her heart.

Sakura sat down on a bench outside the hall entrance, letting out a large sigh. Even thought she was so happy about the upcoming marriage, she was unsure about Sasuke's attitude toward it. More than once she had gotten the feeling that he didn't want this to happen. Whenever she asked, he'd deny her accusation and she'd feel comforted. But she hadn't seen or talked to Sasuke for a long time and she was worried. Maybe he'd found someone else or he just didn't want to get married anymore. The thoughts haunted her, though she could tell they weren't true. Had they been real, she would have known immediately, for her mother would have found out.

"I'm being silly," she mumbled to herself with a small laugh. "He wouldn't cancel the wedding. He-He loves me…"

Her voice faltered as she thought about it. She loved Sasuke, more than anything. And she knew he knew about her feelings for him. But she had no idea about his feelings for her. He had agreed to marry her so he must like her some, right? He had to love her, right?

"Sakura!"

The rosette looked up immediately, surprised to find the very person she'd been thinking of right in front of her. "S-Sasuke-kun! What-What're you doing here?" She got up to meet him as he walked across the lobby to her side.

Sakura looked him up and down and noticed immediately that something was wrong. He was staring right at her with a fathomable look in his gorgeous black eyes. She knew him, loved him so much, that she knew him. He never looked at her like that, with so many conflicting emotions. Something was wrong. She could feel it deep within her heart. She could feel it because she loved him that much.

"S-Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" she asked apprehensively, not sure if she wanted to hear his answer.

Sasuke sighed, building up his courage. He looked directly into her confused green eyes and said, "Sakura, we have to talk."

**A/N:** Okay, first up, Naruto getting injured by the tree is not my idea. It's from the book, so credits go to Sarah Mason. That entire scene is her idea, I just tweaked it a bit to fit my purposes and the plot. And, lastly, there's probably one chapter left in this story. :tears: It may be two more chapters, depending on how much I end up writing, butmost likely it will be one. I don't think I'm making an epilouge, but we'll see how it goes. Thanks so much for all of your support up until now. :bows: I'm really glad you've read and enjoyed this story:bows:

So, thanks again for reading and reviewing!! Much love and cookies for all of you!!


End file.
